The Country of Fire
by Fannie-Annie-6M-Writes
Summary: A young mage lives in the small country of Air. Her life was peaceful & content when a neighboring country invaded and destroyed her way of life. She fled to the country of Fire for refuge and military assistance, gathering a group of companions along the way. Including a moody flightless golden dragon that she discovers she can help in more ways than one. Fantasy AU/Kacchako
1. Chapter 1 - Prisoners of War

**Chapter 1 – Prisoners of War**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warnings: Mild Violence/Gore

Edited By: Maxaro and Tartheyes

* * *

Uraraka Ochako ran through her small cottage. Her tall brown boots clicked across the wooden floors as she grabbed a wooden staff from the cobble stone walls. The girl's short brown hair was tucked under a raspberry colored cowl while her large brown eyes were full of determination. Both her home and her cloths were not the most luxurious, but they made do. She was happy with their simplicity for she was not one to boast about material belongings. On her way out, the girl patted her cream colored dress, freeing it of any lose dust from the previous day.

Outside, Uraraka's parents were in the front of the house, loading building materials into their large cart. The family's horses, Gina and Blue, already attached and ready for the day.

"Ochako, dear, you are not already at your lessons?" her mother called after her. Her mother's long light brown hair was tied in a pony tail and her plain sandy brown dress was about as weathered as her hands and face.

"Sorry mom, no. I accidentally slept in," Uraraka said as she ran in place next to the cart beside them.

Her father chuckled for a moment before suddenly doubling over, dropping the wood pallets he was attempting to load into the cart. He winced and clutched his back, teeth grinding together. His face was looking older nowadays and his dirty blond hair was thinning badly.

"Honey are you alright?" her mother asked worriedly, going over to her husband and lightly touching his back.

He tried to laugh it off but both Uraraka and her mother knew that he was just smiling through the pain. Uraraka then touched her staff to the wooden pallets and all the other materials her parents still had to load. The wind shifted around her and, with a sharp breath, she started to will the items to float and stack themselves neatly into place on the cart with a small thud.

Her mother and father were local builders in the village. They'd had a tough time as of late finding work due to her father's back injury a year ago. That was when she decided to start training as a mage. With her magical abilities, she would be able to not only help them build shops and homes but also to heal her father's injuries.

For Uraraka, her parents' expressions when she could help them out where thanks enough for her.

"That's so impressive Ochako dear!" her mother exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, very impressive," Uraraka's father agreed putting, a hand on her shoulder. "It was only a few weeks ago that you could only lift fifty pounds, and now look at you! All these here were at least three-hundred."

Uraraka looked at the ground blushing at her parents' praise.

"Looks like those classes are paying off," her father said.

At the mention of class, Uraraka's eyes shot open in hurried shock. She was still late!

"Sorry, have to go!" Uraraka blurted out as she turned on her heel and took off towards town. "Good luck on the build today! And don't push yourselves too hard!" she yelled back to her parents while waving.

"We won't," her mother called after the girl, as she along with her husband both waved their daughter off.

Uraraka didn't stop running as she made her way through the village. It was a small and rural with most of the buildings looking almost identical to her own home. It was a village where everyone knew everyone, giving the inhabitants a sense of security and companionship.

Jumping over a small, waist-high fence and landing on freshly cut grass on the other side, she finally arrived at the meeting place for her class.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" the Mage Apprentice quickly apologized as she dropped to the ground in a full formal bow.

"Well it's about damn time," her master grunted as he diverted his attention from his other students and made his way over to her. He was a tall and muscular man with icy white hair and a cream-colored mask over his face. A high fashioned leather tunic and trousers made him stand out against the other, more plainly dressed, students.

"Yes, Mr. Gunhead, sir. It won't happen again."

"Right. Get in the lineup," he told her before a chuckle escaped him and he placed his hand in front of his mask, where his mouth would be. Uraraka couldn't help but become a little worried at the sound; he only laughed like that when they were about to do something she needed extra practice on.

"We're about to do your favorite: transfiguration spells."

The girl sighed heavily and made her way into the lineup with the other students. She was right to be worried about his laugh, transfiguration was her worst subject.

The entire class spent the better part of the day transmogrifying one item into another, living objects into inanimate objects and vice versa and only stopped for a quick lunch in the late afternoon. After the food was eaten, all the students were divided into pairs and the hand to hand combat section of the practice started. Though it might seem strange, Mr. Gunhead's philosophy when it came to teaching was that if you are only strong _with_ your magical power then you are nothing and do not know the actual meaning of strength.

Hours passed, and it wasn't until the early evening that they were finally done. Uraraka was sitting on the grass with her arms rested on her legs, supporting her upper body from toppling over. Sweat dripped from her eyebrows and the mage wanted nothing more than to return home and take a long bath. She looked around and haphazardly chuckled, seeing that the other students were lying flat on the grass around her.

"Ha," she wheezed out. "Last one up. I win."

"Now, now," Mr. Gunhead said sharply. "No gloating."

"Yes, Sir!" Uraraka was quick to reply, her back straightening a little.

She was about to collapse on the grass, joining her classmates, when a siren broke out in the village. It was loud and pierced her ears with its whining tune. She did not know what the siren was or even what it meant; she had never heard it before, but as soon as, Mr. Gunhead did he walked away from her and the students, going over to the road and looking out towards the village proper. Uraraka noticed that her master's back was tense and his footsteps where a little more hazardous than normal. She looked around to the other students and they all shared the same confused look on their faces as she assumed that she wore on hers.

"Everyone back inside the compound now!" The teacher yelled suddenly as he came running back from the road.

"What's going on Sir?" Uraraka asked.

"No questions! Just-!"

Mr. Gunhead was cut off by a loud explosion going off behind him. Blue flames flickered from the blast, sending her master's limp body flying over the students and landing hard on the other side of them. His back was badly burnt, and he was no longer moving, blood seeping from the scratches he had received from the fall.

The Brunette froze as the body of a young man walked towards them, slipping effortlessly past the smoke and blue flame. His face was horribly scarred and seemed to be stitched back together. Short black hair swayed in the wind atop his head and his bright blue eyes seemed to cut like a dagger into her very soul. The unknown man's clothes were expertly tailored and looked to be made with the highest quality black fabrics. A small, black flame embroidery was on his chest, symbolizing a city or country that Uraraka did not know. He looked like a high ranking official; like someone bestowed with a knighthood or even a land owner.

"What are you doing!?" one of the students yelled at the unknown man in desperation and trying to make sense of the situation "You're a _knight_ , aren't you?! Why would you attack the people you're supposed to protect?!"

The unknown man let out a low and downright _sickening_ chuckle before replying, "I am no _knight_." His voice was deep and husky. "I am a general. An… agent of death, from the country of shadow."

Without warning, he raised his hand and a blue flame began dancing atop his fingertips. Uraraka had never seen fire magic like this before, but still, she and a few other students stood ready to defend their home. More explosions could be heard all around them in the village, and she figured her classmates wanted to get back to their families as much as she did. Two of her upper-classmen charged at the general first but he easily dispatched them with a swipe of his flame covered hand. The smell of the burning skin and hair invaded her senses and she realized instantly that she had never smelt anything so horrible. The general just continued to smile at them, seemingly proud of the accomplishment and cockily gestured to the ones left to come at him.

Uraraka took his bait and charged, casting aside her classmates' protest for her to do so. She was fast and believed him to be slower than what she had just witnessed. She moved in close, attempting to blast him fully in the chest with an attack spell of her own, but with one single fluid, almost graceful movement, he had moved away from her and fired off another one of his blue flames; hitting her, point blank, in the shoulder.

It was a pain like nothing she had ever felt before. The burning was agonizing, and it made her vision start flickering between black and white. It wasn't like being burned by a normal flame or hot object; she could feel this pain down to her very _soul._ In a short moment of clear vision, she saw the general standing over her body, his hand outstretched, reaching for her face.

 _Fear_.

The girl was beyond terrified of this man. The realization that death was so close to her, made her body shake and tears poured from her eyes as she yelled at the man to get away from her. He simply chuckled and easily pinned her fidgeting body down as if to taunt her; making fun of her fear and then relishing in it. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to die and the urge to survive began to engulf her.

Grabbing hold of her staff and acting on pure instinct, Uraraka closed her eyes tightly and released a strong weightlessness spell in the center of the general's chest. With a loud grunt, he was sent flying into the air, past the road and buildings that lay on the other side of Mr. Gunhead's front lawn.

Before she even knew what was happening her legs had carried her from her helpless position and down the village's narrow pathways back to her family's home. A horrible sinking feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach. She had just run away from not only the fight but from the other students, from Mr. Gunhead… but she was so scared of the man… of death...

And she did not look back.

The streets where ablaze from the multiple explosions with the smell of burning skin and blood hanging in the air. Lifeless bodies and rubble from the destroyed buildings crowded Uraraka's path and she realized that she knew a few of them as she stepped around and over the flame scorched corpses. The tailor, who had made her raspberry cowl, was among them. She could feel more tears spilling forth from her eyes, but she forced herself not to dwell on the individuality of the bodies simply out of fear that she might find more than she wanted to.

Finally, the brunette made her way back to her home only to find the door to the cottage open and ajar. In that moment, she felt as if her heart had stopped. Panicked, she ran into the small house and called out her parent's names, desperately hoping they would answer. When they did not, her heart clenched tightly, and she felt sick as if someone had punched her stomach. Her breathing became heavy and ragged, but no matter how much she breathed in, she couldn't get enough oxygen to supply her body. She began to sway back and forth before her balance gave out and she collapsed onto the floor, weakly trying to rationalize what was happening all the while simultaneously trying to convince herself that it was all just a bad dream.

That's when she heard an unknown voice coming from outside the front door. In an instant, she stopped breathing completely and laid perfectly still.

"Did you hear that?" came a male voice through a mask. "I think there is someone else in here."

Damn it, they had heard her gasping for breath and she could hear their heavy footsteps throughout the house. They were looking for her.

Getting onto her feet again, Uraraka jumped through one of the open windows of her home and landed painfully on the ground outside of their parent's barn. Ignoring her aches, she moved to a more secure location inside and, when she believed it was safe, peered out of one of the small windows to assess the situation outside.

Although, she immediately wished that she hadn't, for that's when she finally found her parents.

They were laying in a large cage wagon with ten other villagers, chained and bloody from the head. The mage apprentice could make out their chests rising and falling in small, harsh breaths and though she was relieved to see that they were alive, the fact that they were surrounded by at least twenty guards, plus another general made her heart sink like a boulder. The general was a short girl with wild blond hair and hungry red eyes. Even from a distance, Uraraka could tell that she had unnaturally pointed teeth that shine brightly against the flashes of explosions as she spoke,

"Do you like blood and death as much as I do!" the general said to the prisoners, clearly not expecting an answer. Was this all just a game to them? Did they not realize the pain they were putting all of them through?!

Uraraka looked on helplessly at her parents. She was tired from the day's training, injured from the male general's attacks, and she was heavily outnumbered. There was no way she was going to win. She needed help, more numbers if she were to try to stop this. She was scared and ashamed as she continued to look at her parents, tears falling once more. She bit her lip so hard that she tasted iron and closed her eyes tightly.

"Please… forgive me…" she whispered to them, knowing that they'd never hear her, before ducking around the front door of the barn and running off through the grass fields and towards the thick lining of trees that symbolized the neutral zone to the neighboring country.

As she came to the entrance of the woods, Uraraka stopped. Those already tall trees were much taller and more ominous looking up close. She, nor anyone in her village, has ever entered the woods before. Stories of bandits, thugs, and murderers kept them all away. They were simple farmers and builders, not prepared for an attack nor ready to defend from one.

She looked back to the village. Smoke and flames could be seen bellowing up into the sky. Invoking the once beautiful blue into a sour brown. The inability to breathe was quickly making its way back to Uraraka as she finally gathered her courage and entered the woods. Doing what no one in her village had done before, the sounds of screaming and explosions still able to be heard behind her.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys here is the first redone chapter let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Golden Dragon

**Chapter 2 – The Golden Dragon**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): Slight violence

Edited By: Tartheyes

* * *

Uraraka was running through the woods. The sounds of her village being attacked long behind her. And even though disaster was striking the girl still couldn't slow down or stop herself. Branches from the thick trees scratched her arms, shoulders, and face while the large boulders beneath her scuffed her boots and knees. When, finally, she hadn't lifted a foot high enough, she tripped over a large tree root, crashing hard to the ground.

That was the moment when she had finally let go, crying loudly and pounding her fist in the ground as hard as she could. Her chest was heavy and shook violently through her tears and exacerbated breathes. She had abandoned her home, her friends, her parents. The thought made her sick and she vomited as she cried more. She was nothing more than a coward and even thought she didn't have the right, the Brunette couldn't avoid thinking that maybe someone else in the village had made it out, or maybe she was only wishful thinking.

After some time passed and she could no longer cry, the tired villager slowly rose to her feet, head pounding violently. She needed water, food and to heal her wounds; the burn on her shoulder still stung. The mage apprentice was very thankful now for the wilderness training Mr. Gunhead had taught her, and she was able to locate a small creek where she took a long drink, dehydrated from the run and the effort of crying. She then gathered small shrubs and loose twigs and fashioned a small animal trap and then to leave the trap alone and made her way back to the river.

Uraraka took hold of her staff and began to slowly heal her wounds. Fastening them as best she could, however, only able to heal the bruises and cuts from the trees. Magic used up a lot of physical strength and since she was so tired and hungry if she attempted to heal the burn on her shoulder she would most surely go too far and risk her life in the process.

The girl ripped a corner of her peach colored dress and, after dipping it into the cold water, pressed it hard against her burn. She winced at the pain, biting her lip hard as she cleaned it. Puss and dead skin being pushed away with every stroke of the cloth. The bleeding had stopped, but the burn itself was hot to the touch and rippled her skin horribly. The smell of burnt skin made its way up to her nose as she began to peel away the blackened skin around the edges; exposing the raw pink flesh underneath.

She rose then and made her way back to the woods, no longer able to handle the pain of cleaning her shoulder wound. Ripping another strand from her dress she wrapped it around her shoulder, so that the burn may be sheltered from the elements. Deciding she needed some type of sustenance she looked around her immediate surroundings and discovered a few berry shrubs and trees. Blackberries and blueberries were the most of her new dinner. It wasn't much, but the tart fruits helped with her lowered blood sugar and kept the growling in her stomach at bay.

The door to her trap then snapped shut, sending a small click through the woods.

"Thank goodness." She tiredly said as she made her way back to where she had left the contraption. She was so hungry and tired, she had hoped for a rabbit or a snake, something that she could get a decent amount of meat from. However, when Uraraka unhitched the trap and retrieved the small animal, only a tiny frog sat in her palm. She let out a small defeated breath. It would take more energy to prepare the meal than she would get from it. The poor thing looked as small as she did, so she decided to spare the creature and take it back to her camp, next to the river. Perhaps this spearing would change her fate for the better.

Once back she fed the frog a few of her berries and then after the frog had finished its meal, the girl placed it on the ground, releasing it back into the woods. But the frog did not leave, staying firmly in its place by her side.

"Oh, come on," Uraraka said. She pressed on the frog's head gently, massaging between its eyes. "It's time for you to go home Froggy."

A small ribbit was its only response.

"Don't you have a home or a family?" She asked, now gently pushing the creature back into the woods. And once again a ribbit was its only reply.

"You know this would be a lot easier if I knew what you were saying." Brown eyes then shot open in realization. She _could_ talk to this frog. She may not have enough energy to preform and advance healing spell on her shoulder, but she did have enough to transfigure this frog into a person and a few leaves into clothes.

Uraraka took hold of her staff and, while pointing it to the frog, sited a small incantation. The wind shifted around her, and the small frog glowed a bright amber; slowly transforming into the body of a person. Once the glow had subsided, a thin, naked girl lay in the reptile's place. She had a cute round face, large black eyes, and long beautiful dark green hair tide neatly into a bow at the end.

"Oh, thank goodness you were a female. I guess I didn't really think about the possibility of you being male." The mage said as she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. The frog did not say anything, but only blinked and then put an index finger to the side of her face.

"Now for the clothes." Uraraka then touched her staff to a small bundle of leaves. She recited another incantation and the leaves began to glow the same rich amber, and then take shape into clothing. A simple long green dress, with a black top, and a pin striped under skirt. Small white leather shoes, and grey and black stripped stockings completed her new friend's attire.

"Here you go. These should fit you." She said while handing the girl her new garments.

"Thank you, ribbit." The newly transformed girl finally said. Her voice was a bit nasally but was feminine nonetheless. Uraraka smiled widely, the transfiguration spell had worked.

"You have now given me many gifts and I don't have anything for you." The frog said while clothing herself.

"No, it's okay Froggy, really." Uraraka waved her hands in front of her. Just to have someone to talk to was enough for her.

"My name is Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu." She said as she tied her shoes.

"Oh, you already have a name?"

"Of course," Tsu said, sticking out her tongue. "Do you believe that human parents are the only ones who name their children?"

"Hmm…" the brunette put an index finger on her chin, looking up to the sky. "I guess I never thought about it like that." then smiled widely.

"Well any way, it is nice to meet you, Tsu, my name is Uraraka Ochako."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ochako, ribbit."

The mage apprentice stood up, attempting to get another drink of water when the world around her began to spin, she braced herself with her staff, jabbing it into the ground beneath her. Uraraka could hear Tsu asking her questions, concerned for her wellbeing. Though her voice came in warped and faded, clear words unable to form. She had used too much magic, and her body was shutting down. As the girl attempted to answer her new friend her vision went black and she could feel her body falling to the ground.

Her eyes shot open to the sound of a large crash. Tree branches snapping and the ground shaking underneath her body. The sun, which was once fading into dusk, was now rising to greet the new day. Tsu must have dragged her away from the river for they were both nestled together in a large rock formation. Guarding them against not only the elements but from the dangers that were said to wander the woods. Her companion had also jolted awake and now the girls peered over the large boulders, curious as to what was the source of the commotion.

Two boys were on the other side of the girl's fortress, roughly two or three yards away. The first was tall and muscular. His wild and unruly short blonde hair was only second to his ferocious red eyes. He wore olive colored pants that were tucked into tall light grey boots, and no shirt, revealing his strong chest and stomach. Tuffs of ash-blonde fur wrapped around his shoulder and was fastened to a long tattered red cape. Trible necklaces, earrings, and bracelets finished and tied together his savage look.

The second young man was small and stood a few inches shorter than the blonde. He had short messy dark green hair, large green eyes and had splashes of freckles, tying together an innocent face. He wore a tan long sleeved undershirt, a green dyed leather vest, dark blue pants and large red shoes. Looking at the two of them, Uraraka wondered why the two of them were even traveling together, these two were the oddest couple she had ever seen.

"Damn it, Deku! I told you to leave me alone!" The wild blonde yelled.

"Come on Kacchan. Don't do this." The smaller one protested, trailing after the other.

The one called Kacchan did not take kindly to the protest, turning quickly and shoving the other one to the ground in one fluid motion. The wild one stood over the more innocent one, veins could be seen protruding from his arms and neck at his raised blood pressure.

"This is the fastest way to the capital! I'm going to win the thrown from that fake ass fire starter! I AM going to be the king and rule this country!" The blonde then reached down and grabbed the other boy's shirt, pulling him close. Fear could be seen on the one called Deku as if he were looking at Death himself.

"And I can't do that with losers like you trailing behind me!" He was so intense, and Uraraka could have sworn she saw a flash of pointed teeth behind his lips. One thing did stand out to her the most though, these two were headed to the capital. Perhaps she could get the directions from them, although, the idea of conversing with the violent blonde boy made her stomach turn.

"How dare you assault a citizen of the crown." Another young man's voice echoed through the trees as he came running into the scene unraveling before the girls. He had short black hair, narrow brown eyes behind rectangular glasses, and was covered head to toe in shinny metallic armor. The symbol of a red flame and a crystal placed in the center of it was carefully etched into his left breast plate. The way he moved, the speed, was unbelievable for a normal human, and Uraraka wondered if he had an enchantment placed on his body to make him move that way.

"Bakugou!" Came another new voice. That was when the brunette girl noticed that this knight was dragging around yet another young man by the large red scarf around his neck. He had spikey red hair and large red eyes. He wore tattered grey colored clothes with the red scarf and a red sash around his waist. His shirt was sleeveless, exposing his toned, scarred arms. His hands were also bound together, and a metal collar was around his neck.

"You left me hanging there man, and I ended up getting arrested because of you." The red head whined. And even though the situation was quite serious, his voice was light and airy as if he were not in any real danger. That this was all nothing more than a joke.

"Quiet you." The knight snapped, giving the red head a quick jerk of his scarf. "You have been apprehended by the president of His Majesty's Royal Guard."

The blonde then quickly turned to the knight, throwing the green haired boy to the side, "You had better drop him and run home to your _precious majesty_." He's going to need all the help he can get when I get to the capital." He smiled wickedly and position himself in an aggressive stance, ready to attack the knight. Sharp talon like claws started to make their way from the tips of his fingers.

"How dare you, dragon?" The knight shot back dropping his hold of the redhead. "Threating my king in front of me. Does your race have no shame? No honor?" The knight then came towards the blonde, placing himself in a fighting stance, accepting the blonde's advances for a fight.

"Things seem to be getting pretty heated down there, Ribbit," Tsu whispered to Uraraka. "Perhaps we should move along before things get too serious."

But the mage placed a hand lightly on her arm; halting her. "I'm sorry but we have to stay. I need to get to the capital, and these people know how to get there. Whoever wins this, I have to follow them."

The blonde began to rear back, throwing the first attack of the fight, his eyes where wild as a wicked smile spread wide across his face. Uraraka wondered if he really enjoyed violence as much as he was letting on.

But unexpectedly, the small green haired boy rose from the ground and grabbed the blonde's arm; stopping his attack on the knight. "Stop this Kacchan. You still have the ability to walk away. You can still- "

He was cut off by the blonde.

"Fuck off!" He yelled and then slashed at his gentler companion, not only freeing himself from the other's grip but also attacking him. An explosion came rippling through the air. Shades of reds and yellows raged through the surrounding area, seemingly lighting the air around them on fire. The green haired boy was able to dodge the attack as if knowing how the outburst would happen. However, that did not apply for the two girls as the shooting fire came directly towards them and their rock fortress.

Flashes of her village, aflame and burning to the ground, came flooding back into Uraraka's memory. The smell, the taste, and then as the different hues surrounded them, she could hear the screams. Her body shook, and she barely avoided being burned alive and she just narrowly dodging the debris from the rocks as they came toppling down.

She looked around and noticed that she was alone.

"Tsu!" She yelled out, no longer caring about hiding from the newcomers. She couldn't lose anyone else. Not a single person, human or not.

"Young lady, what are you doing out here?" The brunette didn't need to turn around to know it was the knight. She looked back to see him standing over her from the rock mound above. "It's very dangerous." He continued.

Uraraka had noticed that Tsu had not answered her back yet, and the young mage began to panic. Though this man before her was a knight, shouldn't he be able to help?

"Please, my friend." The girl pleaded with him. "Tsu, I can't find her."

"There is another?" The knight questioned before swiftly turning towards the others. "Do you see now dragon? The consequences of your violence." The knight snapped before jumping down from the mound and beginning his search for the girl.

Uraraka had almost forgotten about the other young men and glanced over in their direction. The blonde was cutting through the red-haired boy's hand restraints and collar around his neck. His companion was grinning widely, sharp teeth clearly visible, while the green haired one was meekly lecturing the two on the situation. Which, in turn, bought him nothing more than another tongue lashing from the violent teen. When he was done yelling he began to turn towards the freed boy again, but then stopped, momentarily, catching her gaze. His intense eyes were unwavering and rash as if coaxing her to challenge him as well. She shifted under his intensity but did not break his eye contact. She then heard him make a clicking sound with his tongue, his face aggravated and then turned back to his friend.

"Ochako." Came Tsu's voice, snapping Uraraka back into the present situation.

"Tsu?" the girl called back and walked around the rock mound to where she had heard her friend's voice. She found Tsu walking slowly towards her, the knight supporting her as she did so. Uraraka rushed her and embraced her tightly, grateful that she had not lost anyone else.

"Thank you," Uraraka said to the knight.

"No thanks necessary ma'am. It is part of the job after all." The knight said.

"Umm, are you all alright?" She turned to see the green haired boy walking towards them.

"Um, yeah, I believe so." Uraraka started and then looked down to Tsu. "What about you?"

"I was able to avert most for the attack, so I believe I am alright as well." The little frog girl said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Glad to hear that." He then smiled brightly rubbing the back of his head, and Uraraka could feel her face flush. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, and what are yours?"

"Oh, I am Ochako Uraraka." She said as she placed a hand to her chest and the moved that same hand to her friend. "And this is Tsuyu Asui, but she likes to be called Tsu." The two nodded to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya," Tsu said to the green haired boy. "And you? What are you called?" Tsu asked the knight, turning towards him.

"Oh, of course, forgive my terrible manners. My name is Iida Tenya, and I am the President of His Majesty's Royal Guard."

" _Please_ , your nothing more than a glorified babysitter to the king." It was the violent blonde. He, nor the red-haired boy, had attempted to flee, even though the latter had just been released from custody.

"You and that mouth dragon!" Iida snapped again at him, advancing towards the two.

"Sorry about him," Midoriya said smiling apologetically. He became nervous and began to talk quietly. "He can be a…handful at times."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say because the violent teen began to radiate that violent aura of his again.

"Damn it Deku!" His rage was a little different this time though, his body began to steam, those talon-like claws where once again sprouting and sharp teeth grew out past his lips. His red eyes glossed over to a solid white and grey smoke came slowing rolling from his mouth.

"I don't need you to defend me or my actions!" The wind around him began to shift before his body began to alter and change. Bones broke and cracked under his skin, enlarging and changing his body into something unhuman. Scales came shooting from his skin's pours, covering him in a hard-protective shield. His once red cape stretched wide across his back and attached itself to the long arm like bones coming from his back.

Once his transformation was completed his head stretched upward and long pointed brown horns touched the upper layers of the tree line. Red eyes glared down at them as jagged teeth snapped through wisps of flames. Brilliant light danced from his golden scales and he extended his large red and tattered wings, making the group look even smaller to his massive body.

Uraraka could feel her legs beginning to quiver as she took a step back, clutching her staff tightly. Now she had understood why Iida had continued to call the violent teen a 'dragon'. It was not because he was brash, angry, and unruly like she had originally thought.

But because he _was_ a dragon.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter 2 is finally up! Haha, after finally finding another Beta we are back in business!


	3. Chapter 3 - To the Capital!

**Chapter 3 – To the Capital!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): N/A

Edited By: Tartheyes

* * *

(Uraraka)

Uraraka looked up at the golden dragon. His furious energy even more engaging as his piercing red eyes glared down at the group. The sound of his growl rumbled through the mage's bones and she could feel herself tremble underneath it's pressure. She had only read about dragons in stories and have never seen one in person; and if this is what meeting one meant, then she wished she could take it back and keep the knowledge strictly theoretical.

"Damn it, now you all went and done it." The red-haired friend said while walking towards them and put his hand to his face in frustration.

"Do you know how to stop these actions?" Iida asked the approaching teen. The knight never dropped his defensive stance and his eyes never left the dragon.

"Yeah, maybe." He responded. But before he could do anything Midoriya stepped in, in front of Iida. His arms were extended out in a non-threatening and empathetic manor.

"Please, Kacchan stop this-"

"Shut up, Deku!" The dragon roared. His voice was strong and sounded like timber. The ground shook around them, and the animals of the woods ran away from him. Uraraka could not blame them though, on the contrary, if she could she would like to join them, the terror this _thing_ was given her couldn't be denied as goosebumps went screaming down her body and she had to fight every ounce of herself to stay in place. She wondered how Tsu was doing as the small frog girl clung to her arm.

"Aaaaand that is not the way to do it." The dragon's friend said in a sing-song voice, staring at Midoriya. The boy then took his place in front of the crowd.

"Hey, man chill out. You are going to seriously hurt people this way." At the request, the mythical creature only roared again, this time no audible words could be heard.

"You want it to be that way, fine." The red-haired body then began to transform, in the same way, the blonde had changed only moments ago. However, once his transformation was completed he was a bit different than his companion.

The second boy's body was a little bit shorter and his reptilian-like body was much bulkier. His scales were also smooth, compared to the more rugged scales of the golden one, and shined like rubies. Long silk like strands of black hair traced the length of his spine, and two long ivory horns were atop his head. Two garnets like eyes looked back at the group. They seemed more in control of their being than the raging crimson ones of his companions.

The second dragon made his way over to the first, his movements were gentle as if floating on the air even though he had not taken flight. The second dragon looked at his friend and began to make low rumbles in his chest and throat; speaking in a language that Uraraka had never heard before. The angry golden dragon then began to respond in the same odd language, seeming to become more coherent and the fog of wrath beginning to release him.

"What language are they speaking?" Tsu asked.

"It is the language among the dragons called, 'Fur Alkin', or 'Dragon's Tongue' in our language," Iida responded readjusting his glasses and trying to sound eloquent.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Uraraka questioned.

"Not exactly, but I can make out the basics of their conversation," Iida said.

The golden dragon flapped its massive wings at his red companion, clearly upset at what he had said. The group had to brace themselves in the air flow.

"The golden dragon is clearly overtaken with rage at 'Deku', whom I'm assuming is Midoriya." Iida started explaining. "The red dragon is trying to coax him down and it appears not to be working"

Uraraka looked helplessly at the two gigantic beasts before her. Her mind was spinning out of control. Just yesterday morning she was saying goodbye to her parents, helping with the family business and attending classes with Mr. Gunhead, but then the attack came, and her life had so drastically changed in such a short amount of time that she wondered what else could possibly happen in the future.

Suddenly the golden dragon, assumingly done with hearing the words of the red, reared up on his hind legs and slashed down at his friend. As if he were attempting to punch him. The red dragon saw this attack coming and shifted his scales. Turning them from a glorious ruby red to a new darker red, as if each individual scale had been dipped in blood. The golden dragon's attack hit dead on. However, it did little to the red dragon's new defense. He came out unscathed while his companion's paw was sliced open and his talons chipped, breaking udder the pressure.

The golden dragon let out a thunderous cry to the sky above, chest bellowing under the strain, and blood dripping from his now open wound. He then pounced at his friend, latching his front two paws around his massive red body and tackling him to the ground. Without missing a beat, his stomach glowed a crisp yellow and then an intense red. He opened his jowls and erupted a colossal flame onto his friend. Flames licked around them, brilliant shades of yellows, oranges, and reds spun around the woodlands destroying everything in its path. It would have been beautiful if it was not so destructive.

Uraraka, seeing the flame beginning to engulf the group, broke free from Tsu's grip and jumped in front of them. Staff held tightly she quickly uttered an incantation and placed a heat shield around them.

Once the flames subsided, the red dragon emerged, once again unscathed. At the sight of his unharmed friend, the golden dragon released him. He puffed a final plume of smoke towards his companion's face and then slumped away. He jumped up, like he wanted to reach a greater height but never opened his wings and flew off, landing rather close, but in another rock mound on the other side of the burnt grass field, they occupied.

His anger, smoldering down to a glowing amber, forced the golden dragon to retract to his human form. His red haired friend, in response to this, also retracted back. Uraraka who had deemed the situation safe once again released the shield spell she had put in place around the group. She felt the area around her spin and caught herself before toppling over, using her staff as a support. The brunette still had not eaten anything since the few handfuls of berries the previous night and could acknowledge she had pushed herself too far with that last shield spell. It didn't take long before she could feel her vision going in and out, her legs became wobbly and she fought hard to stay conscious. But it was no use, she felt her strength leave her and she plummeted to the ground, but before she could clash with the hard dirt, a set of hands were there holding her. It was the red-haired boy who had caught her.

"Sorry about that." He said smiling threw pointed teeth. Even though he was grinning, his apology seemed sincere.

"I didn't think Bakugou would attack me like that." His teeth were so odd and bizarre to Uraraka that she found herself unable to look away. His skin was also not like other humans. Now, up close to him, she could see small traces of red threw his skin, giving him a darker complexion.

"Bakugou?" She heard herself ask threw the haze of overexertion and the curiosity of his mouth and skin. He then raised her back up to her feet but stayed close in case she fell again.

"Yeah. That's his name." The talkative dragon boy said as he pointed over to the violent blonde. "Katsuki Bakugou. And I am Eijirou Kirishima."

"Uraraka, are you alright?" It was Midoriya. He seemed nervous and his eyes darted between her face and the ground. He was so sweet to worry about her and the young mage could feel her stomach tighten.

"Yeah, I am fine," The girl answered nervously while hitting herself lightly in the forehead.

"I'm glad to hear it Ochako-hun, ribbit." Tsu stated while putting and index finger to her face." I thought you might pass out again like last time."

"Last time?" Iida stated suddenly, making Uraraka jump a little. "This has happened before?" His hands were pointed towards her in a concerned-authority type of manor.

"Ummm, yeah, it has," The brunette in question said bashfully, rubbing the back of her head. "If I use too much magic at one time, it starts to take a toll on my body." The young mage could feel her face become flush as a knot began to turn in her stomach. She had barely known these people and telling them one of her biggest weaknesses made her a little uneasy.

"Oh, no, your arm." Midoriya suddenly exclaimed, pointing to her shoulder. She looked down to see that the makeshift bandage that she had tied around her wound was starting to become unfastened.

"Did you get that while protecting us?" Uraraka's heart started to beat a little faster at Midoriya's concern.

"No, I didn't." She could no longer look him in the eye. "I received this the other day. But I don't have the energy needed to attempt the spell to heal it. And I haven't had the best diet as of late."

"Say no more." It was Iida. He started to untie the breastplate of his armor and then retrieved a small brown satchel. He opened the satchel to reveal a small roll of bread and a flask before tying his armor back together.

"This bread will cure your hunger with one bite and this water will quench even the driest of throats," The knight said as he tore a piece of bread and handed it, plus the flask, to the girl.

"Are you sure? I don't want to steal your food" Uraraka questioned openly embarrassed while also curious; She had heard of enchanted food before and knew how rare it was to come by.

"Most definitely," Iida insisted. "These satchels are standard issue for the Guard. I will simply retrieve another once I am back in the capital."

Uraraka nodded and then took the items from the knight. She slowly chewed the bread; the taste was slightly dry and hard to chew but filled the empty hole in her stomach almost immediately. She then took a swig of the flask; the water was sweet, and the contents completely rehydrated her and replenished her gritty throat.

Uraraka's eyes must have shown her shock for Iida made a small chuckle. "The effects only last an hour. That should be enough time to heal yourself and gather a proper meal."

The mage took her staff tightly in her hands, and then touched the end to the wound on her shoulder. She began to site the incantation for the healing spell when sharp bolts of lightning came shooting from the injury. The blue-white flashes of light crackled and pushed her staff away while sending waves of pain threw her arm and chest. Uraraka winced at the pain and, while grabbing her shoulder, fell to the ground. Her staff was abandoned next to her as the bolt of energy then subsided its way back into the harsh skin of the wound. Taking with it all the energy she had received from the enchanted food. She wheezed and gasped for air at the sudden change in physical impairment; the healing spell had failed.

The group surrounded her quickly, concerned hands raised to help her. Even Bakugou, who was once glaring off into the woods, had turned in the group's direction. His hands were still in his pockets, but he was curious as to what was going on.

Kirishima whistled. "That is some strong fire magic that made that burn." He put his hand to his chin, closed his eyes, and sniffed in the general direction of her shoulder. "Well, fire _curse_ might be a better way to describe it." He opened his eyes again and crouched down next to her. "Who did that to you?"

She was hesitant to tell them her story, but she also knew that if she didn't answer then she wouldn't be able to help her family or her village.

"I'm not exactly sure who he was, his name that is. The man who did this." Uraraka squeezed her shoulder. "All he said was that he was a general from the Country of Shadow. Him, a few other generals, and a couple hundred soldiers attacked my village, completely over taking it."

The group all looked at each other, eyes wide. at the sound of the country's name. Bakugou had made a face of almost…shock; but covered it quickly by turning away from Uraraka.

"The Country of Shadow?" Iida asked. "Are you sure that was where he said he was from?"

Uraraka nodded at Iida's question, confirming it.

"Reports of them steadily gathering followers and strengthening their military have been coming in. Perhaps they are finally making their move."

"But that country has always been dormant. Why start an invasion now?" Kirishima asked.

Midoriya then placed a hand to his chin and began to talk in a low, almost rambling voice. "Perhaps they are becoming bolder due to the prior king's disappearance?"

A shadow fell across Iida's face as he looked sharply to the green haired boy.

"This country's king disappeared?" The girl inquired.

"Yes-." Midoriya started but then was cut off by Iida, who looked away from Midoriya to the floor as he continued. "Up until a short time ago, this country was ruled by a king named Yagi Toshinori. He was loved by all and kept the people of this country safe with a smile but a year ago he left the country for a mission and never returned. The country was then taken over by one of the ten noblemen, Enji Todoroki, who now rules as king."

"Do you believe that King Todoroki will help in saving my village?" Uraraka asked.

"Honestly, I am not sure," Iida said. "At times our king shows mercy and fidelity to his people, while other times he brushes them aside for his own interests and goals."

She looked at the ground with dread and heart ache. Perhaps it was a mistake to come to this country for help after all.

"However, regardless if our king will assist you or not, I need to escort you to the capital," Iida said. Uraraka looked up to him. "If the Country of Shadow has mounted an attack and now sits at our boarder, that makes them a threat to our country. I am duty bound to inform our king of such a danger and I will need your testimony to do so."

The mage slowly nodded, agreeing to go with him. It may not be the exact way that she wanted this to transpire, but she was at least going to the capital, and that was a start in the right direction.

The group then dispersed from Uraraka, agreeing to rest for the night and then start their journey to the capital in the morning. The girl, who had stabilized, began to start a campsite for the rest, along with Midoriya. Tsu was sent to fetch water from the river in large water skins that Iida had provided. The knight had disappeared into the woods, on the mission to collect food. While Bakugou and Kirishima were placed in charge of collecting wood and starting the fire for the night. Bakugou had protested, stating that he did not need the group, nor did he want them tagging along to the capital. But having been convince by Kirishima, his anger had subsided, and he began to pick up logs of wood.

Uraraka looked to Midoriya for guidance at the making of camp. Mr. Gunhead had taught her and her classmates about surviving in the wilderness, however, she found herself fumbling at every turn. The injury and her sorrow getting the better of her and making her mind cloudy and her body clumsy. Thankfully her freckled companion was very knowledgeable about such madders. His kind and compassionate demeanor made her heart lift and she found herself smiling at his innocence. The tips of her ears turning pink at the sudden temperature change of her body.

Iida had returned approximately an hour later. A large boar threw over his shoulder. Then he, with the assistance of Kirishima, cleaned and dressed the dead woodland pig. They placed the dressings on skewers, roasting them, before heading down to the river to clean themselves.

It did not take the dressings long to finish cooking on the open flame and Uraraka happily took a skewer and began to devour the scorched meat. It was not seasoned in any particular manor but was still the best thing she had eaten in the past few days. Her cheeks went to a rosy pink in her delight. Iida and Kirishima also retrieved their skewers and began to eat their meals. Tsu, being a frog, turned down the meat and chose to eat only vegetables and greens she had found for herself earlier. Midoriya went to reach for a skewer but was stopped by Bakugou who had shoved him down and quickly grabbed the skewer that the green haired boy was reaching for.

"Damn it Deku, that one is mine." Bakugou snarled before releasing the boy and going back to his original seat by the fire. The group went tense but did not say or do anything to stop the abuse.

"That reminds me." Iida started. "The boy's name is Midoriya, correct? Why do you call him 'Deku'?"

"The word 'Deku' is Fur Alkin," Kirishima said. "It means worthless, or not good enough to be alive."

"Aww, too bad it has such a nasty meaning," Uraraka said, trying to diffuse the situation. "I thought it sounded kind of…cute."

(Bakugou)

Cute? Did this airhead girl seriously think that the name _Deku_ was _cute_? Did she not just hear Kirishima's explanation of the word's meaning in their tongue. And she just brushed it aside without a second thought?

Kirishima, clearly knowing the word's meaning, was trying not to laugh at the girl's statement, however, was failing horribly. After shooting the red head a sharp look at his failed giggling, he quickly began to shove his skewer into his mouth.

He, himself, started to eat off his own skewer as he looked on to the group that sat before him talking happily to each other. He never understood why humans were so open to one another; How they could barely knew each other and feel the need to connect with the other. Even Kirishima, whom Bakugou knew had been raised by humans, had picked up on their annoying habit. For he sat with them chatting casually and taking happily another bite from his meal.

His eyes trailed off from his friend at the feeling of being stared at and he caught the big brown eyes of the mage gazing at him, or rather, the tattered cape fastened at his shoulders. Her face was curious, looking at each individual hole and tare in the cloth. However, this piece of fabric did represent the softer material of his wings, and it made him uneasy the way she was looking at him. He shifted before snapping at her.

"What are you looking at?"

Her eyes diverted away immediately at his voice, her ears and cheeks once again turning pink. Why had she been so embarrassed while looking at him? It was not as if they had been flirting as she had done earlier with Deku.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Tch" was his only response to her apology. He turned completely away from her and continued to eat, this time in peace. He looked down at his injured hand. The wound had stopped bleeding, leaving dried and cracked streaks of blood along his scarred fingers. He was never really one to back down from a challenge or fight, even if he knew he might injure himself in the process.

"Oh, come on Bakugou. Don't be like that." Kirishima protested trying to make his friend more friendly towards the group.

Bakugou only shot him a look, quieting the other dragon from further interruptions.

Night came quickly, and the knight started to divvy up watch schedules for the nightly patrol. Bakugou, once again, wanted no part of it and took off away from the group. He did not care about them and was not about to lose sleep watching over them. He had heard Kirishima offer himself for the first watch. That Idiot.

He made his own bedding far away from the others, curling up into himself for warmth and then slowly letting the heavy sensation of sleep overtake him.

(Uraraka)

The group was laying down for a few hours of sleep before their night watch shift began, all but Kirishima had walked out to the front of their camp to guard them. Uraraka had laid down and, after saying good night to Tsu and the boys, closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep beside them. She waited patiently until slow, rhythmic breathing became apparent from their bodies. Once she deemed them to be fully asleep, she rose and quietly made her way over to boy in charge of first watch .

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Kirishima asked loudly. Uraraka placed her index finger to her mouth making a "shhh" noise. They both looked back to the group to find that they were all still asleep.

"I have a quick question." The girl started quietly. "About Bakugou..."

"Oh, ho, really now?" the red-head began to grin widely and, while shutting his eyes, moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Nothing like that." Uraraka waved her hands in front of her frantically, the pink in her cheeks coming back. Kirishima only laughed more at her reaction.

"I just wanted to know about his wings. This might be a little personal but…does Bakugou have the ability to fly?"

Kirishima became somber, all humor seemingly drained from his face. The brunette rubbed the back of her head nervously at his sudden seriousness.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I had noticed all of the holes in his wings. And earlier, when you two were fighting, he had jumped, like he was trying to, but then didn't."

Kirishima took a moment, thinking over his response.

"I have only known Bakugou for about a year now." The dragon started. "He was always starting fights with everyone and honestly, though it may be hard to imagine, he was even more aggressive then."

Uraraka had a hard time believing that. A more hostile golden dragon was almost frightening to imagine.

"But in all that time, I have never seen him fly, not even once. And I honestly don't know if he _can't_ or _won't._ I have never really asked him and even if I did, I doubt that he would tell me."

Uraraka put a hand to the side of her face. There was so much going on and so many new and interesting people in this world. She had always believed that most of the world operated like her small village, but as she was starting to realize, the rest of the world was anything but small.

* * *

A/N: And here is the redone chapter 3. Hope you all are enjoying that chapters!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Town of Vizar

**Chapter 4 – The Town of Vizar**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): slight violence and dark witchcraft

Edited By: Tartheyes

* * *

(Mr. Uraraka)

The sky was dark and hopeless grey. Ash slowly drifted and rained down, getting caught in Mr. Uraraka's eyelashes. The thick metal shackles that kept him bound were cold and chaffed his wrists horribly. Dried blood stained them, and fresher blood made them stick and itch. He began to cough dreadfully. The soot that hung in the air aggravated the ache of his lungs and made his body shake violently with every rasping breath.

"Darling, are you alright?" It was his wife. She had come to him and touched him gently on the arm. She had always been there for him and in a crisis like this, he was ashamed that he could not do more to help her. Her face had always been weathered with their work, however, in these past few days, she had grown even more tired. Large dark circles forming underneath her eyes and dried gray hairs intertwining with the natural light brown.

He finally stopped coughing to reveal blood splattered onto his hand.

"Yes." He said hiding his hand from the woman. "I will be alright."

The once beautiful village was nothing but emptiness and chaos. The buildings, no longer burning, were destroyed and crumbling around them. Only a few of the villagers had survived the raids. Neither himself or his wife had found their daughter's, Ochako's, body. They did not know if that was a blessing or a curse.

"You two there! Keep moving!" yelled a soldier as he snapped his leather whip. Though before it could reach the delicate skin of his wife, his daughter's old teacher, Mr. Gunhead, had stopped it with his hand.

"Don't you ever get tired of harming others?" He asked in his gruff voice.

"How dare you! Insubordinate-" The soldier yelled but then was cut off by the scarred general.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat our guests?"

"No, General Dabi, sir." The soldier gave him a quick bow. "It's just that these prisoners had stopped, and I was attempting to motivate their continued movement."

The General was about to speak when another young man came around the corner to the prisoners. He was tall and thin. He had shoulder length grey hair and red eyes. Though, his skin, it was as if the hydration in his body was completely gone. His skin stretched over the bones in his face, lips cracked and faded. He wore a long black robe made of expensive silks and leather. Silver threads etched in the cuffs and hems of his clothing. The same black fire emblem sowed carefully into the left breast of his shirt.

"Yes, but, we need their bodies intact if we are to harvest them for the Nobus." It was this new young man who spoke. His voice was wild and dangerous sounding.

"Prince Shigaraki." General Dabi said to the young man. "I was not informed that you were going to be making an appearance here."

"Yes, well, I wanted to see how everything was going." The prince then began to scratch at his neck, almost obsessively. Two other generals then appeared next to him, wearing the same black leather attire with a black flame crest on their chests. One was a male with the face of a lizard. Green scales blending into a peach underbelly and a grey cloth wrapped around the top of his head, tying back his short light purple hair. The second was tall and muscular, looking more like a man than a woman. With shoulder length red-brown hair and large lips. Her eyes were hidden behind dark glasses and stubble covered her chin.

"But everything is going fine." It was the wild blonde haired female general. "We have everything under control."

"Agreed Toga, you all do have this _mostly_ under control." The prince said to the blonde girl. "However, my sources tell me that someone has escaped the village. We can't have that person talking about what has happened here."

The prince then looked around to the group of prisoner villagers. They avoided his gaze by staring at the ground.

"So, no one wants to talk? Alright then, how about I sweeten the deal. How do you all like being bound and chained?" The prince began. A few of the villagers looked in his direction, awaiting the proposal.

"If anyone knows anything, I might be able to make a deal…a _freedom_ bargain." Mr. Uraraka did not know anything about a villager escaping, and even if he did, he wasn't about to sell them out. Someone had escaped this hell, let them live. Let them, hopefully, be getting help.

"I saw someone! A girl!" Yelled the ex-baker next to Mr. Uraraka. The prince then looked in their direction, to the man who had burst out. He moved closer and encouraged him to continue.

"She took off into the woods, towards the country of Fire." His eyes darted back and forth, unable to look at anyone directly. Before gesturing towards the woods behind them on the other side of town.

"She was young." The ex-baker continued. "It was the little mage girl, with the raspberry cowl…the builder's daughter…"

Mr. Uraraka's eyes shot open. He had hoped that his little girl had perished. Permanently safe from this cruelty. His stomach turned, and anger burned in him. He was happy to hear that she was alive but now fearful for her, and fury at this man's cowardice.

Mr. Uraraka moved towards the ex-baker, ready to attack him when a quick punch beat him to it. It was Mr. Gunhead. The mage swore to the man sniveling on the ground, clutching the side of his face. The soldiers pulled Mr. Gunhead back and began to beat him into submission.

"See, now that could be very problematic for us. Thank you for this information." The prince said, crouching beside the now crying bread maker.

"Now for your loyalty, I present to you your prize…your _freedom_." The prince said a sickly smile spread across his face. He touched the ex-baker's arm and his skin began to dissolve into ash. He yelled out in pain, screaming and clutching at his body in a desperate attempt to keep his solidity together. It was to no avail though until he was nothing more than a pile of dust, spreading itself into the breeze, and covering the pants and shoes of the people around them.

The villagers began to panic and attempted to move away from the prince as much as their chains would allow. Even Mr. Uraraka's stomach became queasy at the sight as he fought down the bile that was reaching up threw his throat. The generals all smiled, proud and giddy at their leader's brutality.

The prince then turned to the soldiers. Ordering them to bring forth the builder and all those related to him. Mr. Uraraka attempted to hide but to no avail as the soldiers swooped both him and his wife up and delivered them to the prince.

"Sir, I believe I remember her. The mage girl." General Dabi walked up to his prince. "I hit her with my curse during the first raid. You should be able to locate her by tracking the curses' energy."

"Very good Dabi." The prince said while standing and turning towards him. The prince then snapped his fingers and a shadowy figure appeared. His body was nothing more than a dark purple cloud of smoke, with two yellow eyes peering out threw the darkness.

"Kurogiri, you know the energy signature to search for, yes?" The Prince asked the shadow.

"Yes, Prince Shigaraki." The shadow answered. His voice low and deep.

"Good. Their precious daughter has been away from home for a few days now, and we should make sure she gets home safely." The prince then walked over to Mr. Uraraka and his wife. They both turned away from him, and Mr. Uraraka could see his wife's body shaking as he approached. The prince then gripped his wife's face in his deadly hands, forcing her to look up to him. A tear rolled down her tired face.

"Her parents are missing her _dearly_."

(Uraraka)

Iida pulled out a map of the country and began to trace their direction to the capital. While looking over his shoulder Uraraka glanced at the map and noticed how vast this country was. They were on the far North-Western boarder and the capital was almost directly center. Even with Iida calculating the fastest route, it would still take them a few days, possibly weeks, to get there.

"Iida, do you believe we could stop here on the way to the capital?" Deku asked while pointing to a location on the map. It was the closest inhabited town to their current location.

"The town of Vizar?" Iida asked. "What's there?"

"It's a well-known market for mages and magical artifacts. If there is any chance of someone knowing how to heal Uraraka's curse I believe it would be there." The green-haired boy finished. That familiar nervousness in the girl's stomach returning at his thoughtfulness.

"Hmmm." Iida mulled the thought over as he put a hand to his chin. "We would have to divert from the original plan from going East, to going South, and then cutting over. Though I do not believe that this diversion would hinder us in time, so yes, we would be able to go there."

The group packed the few belongings they had and set out south towards the town. The trails were long and hard. The vast woods were a challenge to get through with their hills and thick brush. But Uraraka did not complain nor show signs of slowing, she needed to get to the capital and she was not going to waist this opportunity.

It took most of the day, but the group finally made it out of the tree line of the thick woods. A strong and old mountain range reached up to the clear blue sky above. They then faded its roots into a massive valley. Cool crisp air blew up from the bottom, hinting at a clean river below that she could not see. The brunette breathed in deeply, letting the refreshing air fill her lungs, before expelling it in its entirety. Her whole life she had been told that this country was nothing but darkness, filled with death and rivers of blood. But as she looked at the wonderous scenery before her, she'd to take everything she thought she knew about this country back. It was beautiful compared to the dull grass hills of her home land.

"Are you alright?" Deku asked. "Is your burn bothering you?"

Uraraka then noticed that she had stopped apart from the others while gazing at the mountains. They had continued, down a path through the valley, and she had not. The boy was the only one who noticed and had stopped, waiting for her.

"Oh, no. I'm fine Deku." The young mage said quickly embarrassed that she had held him up. "Thank you for waiting." She dashed past him, catching up to the others.

She touched her shoulder and looked down at the bandages that she had reapplied. She felt bad about the detour. She was perfectly content with going straight to the capital. But then Deku had so graciously asked for them to take her there to be healed. She wanted to protest then, but Iida had already said yes, and she found herself drowning in her own pity. They were doing so much for her, if she was to speak out against their kindness, she would be insulting them. She didn't want that, however, that did little to quiet the pangs in her chest.

After a few moments of travelling down into the valley, the town finally made itself visible to the group. It was small and sat next to the river that Uraraka had felt earlier. And only a short time later, they found themselves at Vizar's entrance.

The town was bustling and lively. All different types of vendors and tradesmen sat in stone walled shops and wooden carts. Handmade crystals, orbs, and staffs could be found lining windows while silver and gold stitched clothing hung on mannequins and folded neatly on shelves. Even musical magicians lined the streets. Blowing softly into their flutes and plucking the strings of their bandura's. Their tunes becoming visual magic as they appeared as phoenixes and fairies dancing in the sky.

(Bakugou)

The blonde dragon walked off from the group. The sun was hot and Vizar was always too loud and annoying for him. Mages and sorcerers always looked at dragons as more of an experiment to be dissected and not living creatures. The idea of coming because of her was a mistake and he wondered how long it would take for this trip to become a disaster.

He took shelter from the sun under a cloth awning and while looking back at the group, he noticed the little mage. Her eyes were wide with excitement and wonder. Had she never been to a magical settlement before? She was a mage herself, no? Even at the sight of the valley, her expression was one of sheer enthusiasm. What kind of life had she lived that she had never seen a mountain range before?

He made a "tsk" sound quietly to himself at her stupidity. She was practically jumping while talking to the frog and pointed out shops to the group. A dumb smile spread across her face and her cheeks going pink again.

Then that dumbass Deku walked up to her and put a hand on her arm as they talked about something. Being a dragon, he could hear her heart beat rapidly and feel the heat began to rise in her face. Even if he hadn't had those sensitivities, it was clear as day that she was starting to become infatuated with him. Though for the life of him he could not understand why. Deku was nothing. He could fight, however, chose not to. He cried all the time and was more worried about other people when he should have been more concerned about himself. Bakugou had known him for most of their lives and he still only saw the small crying child trailing behind him. Nothing had changed.

Kirishima, noticing that Bakugou had left the group, walked over to him and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you over here sulking in the corner?"

Bakugou clenched his teeth, growling at the red head, before moving his shoulder quickly to remove Kirishima's hand.

"What do you want?" Bakugou snapped. His voice a little nastier than he usually was to his companion. Kirishima gave his friend a defeated look, but then started to follow his red eyes back to the group. The red dragon's eyes widen, and his mouth opened slightly. He was about to say something but then didn't, deciding only to smile. Kirishima looped his arm around Bakugou's before yelling to the group.

"Hey, guys we've got some stuff to take care of. We will meet you back here in a few hours." He then dragged off Bakugou by the arm into the crowd and waved good-bye eagerly to the others.

Bakugou, who was sincerely perplexed at not only the sudden action but the statement, was taken back for a moment before regaining his bearings. They were away from the others by the time the blonde dug his heels in the ground and ripped his arm away from Kirishima's.

"What the hell was that for?" The veins in Bakugou's neck began to bulge. "And what shit do we need to take care of? We have no business in this town!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you away from the others." Kirishima then rubbed the back of his head and looked down to the street, unable to meet him in the eye. "It just felt like you were… _upset_ about something, and I wanted to get you away from what was making you mad."

"Idiot!" Bakugou yelled, stomping off passed his dragon-friend. "I wasn't upset about anything!"

Kirishima only smiled at the blonde's snapping and followed the golden dragon further into town.

The two walked quietly through the town, nothing of real interest jumping out at them. Simply passing time until they had to return to the meeting place. The feeling of returning to Deku and the mage made him sick. Perhaps he wouldn't return, it was not as if they meant anything to him. He would be able to go to the capital in peace that way. And maybe the uneasy feeling in his chest would finally disappear.

A man then stepped out in front of them. He wore a brown hooded robe, covering his face and body. He smelled old, like parchment and dust. He raised a thin arm from under his robe, knobby knuckle bones clenched as he pointed towards the two of them.

"You be dragons, no?" the old man asked. His voice wheezy and strained.

"Yeah, what of it?" Bakugou said, teeth bared. He could feel Kirishima getting ready for an attack as well. Others in the town had noticed what they truly were but chose only to gawk at them from afar. This man had stopped and confronted them. Which could only mean that he either wanted something or was planning something. Possibly both.

"I have never seen a real dragon before…" The man said again, taking a step closer to them.

"Back off old man!" Bakugou raised his hands, sending explosions of fire bursting from his palms. They were small, only meaning to frighten him away. It did not work, however, and he continued to advance towards them. Kirishima, who had been slightly behind Bakugou, stepped directly to his side. Blood red scales now covering his body. He had hardened himself, ready for an attack.

"I want to see. I want to see a dragon." He said eagerly before starting his charge, pouncing at them. Bakugou made another, larger, explosion at the hooded man, while Kirishima slashed down with his claws. Though, as both attacks hit, the man had disappeared, leaving only his robe to take the damage and cover his new location.

Coming up from below the old man attempted to touch Bakugou's chest, however, the blonde saw him and moved back, while simultaneously blasting him with another explosion. The man's body lay limp on the street, towns people and shops looking on to the wounded man. He was wrapped tightly in bandages and the mark Bakugou had left on his side was not bleeding. Only opening his flesh and allowing sand to spill forth onto the street. The old man's body jolted as he rose to his feet.

"I _want_ to see. I _need_ to see a dragon." He said again, before lunging at the two boys. They slashed and set him ablaze multiple times, though no matter what the two dragons did, the old man just kept coming. Just kept repeating that he had to see a dragon and kept trying to touch their skin.

"What the hell is with this old man?" Kirishima asked Bakugou, slashing the old man to the ground again.

"I don't know. But I am going to end this. Now!" Bakugou raised his hands and, while collecting a large amount of fire magic, made a massive bomb in his hands. If this didn't stop him then there was no way to stop him.

Though before the blonde could push forth his bomb, the old man rose again, this time at a speed that neither one of them predicted. Had he just been toying with them before? The old man moved in close and while extending his arm, touched Bakugou in the chest.

"Finally…" he wheezed out as a blue liquid seeped from his fingertips into the dragon's skin. Bakugou relinquished his bomb, having it fade into the atmosphere without detonating.

Kirishima slashed the man down, releasing the old man's hold on his friend. But it was too late. The dragon could feel the thick liquid being pumped threw him and then an unstable rage began to fill his body. It was not like his own anger though, this seemed forced and unnatural. Blue veins swelled from his skin and forced his body to transform.

However, his body, which was accustomed to and even built to transform in this way, felt sick and wrong. His skin tore from the pressure of the forced transformation and his bones did not want to respond. Causing his body to become misshapen and unevenly change; putting a large amount of strain on his physique. And when it was finally over, he found that his body was moving on its own. A thick fog covered his consciousness and he sat back seat to his body slashing through the town and its people.

"Finally, finally, finally." Bakugou heard the old man laugh himself into madness on the street as he blew him away with a fire blast.

(Uraraka – 1 hour prior)

Uraraka watched as Kirishima dragged Bakugou in to town and wondered what the two dragons had to do. Deku and Iida had said that they too had some errands to run and supplies to gather. They had agreed to also return in a few hours and waved goodbye as they took off in different directions into town. That left only her and Tsu, and the little frog girl was more than happy to accompany her on the journey to find a cure for her burn.

They had searched the town almost entirely. Going into the shop after shop, however only to be told that there was no cure for that kind of curse. When finally, the two girls got a break and a little old man told them to go to the far western edge of town. There they would find a witch who lived in a small hut and that she would be the only one who would be able to help her. Uraraka did not like the idea of speaking to a witch. They were fowl, and for the most part evil. But if this witch was the only one who might be able to help, then the mage girl had to take that risk.

Walking for what seemed like an hour, the two made it to the western edge. The streets were dark and deserted. Turning the vibrant and bustling town into a cold and desolated slum. The hut, itself, was not much better. As it was made of mud, straw, and small stones.

Uraraka opened the old wooden door of the hut and walked inside. In the center of the room was a small round table and three chairs sat under it. Odd relic carvings were etched into the surface of the table and Uraraka wondered if the table was used for contacting the dead. Old moth-eaten books were stacked along the walls and large, half open cabinets revealed glass bottles with different colored liquids in them. Hanging from the ceiling were many crystals, every shade, and color Uraraka could imagine. The soft light coming in from the windows reflected threw them, casting a multitude of colors on the walls.

"Welcome to my humble shop." A woman's voice said from around the corner of the main room in the hut. It was sweet and smooth like silk and it felt as though the auditable tune had wrapped around Uraraka's skin. The girl's body shivered and both Tsu and she turned to the woman walking into the main room. Uraraka remembered that one time a witch had passed through her village. The old shriveled body and long thinning white hair was something that she would never forget.

However, the woman who had emerged was nothing like the other. Her skin was like porcelain, its creamy and pale complexion was free from blemishes. Her heart shaped face was home to a slender nose and almond shaped ice blue eyes. Her hair was a long and straight glossy black, resting peacefully on her back. Expensive dark blue robes layered themselves and covered her body. Uraraka did not know that anyone so perfect and beautiful had been born into this world.

"I was wondering when you would be arriving." The witch said as she stepped closer to the new arrivals. The woman before them even smelled wonderful, like milk and honey.

"You knew we were coming?" Uraraka asked, her face flushing at the beautiful female.

"Yes." The witch cupped the brunette's face with her long and slender hand, then traced it down to her burned shoulder. Her touch was like hot coals, even though her fingers barely stroked her skin. "You would like me to heal your wound, correct?"

Uraraka only nodded, not trusting her voice as the witch turn her striking eyes to her. The witch gave a sweet smile and walked away from the girls. She reached up and touched a dark blue crystal, a smile on her face, before disappearing into the back room from which she had come.

"She is gorgeous, ribbit," Tsu said after the witch was safely out of earshot.

"Yes, she is," the mage responded while looking down to the little frog girl. A light dusting of blush still covered her cheeks. Much like Uraraka assumed she had on hers.

"I wonder how she got her black hair to shine like that?" Uraraka said.

"Black?" Tsu questioned, the pink in her cheeks suddenly fading. "Wasn't her hair blonde?"

Uraraka's mouth opened, about to ask a question, when the witch suddenly burst back into the room. She had a small metal container in one hand and a tiny white crystal tied to a leather string in the other.

"Apply this to your burn once per day." The enchantress said as she handed the metal container to the injured girl. She opened it to find a yellow tinted ointment inside. Uraraka then closed the container and placed it in the pocket of her dress. The witch then handed the small crystal neckless to Tsu.

"For me?" Tsu asked before accepting the neckless and putting it around her neck.

"Yes." She responded, then turned to Uraraka.

"Have you not realized the strain you are putting on yourself by having your transfiguration spell continuously cast?"

"Yes, but it is a low-level spell. It shouldn't be putting that much stress on me." Uraraka's eyes then followed the witch's glance to her shoulder. "Is the burn making me weaker?" She questioned.

"In a way." The woman replied. "The curse is waging war within your body. It is constantly throwing magic at the burn to try and heal it. However; the burn is only eating away at your magic. This, in turn, is making even the simplest of spells cast as if they were advance."

Uraraka began to think about the past few days. How every time she had cast a spell, she had almost fainted. Pushing herself too far. She had believed that it was because she hadn't eaten anything, but now she was believing the witch's words. It was the burn's fault all along.

The girl looked to the beautiful woman and, as if the witch had been reading the mage's mind, she smiled and began to speak.

"That crystal has a transfiguration charm placed on it. It will allow you to deactivate the spell you had cast, and the frog will stay in her current form. This, in turn, will allow your body to heal faster."

Following the witch's command, Uraraka released her spell and as the witch stated, Tsu stayed in her human form.

"This is great," Uraraka said. "What do we owe you?" The girls did not have much to offer, but she would make it work to pay off the witch for these items. The witch mulled it over, then hovered her hand over Uraraka's body, stopping over her staff.

"But without this-" Uraraka said, becoming panicked. "I won't be able to perform magic." Did the witch really want her staff?

"Oh, no, silly girl." The witch said with a sweet smile. "I do not want all of it, only a piece."

Uraraka, not completely understanding what the witch had meant, slowly handed her staff over. The witch took it and in one graceful movement snapped a handful size chunk from its top. She handed the remaining staff back to Uraraka.

The slab of wood began to glow then, so bright Uraraka believed she was looking at the sun. When the glowing had stopped the wood had transformed itself into a green crystal.

"Green?" The witch questioned. "Interesting. I was not expecting _that.._." She then raised the crystal to the ceiling, roots from the mud hut reached down a carefully wrapped around the green crystal, locking it in place with the others.

"Are you sure that's…that's all you need?" Uraraka asked the witch. She had believed that the ointment and neckless would cost more.

"This is all I require." The witch responded. "I like to… _watch_ those who have magical abilities and are going somewhere with those abilities. A fire cure like that does not come around often, much less allow the person infected to live a few days after it had been placed. I believe that you are someone worth watching."

The witch became serious and cold, the warm joy radiating from her suddenly gone. "However, if you wish to give more I do have other things to sell." In a flash, she had pulled a small blade from her robes and picked Uraraka's arm. The witch raised the blade to her lips, tasting the blood.

The witch's eyes then changed. Their mysterious ice blue to a bright glowing yellow, and then to a dusty pink. They also showed sorrow and anger. As if an internal battle had been raging behind them. Layers and layers of torment and pain all mixing together as one. But as suddenly as the new emotions had appeared, they faded. Leaving the witch's face blank and emotionless. Her ice blue eyes then returned and so did her sweet demeanor.

"You have endured many trials and hardships in the past few days." The witch started. "Your home, your friends, your family, your _life_ has been stripped away. Your soul has been thrown into darkness, so vast and deep you do not know if you will ever see light again."

Uraraka had looked at the woman in disbelief. How had she known all of that? Did she get all that information from simply tasting her blood?

"That's impossible. How did you know-" She halted by the witch placing a hand up, covering the girl's mouth gently with her fingertips.

"But what if I told you that I could _give_ you your old life back." The enchantress said. It was the sweetest thing Uraraka had heard. Though it was not just the words that were sweet but her tone and pitch. Everything about the witch was pulling her in like a fish to the hook, and she was biting.

"That's-no! You can't do that! No one can!"

The witch then reached inside the chest folds of her robes and pulled forth a small bottle with a dark purple liquid inside.

"One drink and everything will be as it was." The witch said, holding out the bottle to Uraraka.

The young mage found herself reaching out to the bottle. Could this potion really bring her old life back? Could it really push out an invading country? Could it really bring back the dead? Could it really give her parents back to her?

Uraraka was about to touch the bottle when the witch pulled it back, away from the mage.

"This is not a cream or a simple charm." The woman added. "This will cost _much_ more."

"What? What will it cost?" Uraraka yelled out. It was desperate and loud, making Tsu jump. The witch then gave a wicked smile, something neither of the girls had seen while in her presents.

"Your soul." The older woman said almost laughing threw her smile. "I will give you five years with your loved ones, and then I will come to collect."

The witch then placed the bottle within Uraraka's reach once again.

"This is my price. Simply take the bottle and the contract will be made."

Uraraka could see long nails sprouting from the witch's fingers. Her perfect skin fading into wrinkled and blackened flesh. Even her wonderous smell had turned to one of decay. However, despite all of this, Uraraka still found her hand reaching up to the bottle.

"Don't do it Ochako!" It was Tsu. The girl had latched herself to the mage's arm, preventing her from touching it.

"I'm not sure what you are going through, but there has to be another way for you to get what you want," Tsu said again, still clutching to Uraraka's arm.

"Let go of me!" Uraraka yelled to Tsu while ripping her arm away from the frog girl's grip. The mage was too far gone now, and she had been completely entranced by not only the witch but by what she had promised. Nothing else mattered but that bottle.

Uraraka's fingers were once again about to touch the bottle when a loud dragon's roar came ripping through the air. The witch then pulled the bottle away.

"Damn." She said in a low, almost unheard voice. "I hate dragons. Sorry little mage, but I don't want a run-in with another dragon." Her appearance then changed back to sweet and beautiful. The two girls were then swept back as if the air had picked them up and carried them through the front door.

"Perhaps fate will allow us to finish this transaction at a later date." And with that, the witch, and her hut had disappeared.

Uraraka's hand was still outstretched, her fingers frozen over the bottle that had been ripped away from her once again. All of it, her village, the safety of her family; all gone!

Her fingers gripped tightly together, balled into a tight fist, as she clenched her teeth. The loud roar once again ringing out over the town's sky.

"Look, it's Bakugou," Tsu said. Uraraka turned to see the golden dragon raging. Burning both buildings and people as he ran through the town like a wild animal. He was close, and his roars were the same that they heard inside the hut.

Kirishima, who was also in his dragon form had spotted the girls and landed next to them. Iida and Deku were clung to the red dragon's sides.

"What's going on?" Tsu asked the boys.

"I'm not sure. Apparently, Bakugou just transformed and started to attack people." Deku said. Iida had agreed with his statement, not knowing much more. Kirishima was not answering though, all his senses completely focused on the other dragon. When he suddenly snapped his head around.

"Hurry! Climb on.! Bakugou is on the move again!"

Uraraka and Tsu, climbed onto Kirishima's back at his request, before the red dragon took off again to the skies.

They glided low, trailing just behind the golden dragon who had taken off running up the mountain side and out of town. Uraraka believed that his large body would make it difficult for him to run, but he made it look so effortless. The grace of it looking like a cat's body darting threw the trees and over the large boulders. The mage could also see large dark veins protruding from his skin. Something he did not have before while in this form the other day.

Bakugou finally stopped in a large clearing. Nothing but the open mountain range and a few trees covered the area. Kirishima landed and the group began to dismount the red dragon. Bakugou whipped his head back and forth as if he were attempting to shake something from his massive head. Thick blue veins then faded back into his golden skin and he reverted into his human form. A blue sludge coming from his mouth as he spat.

Rage overtook Uraraka at the sight of Bakugou. She had been so close to her parents being safe. So close to being with them again, and now that chance had slipped through her fingers. Gone forever, and it was all _his_ fault.

"What was that for?" Iida yelled over the field to Bakugou. "Why transform and attack the town? What was there to be gained from it?"

Kirishima had transformed back into his human form as well and began to speak to Iida. However, Uraraka did not hear what the two were conversing about. The young mage's hearing going mute in her anger. Her vision only seeing the blonde while quickly making her way over to him. He had heard her footsteps and turned to face her, the heat in her eyes nearly boiling as his red eye's looked to her with confusion.

With gritted teeth, she raised her hand in one fluid motion. She wished she could take it back, wished she could stop herself. But she was so frustrated that her body was acting on its own with no chance of stopping. This action was not like her and she hated herself as her palm and fingers ripped across Bakugou's face.

He was left expressionless as the popping noise echoed through the mountain range and red skin marked the side of his face. His red eyes moved to hers slowly. The unresponsive face turning to one of wrath that matched her own.

* * *

N/A: Thank you all for all of the wonderful feed back and support for rewrite theses chapters! They really mean the world to me! :')


	5. Chapter 5 - Pride and Separation

**Chapter 5 – Pride and Separation**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): Violence (Fight scenes) and language

Edited By: Tartheyes

* * *

(Bakugou)

She had slapped him. That stupid fucking mage had _actually_ dared to slap him! Why? What had he done to her to deserve it?

"What the hell was that for shitbag?" Bakugou yelled as he shoved the girl to the side, anger over taking him. She only took a few steps back though, catching herself; before popping back up to him.

"You ruin everything!" She yelled. "You are destructive! You are always angry! And you are a bully!" She moved closer to him with every slur, her finger pointed at his face until their chests were almost touching.

Who the hell was she to talk to him that way? He narrowed his eyes to her, glaring as his lips pulled back over his fangs.

"You trying to pick a fight with me?" He muttered quietly, and deadly, through his teeth.

She didn't say anything, simply staring up at him. Her eyes were unwavering as she breathed heavily threw her nose.

"Fine." Bakugou stated. "Just remember _you_ started this."

The golden dragon jumped back from her, gaining distance. From what he knew about other mages and from what he had seen from this girl, he could gather that she was a novice. Meaning that she had to touch him or use hand to hand combat to preform her magical attacks. Long range would be his ally as he wore her out over time.

He raised his hands, and the familiar peeling of skin on his fingertips revealed his claws. She charged then, just as he had predicted. She was faster than he had originally believed, but still not as fast as he was.

Bakugou shot a fire blast in her direction, sending her flying back to a nearby tree. The explosion covered her frame from his view, but he made out that she had brought up a shield spell around her body to protect from the blast. However, she was not able to pull it up in time, for her dress and cowl had been singed. She charged again going low and coming up from underneath him this time. Flashes of blue and yellow surrounding him as her spells began to take physical form. He did not concern himself with them though for she was not in range to detonate them. The end result was still the same.

But she had continued to try. Her stubbornness matching his own and forced her to attempt new and interesting ways to attack him. Which, in turn, required the dragon to create new ways to block and evade her. Though, with everything going on, Bakugou realized that he was beginning to enjoy himself.

This mage was not just defending and keeping her distance from him like Kirishima, or even running away and trying to defuse the fight like Deku. She was engaging him, searching for a weakness, while calculating her next attack. At first, he believed that this would end quickly but we has pleasantly mistaken. She was much more than he had first thought.

She was unruly and brash to him.

She was challenging him.

She was _fighting_ him.

His heart raced, and pulse quickened in his excitement for the fight. He wasn't even mad at her, at least in the current moment, about the slap. For in this moment...it was simple. It was just them, fighting, and nothing else existed.

The area in which they clashed was littered with holes from his fire blasts while a cloud of smoke and dust hung in the air. Bakugou stayed in his defensive stance, eyes never leaving the mage. She charged once more, dipping low and when he blasted her away once again, a fresh cloud of smoke and dirt filled in around them. The dragon felt the fabric and clutched it tightly in his hand, that was it, the fight was over.

"Too slow," Bakugou said a confident smile on his face.

"Not quite!" She called out behind him. He glanced to the side to see that the only thing that he had in his hand was her cowl. She had tricked him by using it as a decoy. He looked back to the girl. Her short hair was now removed from her hood and swung around her round face. She was coming in fast, a spell already cast and poised to unleash once in range. Her plan was good and would have worked if her opponent was anyone else. However, she was facing him, and he whipped around, using his quick reflexes, and kicked her from the air to the ground. She hit hard and rolled a few times away from him, her spell deactivating itself.

Bakugou crouched again as she rose, unwilling to give up. Her eyes were not one of a person defeated. She was the only one receiving damage as cuts and bruises covered her body. She was still focused, determined; as if she was the one in control. She wiped a bead of sweat from her cheek and stood straight, facing him. She raised her staff so that the top of it was reaching towards the sky. Holding onto the carved wood with both hands tightly, a weakened smile spread across her face. She was planning something.

"Thank you, Bakugou." She said to him. The golden dragon looked on to the girl in confusion. Why was she thanking him?

"You kept your eyes on me." She finished and swung the staff in a downwards motion. "Release!"

Bakugou then heard a noise above him and as he glanced up at the sky his eyes widened in shock. The mage had been touching the debris from his fire blasts and had sent it hovering above him. Though, now that she had released her weightless spell, the rocks and trees were crashing down on him as if they were a meteor shower.

Shit! He had not been expecting this multitude of an attack. But he had to deflect it. He had to stay calm and focused. Raising both hands above him, the golden dragon gathered a large amount of fire magic, creating a bomb that would protect him from the incoming debris. In a flash of red and yellow the shower had been completely blown away, along with any other surrounding trees, boulders, and even a few members of the group had been pushed backwards from the force. Bakugou lowered his hands, shaking from the tension of the attack, as a small smile spread across his face. He didn't know she could attack him like that.

He looked back toward the mage. She had been knocked down by the intensity and her arms were raised in a defensive manor. A flash of defeat crossed her eyes but then was quickly replaced with a new hungry desire. She rose and stormed at him. Bakugou switched from his self-protective stance into an offensive one as he charged at her.

"Let's go! Uraraka!" Bakugou yelled out to her. His once small smile growing into a large wicked one. Blood rushed threw him at the excitement of her challenge. Finally, someone who wasn't afraid of getting dirty in a fight.

When suddenly, her eyes went white and she toppled to the ground. Bakugou stopped in his tracks, switching back to a defensive stance; just in case she was up to something again.

"Ochako!" The frog yelled as she ran over to the mage and checked her limp body.

The golden dragon stood straight, out of his fighting stance. The fight was over, this time for real. She had suddenly fainted, and he directed his confused gaze at the girl as she lay on the ground. Just a few seconds ago, he had been so excited to finish the battle with her. However, now that it was over, he felt odd. Emptiness and disappointment swirling together in his chest.

Deku then walked over, bringing Bakugou's attention back to the fact that the other members of the group were still there. The boy kneeled beside the mage and while outstretching his hand, gently touched her back. The motion made something inside Bakugou turn. Anger and rage over took him as he rushed over to the scene before him.

"Deku!" Bakugou yelled, the blonde hair on the back of his neck rising. "What the hell did you tell her?"

"Me?" Deku said frantically while pointing to himself. Only fear and confusion on his freckled face.

"You told her to do this, didn't you? You two have been talking to each other nonstop since you met! You told her to attack me so dangerously! Didn't you?"

Deku then became serious as he stood.

"I didn't tell her anything." The fear still there in his shaking legs, but the boy stood against him none the less.

"I'm not sure what had happened in the town before we found her and Tsu. But this was on her." Deku glanced back to the mage's body and then back to him. His eyes soft but focused.

" _She_ was the one who challenged you."

Bakugou growled at the little adventurer before shoving his hands in his pockets and taking off into the woods. He needed time to think, sort out the flipping in his stomach. He had heard one of the members of the group, the frog, call out to him, but then be cut off by Deku.

"Don't. Let him go."

Bakugou clenched his teeth. Idiot! Kirishima, who had followed him into the woods, sped up beside him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Back off." Bakugou was frustrated and not in the mood to entertain his red haired companion.

"I'm just saying…why attack her so aggressively? I mean, yeah, I get that she's a _mage_ but she's still just a frail human girl."

Bakugou could feel the shadow cast over his eyes as he turned to Kirishima. "I definitely wouldn't call that girl _frail._ "

(Uraraka)

Uraraka woke to Tsu sitting next to her. Camp had already been established and a large fire lit the dark sky. She attempted to rise, but then stopped as her head began to spin.

"Don't get up to quickly Ochako-hun, ribbit," Tsu said as she handed a small cup to the injured girl. It was filled with a soft brown liquid and smelled sweet.

"I found some herbs near by and made you this tea. It should help with your dizziness and motion sickness."

"Thank you, Tsu. That was so thoughtful." Uraraka smiled sweetly to the little frog girl and began to take small sips of the tea.

"Uraraka, you're awake!" Deku called out. He had dropped the logs of wood he had been carrying next to the fire and rushed to her side.

"Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Deku asked, his arms waving in front of him frantically.

"Midoriya, do not just drop the wood." Iida scolded. "I understand that you are happy for Uraraka, as am I, but they could have fallen in the fire and been wasted."

"Thank you, Deku, but I am alright." Uraraka giggled quietly. "Just a little tired." She gave a sheepish smile and continued to drink her tea.

The young mage then set her cup down and retrieved the small metal container from her dress pocket. She felt very lucky as the bottle has not been lost or cracked in the fight with Bakugou. She opened it and scooped a small amount onto her fingers. It was now or never to see if the salve really worked. Uraraka removed the bandage, with Tsu's help, and smeared it onto her burned shoulder. Her skin instantly felt relief. Cooling her skin almost to the bone as goose bumps went screaming down her back.

Both dragons made their way back into camp as well at this time. The two of them sharing the weight of a large elk on their shoulders.

Uraraka made eye contact with Bakugou as he past to place the elk by the fire. It was only for a moment though as she quickly turned away, focusing on her cup to her side. He had been so… _cool_ during their fight. He didn't baby her or treat her like some innocent girl. He had treated her like an equal.

She stole another glance at him, this time his back was turned, and he was helping Kirishima field dress the meat for their nightly meal. She secretly thanked him. Uraraka had a hard time admitting it, but she had been overtaken by the witch in town. Bakugou, without even knowing it, or meaning to, had saved her. His roar had chased the witch away and their fight had allowed her mind to become clear. Giving her something to focus on other than her home.

"Uraraka, do you have a fever?" Deku asked. "Your face is flushed."

"No, no! I, uh, I'm alright!" Uraraka burst, nearly spilling her tea onto her lap. She retrieved her cowl, which was sitting next to her, and quickly placed it on her head; covering her face.

"Well, alright. Just let us know if you need anything." Deku placed a hand on her back.

"Yeah, mmhmm," Uraraka responded while nodding, not letting Deku see her face. He rose then and walked off, helping Iida with chores around camp. Tsu had also left then, deciding to gather more vegetables and plants for her own meal.

Once fully alone, Uraraka peeked out from her raspberry fortress and found her eyes wandering back over to Bakugou, who was still assisting Kirishima. His willingness to help with camp was unlike him and she wondered what the red-haired boy had said to make the blonde comply. A warm feeling filled her chest, it was nice having him be an active member of the group.

It did not take the two dragons long to prepare the meal and, in what seemed like minutes, they were all eating. The wild game was juicy and tender and seasoned with rosemary branches that Tsu had found.

The fire that they all sat around warmed Uraraka's skin as they all chatted casually. Except for Bakugou, but even he sat closer to everyone else than usual. She had only known these people for a few days and yet she felt so comfortable with them; so, at home. When had that happened? When had the overwhelming hole in her chest begun to slowly fill at their voices? She liked this. She liked them. She liked being with them. And she wasn't going to ruin the bonds she was making.

"Found you, little mage." It was a deep and low voice coming behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know she was in danger. The shocked and horrified faces of her companions were enough. But as she began to sink into the ground she had no choice but to turn and face the black abyss that was swallowing her.

Iida, using his enchanted legs, quickly made his way to her. And, while grabbing her hand, pulled her from the black hole to safety. Deku was right behind the knight. His skin glowing pale with red veins flickering along his skin; his arm cocked back in a punching position. The green haired boy landed his attack sending a whirlwind of wreckage and power flowing through the air. Once the dust cleared the black hole was gone, nothing in its place but a large crater.

Uraraka looked upon Deku with disbelief. She had no idea that he could strike someone in that way, much less have _that_ much supremacy behind his physical attacks. Why had he kept that kind of power a secret?

"You damn nerd!" Bakugou yelled out to Deku. "He's a Warp Gate Master! An attack like that is not going to work!"

Both the angry blonde and the redhead had jumped back from the camp gaining distance so that they may strategize. Kirishima's red scales had come forth in his human body, protecting both himself and Tsu; who he had picked up while jumping back.

Bakugou was right though. Deku's attack did not do a thing as another dark warp gate appeared, allowing two people to step out into their camp. It was the scarred male general and the wild blonde female general who had attacked her village.

Uraraka gripped her staff tightly, fear and anger boiling inside her. The mage's eyes wander to the ground as air escaped her lungs. The sound of Iida's voice bringing her back.

"Let's go assist the others."

"Right," Uraraka responded. She couldn't let her emotions overtake her. She had to stay focused and push through the sluggishness she was feeling. She fell into step behind Iida, rejoining the others. Bakugou and Kirishima, who had dropped Tsu, slipped quietly into the woods away from the generals.

"So here you are, and seemingly doing better than I had expected. "The scarred general directed his word to the girl.

"And why's that?" Uraraka asked back, keeping the general's attention on her and not the boy's.

"The curse I hit you with should be rotting you away from the inside out. But here you are, _standing_ , and doing quite well for yourself." His light blue eyes scanned the group, analyzing them. Uraraka's mind raced with defensive spells to ward off fire magic. Standing ready for his inevitable attack.

"Oh, wow, cool!" The blonde female general said. Her eyes shining in awe and praise. "You made friends with dragons. So not fair." Her eyes then darted to each side of her.

"What gave us away." Kirishima chuckled as the two dragons emerged from their hiding place. They had been attempting to flank them. However, clearly, hadn't succeeded.

"I can smell you." The awe in her eyes quickly turned to lust as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"So much anger and, oh, _jealousy_." Pointed teeth shown behind her lips.

"Now, now, Toga we are here on a mission. Not so you can get your kicks." The scarred general said to the girl, Toga, breaking her from her intoxication.

"Not fair Dabi!" The aforementioned general said as she waved her hands around like a child throwing a tantrum. "You always have to kill the mood."

Toga then rushed the group, straight to Uraraka. She had been so fast, almost to the point where Iida and Deku couldn't react. However, they did, stopping the blade that she had pulled, and flipping her to the ground. Uraraka jumped over Deku and while passing Toga touched her leg with her staff, releasing a weightless spell on the blonde girl. She flew into the sky behind as the mage charge at Dabi. He was going to pay for what he had done to her family.

However, just like what had happened with her fight with Bakugou, Dabi blasted her away with his blue fire magic. She flew back and hit the ground, sliding back to Deku and Iida.

"So, you like to play with fire, hu?" It was Bakugou. He jumped high and landed nearly on top of Dabi, shooting his own fire from his palms. Dabi, in turn, moved gracefully out of the way, avoiding the golden dragon's attack. The general attempted to send Bakugou flying with his own blue flames when suddenly Kirishima stepped in-between them. His shield like red scales absorbing the impact and the blast merely sent the redhead sliding back on his heels from the force. The two dragons doubled teamed the scarred general, slashes and blue and red flames could be seen exploding from their battle.

Uraraka stood, knees weak from the battle earlier that day and from Dabi's last attack. But she had to stand, she had to keep going. Iida, Deku, and Tsu surrounded the mage then.

"Don't push yourself Uraraka. You are still hurt from this afternoon." Deku said. She knew he meant well, but the words began to leave a sour taste in her mouth.

"Yes, and I believe that these generals are after you Uraraka," Iida said. His eyes never leaving the fight between Dabi and the dragons. "They probably don't intend for you to reach the capital and tell of their invasion of your country."

"How perceptive of you." It was Toga. In Uraraka's weaken state the female general was able to free herself from the weightless spell and was now falling towards them. She managed to angle herself so that she slipped in-between Uraraka's guards and right next to her. Toga grabbed the back of Uraraka's cowl and dragged her off into the woods.

"Kurogiri! Hurry! I got her!" Toga yelled out, supposedly calling to the Warp Gate Master.

"No, you don't!" Uraraka yelled, jabbing her staff at Toga's legs. The two girls toppled over each other and then quickly got back up into fighting stances. The brunette clenched her staff tightly, reciting an incantation and Toga pulled a blade and charged the mage slashing.

"You know you smell pretty interesting too." Toga started.

"You _like_ someone, don't you?" A sick and lustful smile spread on her face.

"You want to be _with_ him, don't you? You want to be _like_ him, don't you? So much so that you want to _be_ him, right?"

What the hell was this girl's problem? Was she crazy?

"Shut up!" Uraraka yelled finally landing a destructive explosion spell. It stopped Toga for only a moment before the blonde lunged at the mage, grabbing her wrists, and flipped the mage to the ground.

"See, I told you that you wanted to be him. Blowing me up like that is a spitting image of him."

"What are you talking about? Deku doesn't-AHHHH!" Uraraka began but then started to scream as one of Toga's blades pierced threw her skin and spilled her blood to the ground. The general then retrieved a small vile from her pocket and began to fill the glass container with Uraraka's blood.

"See, isn't this fun? I've never had a real girl friend before."

" _I wonder why_?" Uraraka asked through her teeth as she tried to punch Toga, but the blonde halted her and pinned her even further to the ground.

"This girl talk is _great_ , you know I have a crush too-"

"Get off of her!" Tsu came leaping in and the little frog girl extended her tongue, wrapping it around the general. Then with one strong heave sent Toga soaring away from Uraraka.

"Ochako, are you alright, ribbit," Tsu asked, standing over the mage.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Uraraka said, standing beside her friend.

Toga smiled while swirling Uraraka's blood in her vile. But before she could do any more, Dabi crashed down next to the girls, Bakugou releasing the blast that had dealt him in.

The male general rose to his feet slowly as the boys made their way to the new fighting ground as well.

"Toga we need to leave," Dabi said to the other general.

"Awwww, but Dabi I just made some new friends-"

"Now!" Putting the vile safely away Toga raised her hands and called out to the Warp Gate Master.

A shadowy figure appeared. His body nothing more than a cloud of dark purple smoke.

"Kurogiri, we need to retreat now and regroup." Dabi said.

"Yes, I know. I did not expect number eleven to be here." The Warp Gate Master, Kurogiri, said.

"Shut your damn mouth cloud!" Bakugou snapped, his hands sparking and becoming lit.

The generals began to make their way back into the warp gate.

"Not yet you don't!" Bakugou yelled out as he lunged at them.

Dabi raised his hand to counter Bakugou's attack with his own. But when the two clashed, they made a powerful explosion, even more so than Deku's initial attack earlier. Everyone was sent flying back, Uraraka was ready to release a spell to catch them all, but a warp gate appeared behind her. Swallowing her in its endless void and transporting her to an unknown location.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Taking Flight

**Chapter 6 – Taking Flight**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warnings: Slight gore

Edited By: Tartheyes

* * *

(Uraraka)

The void was dark. So dark that Uraraka lost her bearings and sense of self. Floating on her front while simultaneously being pulled by some unseen force on a track. Her stomach turned. She felt sick and dizzy as she placed a hand over her mouth. Uraraka turned to her back, attempting to calm her nausea when she saw Bakugou floating above her.

His body was covered in burns and scratches, from his and Dabi's last clashing attack. Ash lightly covered his body while his eyes were halfway open and lifeless. She reached out to the dragon, to make sure he was alright when the exit to the emptiness opened and spit the two out into a wood pasture that Uraraka did not know. It was also still night time, which meant that they hadn't been traveling in the warp gate for long.

Tree branches and thick pine needles punctured her skin as the mage came crashing to the ground. Uraraka hit the solid earth with a loud 'thud'. She laid there for a moment before slowly rising to her feet, the majority of her body weight on her staff. She looked around and noticed that the golden dragon had not fallen anywhere near her.

"Bakugou!" Uraraka yelled out to the silent trees. There was no response and the girl feared that he had been sent through another exit portal.

"Bakugou!" She yelled again, but this time a weakened grown answered her a few feet from her location.

Uraraka took off in the direction of the noise and found him hanging, roughly fifteen feet from the ground, in a tree. Large branches had pierced his left shoulder, abdomen, and right thigh. The branches kept him securely in place and his blood ran down its trunk.

"Bakugou, hold on, I'm coming," the mage said in a panic. She rested her staff against the tree's trunk and began to climb as quickly as her own injuries would allow. The girl wedged herself into the branches and leaves across from the blonde.

Gently taking his left shoulder in her shaking hands, the mage began to slowly pull the dragon forward; releasing his arm. Kicking the longer branch that was protruding from his abdomen made it easier to slide his upper body free from the tree. Bakugou had not made much noise while removing his arm, however as his stomach became free, the dragon yelled out in pain. His breathing became heavy and erratic, and his body began to shake.

"It's alright, I've got you," Uraraka said, trying to sooth him with her words. Putting his body weight on her shoulder she was finally able to pull him completely free. However, the dragon was heavier than she had expected, and with his full weight on her, the girl's legs buckled and sent the two toppling out of the tree.

"Damn round face…" Bakugou snapped while lying next to her. "Couldn't you have used magic to get me down?"

"No, I couldn't," Uraraka responded, sitting upright and rubbing her lower back. "With the two fights earlier today, I wouldn't be able to heal the both of us if I had gotten you down with magic."

"Heal yourself. I don't need it." Bakugou said as he raised himself into a sitting position as well. He attempted to move away from Uraraka but then stopped and grabbed his stomach. Blood began to spill from his mouth and his body started to shake again.

"You see. You do need me to heal you." Uraraka rose and retrieved her staff from the trunk. She sat down next to him and reached out, a bright blue orb glowing at the edge of her staff at her healing incantation. But Bakugou only slapped the staff away, canceling the spell.

" _I_ told _you_ that I don't need you to heal me!" he yelled.

"And _I'm_ just trying to help _you_!" Uraraka yelled back. She had raised herself up on her knees and had gotten in his face. She could tell that he was shocked with her sudden outburst but hid it well under his familiar scowl. The mage then backed away from him, resting in her original sitting position. She crossed her arms and huffed at him.

"You know you don't have to be so nasty all the time..."

Bakugou glared at Uraraka for her statement. The girl glared back. The blonde exhaled loudly through his nose while moving his red eyes from her to the ground.

"Fine…" The dragon said after a long silence. His words were quiet and sour.

Uraraka took hold of her staff again, the same blue glow brightly shining at the edge, as she moved closer to Bakugou. The light casting shadows on their faces and bodies in the darkness of night. She began with the hole in his stomach; his most life-threatening injury. Mending the flesh and innards back together while also reversing the blood flow back into his body. Once he was no longer in critical danger she moved on to his leg, and then his shoulder. But to heal the latter she would need to see the injury, which was currently hidden behind his red cape and the blonde pelt on his shoulders. She began to move the items of clothing when Bakugou quickly grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It sounded more like a threat than a question. His red eyes narrowed, and a murderous aura swirled around him.

"I need to see the wound to heal it." Uraraka's eyes winced as his hand started to crush hers.

"Make it fast." He released her, and she slowly moved back to him; lifting the red and blonde articles of clothing away. That's when she saw it, the thing he had been trying to hide. Long and grotesque scars stretching from his shoulders to his lower back. They seemed to be from a whip as they twisted the muscles in his back. A black branding tattoo with the letter "K" was inked into his left shoulder.

Uraraka worked quickly to heal his final wound, complying with his earlier wishes, and simply moved the cape and fur back into place once completed. She didn't question the scars or the branding. It was not her place and she respected his privacy.

The girl turned her attention to herself and began to heal her own wounds with the same blue light. Bakugou stood and started to walk away from her.

"Where are you going?" Uraraka asked. She had stopped her healing and began to rise, not wanting to be left alone. Bakugou only halfway turned to the mage, halting her from completely standing.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a while. Finish your healing, I want to have a look around." His words were flat and emotionless, but at least they weren't ill-intentioned.

"Oh…ok..." The mage said quietly as she looked to the ground, a little ashamed, the truth was she didn't want to be alone. However, she sat back down, bringing the healing spell back into the light, and Bakugou made his way silently into the woods.

Uraraka was lost in her thoughts in the silence that surrounded her. She had noticed that Bakugou and herself were the only ones to emerge from the warp gate. She wondered if the others were still fighting the generals or if they were alone. Tears rolled down her hot face as she bit her lip.

Were they alright? Did they need help? Would she ever see them again?

She had such a great time with them and they had been so abruptly taken away from her…just like her family. She had grown accustomed to them and didn't want to leave them. Iida and his hilarious authority type mannerisms. Tsu's sweetness and thoughtfulness. Kirishima's playfulness and humor. And Deku…Her heart beat painfully. Had she really become so attached to him in _that_ way so quickly? And then there was Bakugou…Her face flushed instantly, and her pulse quickened. She had all of these new, and confusing, emotions towards Bakugou, but that did not mean that she wanted to be _stranded_ with him.

Once completed with her own healing she moved and rested against the nearest tree. She looked up to the sky, so clear that the stars nearly jumping out of their fixed locations. When her eyes became heavy and drooped down. She fought hard to stay awake by lightly slapping the sides of her face. But this did little to almost nothing.

The mage had used almost all of her magical resources and her body was beginning to go into a deep recovery mode. Fear overtook her unresponsive body. What if someone attacked her before Bakugou returned? _If_ he returned. Her head bobbed, trying her hardest to stay awake but she was losing, and the darkness of sleep overwhelmed her.

(Kirishima)

The warp gate opened, allowing himself and the others to be spit out into a new area of woods. Kirishima grabbed hold of a tree branch, allowing himself to stop his descent. He saw Midoriya, who was carrying Tsu, bouncing from tree to tree until he safely reached the ground below. His odd power shining through his red glowing veins. The knight, Iida, also bounced from tree to tree safely with the use of his enchanted legs.

"Is everyone alright?" Iida asked out into the emptiness of the dark woods. Deku and Tsu emerged stating that they were fine.

"I'm okay as well," Kirishima said as he jumped down to join them.

"Where's Uraraka?" Midoriya asked, looking around.

"Bakugou is missing too," Kirishima stated. His red eyes darted back and forth, trying to sense his companion, but it was no use. The blonde was out of his range. Becoming worried Kirishima did the only thing he could think of.

"Bakugou!" The redhead yelled out to the woods, his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Shhh, don't do that." Iida snapped grabbing hold of Kirishima's arm with one hand and holding his index finger to his mouth with the other.

"What? Why not?" The red dragon asked.

"Because we don't know where we are or who's around here," Iida responded, releasing Kirishima's arm.

"Yeah, ribbit. Those Shadow generals might still be around." Tsu said while sticking out her tongue.

Kirishima looked to the ground while clenching his teeth. He had just wanted to find his friend, and in the process, may have just jeopardized their safety.

"Sorry…"The red dragon said. It was low and quiet.

"Not as sorry as your gonna be!" It was a woman's voice. Someone the group had not heard before. They all looked around frantically, attempting to find the voice's owner in the darkness. They knew it wasn't Toga, the female general of Shadow, but they still didn't know if this person was an enemy or a friend. The group turned their backs to each other, in an attempt to have a defense in their favor. However, this plan failed as someone still slipped in-between them and grabbed a hold of Tsu.

The assailant was invisible, only a pair of leather gloves holding a small blade to Tsu's neck, and a pair of small shoes on the ground were the only indications that someone was even there. Deku and Iida moved to help the frog girl, since they were closest to her, but were halted by enemies of their own.

A swashbuckler held a gun to Midoriya's jaw. Lifting a large feathered hat, he revealed his bright yellow hair with a black streak going across his bangs and dark eyes.

"Tsk, Tsk." The swashbuckler said as his sand-colored tunic and dark blue trousers swayed in the night's breeze.

"Midoriya!" Iida exclaimed.

"Don't move!" It was Iida's assailant. She was a rogue with light grey dyed leather attire. Her dark eyes were cold, and her short black hair covered her enchanted earlobes. They had stretched out and wrapped around the knight, as if it were a rope, binding him. The tips morphing into blade-like arrows and pointed at his neck.

Kirishima could only watch, if he did anything now, his new friends would be killed.

"Just when we had accepted our bad luck, a job just falls out of the sky and into our laps." It was the woman who had spoken out before. She walked out into the clearing revealing dusty pink skin and short, curly pink hair, that wrapped around her pudgy face. Two bent and jagged horns sprouting from the top of her head. The striking solid black of her eyes made her golden irises stand out even more. A muscular frame was non-hiding behind her worn leather attire and green dragon scaled armored plates.

"Job?" Kirishima questioned.

"Well, yeah. We are _dragon hunters_ after all. And you, Mr. Western Redscale, are about to make us rich." The pink skinned girl said.

Kirishima had to do something to get them out of this mess that he, himself, had put them all in. But he didn't have time to be patient. He didn't have time to think about where he was or what to do or even a smarter way to handle the situation in front of him. All that he knew was that two of his friends were missing, and he needed to find them.

In a flash, Kirishima transformed and swept the attackers away from his companions with his tail. While, simultaneously, scooping his friends into his wing and kept them close to his body. The assailants rose and began to attack him, their weapons were nothing compared to his scales and their advances felt like flies landing on him. When the Pink skinned girl drew a vile from her pocket and threw it at him. The milky white fluid burned and corroded his skin. Kirishima let out a loud cry, rattling the trees around him. So, she was a poison brewer.

He growled loudly at her, it may have only been one solid hit, but that was enough for the red dragon to be done with the poison. They had bigger things to worry about. With one quick circular motion he collected the dragon hunters in his paw, and, once he had them all, slammed them to the ground. Their head stuck out from between his talons as he held them in place.

Kirishima released his friends, deeming the area safe enough for them and he lowered his head to their attackers. His breath shifting their hair and clothes as they squirmed under him.

"Now," Kirishima said to the dragon hunters. "Let's make a deal."

(Uraraka)

Uraraka woke to the sound of birds chirping. The cool morning breeze shifted the grass below her and the sun shone brightly in the horizon. She sat up from the tree, shock overtaking her as the realization that she had left herself unguarded all night. But, apparently. she had made it out alright? How?

"It's about time you woke up."

Uraraka looked to see Bakugou sitting on the branches of the tree above her. The girl retrieved her staff and rose as the dragon jumped down beside her. He threw a small package to the mage, covered in large leaves and tied with a long blade of thick grass. The mage untied it to find fresh fish that had been descaled, cleaned and even grilled.

"Did you-"

"Don't!" Uraraka's question was cut off by Bakugou's quick snap. He then turned away from her, hands in his pockets.

"You need to eat. Gather your strength." His emotionless and controlled tone was back. Uraraka could feel another turn in her chest. She nodded and turned from him, eating the fish in silence.

Finishing her meal, Uraraka discarded the leaves as she stood.

"Thank you for the meal Bakugou, hopefully, you have safe travels wherever you end up going." She walked passed him, fully intent on separating from him, when she stopped at the sight of his face. It was turned to one side and the look of confusion and bewilderment was so obvious, he hadn't even tried to hide it. She nearly burst out laughing. This face may have been normal for anyone else, but for him, it seemed forced and not natural.

"You aren't going to the capital anymore?" He asked.

"No, I am." Uraraka bit her lip, holding back her amusement. "Are you still going? I thought with the others gone, you would go about your own business."

"I told you, _and_ that goody-two-shoes Deku, that I am going to defeat the king and take control of this country." There was the familiar Bakugou, smoke from the mouth and all. He had jumped up and held his hands out next to him. Making small explosions leap out towards the sky.

Uraraka softly giggled, her hand covering her mouth, before turning and walking down a mountain path.

"Whatever you say." The mage said quietly.

"What?" Bakugou yelled out to her, his eyes narrowing at her fading figure. "So, you doubt me too, hu? Well, we'll see who's laughing when I'm king!" Bakugou then took off after her down the path to the capital.

The two walked in silence for the majority of the time. Only stopping and talking briefly whenever they came to a fork in the road or a sign.

"So how old are you?" Uraraka suddenly asked out of their silence. The truth was that she had wanted to get to know him more, also this whole walking in silence business was becoming unbearable for the extrovert girl.

"What?" Bakugou asked, taken back by her question.

"How old are you?" Uraraka repeated. "I read once that dragons can live up to hundreds of years." She beamed up brightly at him.

"Old enough." Was his only response, his eyes diverting away from the girl.

"That's not fair." She responded as she balled her fists next to her chest. "Oh, what about your home? Can you tell me about th-"

"Nope."

"Your family then?"

"Not a chance."

Uraraka puffed out her cheeks in her constant thwarted attempts at conversation. His eyes then glanced back at her, the faintest hint of a smile made its way onto his face. It was brief, subtle, and seemed so fragile that the tiniest action would disturb it. Uraraka's mind raced at something, anything, that would get him talking to her.

"What about your wings-" The second it left her mouth the mage smacked her hands to her lips, eyes wide, wishing to take it back. Any chance of his face going softer instantly faded and a dark shadow hung over his eyes. That murderous intent from the previous night making its way back, suffocating the girl once more.

"What about my wings?" It was a defensive question, trapping her into a fight no matter the response.

Uraraka looked down to the pathway, choosing her words carefully.

"I noticed the holes. And then the way you fight and some of your mannerisms while in your other form." She began to run her hands through her short brown hair. "Can you fly?" It nearly squeaked out of the girl's throat. A wave of fear and sickness overtook Uraraka when he had not responded right away. He simply took his eyes from her slowly and looked to the pathway they were on. He then suddenly stopped walking, making the girl stop as well next to him. She contorted her face in a worried look, what could he be thinking?

(Bakugou)

"I…can't…" It was so quiet that Uraraka almost didn't hear him.

"Perhaps I can heal your wings," She said, hopeful, as she raised her staff to him.

"No. It was an advance curse that damaged my wings. Nothing can heal them." His eyes flashed to her for a brief moment, and then just as suddenly, back to the path before them. "…I've tried." His heart beat faster at the personal insight. What was it about this girl that made him able to talk to her? Was it the fact that she had seen his scars? Or the fact that she had respected him enough to not ask questions? Possibly the way she had challenged and fought him yesterday?

He moved his eyes back to her and the mage had her hand cupped around her chin. Thinking about every possible outcome while burning a hole in the ground with her eyes. Taking pity on her, he broke her concentration.

"And even if you were able to heal me, I still wouldn't be able to fly."

"Why not?" There goes her not asking personal questions. Rolling his eyes, he answered.

"The muscles in the base of my wings are underdeveloped because I haven't used them in so long. So even if I could miraculously fly again, my own body would be too heavy-"

Bakugou stopped abruptly and looked at the mage. The weightless spell, that was it! His mind raced with ideas and spells that he had seen her use. Perhaps fate had actually smiled on him with stranding her with him.

"What?" Uraraka asked, shifting nervously under his gaze.

"It might be crazy but-" He could feel the wild smile spread on his face. "I think I may have an idea."

"Yes?"

"I want you to use that floating spell on me. The one you used during our fight. The one that you used on the debris."

Uraraka only looked at him in confusion, not putting two and two together. Bakugou began to growl at her misunderstanding and snapped. "Just do it."

"Alright, fine," Uraraka said, getting her staff ready.

Bakugou changed into his dragon form and then lowered his head to the girl. The wind shifted around her, the bright glowing of her staff inching towards him slowly. A ray of colors leaping out at him in different shades and spectrums. In this form, he was able to see magic in its purest state.

She touched her staff to his snout and, as he had predicted, his body became weightless and hovered a few inches from the ground. Bakugou moved his limbs through the air, becoming accustomed to the new sensation.

The dragon then gathered a small amount of fire magic in his wings and then let it release while pushing his wings downward in a flapping motion. He moved a few feet forward. It was clumsy and uneven, but his theory had worked.

He stretched his wings out, fully extending them. Fire magic collected under the softer membrane-like skin and he could feel his scaled lips pull over his teeth.

"Wait! Bakugou, don't!" Uraraka yelled while the collection of fire magic pushed her back. Bakugou had heard her, he just didn't care.

Releasing his fire magic, Bakugou was sent shooting into the sky. Angling his wings, he was able to direct his path and, by sending out smaller explosions, was able to project his way through the clouds. The sun rested on his scales, sending specks of gold along the skyline.

He was finally in the air again! The freeing feeling of weightlessness overwhelmed him as his eyes grew wide. He knew he had missed the sky, though he hadn't realized that he had missed it this much. He took in a long and deep breath, the first of its kind in nearly two years.

When, suddenly, he felt the spell deactivate itself. His full weight returned, and he came crashing back down to the earth below. Bakugou attempted to catch the air in his extended wings, to slow his dissent. When that had not worked, he flapped them, while making more explosions. But he was too heavy and when both options failed he tucked his wings in close to his body; preparing for a hard landing.

It was not his most graceful, or even successful landing, but he was at least on the ground and he hadn't seriously injured himself. The area around him, however, was a different story. With its torn ground, unearthed trees, and disturbed boulders.

Bakugou rose slowly, his claws burned from the impact while his muscles and joints popped from the strain. He lifted his head to see the mage running to him from the woods.

(Uraraka)

Bakugou turned his head towards her, his body covered in cuts from the fall. He pulled back his lips at her approach, snapping his large teeth at her while yelling something in Fur Alkin. She didn't know exactly what was said, but she imagined it was something quite horrible. She found herself smiling nervously at him and rubbed the back of her head. This only seemed to make him fume more.

"Why the hell did you deactivate the spell Shitstick? You could have killed me falling from that height!" Bakugou yelled. The trees and ground shaking at his thunderous voice.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Uraraka snapped back to the dragon. "My magic only works in a certain radius of my body. If something goes outside of that radius, the spell deactivates itself. _You_ flew too far away from _me_."

Bakugou stood in front of her, his head was raised high and teeth snapped near the mage's face. Uraraka had to tilt her head completely back to look at his attempted bullying. She didn't move and after they stood their ground for a moment, Bakugou cracked his teeth at her one final time and walked off.

The mage let out a breath, that she herself hadn't noticed she was holding. And, after her legs had stopped wobbling, walked over to the golden dragon who lay licking his wounds. She incited the healing incantation and began to tend to his injuries.

"Don't." He growled, bearing his teeth again.

"It will take too long for you to heal yourself." She didn't look at him and she realized she was becoming accustomed to his mood swings. "And we don't have the luxury of time right now."

Bakugou didn't say anything to Uraraka and allowed her to continue.

Once he was healed, the two agreed that it would be in their best interest to use this newly found ability to go to the capital.

Uraraka placed the weightless spell on him once more and, like before, he hovered a few inches above the ground. But then came the part Uraraka was afraid to ask. Where would she be?

She couldn't run through the woods as fast as he could fly over them, which meant that she had to be _with_ him in one way or the other. But, at the same time, she couldn't see herself climbing all over him either. Then she did the only real thing she could think of.

She walked over to him, took hold of his front arm, and awkwardly stood on his paw.

"What are you doing?" Bakugou asked as he tilted his head down to her.

"Well, you know, I-uh, I have to be _with_ you or else the-the spell will deactivate." Uraraka could feel her face growing hot and she looked away from him. "This just felt like the uh-best thing to do…"

She looked back up to the dragon in time to see him roll his eyes and shake his head. He lifted the arm that she had taken hold of and, while pushing her with the side of his reptilian face, moved her to his back, in between his shoulders.

"This way you won't fall." Was all he said, with his controlled and emotionless tone. He dipped low, like a cat ready to pounce. The fire magic glowing yellow and then white under his wings. Uraraka did not need to be told to hold on as she wrapped her arms, as much as she could, around his wide neck. The sound was a that of a loud crash as Bakugou released the fire magic in his wings; sending the two shooting off into the sky.

It was rash and uncontrolled as the clouds came closer to the two. Sending smaller and more controlled bursts while flapping his wings, he was able to, somewhat, control their directory and acceleration. She didn't blame him for the turbulence though, this was a new way to travel for him as well.

Once stabilized, Uraraka rose into a sitting position and looked around. An endless sea of tree lines and sky awaited her; the sight taking her breath away. The last time she had flown was with Kirishima when they left Vizar. However, she had been to upset with Bakugou to look around and enjoy her surroundings. It was truly beautiful and strangely peaceful.

Uraraka then looked down and noticed small tuffs of light blonde fur sticking up from below Bakugou's scales, just along the bridge of his shoulders. They were placed where someone wouldn't have seen them unless they were either above him or the same height. The image of the pelt on his shoulders, while in human form, that kept his cape attached, came to mind.

She found herself reaching down and ran her fingers through the soft fur. Bakugou then dipped low, losing not only altitude but his bearings as well. Uraraka clutched Bakugou's neck at the sudden change and then met his angry red eyes as he regained control of the flight.

"Don't touch me there!" He yelled.

"Sorry." She laughed nervously, the pink in her cheeks returning. Uraraka rose back up into a sitting position and rested her hands on her staff as to not touch the fur again, even on accident.

Bakugou only huffed at her, dark colored smoke swirling around the mage, and turned his head back towards the direction of their flight.

* * *

A/N: And here is the next chapter, sorry this one took so long for me to get published. Life is kind of kicking me hard right now, and I have found it increasingly difficult to open up and edit these chapters. I really do want to finish this story, and I know I will be more productive once I an out of this funk, its just a little hard in this current moment. :/


	7. Chapter 7 - Shadows

**Chapter 7- Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): N/A

Edited By: Tartheyes

* * *

(Kirishima)

The sun broke out above the horizon, welcoming the new day. Kirishima, once again in his human form, made his way up the grassy hill to his friends. He came into view of them, Iida and Tsu were just rising with the sun, while Midoriya was watching over the dragon hunters. Whom had remained tied to a tree where Kirishima had left them.

The red dragon had interrogated them on where they were. The scents, plant life, and stars here were different and Kirishima did not know where he was. He had made an offer to release them unharmed if they had disclosed their location. Though, even with their answer, the group was hesitant to fully trust the hunters.

"Good morning Kirishima," Iida said as he made his way over to them. Tsu and Midoriya also greeted their red dragon friend, though Midoriya's eyes never left the hunters. Neither did Kirishima's.

"Were you able to find what you were looking for last night?" Tsu asked, putting her index finger to her face.

"Unfortunately, no, I wasn't. I went to go find constellations to verify what they had said last night was correct. But I don't recognize any of the star patterns here, so I'm not sure if we can trust their word." Kirishima said.

Iida crossed his arms. "Yes, and that mountain range over there-" The knight gestured to the mountains to their left. "I have never seen them before. I think we _have_ to believe them."

"Is it possible that you just don't recognize them?" Midoriya asked Iida.

"No, I know every landmark of Fire, and those mountains are not one of them."

Kirishima was about to ask another question when the pink skinned girl, Ashido, began to yell out to them.

"You know we can hear you right?"

"We told you that you were in the Country of Earth. Fire is _that_ way." The rogue, Jiro, said sourly as she tilted her head to the east.

"Yeah! I can't believe you think we would lie to you!" The invisible assassin, Hagakure, said, her floating gloves and shoes flailing in the air. The swashbuckler, Kaminari, simply swayed helplessly against his bindings as he cooed like a baby. The previous night he had attempted to take on Kirishima, while still in his dragon form, to impress his female companions. This endeavor failed and resulted in the gunman's overexertion and reduced himself into this brain-dead state.

"You honestly can't fathom us not taking your word?" Iida said. "You did attack us."

Ashido clenched her teeth. "Just like you dragon, going back on your word."

Kirishima saw the girl look away from them and he silently made his way over to the hunters. Then, in a single motion, sliced open their bindings, releasing them.

The red dragon saw the hunter look up to him in shock, even his own companions questioned his motives.

"As you stated before, a deal is a deal. Plus, we really don't have any other choice but to believe them." Kirishima looked back to his friends. "I mean what do we have to lose?"

A sad, and weary smile spread on Kirishima's face as if the dragon were also trying to convince himself with his words. Ashido looked up to the dragon as she rubbed her arms, where the ropes had just been. Her eyes darted left and right as her pink cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

His companions were hesitant at first about his decision, but eventually came around; trusting his judgment.

"If we are truly in the country of Earth, then we should be heading out soon," Tsu said.

"Yes," Iida replied, speaking openly to all of them. "Regardless of our losses, I still need to inform our king of the potential threat."

Kirishima looked down to his hands as he slowly clenched them. He had wanted to spend this time looking for Bakugou. The red dragon noticed that Midoriya had done something similar to himself, though Kirishima imagined the adventures' worry was for the mage. Then, as if reading the two boy's minds, Iida spoke again.

"Though once I have accomplished that, I would be able to send word to the Noblemen about our missing companions. It will be much easier to find them with their assistance."

Both Kirishima and Midoriya popped their heads up. Excited and hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Alright. Then let's get going to the capital." Kirishima said as he transformed. Going to the capital might also be a blessing. Bakugou had been on a mission to take over their home country since they had known each other. To accomplish this, he is going to have to go to the capital to face the king. There was a chance that Bakugou could already be at the capital.

Once he was fully transformed, Tsu and Midoriya climbed on to the red dragon's back, while Iida chose to be carried in Kirishima's front claw. They were about to take off when the hunters halted them.

"You know we're just going to follow you, right?" Ashido said as her hands rested on her hips. They all looked a little irritated at the group's lack of interest in them after their release.

"Oh? And why is that?" Iida questioned.

" _Because_ he is a Western Red Scale," Ashido said, a look of annoyance on her face as she pointed to Kirishima. "They are rare even among other dragons."

"Yeah! We're not letting him go!" Hagakure said, pulling a blade from her glove and flinging it around. No matter how threatening she was trying to be, she had come off as more cute than anything.

"Suit yourselves," Kirishima said as he extended his wings and crouched low. "But you are going to have to catch me first."

With that, Kirishima launched himself into the sky and headed east toward their home country. The extra weight from his friends did slow the dragon down a bit, but it wasn't enough to bother him.

"Ummm, guys…" Tsu said as Kirishima felt her body weight shift. "The dragon hunters are following us."

All three boys looked in unison, in the direction Tsu was pointing. And, sure enough, there they were, on horseback.

"Where did they get horses?" Midoriya asked, panic creeping in his voice. The sound of Ashido, Jiro, and Hagakure could be heard, though no clear words could be made out of their yelling.

"It doesn't matter," Kirishima said as he looked forward again. "The horses won't last all the way to the capital."

(Uraraka)

The sun was beginning to set as Bakugou and Uraraka flew through the sky. The trees rustling under the golden dragon's body. Oranges and reds painted the sky and the fresh breeze from a nearby river cooled the girl's skin.

Uraraka clenched her stomach and put a hand to her mouth. The strain of Bakugou's weight counteracted with her weightless spell and was becoming harder to bare. The continuous weight shifting was becoming too much for the novice mage. Bakugou, feeling her shifting around, turned and glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...I don't feel so good…" Uraraka could feel her face turn green as she saw Bakugou's slanted reptilian eyes widen.

"You better hold it in!" Bakugou snapped as he angled his wings and quickly made a nose dive to the river.

The mage's already queasy stomach became even more erratic at the sudden altitude change. Uraraka's mouth watered suddenly as she found herself heaving the contents of her stomach onto the dragon's right shoulder; inches above the ground.

Bakugou growled loudly and started to yell at Uraraka once more in Fur-Alkin. The vomiting did not make her feel any better though and her actions only resulted in making things worse between Bakugou and herself.

The dragon shook his body, flinging the girl on the ground. She released her weightless spell and her body became more grounded stomach settling. She let out a sigh of relief and rose into a sitting position while watching Bakugou run to the nearby river.

Bakugou bent his upper body and rubbed his shoulders and back into the clean water. The mage had always believed that his mannerisms were more like a cat's. However, he looked more like a dog rubbing his back in the dirt in this current moment. Uraraka balled her fists and put them in front of her mouth, holding back the urge to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" The dragon snapped, somehow sensing that was why her body was shaking. "This isn't funny!" He had rolled fully on his back and was sloshing in the water. "It's disgusting!"

Bakugou moved onto his stomach and transformed back into his human form. Inspecting his skin with his hands and eyes, for any remaining fluids. He stood, satisfied with his cleaning, and walked to Uraraka.

"Regardless, I guess this is as good of a place as any to stop for the night," Bakugou said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She nervously laughed, and only received a sideways glare from the dragon at her answer.

Bakugou walked over to the edge of the woods and began to retrieve logs.

"Since I got breakfast this morning, you get to do dinner."

Uraraka blinked, her eyes going slightly wide as she looked at him.

"Huh?" and then blinked again.

"What now?" Bakugou questioned seeing the girl's blank expression.

"I've never hunted anything before?" She said quietly. "I can gather and make traps for smaller animals. But I have never hunted larger game before." Bakugou pressed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"You've got to be shitting me pink-cheeks."

"P-Pink-cheeks?" Uraraka stuttered at the newest nickname. She was about to protest it when Bakugou stopped her and walked into the woods, beckoning her to follow. When she didn't he called out to her.

"Come on. I'm going to teach you some things."

Uraraka trailed after him, staff clutched tightly in her hands.

"You do know how to track at least, right?" He asked, malice hinting in his tone.

She puffed out her cheeks and nodded, confirming his question.

"Good, then get to it." Bakugou turned and revealed a trail that a heard of deer had left. When she didn't immediately take off after he had shown her the trail, he edged her on by nodding his head to the side.

Uraraka followed the trail as best as her abilities would allow. Though, when she did make a mistake, Bakugou was there to correct her. And although his teaching methods were harsh, they were not ineffective. Finding herself quickly fixing her previous mistakes more efficiently.

The two stayed on the trail for about an hour or two, when they came upon the small herd. Two does and a little fawn stood silently, eating grass a few yards in front of them. Bakugou leaned in close and in a low, whispering tone, spoke to the mage.

"Now conjure a long range weapon and strike down one of the Doe."

Uraraka looked up to the dragon, but his eyes were fixed on the herd in front of them. Focusing on every possible outcome of the inevitable struggle between themselves and deer. Nothing else matters to him at this moment, and Uraraka found herself idolizing him for his concentration and drive.

The mage conjured a bow and a quiver of arrows. Placing an arrow between her fingertips, Uraraka pulled it taut against the bow. She had done a little marksmen training with her father, but that was years ago, and she wondered if she remembered enough to pull this off. Breathing in deep she raised the weapon and focused on the helpless animal in her eyesight. Then, while exhaling, released the arrow as it flew past her face. It had hit its mark dead on in the deer's chest. The doe had let out a cry, but it's heard had already scurried off in the assault. The doe walked for a few moments, breathing deeply, before finally collapsing to the grass.

"Clean hit. Seems you're not as useless as I thought." Though the comment was a blatant insult, Uraraka still heard the playfulness in his voice. She smiled at her accomplishment and took off after Bakugou who had already made his way to the doe.

"Now comes the fun part." Bakugou pulled a small hidden knight from his boot and handed it to Uraraka. "Cleaning."

The mage let out a grown and a face of disgust, not really wanting to touch the dead animal. Though, when Bakugou did not lower or even remove the blade from her general direction, the mage caved and took the knife. Bending down, Uraraka started to cut into the deer, removing its innards and outer coat. She remembered when Mr. Gunhead had taught her how to do this on smaller animals and found it to be relatively the same with a larger one. Bakugou, who was intently watching the girl, stayed silent throughout the process. Choosing only to make sharp intakes of breath, and low growls whenever she was about to do something wrong. She would correct it quickly, before needing further instructions. Once the deer's meat was carved they wrapped it in large leaves and tied it with long blades of grass, much like Bakugou had done with the fish that morning.

Uraraka rose and started back to the river that the two had originally landed by. Her arms, hands, and skirt of her peach dress was covered in blood and she wanted to clean herself thoroughly.

"Where are you going?" Bakugou asked, taking the field dressed meat into his arms.

"Back to the river," Uraraka responded while showing her hands and arms to Bakugou. "I want to wash up."

"You won't need to go back for that." Bakugou closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "A storm is coming."

Uraraka looked to the sky. She had been so focused on her work that she hadn't noticed the dark clouds rolling over the two. A rush of cold wind rustled in the leaves and blew Uraraka's hood from her head. The storm must have been close, for she too could smell the rain.

"Let's find some shelter," Bakugou said, turning from Uraraka and walking away from her. He must have sensed how bad the storm was going to be. The mage took hold of her staff, not caring if she transferred any blood to it, and trailed after him.

They were out in the middle of the woods and was not able to find any legitimate shelter before the storm hit. The rain came down in a heavy multitude, and thunder clapped loudly above them. Visibility was limited, at least to Uraraka, who had taken up following Bakugou's broad shoulders. She was cold, soaking wet, and hoped that they would arrive at wherever he was leading her.

Then, almost on command, the golden dragon stopped at the base of a large mountain range. It was gigantic and even with the mage's reduced visibility, she wondered how it had snuck up on her.

"If this is the mountain range I believe it is." Bakugou started as he turned to her and pointed up to the mountain. "Then there is a cave system that will lead us to the other side."

Uraraka nodded, affirming that she had heard him in the dense rain, and they continued on. Bakugou had wedged the uncooked meat underneath his cape, in between his blonde pelt, and began to climb the mountain. Uraraka, gripping her staff with her teeth, did the same. The large boulders were slick and Uraraka found the climb difficult. Her arms were shaking from her chilliness and her wet hair was stuck permanently in her face. The mage was becoming tired and she wondered if she was cut out for this. She looked over to Bakugou, who hadn't stopped but stayed at the same pace as her. A fire burned within her and she continued, she couldn't stop, not now.

However, in her determination, she misplaced a foot and fell off the side of the mountain. Her mind went blank. The idea of reciting an incantation to save herself was not even an option as she looked to the grey, swirling sky above her. Bakugou lunged at her and gripped her wrist. She began to slip and Uraraka winced and gritted her teeth as she felt Bakugou's nails dig into her skin; holding her securely in place.

"Damn it, round face! Watch where your going!" He yelled down to her dangling body. She couldn't even be mad or shocked at his outburst. He had saved her, and she couldn't be more thankful.

Bakugou began to raise Uraraka up when he halted and looked above them to the mountain. The sound of trees snapping, and water rushing drew the mage's attention to where the blonde was looking. When she saw a massive landslide was coming down upon them, blowing over and collecting everything in its path.

Bakugou raised her to his back.

"Grab hold of me!" He yelled.

Uraraka only looked at him with shock and bewilderment. Almost not processing what he had just said. He snapped his head, red eyes glaring at her and pointed teeth set in a snarl.

"Fucking hurry!"

As if snapping out of a fog, Uraraka rested on his back. She tucked her head behind his, staff still clutched in her teeth, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. The golden dragon released her wrist and, once she was securely in place, leaped over the boulders at an alarming rate. Higher and higher up the mountain and closer to the landslide; when they finally reached a small plateau. Threw the wet blond pelt, Uraraka saw the entrance to the cave. She wasn't exactly sure if this was the cave that Bakugou had mentioned earlier, but before she could ask, the dragon was already sprinting for it. However, the landslide was nearly on them, and they didn't have much of a choice.

Bakugou leaped into the cave's opening as the force of the landslide's power behind them pushed them forward. Uraraka could feel Bakugou's feet lift from the ground and the girl gripped him tighter, ready for the inevitable crash.

The impact was quick and hard, splitting the mage and dragon instantly, and causing the two to roll and bounce further into the mountainside. Uraraka groaned and rose into a sitting position. She could hear Bakugou groaning as well as she shifted around the pitch black space, searching for her staff. Bakugou ignited a small flame in the center of his palm, casting light in the darkness. It made it easier to find her staff and also easier to see that the entrance to the cave had now been sealed by torn earth, boulders, and trees.

Uraraka walked over to the dragon and began to heal the two of them, while simultaneously drying their clothes, skin, and hair. The mage was still cold though, the rain had chilled her to the bone, and she shook involuntarily as she rose.

"Hopefully there is another way out?" Uraraka asked looking at the opposite direction of the once opening.

"Let's find out," Bakugou said. He raised the tiny flame in his palm and lightly blew on it. Though as the air escaped his lungs, the flame did not sway in its breeze. Bakugou backed his face away and the small flame began to bend and shift on its own. Until it's small flickering top stretch long and pointed away from them, down the tunnel.

"There is a large air flow down this path," Bakugou said as he shook the flame, reverting it back into its typical upward position. "Most likely another opening."

"So, this isn't the caves you mentioned before?" Uraraka asked as he began to walk down the path. She had believed that this was the entryway to the tunnel system he knew.

"No." He responded dryly. "We are still hundreds of feet down from that entrance. We wouldn't have been able to reach that system in time. More likely this one connects to the other."

Uraraka thought about it for a while. She wasn't sure what was inside these tunnels. Tales of giants and goblins inhabiting such caves made her heart race. Though she was traveling with a dragon, and that could make all the difference in their travels. She wrapped her arms around her chest and continued after Bakugou.

(Bakugou)

The two walked slowly and carefully through the tunnel. With himself up front and the mage trailing behind him. The small flame in his hand only illuminated a few feet in front of him. Even with his sharp eyesight he couldn't make out much further than the flickering light. He hadn't been around these tunnels before, and he wasn't about to wander willingly into a trap or goblin's nest.

The girl then coughed loudly and deep into her hand. He looked back to see that her lips were still blue and a new, almost dead, expression glazed over her face. He figured after she had dried and healed them, her body temperature would improve. However, it was not, and if they didn't fix it soon, she wouldn't last much longer.

"We're stopping here for a while," Bakugou said, stopping his forward movement.

"Huh?" The girl questioned, nearly bumping into him with her slowed reflexes.

His eyes moved down her shivering form. His chest clenched, and his stomach turned; a feeling he was becoming all too familiar with when he looked at her.

"You need to rest. You are about to die from cold." He crouched and suspended the fire from his hand to the ground. Growing it into a medium-sized fire for them to gather around.

But why? Why had he cared if she froze to death? She wouldn't be the first person, or even woman, to die in his presence. He hadn't bothered with the others, and yet, the thought of her dying _bothered_ him. The only rational thing he could conclude was because she had proven herself a worthy adversary. Yes. That was it. The thought of a sparring companion dying from the cold would be too meaningless of a death. She needed something grander to transpire for her end. Plus, she needed the opportunity to even the score, she couldn't exactly do that lay dead in a cave.

"Thank you, Bakugou." She said softly while smiling at him. She moved closer to the fire and raised her hands to the flame.

"Yeah, sure." He responded, turning his head away from her. Bakugou pulled the deer meat from it secure a place in his pelt. Producing another flame in his hands he quickly roasted the meat until fully cooked. It wasn't seasoned, or even slowly roasted so the meat was tender. But it was food and better than nothing. He handed her a slab and watched as she chewed her meal. She was slow and unresponsive, it was hard to witness, and he silently kicked himself for not stopping sooner. He closed his eyes and finished off his own meal in a few bites.

Once she was completed with her meal she inched closer to the flame; choosing to lay beside it, chest and stomach facing the heat. He watched her body shake. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her body.

He let out a sigh before rising and walking over to her. She was gaining heat from her front yet releasing too much from her back. So, he laid down beside her so that the heat was even on both sides. He was facing the tunnel wall, their backs nearly touching. He felt her go rigid, even though they weren't actually touching, and then slowly relax. She didn't turn to look at him, only staying in her current position.

"Ummm, Bakugou-"

"Shut it!" He had cut off her question because he didn't know how to answer it. He didn't even know what he was doing, and his pulse quickened.

They remained silent and being this close to her, he could hear her heart beating rapidly. A new, strange smell emanated from her. Though he could not pinpoint the exact scent, it didn't displease him. In fact, the aroma made him suddenly energized, as if breathing new life into his tired body. He wanted to run and jump and sprint through the rest of the tunnel but stayed in place and clenched his fist tightly.

He could feel the heat pass between them and he wondered if she had placed some odd spell on him. He silently glanced over, not only was she completely still, but she wasn't even holding her staff. There was no way that she could have bewitched him. But then why was his heart still racing? Why was this fragrance affecting him in this way? Why was _she_ affecting him this way?

He rolled back over in an attempt to control himself. And then, just as suddenly as all of these new emotions emerged, they began to slowly dull and subside. And without the distractions, he realized that the girl had stopped shaking and had actually fallen asleep next to him. Stupid girl. Was sleeping all she could do?

Though as he rolled over and looked upon her sleeping form, a strange peace overwhelmed him. The urge to reach out and touch her brunette hair gripped him. He didn't, forcing himself to stay in place.

He rolled over one final time and watched the shadows the fire cast dance along the walls, before allowing his own eyes to become heavy.

(Uraraka)

The mage awoke to growling and snapping. Eyes shooting open as a quick elbow jabbed her in the back. She turned and saw Bakugou jolting violently in his sleep. His teeth were bared but his eyes were still closed. Was he having a nightmare?

"Bakugou?" Uraraka said sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. His skin was hot to the touch and she could see the sweat beading down his face.

"Bakugou!" Uraraka yelled out to him while shaking his upper body. His face scrunched up like one of intense pain. What could he be dreaming about? When he did not wake, she yelled again, this time louder. "Bakugou!"

His eyes instantly opened, though he whipped around to attack her. His long claws protruding from his fingers and slicing their way through the air to her throat.

Uraraka did not have her staff, nor did she know any way to truly stop him in this instance, but she raised her hands anyway. A primal reflex to defend herself from her attacker. In a life or death situation, dormant magical abilities overtook the girl, and with a thought, she was able to perform magic. No conduit was used, and no incantation was spoken, yet small green lights seeped from her skin and suspended the snarling dragon above her.

His red eyes were that of a wild animal as he slashed helplessly at her. His mouth foamed slightly with his fury and veins pulsed on his forehead. Uraraka's eyes were wide, fear making her body tremble. She had seen Bakugou angry, but he had never been like this.

"Bakugou…" Uraraka called out to him and as suddenly as this angry form immersed, it disappeared. His eyes cleared of their rage and he looked down at her confused.

"What…happened?" He was becoming more aware of his surroundings as he looked around at his floating form.

"I'm not sure," Uraraka responded. She lowered her hands and, just as she hoped, Bakugou lowered as well. The green lights disappearing and leaving the flame as the only remaining light source. "You were sleeping. I think you were having a nightmare."

Bakugou's eyes met hers, a sudden and unexpected sadness behind them. She ran her hands through her hair and Bakugou looked away from her.

"But it's okay. You know you didn't hurt me or anything..."

"Wasn't worried about that." It was short and to the point. He rose and walked over to the flame, taking it in his hands once more.

"Sometimes it's better to talk about these things-"

Bakugou looked at her from over his shoulder. A mean and threatening glare shouting at her to not finish her sentence, but also that he wouldn't respond if she did. Uraraka took the look in strides and closed her mouth. She rose and followed the taller dragon onward out of the cave.

She had wanted to know what was wrong with him. She had always felt better after she had discussed her problems. However, she didn't want to anger the blonde further and chose to stay quiet.

The remainder of the trek was awkward and silent and took a few more hours due to Bakugou's caution and surveillance. Though they hadn't encountered any cave-dwelling creatures, so she was grateful for the excessiveness.

The sky was dark with the stars shining brightly above her. But as the mage looked around she realized that she had no idea where she was. There was no path or signs; they were lost. This fact did not seem to faze Bakugou as he simply looked to the sky and started down his own path to their left.

"Where are you going?" Uraraka called after him.

"…To the capital." Bakugou looked back to the girl with the face of confusion. As if silently wondering why she had asked him such a dumb question. At least he wasn't as mad now though.

"I know that. I mean, why are you going _that_ way." Uraraka gestured to the direction he was just going. "How do you know that's the way? Have you traveled to the capital this way before?"

"No. I haven't traveled to the capital this way before. I used the stars to tell me where to go." Bakugou used a matter-of-fact tone as his index finger became level to his face; pointing towards the sky.

Uraraka looked at Bakugou dumbfounded, and after seeing her reaction the dragon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please tell me you've read stars before Round Face." He groaned.

"If I say 'yes', will you not yell at me?" Uraraka questioned, as she held her staff behind her and rocked on her heels. Bakugou dropped his hand and looked at her with a blank expression. And even though it was so emotionless, it still got its message across.

 _Don't get fresh with me._

Uraraka rubbed the back of her head as she laughed nervously.

"Sorry, no, I don't' know how to read stars."

Bakugou made his way back over to her. But something had changed about him. His shoulders were no longer tense, and his eyes did not hold the same hatred in them. Uraraka could almost describe them as soft. He stopped close to her and pointed out in front of them. The mage followed his muscular arm with her eyes, out to the vastness before them.

"In this country, we have three major constellations. Orthis-" He moved his finger to make out the shape of a lion in a large group of stars. He then pointed to their right. "Pieis-" He then traced out a fish. He then turned them around and traced a large dragon, "And finally Morthor."

"Now the tip of Orthis' nose points true north, the end of Pieis' tail points east, and the middle of Morthor's claw is south. Which means the only thing left is west." Bakugou gestured to their left, the only place he hadn't pointed out a constellation.

"There are only three?" The mage asked.

"No, there are many more, but these three are the most reliable and can get you where you need to go." He then stepped in front of her, broad chest shining in the moonlight. Uraraka could feel her face growing hot and she quickly turned away from him; her heart beating rapidly.

"We are currently on the back end of the Rhida Mountain Range." Bakugou continued, unfazed by her reaction. "And the capital is North-West of this mountain range. That means we go in what direction?"

Uraraka glanced a few times up to the sky while mapping out her thoughts with her hands. She settled and pointed left, in the direction Bakugou was originally heading down.

"The way you were just going…"

"The way I was just going!" They said it in unison. Bakugou a little more triumphant about the phrase than she.

She huffed at him and he turned on his heel, that faint and delicate smile making it's way back onto his face as he spun out of her sight. He walked away from her, down his own path again; Uraraka following behind.

(Dabi)

Kurogiri had warped both himself and Toga to the newest claimed land that their tyrant country had concord. The male general was covered in cuts and bruises from his, and the golden dragon's last attack. He hadn't expected those kids to be that much of a challenge.

The two stepped out from the dark purple cloud into the newly acquired thrown room and their prince, Shigaraki, was awaiting them. The other generals sat and stood around him, either waiting for them as well or for possible orders. The country's previous flags hung around the room, torn and desecrated, with their own colors draped over the top of them. The room was dark and muted, while screams could be heard from outside the walls.

"I don't see a mage with you." Prince Shigaraki stated while he rested his head on his hand.

"We ran into some trouble," Dabi stated, wiping some blood away from his lip with the back of his hand. Toga, who had hardly been injured, skipped over to the rest of the generals; a wide smile on her face. Kurogiri's smoky form took shape and stood next to Dabi.

"Yes, please my prince, forgive our retreat. But I have news to bring." Kurogiri said.

"Sounds to me like you _failed_." Splinter sneered his reptilian face curling into a mocking smile.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Toga giggled while hanging on Splinter's shoulder. "That girl made some really powerful friends."

"More powerful than us?" Jin asked in his rougher personality, walking up to Toga. "Please hang on me!" He continued with his second personality while making a heart shape with his hands above his chest.

"Yes, actually. One of them _is_ more powerful than you." Kurogiri interjected. The room went silent and prince Shigaraki moved into a full sitting position, now interested in the conversation. The shadow's glowing yellow eyes moved to their prince. "Number eleven has emerged."

"Oh, eleven?" A smile broke out on their leader's cracked lips. "He was always one of our _favorites_. How long has it been now, nearly a year since we last saw him?"

"Yes, my prince. Just about." Kurogiri replied. Prince Shigaraki's shoulders began to move, signifying a low and menacing laugh.

"You mentioned that before, 'Number eleven'. Who, or rather, what is he?" Dabi asked, his eyes looking over to the dark purple cloud of smoke. Though before Kurogiri could respond a low and powerful voice came from behind their prince.

"You may think of them as your elder siblings." An older man walked out from the shadows. He was tall, dressed in luxurious black leathers and fabrics, designed much like their princes'. The skin over his eyes were burned, leaving him blind and a large tubing mask covered his mouth and neck. It was their country's king, All for One. The generals quickly lowered themselves to one knee. Paying respect and homage to their king.

Their prince, unaffected by his adoptive father's appearance, continued the explanation.

"Before we enlisted you all, we attempted another way to further our goals, a Dragon Army. Though we found that they were hard to control and, _sadly_ , they had to be terminated."

Prince Shigaraki then put his fingers to his throat, scratching obsessively, while a face of annoyance crept onto his features. "We almost disposed of them all too when that damn king interfered. A few of the dragons escaped."

The king then placed a hand on his son's shoulder and looked down to him.

"Yes, but we took care of that annoyance, didn't we." Shigaraki stopped his scratching and beamed at the king in praise. A sickly smile spread on his lips.

"Yes, father, we did."

The king squeezed the prince's shoulder harder then, his mutilated eyes squinted and scrunched together.

"But still I do not like the idea of one of those failures being so close. Go, and move our plans forward early." The king then looked out to the generals. "The remainder of you get as much rest as you can and gather your strength. For we will be in the country of Fire soon."

"Yes, My Lord!" The generals said in unison as they placed a right balled fist to their left breast.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! Thank you all for sticking it out with me so far! We are so close to new chapters again, eeeeeep so excited!


	8. Chapter 8 - The Capital City of Musutafu

**Chapter 8 - The Capital City of Musutafu**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warnings: Slight sexual lewdness/innuendos (Mineta), and mild violence

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

She sat on Bakugou's back, while in his dragon form, as the two flew through the air. The remainder of their journey to the capital, once they had left the cave, took an extra two days. Uraraka hoped that they were getting close. The mage may have been accustomed to riding on a horse's back, but a dragon's was something entirely new to her. Her thighs were beginning to chafe while her tailbone was sore and stiff. Also, the girl had wanted to eat a proper meal and bathe herself thoroughly. Solely living off of wild game and quick river dips since starting this journey.

Bakugou then shifted his wings upward as they rose higher to cross the country's seemingly hundredth mountain range.

"Get ready mage." Bakugou called back to her. "The capital, Musutafu, is on the other side."

Uraraka sat up straight and leaned forward as they reached the mountain's peak. And, just as Bakugou said, the capital lay on the other side. As high as they were, Uraraka could see the deep and wide valley that lay in-between three large mountains and stopping at the entry to a great ocean. Nestled in the valley's lowest point was home to so many buildings, Uraraka couldn't even attempt to count them. An enormous and daunting castle lay in the city's center. Fortress like walls enclosed the city from the outside world, opening only at a wooden gate and a barred water canal for the river to run into the town. A pier, with numerous ships and boats, rested on the other side.

The young mage's eyes widened. She didn't know so many people could live in one location and she felt her heart swell with anticipation.

Bakugou, gliding down into the valley, tilted his wings and gently dropped them in front of the main gate. He had become more accustomed to flying in their new and abstract way. Though, as the two landed, guards flooded threw the gate with swords and bows at the ready. They wore chain mail armor, with dark blue and silver dyed cloth coverings. The symbol of a crystal engulfed in flame, just like the one on Iida's breast plate, was stitched into the front of their blouses.

Uraraka slid down Bakugou's right shoulder onto the grass. She quickly released her weightless spell, dropping the dragon to the ground, before putting up her hands to the guards. Yet as Bakugou transformed and stood next to her, it was clear as day that he was on edge as his muscles tightened and his eyebrows knitted together.

Three differently dressed guards then made their way to the front. The first, who stood in the middle, had the face of a raven, red eyes studying the two carefully. Long black robes covered his body, making it appear as if he was floating along the grass instead of walking on it. Golden gems and tassels hung around his neck and shoulders.

The second was tall, standing to the raven man's left, and had multiple arms; six in total. His face was covered, only revealing one red eye and the edges of silver colored bangs. He wore elegant robes of light blues, whites, and purples.

The final was the same height as the raven faced man, standing to his right. He wore black as well, though his attire was more fabricated to one who moves a lot and quickly. A shawl covered his shoulders and face, leaving his short blonde hair and green eyes exposed. Nevertheless, like the other two, this man also had an unusual quality about him. A long, muscular tail swayed against his knee high tan boots as he walked.

"That is far enough!" Bakugou snapped to the three walking towards the two, baring his teeth to them. The three stopped and the one with the face of a bird spoke.

"What business do you have here?"

"Our business is our own." Bakugou growled low. Uraraka rolled her eyes at the dragon's answer.

"Perhaps we should just tell them. It may get us through the gate." Uraraka said to the dragon.

"Like hell it will!" Bakugou shot back.

"You should heed your friend's advice traveler. We may cooperate in the light of truth." The man with the six arms said.

Bakugou became furious at the comment, eyes nearly glazing over white in anger.

"She is _not_ my friend!"

"Oh, excuse us," The man with the tail said. "your _lover_ , then?"

"Alright you all are just asking for me to kill you now!" Bakugou moved aggressively towards them. His claws made their way out of his fingertips and sparks of his fire magic danced in his palms. The man with a tail drew two medium sized blades from behind his back. The man with the six arms bent and curled his fingers into various magical signs. And a demonic like raven ripped from the final man's back and hung over him protectively.

Uraraka took hold of Bakugou's arm quickly, attempting to halt the dragon's assault.

"Don't let them bait you! It was just a stupid comment!" The mage pleaded up to the blonde. He looked down to her, eyes going soft for a brief moment, before ripping his arm from her grasp and continuing on.

The three elite guards stood their ground, watching and studying, as the other, lesser guards began to charge Bakugou. Uraraka began to move to the dragon's side. Though she stopped as she saw that they were no match for the golden dragon and his advanced fire magic.

After a few moments the three elites then stepped forward, allowing the others to retreat, finally entering the fight. Uraraka, taking the invitation for a more advanced combat, ran up and stood next to Bakugou, staff pointed out in front of her.

"Back off!" The blonde growled, looking down to her.

"Sorry, but even you might need some help with these last three." Uraraka met his eyes and smiled as small green orbs seeped from her staff. They floated and surrounded the two before turning a deep red color; arming themselves. Bakugou made a "tsk" sound as he rolled his eyes.

The dragon then leaped from their guarded area. Flames shooting from his palms, he made the first attack. Landing quickly, it was apparent that the guard with the raven's face was his target. Though as he moved to carry out the blow, a blade flashed in front of him; preventing his attack.

Bakugou's claws curled around the blade that had stopped him. At its hilt, stood the figure of a young woman with long, tide back dark hair.

"How dare you attack my men." The woman spat, her black eyes narrowing. Breaking free of Bakugou's grasp, she slashed her sword downward. The dragon easily avoided it, before reverting back behind Uraraka's orbs.

The woman wore a small breast plate with the country's symbol on her left breast, gauntlets, and tassets that hugged her hips. A long red skirt nearly touched the ground, and as she walked, the skirt revealed long slits up it sides, exposing the knight's legs with every step.

"Who are you?" The female knight asked. "And why are you here?"

Excited and high from combat, Bakugou said proudly. "I'm here to take the thrown away from that fake ass!" He then pointed his clawed index finger towards the castle.

"How dare you dragon!" The female knight spat, readying her weapon.

"No! No! Wait!" Uraraka yelled as she ran in between the two. The mage dropped her staff, expelling her defensive orbs, and raised her hands in front of her.

"My country was attacked and overthrown by the Country of Shadow. I am here to ask for assistance."

"Speak for yourself." Bakugou huffed. Uraraka rolled her eyes but continued.

"Iida sent us."

The female knight did not drop her aggressive stance and clutched her hilt tighter.

"How do you know my superior?"

"You def? She just said how we know him." Bakugou snapped as he pointed to Uraraka.

"That is not what I meant." The female knight pointed her sword towards Bakugou. "Rumors of a dragon with the intent of dethroning our king has reached us, and Iida was sent on a mission to locate and apprehend that dragon. Since you have already identified yourself as that threat, how do I know you are not hiding under a facade for entry into the capital?" Her eyes grew cold and detached. "How do I know that you didn't _kill_ Iida?"

"We did not kill Iida. He is our friend." Uraraka pleaded.

"If your all so _friendly_ , then why is he not here with you?" The knight moved back into a fighting stance. Uraraka gritted her teeth as she heard Bakugou mutter under his breath. "Regardless if your story is true or not mage, since Iida is not here with you, I cannot go on your word alone."

The knight then released her left hand from the hilt of her blade and made a quick sweeping motion with her arm. Small blades suddenly appeared from air and stuck into their clothing, planting them in their current locations. Bakugou let out a yell and Uraraka looked down to see one of the blades sticking out of his right foot. The light grey material turning maroon with his struggling. Where had the blades come from? There was no way she could have hidden them in her scandalous attire. Her skin?

The knight then rushed the two, the three elite guards following her lead. Uraraka dropped to the ground, in an attempt to retrieve her staff. Though with the knight's restraints, the mage found her conduit just out of her reach.

"Get out of the way!" Bakugou yelled. Uraraka could feel Bakugou's hand on her shoulder. His fingers clenching the fabric of her peach dress and yanking her backwards towards him. The brunette's boot heels and clothing ripped from the knight's blades as she passed the dragon. Uraraka saw Bakugou raise his other arm and, in a flash of silver, the knight's blade collided with his forearm.

Golden scales appeared over top the blonde's skin, much like Kirishima's, though Bakugou's scales were not as sturdy. Resulting in the flecks of gold to shatter and chip like glass, as the blade dug deep, and finally stopping at bone. Blood trickled down his arm and off his elbow.

Bakugou then, while gritting his teeth, released Uraraka's shoulder and punched the knight off of him. The elite guards, who were a few leagues behind the knight, stopped their pursuit and ran to their superior. Uraraka, now able to move, quickly rose and grabbed hold of her staff. She clutched it tightly, ready for the next assault that was sure to come. Bakugou ripped the blades from his own person and stood, taking his place beside the mage.

The knight, surrounded by her men, rose; regaining her spirit. Flicking her blade, the knight splashed Bakugou's blood on to the grass. The guards began to make their way closer to Bakugou and Uraraka, but the knight made a motion for them to stand down. They obeyed her orders, as she spit blood from her mouth to the ground. She was roughly their age; did she truly have the skill necessary to take them both?

The knight touched the skin on her midriff and glowing white light emerged from her flesh. The black haired girl them pulled another blade from her body. Now dual wielding, she swung both blades freely in her hands and once again charged. Bakugou growled as small explosions flickered in his palms. Uraraka took in a deep breath ready to begin a destructive incantation once the knight was in range. Though a single attack was never released as a man's voice broke out over the battlefield.

"Yaoyorozu! Stop and stand down!" The female knight skidded to a stop just out of Uraraka's range, while the three engaged fighters, plus the guards, looked in the direction of the voice. It was Iida, in the front claw of a transformed Kirishima. Deku and Tsu on his red scaled back.

The mage smiled wide while letting the air escape her lungs. Her friends were safe and with her again once more. She walked over to Bakugou, now that Iida was here, the knight had to believe her reprieve. Uraraka could see the female knight return the two swords into her stomach as the mage spoke the words for her healing spell. The blue light shone brightly on the end of her staff as she motioned towards Bakugou's bloody arm.

"I'm fine." He said moving away from her.

"Don't be like that, your hurt." She move towards his arm again.

"I said I'm fine!" He yelled as he snatched his arm away. She looked up to the blonde, taken aback by his tone. He had yelled at her, _many_ times before, though hadn't used that aggressive of a tone since they had first met.

"O-Okay…" She said quietly, her eyes looking down. Bakugou huffed and walked away from her.

Kirishima landed, gentilly dropping Iida to the ground, who sprinted over to the female knight. The three guards took their places behind her as Iida approached.

"President." They all said in unison. The female knight saluted while the guard's bowed.

"Do not engage them. They are here to speak to the king. Shadow is making their move." Iida said. The female knight nodded as she dropped her salute and folded her hands behind her back as Iida continued to talk to her.

Deku and Tsu jumped from Kirishima's back as the latter reverted into his two-legged form. The darker haired companions ran for Uraraka, while the red head made his way to Bakugou.

"Uraraka! Thank goodness you're alright." Deku said as he approached. "We were worried about you." Her heart beat quickly at the adventure's concern, and a faint blush rose in her cheeks. Though she did notice that the boy's effect on her was not as strong as it once had been only a few days ago.

"I was worried about you guys too." Uraraka said.

She rubbed her arm as her eyes shifted slowly to the ground, and then over to Bakugou who was, somewhat, still standing next to her. Kirishima was attempting to hug his friend, crying about how they would never see each other again. However, Bakugou was holding the emotional dragon at arm's length. An understanding tone behind the blonde's glares and unnecessary remarks.

Uraraka's eyes softened as an involuntary smile made its way to her lips.

"So…your trip was good then?" Tsu suddenly asked.

The mage snapped her attention back to her companions, eyes wide. Oh Gods! They had been talking to her this whole time!

"Yes!" Uraraka abruptly said, covering for herself. "Our flight was good."

"Flight?" Deku questioned. His eyes moving between her and Bakugou. "You two flew here? How?"

"None of your damn business!" Bakugou snapped, forcing his way into their conversation. Deku's eyes quickly shot down at the dragon's harsh tone. His small frame began to mutter an apology. Bakugou began to move closer to the green haired boy, preparing for another assault. When Uraraka stepped in front of the blonde, stopping his advancement. Her face was stern as she stared up to his burning eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Round Face?" He growled threw his teeth. Uraraka didn't verbally respond. Choosing only to grip her staff tighter and narrow her brown eyes. Deku could be heard behind her, his shaky voice telling her that this wasn't necessary. Bakugou peered past her shoulder, his red eyes meeting their prey. But Uraraka shifted; bringing Bakugou's attention back to her. They held each other's glare for a moment before the dragon finally snarled at her and stomped off towards Kirishima.

The red head only looked back to the mage after the confrontation. His own red eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Uraraka let out the breath she had been holding as her hands relaxed.

"Uraraka…" Deku said, coming around to the front of her. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah." Tsu said as she also made her way out in front of the mage, sticking out her tongue. "What if he had attacked you?"

"Oh, its fine. Don't worry about _that_." Uraraka waved a hand, defusing the situation. "I can hold my own against Bakugou." She then took the arm she was just waving with and made a flexing pose with it. Deku and Tsu looked at each other in confusion and concern. Bakugou could be heard growling low at her comment, but Uraraka ignored it. Much to Kirishima's amusement.

"Very well." Iida said while clapping his hands. "Now that, that has been settled. I have arranged entry for you all in not only the city, but the castle to have an audience with the King."

The group was about to enter through the gates when a woman's voice screaming, halted them.

"Stop! Stop that Red Scale!"

They all looked back to see four ruffians riding towards them. Their horses nearly collapsing with tiredness. The first was a girl with pink skin and horns. The second was a rogue with enchanted earlobes. The third was a male swashbuckler with blonde hair. And the fourth was an invisible person with only leather gloves and boots jostling atop their horse.

"Well, damn." Kirishima said, moving behind Bakugou. "I guess their horses did make it."

Deku, Tsu, and Iida moved in front of the dragons, preventing the newcomers from moving further into their ranks.

"Who are they?" Uraraka asked Tsu, who stood in front of her.

"Dragon hunters." Tsu responded.

"Oh, you have a Southern Gold as well?" The girl with pink skin said, glowing down her horse's shoulder at Bakugou.

"They are more common than the Western Red Scale, but he will still fetch a high price." The only male in their group said. Bakugou pulled his lips over his fangs at the hoodlums' comments. Anger raging through him as his muscles tensed.

"Retreat hunters! You may not have access into the city." Iida snapped. His guards rallying behind him.

"And why not?" The invisible one said. "We have done nothing wrong."

"Yes, we have done no crimes to these people." The girl with enchanted earlobes said.

"You attacked us!" Deku exclaimed.

"In a _different country_." The girl with pink skin said. She pointed her index finger upward in a, matter-of-fact, way. "Making that crime mute. Plus, we have merchant papers for the capital." They all pulled out small slips of brown parchment from their pockets, and from the glove of the invisible girl. "And by King Todoroki's Fair Trade laws, we do not need your permission, nor be stopped from entering, _knight_."

Smirks lit the three's, that they could see, faces as they moved their horses on and passed not only the group, but the guards, into the capital.

"Do not allow them to be within fifty feet from us." Iida said threw his teeth to the three elite guards behind Yaoyorozu. They nodded, understanding their assignments, and quickly made their way to follow the hunters.

The group finally made their way into the city threw the massive wooden barrier doors on the protective wall. Though, the walk through the town was not very inconspicuous, as guards surrounded them for added safety.

Musutafu seemed even more superior as Uraraka walked along it's cobble stone streets. Wide bridges made it easier to cross the flowing rivers that entwined along the roads. The buildings stood tall and sturdy, with their light colored stone walls. Timber was cut and angled to make rooves, while large, clear windows let in natural light.

Uraraka's heart went heavy as she imagined the look of excitement on her parents faces if they had seen this more refined architecture. She looked to the ground and pulled at the edges of her dress.

"Oh, hey, Uraraka." Deku said. He placed a hand on her arm and broke the mage from her thoughts. "You never explained how you flew here?" The green haired boy's eyes darted between her and the pathway as a light blush set into his cheeks. She figured he must have seen her worried expression a moment ago and was attempting to focus her on something else. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, I am fluent in weightless spells. So, I used one on Bakugou. That, mixed with his own fire magic, we were able to propel ourselves through the sky."

Deku's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth, about to say something, when Bakugou beat him to the punch.

"Damn it mage! Do you ever stop talking?" It was low and not nearly as harsh as the last time he had spoken to her. She turned her head to look at him, but quickly diverted away as she found his red eyes staring back.

"Aww, come on man. Don't be like that." Uraraka heard Kirishima say behind her. She then heard Bakugou's snapping and Kirishima's laughing. She imagined Kirishima's hands were up in a defensive manor, but she didn't look back to check.

The now large group made their way through the bustling city, arriving to another gated door. Iida made a motion with his hand, and a sentry at the top opened the gates for them, revealing a courtyard on the other side.

Wildflowers and trees made their own ecosystem in the courtyard. Completed with a winding river that started at the man-made waterfall, standing nearly as tall as the castle itself. The stones that held the building together were large and a darker color than the other stones in the city. Its windows were also smaller, allowing more privacy into the affairs of its royalties. Large banners of their countries colors hung around the outer wall and lined the walkways to the castles' main entrance.

Another set of centuries opened the towering wooden doors, the details in their elegance was a marvel to behold. Once in the main hall the floors were covered in handmaid rugs beneath their feet. While the walls were decorated with tapestries and paintings of their country's history and wealth.

"My goddess, you have returned!" It was the shrill and lispy voice of a boy. He came around the corner quickly and made his way to the female knight, Yaoyorozu. He was short, only coming to Uraraka's stomach. His black eyes held nothing but lust and his round face bounced around almost as much as his curly dark hair. He did not wear armor but was still fitted with leathers of someone higher in ranking and stature.

"Mineta, please, do not call me that…" Yaoyorozu said, shifting away nervously from the boy. The little teen only giggled, a sickening smile on his face, as he moved closer to the knight's legs. His hands outstretched and grabbing towards her. She shuffled away even more, her hand to her face, a far cry from the war waging woman at the gate.

"Do you ever tire of your lustrous ways? Show respect to your superiors Mineta." Iida said as he moved in between the two, pushing the smaller boy away. "She deserves your grace and humility. Not your depravity."

"But how could I not?" Mineta responded. "A heavenly Eden awaits the consistent, my friend." The boy grabbed at her again, making Iida forcibly remove the boy this time.

Uraraka's stomach turned at Mineta's forwardness. His lack of tack making her uncomfortable as she shifted her weight between her feet. The mage fidgeted with her hair and looked to Tsu, who's face showed the same disgust to the boy. Mineta's curls could be seen swaying to the side as he spotted the two girls staring down to him in disbelief.

"New maidens have graced my presents." He said, drool escaping his lips. Tsu moved behind Uraraka, her hand gripping the mage's shoulder as she passed. The brunette, not wanting the little teen anywhere near them, began to recite an incantation. However, she was silenced by Bakugou stepping in front of her.

Uraraka could see the tension in his back through the yellow pelt atop his shoulders. The muscles in his arms were rigid with strain as his claws spread out from his fingertips. The mage could not see the blonde's expression; though Mineta's pale and fearful demeanor were indication enough at the dragon's appearance.

Bakugou then made his way past the smaller boy, as if nothing had transpired simply apart from them stopping in the hall. Leaving everyone silent behind him. Mineta turned suddenly, mumbling something as he retreated back to his superiors. Iida scolded the boy with a firm tone on how he deserved the punishment.

After a moment, the group continued, down the great hall to the throne room. More sentries were awaiting their arrival, though these were more elegantly dressed in fine cloths and silks. They opened the entry to the throne room, exposing the large chamber to everyone.

A long, dark red rug, led the way to a metal forged thrown, decorated with pillows and pelts died in their country's colors. A brutish looking man sat there. Hair and beard the color of a bright fire, with clear ice blue eyes. His body was covered in layers of lavishing furs and silks. A crown of gold smithing and red garments rested on his head.

To his right sat a woman in a less gaudy chair. Her long silver hair was tied in a fishbone styled braid while her grey eyes lay lifeless on her symmetrical face. Her attire was vastly modest, covering even her hands and neck in it's soft grey layers. A small silver crown of chains and sapphires rested on her forehead.

To the king's left were his children. One male and one female stood in birth order, however the youngest of the three stood directly next to their father; apart from his siblings. His hair was split in two down his hair line, one side red and the other silver. His eyes were cold and focused, moving with the steps of the group. His attire matched more of his father's loud and flashy style. He worn no crown but simply wore a dazzling brooch, carved entirely of gems in the shape of their family's crest, on the nape of his neck.

"Your Majesty I have come bearing terrible news." Iida began walking out in front to address their king. "The Country of Shadow has overthrown the Country of Air and sits at our boarder. I believe they are finally making their move."

They stopped only a few feet from the king as he put a hand to his face, his eyes never leaving the group. Yaoyorozu broke from the gathering and stood at attention behind the youngest prince.

"And who, pray tell, are these people with you?" The king questioned, motioning to the others. "Why have you brought them into my presence?"

"This mage." Iida beckoned Uraraka closer and she moved next to the knight; bowing quickly to the king. "She is the only known persons to escape. She has traveled here to seek military assistance."

"Yes, sir I-" Uraraka barely got those three words out before King Todoroki held up a hand, stopping her.

"You will address me a as _Your Majesty_." An uneasy silence fell upon the room, and Uraraka shifted her weight trying to ease herself.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Uraraka fixed herself. "As stated, my country was attacked, and I have come seeking refuge and support to reclaim it."

King Todoroki put his hand to his face, mulling over the idea for a while in his own mind. When he turned to his son with the dual colored hair.

"Shoto. You will rule in my stead one day; what would your course of action be in this instance?" The prince let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Why seek my council? You are going to do as you see fit regardless." The prince responded. His voice cool and controlled, as of someone much older than himself.

The king gave his son a sharp glare before aggressively moving forward in his seat. The prince's mother, the queen, then looked down to her hands. A fearful pain on her hidden face as she picked at her nails.

"The Summer Solstice will be in two days' time." King Todoroki said, bringing the mage's eyes back to him. "The Noblemen will be here, and we will discuss the matter further." He then gestured with his hand to Uraraka, Tsu, Deku, Bakugou and then finally to Kirishima. "Until then, I will be placing you five into custody under my watch."

More of the king's royal guards began to emerge from behind his thrown; making their way down to the group of teenagers.

"This is _not_ necessary Your Majesty!" Iida said to his king, defending them. "These people are not a threat to you or the kingdom!"

The king brushed aside his knight's words and the guards continued. In the corner of Uraraka's eye, she could see Bakugou and Kirishima preparing themselves for a fight. Scales and claws already displaying themselves.

"Do not fight them. They will not harm you." Iida said quietly in response to the two boys. But that did little to calm their nerves. Deku could be seen looking back and forth between Iida and the king, clenching his fists. Not wanting to fight but also not wanting to be imprisoned. One of the new guards broke from his pack and moved towards Uraraka. The mage gripped her staff tightly and Tsu stepped behind the brunette. The guard's shoulder length blonde hair was combed neatly back. His bright purple eyes matched his flowing silk cape and his wide smile shone almost as brightly as the armor he wore.

"Please, Mona-Mi, do not struggle." His accent was thick and Uraraka found herself focusing completely on the guard. If she was to be attacked, it would come from him. However, she also did not want to make the first move, bringing more battles upon herself.

Tensions high, the mage jumped at the sound of one of the dragon's nails clinging suddenly against armor. Using this opening, Uraraka's guard grabbed her forearm and began to drag her away. Twisting and squirming, the brunette was able to free herself. Though, in the process, she stumbled backwards. Earning her nothing but a sharp elbow to the temple from another guard, who Bakugou had just shoved away from himself.

An overwhelming pain flooded Uraraka's senses and the girl was swallowed by darkness before she even hit the ground.

Uraraka opened her eyes to see that she had been placed in a lush bed with blue and red bedding. Tsu sat next to her on the bed's edge.

"Ochako hun!" Tsu exclaimed seeing the mage's eyes slowly open. "Are you alright? Ribbit." The little frog girl then helped the mage into a sitting position.

"I think so. W-Where…are we?" Uraraka asked. The girl looked around the small room that the two now inhabited. It was decorated in a high end furniture and crystal lighting; the colors matching that of the bed and the rest of the castle's colors.

"We are in the guard's barracks, on house arrest." Tsu answered. "We are alone if we stay in the rooms. Though if we want to walk around to the common areas, we must have a guard accompany us. And, of course, absolutely no leaving the building."

Uraraka looked around at her accommodations. All of this traveling and pain, just to be sent to a room like a punished child. Her parents could be dead, and she was sitting safe and comfortable. Uraraka put a hand to her face, her body temperature suddenly spiking.

"Ochako. Are you ok?" Tsu asked, gently touching her hand to the mage's arm.

"Mmhmm, yes…just a little dizzy." Uraraka responded. "What about you?" She asked the frog girl. "And the others? Are they in these barracks as well?"

"I am perfectly fine." Tsu then put her index finger to her face. "And yes, the others are here as well. Though I don't know specifically which rooms they are in. Once you got hit, the boys stopped fighting and we were taken into custody. Which reminds me…" Tsu looked at Uraraka quizzingly, her normally large black eyes going narrow.

"What?" Uraraka asked, becoming concerned.

"Did anything happen between you and Bakugou?"

"W-What?" Uraraka squeaked while flailing her hands in front of her. "What makes you think that?!" The mage could feel her face going even hotter than the rest of her body.

"Well, since you two have rejoined us, you seem… _friendly_ with him, ribbit. You also even joked about him and he didn't attack you."

Uraraka's eyes traveled down to her covered lap. She knew that she had become more familiar with the blonde but didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Also, there was the thing in town. When he almost reached out to you."

"Hu?" Uraraka questioned looking back to her friend, genuinely confused by her last comment.

"In town when you were sad, and Midoriya broke you out of your thoughts?" Tsu asked, and Uraraka nodded, remembering the event. "When you were still looking at the ground, Bakugou looked like he wanted to say something to you. He was fidgeting behind you and his eyes darted back and forth between you and the ground. Midoriya just beat him to the action."

Uraraka had trouble breathing as her mind began to spin. Bakugou saw that she was upset, and he wanted to _do_ something about it? The mage could feel her mouth moving but no sound was coming forth. She began to twirl a strand of her long bangs when Tsu took the brunette's hands; stopping them. The little frog girl only gave Uraraka a gentle smile as an answer for her actions.

What the hell was that for?

* * *

Update for Chapter 8. We are trucking along again! :D


	9. Chapter 9-The Summer Solstice Festival 1

**Chapter 9 – The Summer Solstice Festival (Pt1)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warnings: N/A

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

Uraraka did not get much sleep the previous night. Tsu had been there for a few more minutes after the discloser of Bakugou's decency, but then was quickly pulled away, visiting permissions over, once it was determined that the mage was well enough on her own. But even though the mage lay alone, in the quiet and dark room, she was not able to relax enough to sleep, her heart beating rapidly as she twirled one side of her bangs.

The brunette expected the action of comfort from Deku. The boy's sweet demeanor almost demanded it. Though, she never would have suspected _Bakugou_ wanting to comfort her. And what if it had been the blonde to make the first move instead of his more jittery companion? What would Bakugou have done to console her? What would he have said? Everyone looking at them…

The girl covered her reddening face with her hands. Rolling on her appointed mattress and hiding further beneath its blankets. She was here to help and save her people, her parents…she didn't have time to think about such things. But she couldn't help but notice the way her skinned burned when Deku touched her. Or the way her breath would stop when she noticed Bakugou's red eyes staring at her. It would have been a clear choice a few days ago, though with everything that has transpired since the group's separation, she wasn't sure what her heart wanted.

Uraraka spent most of the evening like this. Similar thoughts spinning her into more of a frenzy; long, even into the morning.

A light knock on her locked door made the mage jump. The first real distraction she had since Tsu have left hours prior.

"Yes?" She called out, beckoning an answer from the person on the other side. The mage's heart raced as the sound of keys twisting and unlocking her accommodations. She knew better than it to be one of the two boys she had been panicking about all night. But with her mind in its current state, she couldn't help but wonder. The door swung open and revealed the female knight, Yaoyorozu, alone on the other side.

"Oh." Uraraka said as she let out her held breath and put a hand to her chest steading it. "What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to apologize. For yesterday." She said plainly as she snapped her fingers. Servants then entered the room, wearing soft tan colored clothing, and carrying large waterskins on their backs. The servants opened a hidden door in the room to expose a water basin and bathing tub. They began to pour the liquid from their backs into the tub; steam rising above its stone edge.

"I acted harshly at the gate. You were simply here to help your loved ones and I did not listen. I did not even consider your words to be true." She said quietly as her eyes looked to the ground. Her hands clasped together as a faint blush rose in her cheeks. A completely different woman stood in front of Uraraka now, then from the previous day.

"It's alright." Uraraka responded, standing and walking towards the knight. "You were defending your home by protecting the city. There is no reason to apologize for that."

Yaoyorozu's black eyes met the mage's brown. A soft smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you. For understanding."

By that time the servants were done filling the tub, they began to hand Uraraka a tall vile of cleansing oil, a small basket filled with breads, cheeses and fruits, and a fresh changing of clothes.

"Once you have finished, please give your old clothing to the servants." Yaoyorozu said as she pointed towards Uraraka's torn dress.

"Will I get them back?" Uraraka questioned. Touching a hand to the base of her cowl. "These were hand made by the people in my village."

Yaoyorozu's eyes went slightly wide before resting back into their original calm formation.

"Very well." She turned to the servants. "Take note that you will only wash and repair the mage's clothing before returning them to her."

"Yes, My Lady." The servants responded and quietly made their way out of the room. They were followed by Yaoyorozu, who promptly shut the door and locked it, once again, behind her.

Uraraka pulled the curtains down over the windows and began to undress herself. Stepping into the hot water made goosebumps scream threw her body in longing. The brunette had only been dunking herself in cold river water, with clothes on, to substitute for a bath since she had been home. She hadn't realized until now how much she missed the melting pleasure of the actual act.

Taking the vile, Uraraka opened the corked top and poured the cleaning oils into the water. The mage rubbed her skin and hair vigorously, cleansing herself of the caked on dirt and stench and replacing them with the crisp scent of mint and citrus.

Once satisfied with her bath, Uraraka removed herself from the tub and dried thoroughly. She began to cover herself with the clothing left for her by Yaoyorozu and the servants. A simple plumb dress and black stockings were left for her.

Uraraka made her way back to the bed and lay down in its soft sheets. Her body and mind had finally calmed from the previous night. Hair still wet, the young mage, dozed off in the warmth of the comforters.

(***)

A light knock woke Uraraka from her slumber. The girl jumped up quickly, combing her messy hair with her hands.

"Yes?" She called out, after deeming herself presentable.

Though no one answered or even opened the door. The knock came again, however now that she was coherent, Uraraka was able to distinguish the sound as coming from her window. Walking over to the fixture, Uraraka opened the drapes to fine Kirishima sitting on a tree branch outside. Unhooking the window, she opened the glass feature to the red dragon.

"Wow, they must trust you. Only window to be unlocked." Kirishima said whistling.

"Kirishima? What are you doing? We are not supposed to leave the building." Uraraka said.

"Pffff. Screw the rules. We're busting out to see the city. Wanted to know if you wanted to go too?" The red dragon inched closer to the girl. His eyes nearly shining.

" _We're_?" Uraraka questioned. She hadn't agreed to go with him and she didn't see anyone else out there with him.

"Yeah, me and Bakugou." Uraraka's eyes widened at the sound of the blonde's name. "No one else wanted to go, but you will go, right?" Kirishima continued.

"Give it a rest. She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." Bakugou's voice could be heard above Kirishima. More than likely on another branch. Uraraka's breath caught in her throat and her chest tightened.

"What? I'm allowed to ask, aren't I?" Kirishima protested. Bakugou then jumped from his branch on to the ground below, seemingly over the current situation. Uraraka leaned over the window seal to see his muscular form walking off.

"She's too _good._ She won't leave." Bakugou called back to Kirishima.

An angry, but excited, feeling swelled in Uraraka stomach. Who was he to determine what she would or wouldn't do? This judgment caused the girl to act without thinking.

Uraraka stormed back into her room and forcefully shoved on her own boots, since no new pair was left with the clothes. Taking hold of her staff she jumped from the window and eased herself down quickly with her magic. The glimpse of a perplexed Kirishima in the corner of her eye as she passed him.

"Who won't leave?" Uraraka said to Bakugou. He had stopped at the sound of her landing and looked back to the mage. Though, he only rolled his eyes and continued on.

Uraraka's chest rose and fell heavily at her breathing. A wave of excitement flooding her body and making her fingers tingle at her rebellion.

"Now _that_ is what I like to see." Kirishima said as he too jumped to the ground. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, grinning wildly, before pushing her onward towards Bakugou.

The mage turned her head while still walking. The frame from her room growing smaller and smaller. The once empowering feeling slowly fading into a bottomless pit in her stomach. Following the rules of her imprisonment could have been her only chance to win the king's favor. Though, now that she had left, he may cast her, and her campaign, aside. She gritted her teeth, hoping that all would work in her favor as she was swept along with the two dragons.

(Bakugou)

The three made their way up and over the towering wall that separated the castle's grounds and the rest of the city. Kirishima's loud mouth had almost got them caught, but they were fortunately able to slip past the guards. After, the three made their way to the market.

The marketplace was full of people moving and bustling around the shops in a hurry. The vendors were stationed in small wooden carts, selling their wares and trinkets on the street. It was loud, all of the commotion wrapped into one singular location with bag pipes, drums and flutes playing in the background.

Bakugou hated towns; cities even more. There were too many people crammed into one place, making him feel claustrophobic. But even so, he still enjoyed the market more than being locked in the castle.

His red eyes made their way down to the mage, and it was clear to see that her views on the market were much different. Her big brown eyes were wide, nearly sparkling, at the overwhelming commotion of it all. Her mouth was turned up into a smile as her hands were clenched in front of her face.

 _What had she seen there?_ He found himself asking internally. _It was just a marketplace._

The mage then looked up to him, a small giggle escaping her lips. Bakugou's stomach lurched up into his chest at the emotion.

"Isn't this amazing?" She asked.

"NO! IT ISN'T!" He suddenly burst, controlled and irritated by the tightening in his chest. She shrunk away from him because of this response, which wasn't exactly what he had wanted to happen. He backed away from her and stifled his anger into a growl. "It's loud and crowded."

The mage only looked at him and, for once, did not say anything back. He didn't know how to feel about that. With her constant reassurance he had always known what she was thinking, but now she just stood there, and he felt uneasy at her quietness. Her eyes softened then and was about to say something when Kirishima interrupted her by hanging over the blonde's shoulder.

"What the hell was _that_ for? I mean, I know your always angry, but that was unnecessary." Kirishima's face was nothing but amusement as he closed his eyes to make room for that ridiculous smile of his.

"Shut up, hair for brains!" Bakugou snapped at his red haired companion, as he shoved the other away. Uraraka chuckled lightly at the dragon's actions and Bakugou felt his chest tighten once again as she stopped.

"Oh, that reminds me." She suddenly said while clapping her hands. "How did your wounds heal?" The girl moved closer to Bakugou. Her body heat and the smell of citrus mint consumed his senses by her presence. Her soft fingers touched his arm, raising it up to her view. His lungs stopped, and a lump made its way into his throat.

"It's fine. Already healed." The golden dragon responded. He pulled his arm away lightly and looked down to the eye sore of a scar that traced his forearm from yesterday's battle.

"That's good. I am glad to hear that." Her smile was almost infectious as his heartbeat faster. Turning away, before he lost all control of himself, he continued to walk further into the marketplace. Kirishima and the mage following in tow after him.

Nothing really stood out to him at the vendor's shops. Kirishima and the mage being the main ones stopping and looking through each person's merchandise, but they never really purchased anything, until they came to a stall with handmade trinkets and glass wares.

"Isn't this pretty?" The mage asked Kirishima as she held up a small barrette with a porcelain white rose attached to it.

"That is really nice. Excuse me, miss, can my friend try this on?" Kirishima asked the store's owner. The little old lady behind the cart nodded and the red dragon quickly took the barrette from the mage and put it in her hair. Her bangs, that were typically in front of her face, were now pulled back. Exposing the bright pink in her cheeks even more. That same lump rising its way again in Bakugou's throat.

"There, doesn't she look good?" Kirishima asked, pushing the mage closer to Bakugou. A cunning smile on the red dragon's face. Damn him! But the blonde played it cool and merely shrugged his shoulders as he turned away.

"It's alright. I guess."

"Oh, wow, I actually got a response out of you." The mage said, cheekiness lining her tone. Bakugou looked back to her, a glare set in his red eyes.

"Too bad I can't buy it though." The mage said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What? Why not?" Kirishima asked. Even Bakugou looked at her quizzingly. If she wanted it, why not buy it?

"I don't have any of this country's currency."

"Oh, that's an easy fix. I can spot you..." Kirishima said as he began to dig threw his pockets. Though his once happy attitude subsided quickly. "Oh, no." The red dragon's face turned into another one of his cunning smiles. He was up to something. "I forgot my coins back in the room. Darn." He then snapped his fingers and turned to Bakugou. "But I'm sure _someone_ else might be able to spot you Uraraka."

" _I'm_ not buying it for her." Bakugou said sourly. Damn it! That was his plan!

"Oh, come on. It looks nice, just get it for her-" Kirishima protested but was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"No! Don't go making promises that you can't keep. Getting her hopes up that you'd get it for her. Don't drag me into this."

Kirishima was about to argue back when the mage stopped him.

"It's alright. I don't need it." She had already unclipped her hair and was placing the barrette back on the vendor's cart. She then looked up at the two, her eyes showing no signs of altering as she pushed the dragons onward and away. Though Bakugou, and the blonde believed even Kirishima, noticed how her eyes would wander back to the cart.

"There you two are!" Came a familiar female voice. Bakugou looked over his shoulder and saw the four dragon hunters walking towards them. Both himself and Kirishima became on guard, as scales and claws presented themselves. The surrounding people, knowing what was about to happen, quickly moved out of their way and covered themselves in shops. A few of them even running to inform the guards.

"Bold of you to attack us in daylight." Kirishima snapped.

"We are here to claim what is rightfully ours." The girl with the pink skin called out.

"Last time I checked our skins were our own. So back off!" Bakugou yelled. He could feel his fire magic sparking in between his fingers at his readiness for battle. The mage then stood next to him, her staff ready for a defense.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?" The mage said.

"Well, like I have told your friend earlier," the pink skinned girl said while pointing to Kirishima. "A Western Red Scale doesn't come around too often. So, no, we don't."

The dragons crouched low as Bakugou heard the mage take in breath for her incantation; all ready for the inevitable attack. And when the hunters did charge them, it was hard and fast.

The pink skinned girl drew small viles from a satchel that she had strapped to her hip. Throwing them, the glass bottles were met by the mage's defensive spell. Spilling it's acid like contents on the street beside them. Next to try was the male. He drew his gun and began to shoot at the three. But Kirishima stepped in, deflecting the bullets with his red scales. Small bursts of electricity springing from the dead casings.

While the other two chose defense, Bakugou led their assault. Blasting the hunters back with his fire magic. The other two women, the invisible one and the one with the enchanted earlobes, needed to be in range for them to land an attack. Bakugou was not about to give them that opportunity.

But even with all of their skirmishing, no real victor was crowned. Just the same, no real damage was done to either side as guards came in and broke the two groups up.

"What are you doing out of the barracks?" The female knight yelled at Bakugou, Kirishima, and the mage. The blonde growled at the knight while the other two gave off sheepish smiles as their response. "And as for you four. You were given explicit instructions to not come any where near these dragons. By breaking these laws, you have subjugated yourselves to being placed under arrest."

The other guards swarmed the hunters, placing them in cuffs. The four fought and whined as they were dragged off towards the castle.

"As for you three." The female knight said, turning back to the original three. "Do you not realize the serious implications that these actions may have." She looked at the mage then. A serious and almost pleading tone in her eyes. "Especially you…and your cause."

The mage looked down to the ground. Her hands tightened around her staff and her body began to shake slightly. She had been in the country for a reason, and the two boys may as well have taken all prospects away from her.

"However, in light of the conversation we had this morning, I will be willing to look away this _one_ time. Disobey our orders again though, and I will have to hold you to the full extent of the law."

The mage's head came back up, a smile on her face. She thanked the knight stupidly and the three were escorted back to the barracks.

(Uraraka)

Her guard, the same one from yesterday, walked in front of her threw the hallways of the barracks.

"You know, Mona-Mi, you could have been seriously punished for your actions. Take this opportunity to look back on your mistakes." The knight said.

Uraraka did not respond to him. She only looked to the ground, the sound of her boots on the tiled floors her only focus. When she noticed that her boots were the only ones making noise. The guard's clicking had stopped.

The mage looked up to see that the hallway was stretched out. A never-ending void of tile, candles, and tapestries. The doors to the rooms were gone as well.

"Ah, you finally noticed." Came a woman's voice. A voice Uraraka knew well. The mage turned to see the witch from Vizar standing beside her.

"Where am I?" Uraraka asked, stepping back and gripping her staff in front of her. "What do you want?"

The witch's sweet smile faded as she stepped closer. With a flick of her slender hand, Uraraka's staff was ripped from her hands and sent flying to the ground.

"You are in my realm, so I would appreciate some respect." She said coldly. Uraraka backed away more, her shoulders touching the wall. As the witch bent at her waist to stair at the girl.

"And the guard I was with?" The mage asked, gulping air.

"Who, Aoyama?" The witch then stood back to her original height, making room between herself and Uraraka. "Do not worry about him silly girl. I would not willingly harm someone in my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?"

"Yes." The witch then smiled as she placed a hand to the side of her face. "I like to move about to keep tabs on everyone. But Musutafu is where I make my _home_ …so to speak." She smiled wickedly as a blush graced her features. Uraraka could feel the urge to be near her, work its way into her body once again. The witch's being pulling the mage closer to her.

"It seems that I too will be staying here for a while."

"Oh, I know dearie. I have been watching you for a while. The attack. The separation. The cave. Even here in the city. I have never left you."

Uraraka's mouth felt dry and she licked her lips.

"What should I call you then…if we are going to meet each other again?"

"I go by many titles and names sweetie." The witch came in close again, tracing Uraraka's face with her fire like fingers. "But since we are _here_ , you may call me Midnight."

"I want to go back to the castle!" Uraraka pulled away from her touch, sweat beading down her face. Midnight looked saddened by the sudden outburst but stepped back regardless.

"Very well. However, there is someone I would like you to meet first. I have told him much about you and he is very interested in becoming acquainted."

"Is he like you?" Uraraka asked feeling her legs going weak. "A witch?"

Midnight began to laugh out loud at the mage's question. The heavenly sound being silenced by her porcelain hand.

"No, darling. He is actually more like _you_." The woman then made a motion with her left arm, summoning forth a door in the endless space. She opened it to bring forth a bright and blinding light. Uraraka held up her hands to shield her eyes but found herself walking towards it regardless.

"Wait." Midnight said as she pulled out a vile from her sleeve. The same one that she offered a few days ago in exchange for the mage's soul. "The offer still stands. Either walk through the door or take the vile." The witch extended out her hand, the contribution sitting neatly in her palm. It was hard for the mage to say no to her, even with the possibility that she had just ruined everything with King Todoroki. But she couldn't do it. This was not the right way to get what she desired.

"No…thank you." Uraraka said with a shaky voice before running through the door. Not stopping and waiting for Midnight to distract her again.

Once on the other side, Uraraka found herself in the witch's hut. The crystals that hung on the ceiling, the books, and even the circular table. Everything was the same.

"We're in Vizar?" Uraraka asked in disbelief; not wanting to travel all the way back to the capital from the magical town.

"Not exactly." Midnight said, appearing behind Uraraka. "This is just another part of my realm. I can make this room appear and disappear wherever I please. Though the man I want you too meet resides here with me." Midnight began to walk into the back of her shop, her hand beckoning Uraraka to follow. The brunette did so, and after walking through a dark blue curtain she found herself in a small cramped room. Its walls were bare, only a few lit candles giving way to light, and a single man sat in the center in a plush red chair.

The man was thin and even while sitting, Uraraka could tell that he was very tall. He wore long flowing robes of black and white while he held a clear crystal ball in his long fingers. His head was tilted down, showing the precise part in his short dark green with blonde streaked hair. Though his face then began to rise, as if sensing the girl's presence in the room. Showing his slanted black and yellow eyes behind thin glasses.

"Good afternoon, Uraraka Ochako. My name is Nighteye, and I have been waiting to meet you for a _very_ long time."

* * *

A/N: Another edited chapter down! We are almost to the new stuff!


	10. Chapter 10-The Summer Solstice Festival2

**Chapter 10 – The Summer Solstice Festival (Pt2)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warnings: Bakugou's colorful language

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

"I have waited a very long time to meet you, Uraraka Ochako." The mysterious man said. "My name is Nighteye."

"How can I help you?" Uraraka responded. Shifting under the stare of his bizarre black and yellow eyes. "Why did you want to meet me?"

"Because I have _seen_ you. I have seen your village burn, all of your hate and pain. I have seen your struggles and I have seen your journey…"

Uraraka did not know what he meant. How could he have seen all of that? This was the first time they had met. She opened her mouth to ask the question when he abruptly stood up. Uraraka did not think he was as tall as he actually was. The top of the mage's head barely reaching his stomach. He towered over her as if she were only a small child. He took a hand off of his crystal ball and reached out to touch Uraraka's face.

"The rivers run red and fire rains from the sky. The unjust sits upon the thrown while its true master hides in the shadows."

Uraraka looked up to the man with questioning eyes. "I-I thought the previous king already died?" The man gripped her face with his outstretched hand. Her heart was steady at his cold touch; something inside her knowing that he wouldn't harm her.

"He did. But there is another who's blood runs pure. Make him reveal himself to the crown and this country will once again know glory."

Uraraka's eyes shot open as she rose gasping for air. Coughing violently, she realized that she was once again in her room in the guard's barracks. Her staff laying next to her in the bed, a place she had never put it before. But how had she been transported here? And so quickly? She was just in Midnight's hut. The room was said to be a part of Midnight's realm; could Uraraka's body been there, in the barracks, the whole time while only her mind had been ensnared?

The mage rose, no longer coughing, and made her way to the window seal and opened the curtains. The full moon's light filled the darkness and flickered light off of an object in her room. Gazing down, Uraraka found the porcelain white rose barrette she had been eyeing earlier that day in the market. But how had it appeared there? Her window was locked, and as far as she knew, no one else other than herself had been in the room. Could it have been another one of Midnight's tricks? No, she would have confessed to the action either in person or by note. It had to have been someone else.

Uraraka picked up the small hair accessory, touching the cool carved stone with her fingers. Her heart swelled with joy that she now had it in her possession. She didn't want to admit it, but she had really wanted the item, and the idea of Bakugou purchasing it for her in the market made her heart nearly stop. But as Bakugou began to protest, she felt her heart grow heavy as Kirishima attempted to convince Bakugou to buy it for her. Perhaps her feelings for the blonde were misplaced and overexaggerated.

Continuing to run her hands over the rose, the mage went back to her bed. Falling into an uneasy and restless sleep.

(***)

The following day was the first day of the country's Summer Solstice festival. Yaoyorozu had come to her and informed the mage that she was to accompany the King that evening with the rest of the Noblemen. That way she could say her side of the story for their final decision.

That evening Uraraka prepared herself. Bathing in the same mint citrus cleaning oils and changing into a dark blue dress and black stockings, as her original attire was still being repaired. The mage also combined the two sides of her bangs and braided them tightly. Choosing to pin the intertwining hair behind her left ear with her white rose barrette. The look was much more elegant than Uraraka's usual appearance, but since she was to be at the king's council, she figured she would at least attempt to look more presentable. She decided to leave her staff in her room. Both the city and the grounds were heavily guarded with the coming festival; and she deemed it safe enough to not need the conduit.

Uraraka knocked on her own door, telling those outside that she was done preparing herself. Aoyama unlocked it and escorted her threw the barracks and into the castle's courtyards. A bright orange and pink sunset blended into the cities buildings and grounds. The once shut gates were now wide open allowing everyone in the city to enter at will. The area was decorated with the countries colors and small paper lanterns floated carelessly along the river. Merchants and venders set up shop along the pathways and along the gardens as musicians entertained the guests as they passed.

"Good evening, Mage Uraraka." The girl turned to the youngest of the king's children standing behind her. Yaoyorozu standing behind him.

"Good afternoon, your _Highness_?" Uraraka questioned. She had remembered the way the King had responded with her mis-titling and hoped she had not botched it again.

"Yes, that is correct." The prince nodded and smiled. Yaoyorozu tilted her head sharply to Aoyama, signaling for him to leave. And with a quick bow, the lesser knight did just that. The prince held out his arm, asking the mage to walk with him. Her body's movement answered for her as the three walked among the gardens together.

"How are your accommodations?" The prince asked.

"They are wonderful." Uraraka responded plainly, not wanting to insult him. "The King could have thrown us in the dungeons, but he didn't, and I am grateful for that."

The prince smirked at her words.

"You are still a prisoner though. You do not honestly believe that I will take your false modesty to heart."

He was sharp.

"Yes, well, we _are_ being held here while not committing a crime. I wish to receive the King's verdict and move on, whether it be with your country's support or not."

"My father is not going to let you freely leave if he rules against you."

"I wasn't going to ask." The words had left her mouth before she had known what she had said. Who she had said it to. Yaoyorozu gave her a piercing and mindful look.

The prince's eyes shifted and, where Uraraka had expected to see anger or even a threat, his dual colored eyes held excitement and wonder. He took her hand in his own and bowed respectfully to her.

"I hope that fortune smiles on you this evening." The prince then kissed the back of her hand causing the girl's heart to race. He respectfully returned her hand and continued on his own path, leaving Uraraka unattended.

The mage walked around for a while on her own. She still did not have any money, but those around the gardens had just seen her walking privately with the prince and began to give her food and gifts for free. Believing her to be an honored guest of the royal family. Nothing could be further from the truth, but she did accept a few dumplings under the ruse.

"Uraraka!" The mage did not need to turn to know that the one who had called her was Deku. He was accompanied by Tsu and Iida who had quickly made their way over to her.

"You were able to be allowed out?" Uraraka asked as she hugged Tsu. "I thought I was the only one."

"I was able to persuade the king into releasing them for the evening, but only under the ruling that they be supervised." Iida said. "I doubt that these two will need the surveillance, though the other two…" The knight looked back and Uraraka followed his eyes to see the two dragons giving a merchant trouble. "They might need me to be right next to them".

Uraraka chuckled, that was true.

"Ochako hun, where did you get that pin? It is beautiful." Tsu asked.

"I'm not really sure." The mage's hands went up to the barrette. "It was just laying in my room last night when I got back in from…from walking around." As far as Uraraka knew, the fact that Bakugou, Kirishima, and herself had escaped into the marketplace had been covered up. She did not want to bring attention to an unknown event if that was the case.

"Oh, that's mysterious. Seems you've got a secret admirer here." Deku said. He tried his hardest to hide it, but it was clear that it wasn't him who had given her the gift and it bothered him.

The sound of trumpets blaring brought Uraraka's attention to the main gate of the courtyards. The citizens became excited and began to swarm to where the trumpeters were located.

"Come. The Noblemen's parade is about to begin." Iida said as he pushed the three friends towards the main pathway that connected the gate and the castle's entrance. "That means you two as well." The knight called back, and Uraraka saw the two dragons resentfully follow.

At the front of the crowd Uraraka could see the number of civilians growing; not only larger but louder as well. Though, no matter how many of them approached, not a single foot was placed on the walk way. The respect for these Noblemen must be great for them to not taint their parade's path.

The trumpets sounded again and a tall and thin barred made his way to the front of the pack. His long yellow hair was styled so that it was pointed in an upward motion and a thin blonde mustache lined his upper lip.

"Is everyone ready for the festival?!" He yelled. The crowd erupted into a hysterical frenzy. "First Noblemen out of the gate is Hawks, of the floating city Hajar."

On the cobble stone pathway came a man riding a black horse. Two other men were standing on either side of him, each holding a flag. One of the country's colors and the other was a pennant, of his own make and design. He was thin and tall with dirty blonde hair and clothed in yellow and tan colored robes. But what was the most striking about the man, was that he was an Animagus. Meaning that somewhere in his ancestral line, they had fused themselves with an animal and their lineage was born with similar animalistic traits. In Hawk's case, as his name suggested, his traits were that of a hawk as two large red wings sprouted from his back.

"Nobleman Hawks is in charge of our air command. A great leader in the sky." Iida said to Uraraka as the Nobleman passed them.

"Nobleman, Tsunago Hakamata, from the town of Jinn!" The barred yelled out. In the same way the second rode in on a horse, this time white, with two flagmen on either side of him. This man's bright blonde hair was combed neatly to one side, bright blue eyes just underneath his bangs. He wore robes of a thicker dark blue material. The collar of these robes were even elongated so that they raised and covered the bottom have of his face.

"I think I have heard of him." Deku said. "Isn't he in charge of merchants and trade in the country?"

"Yes, he is. Very informative Midoriya." Iida said proudly.

"Nobleman, Miriko, of the city Darik."

Where the other two had ridden in, this Nobleman, or rather Noblewoman, walked in on her own feet. She was muscular and wore heavy set robes of purple. She had dark colored skin and long light hair tied in a loose braid. Miriko was also an Animagus, her family's traits were that of a hare, with her two long rabbit ears and leafed shaped furry tail.

"Oh, Miriko. Everyone knows her. Well, at least in the fighting community. She is the head of a fighting guild named _The Brawling Hares_." Kirishima said as he nudged his way into the group. Uraraka started to giggle at the name. Kirishima chuckled too.

"Yeah, it is silly. But don't laugh at their name in front of their faces. They have been known to take down dragons with their bare hands."

Uraraka looked unbelieving at the woman. Could she really take down a dragon with only her fists?

"Nobleman Crust, of the town of Getek."

This Nobleman was on a horse drawn carriage. He was dressed in silk robes of white and black. Identically matching his slicked back black hair and white stripe going down it's center.

"Crust is in charge of mechanics in our country. His people and himself invent all of the new mechanisms and weapons for our military and country." Iida said.

"Nobleman Shinya Kaminara, of the city of Geri."

This man was mysterious as his black and red trimmed robes covered all of his body and most of his face. Long grey bangs could be seen swaying from the right side of his face, exposing one red eye on the left.

"Oh, he is another fighter guild head." Kirishima said. "He is the leader of the only assassination guild in the country. It is said that if you receive one of his mysterious black cards, you only have hours to live."

Uraraka backed away and refused to look at the Nobleman as he passed.

"Nobleman Shinji Nishiya, of the Western Wood."

This man was unmistakably an elemental mage as his arms, legs, and face were covered with thick tree branches. Two black eyes shown from behind his tree barked face and dark blue robes.

"Finally, someone that I know." Tsu said while putting her index finger to the side of her face. "He resides and protects the Western Woods. That is the forest area that divides your country and ours Ochako. And where we first met."

"Nobleman Wash, Nomad."

Now This man's body was very odd. He did not ride on a horse and did not even have flagmen caring his own colors. Only one man stood beside him for the country's flag. He wore plain clothing, like one of a citizen or a servant. He seemed like a reserved man and genuinely looked at the crowds like he was _one_ of them and not above them.

"I heard that Wash had given away all of his belongings so that he could travel and assist people in their time of need." Deku said.

"That sounds very humble of him." Deku nodded to Uraraka for her comment. "He came to my village a few times. Helped with a few people's debts, some injuries, and even some common house work. There is nothing that he wouldn't be willing to assist with."

"Nobleman Yoroi Musha, from the city of Fiore." This man was much older, with a long beard and deep wrinkles in his face. He wore heavy set armors and sheathed swords covered his back.

"Yoroi Musha is in charge of the country's mineral deposits. He also has a high ranking blacksmithing academy in his city." Iida said. "No finer weapon or armor can be forged outside of Fiore. In fact, even my own enchanted armor came from his academy." Uraraka looked to the older man in awe. Iida's armor, the way it made him move, that was something to be applauded.

"Nobleman Kugu Sakamata, from the Capital City of Musutafu." This man was also an Animagus. His large body compensating for the monstrous Orca like face that rested on his shoulders. He wore robes of black and blue, while black eyes stared down at the crowds.

"Kugu Sakamata is in charge of our country's naval forces. No one has been able to defeat us on the seas since he became our admiral." Iida said. Uraraka could see why, with a face like that, other sailors were likely to believe him to be from an old sea fable.

"And finally, Nobleman Tasuma Ryuku of the Burful Mountain Range." This was the only other female besides Miriko. Her face was slender and stern with hair and eyes the color of ice. She wore light blue robes and flashed pointed teeth down to everyone in a smile.

"Tsk. Of course, they would put her last." Bakugou growled. Uraraka looked at the dragon in confusion for his statement. "Ryuku is the leader of the dragon army that resides on the top of Burful Mountain." The golden dragon then pointed up to the largest mountain that surrounded the capital city. Iida then picked up were Bakugou left off.

"Since King Todoroki's coronation, whispers of her starting a rebellion have reached across the country. Though no one will do or say anything about it. There is too much risk for a civil war to start. Because, unfortunately, her army of dragons would win."

"How many dragons does she command?" Uraraka asked startled. Even with this country's resources and power, Ryuku would still completely take over?

"No one really knows." Bakugou said while shrugging his shoulders. "She has never let anyone see the full number of them. Rumors say that it is in the hundreds, possibly thousands. But even if her current numbers are small, all she would have to do is call up arms. Every dragon in this country would willingly follow her rather than Todoroki."

Bakugou then stopped talking as Ryuku walked by. Both he, and Kirishima, slightly bowed their heads to her as she passed. A respect that they hadn't even shown King Todoroki a few days prior.

After the parade, the crowds dispersed including Deku and Tsu who had decided to walk around more of the vender's stores. Uraraka was going to join them when she saw the man with the black and yellow eyes from the previous night, standing along the pathway. His crystal ball was no longer with him as his arms hung limp at his sides.

"Make him reveal himself…" The man whispered, so low, Uraraka almost didn't hear him.

"Iida who is that?" Uraraka asked the knight.

"Who?" Iida questioned, following her line of sight but did not see the man whom she was asking about.

"Him." How could Iida not see him. He was towering over everyone. "…Nighteye." Uraraka finished, remembering him calling himself that.

"Nighteye?" Iida question harshly. "That man is no longer in this country, much less on the other side of the road. Where did you hear that name Uraraka?"

Uraraka tried to answer but the Nighteye's eyes had a fix on her, making her unable to look away.

"Uraraka!" Iida snapped, yanking her by the arm, and breaking Nighteye's spell on her. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I had a dream about him…at least, I think it was a dream. Who is he?" Uraraka didn't dare look across the road again, even though she desperately wanted too. Iida paused before answering low, in a quick whisper.

"He was once one of the Noblemen. But when King Todoroki took over, he refused to bow to him, saying that there was an heir born and that the throne belong to the bloodline. Those allegations got him exiled and Shinji Nishiya rules over his lands now." Iida looked around, making sure no one was listening in. "What did he say to you in the dream?"

"He told me ' _make him reveal himself_ '. I think he believes that the heir is here and that I have the ability to make him show himself."

"Hmmm. Regardless the council is about to begin, do not mention this to anyone, especially the King or Noblemen. We will figure out what to do when this is over."

Iida escorted the mage into and threw the castle, until they reached a hidden room. Two large tables stretched across the room. Allowing five Noblemen to sit on either side. The King and his young son sat at their own smaller bench at the head of the Noblemen's tables.

"Is this the girl? The one who claims the Country of Shadow is attacking?" Kugu Sakamata asked.

"Yes, she is." Iida responded for Uraraka. "Her name is Uraraka Ochako and she is the only known person to escape the Country of Air's raids".

"Can she speak for herself?" Tasuma Ryuku asked. The room went silent waiting for the mage's response.

"Yes. The Country of Shadow attacked my home, and as far as I know I am the only survivor." Uraraka's voice was small and shaking.

"I don't buy it!" Crust blurted out while slamming his hand firmly on the table. Making Uraraka jump a little. "How do we know you are not just making it up? And really? The _Country of Shadow_? Come on girly tell us the truth!"

Uraraka opened her mouth, about to speak, when another Nobleman interrupted her. It was Shinji Nishiya, the one who ruled over the woods that bordered her country and this one.

"To be fair, Air has always been dormant and peaceful. A short time ago they _were_ attacked and overthrown by someone."

"They have been dormant since King Toshinori's death. It is still too soon for them to be causing trouble." Crust counter acted.

"But why would she lie to us? She has no bargaining chip nor is she attempting to blackmail us. I believe she is being truthful." Miriko stated while folding her arms across her chest. Other Noblemen beat on their tables in front of them, agreeing with the hare woman. Though not all of them did.

"I say we vote." Tasuma Ryuku said as she looked to King Todoroki. The king did not say a word only nodded his head as his response. Uraraka's heart raced, the fate of her people was about to be decided.

"All of those not in favor." The dragon called, and three raised their hands. Kugu Sakamata, Wash, and Crust.

"All of those in favor." The remaining seven raised there's. Uraraka could not help but smile. Her people were going to be saved. But her smile quickly faded as the King began to speak.

"However, this vote only counts if I see fit to make it so. And I do not believe it is in the best interest of the country to go to war at this time."

"But we _voted_ Todoroki!" Miriko snapped, rising into a standing position.

" _King_ Todoroki!" He spat back. "Learn your place, Hare." The dark skinned woman reluctantly sat back in her seat. A murderous intent in her eyes. All of the Noblemen making the same expression. Even the King's son rolled his eyes at his father. Disappointment becoming harder for the teen to hide on his features.

Uraraka could not believe what she was hearing. King Todoroki cast aside the Noblemen's vote and made his own decision to dismiss her campaign. Is this what he wanted all along? If so, then why not do something sooner? Why not tell her when they had first met in the throne room? Why go through all of this trouble?

The mage felt her world spin as she clutched her stomach, suddenly becoming nauseous. Putting her other hand to her mouth, Uraraka began to walkout of the secret room. Iida stopped her, putting a light hand on her arm.

"Miss Uraraka, I am sorry, but you do not have permission to leave." His words were muted and warped as she tried to make sense of them. But even when she did hear his words, she did not abide by them. They had already said that they were not going to help her people, her parents, what else could they do to her?

Moving her arm out of Iida's grasp, the mage continued on. Fumbling her way out of not only the room, but the castle as well. In a blur the mage found herself in the courtyard. With wabbly knees she looked up to see red and blue fireworks exploding in the now dark sky. Tears streamed from her eyes and her body began to shake. But no one came to her. No one cared. Their lives were perfect and safe with their withheld military.

Taking the white rose barrette from her hair, allowing the braided bangs to fall to the side of her face. She caressed the white glossy stone in between her fingers as it reflected the bright lights of the fireworks. This country was so much like the barrette. The promise of beauty but giving nothing but cold and emptiness.

Uraraka then shut her eyes as she threw the barrette as hard as she could. No longer wanting it to be anywhere near her. But where she thought she would hear it crash and break on the ground, it only made a small thud as it landed into something near her, and it never did hit the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Bakugou yelled. Uraraka opened her eyes to see Bakugou rubbing his chest where the barrette had hit him. The other was cupped and holding the hair accessory.

"All I did was come over here, and you just start throwing shit at me?"

Sniffling, Uraraka looked down before responding.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you were there…"

"Yeah, well…you do look…pretty shitty..."

Uraraka looked up to the blonde, his face its usual stoic, and she found herself unable to hold back her tears again. She figured that the action made him uncomfortable, as he shifted his weight between his legs, and she tried to control herself once again.

"I'm guessing things didn't go as you wanted?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"No!" It was Uraraka's turn to shout. "They won't do anything! The King is just going to sit back and watch my people burn!" She wiped away her tears and covered her face with her hands.

Uraraka couldn't see what Bakugou was doing, but she had heard him shift and move in front of her. She felt a single curled knuckle of a finger touch her face, tracing the side of her check. She drew her hands down from her face and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Fuck them…" he said, even quieter than before. His long scarred fingers moved from her face and pulled the braid away from her face, re-pinning it back with the barrette. "You will find another way."

"Why do you want to rule this country?" Uraraka suddenly asked, remembering his reason for being in the capital. "I'm sure you could take over another country much easier than this one, or even create your own new one."

Bakugou did not take much time to think about his answer before responding.

"It's because I believe that this place deserves better. The previous king…Toshinori-wouldn't have hesitated to help you and your people. But as you have just seen, this new king does not hold himself to the same values." Bakugou removed his hands from her face but stayed close to her. "I want…to be a part of this country's change."

Just as Uraraka started to have doubts regarding her feeling towards the dragon, Bakugou would pull her back in. The warmth of his body making her weak. The scent of ash and burning wood emanated from him. Had that smell always been there?

His eyes then began dart around suddenly, unable to look her directly in the eye. "And you know…I guess shitty hair was right…" The tips of his ears and nose dusted slightly with pink flushed skin. "That rose...it look good on you…"

The urge to kiss him began to overwhelm her. To know the feel of his lips; their taste. Was it her current vulnerable situation that made her want to suddenly act on these emotions, or possibly had this been something she had been wanting to do all along? She could feel herself leaning in closer to Bakugou, or was that Bakugou leaning into her? In her dazed an emotional state, she couldn't tell any more.

Though, the mage's curiosity's were never received as a loud boom rocked next to them. Uraraka had first believed it to be a low firework, but as citizens began to run and scream, her attention was drawn away from Bakugou's eyes. Blue flames rose and engulfed a section of the quart yards and surrounding perimeter wall.

"Is it Dabi?" Uraraka asked.

"More than likely, with those flames. Is your staff in the barracks?" Bakugou asked looking back to her. Uraraka nodded to him. She had left it, not thinking anything would happen. "Go back and get it. Dabi is more than likely not alone."

Uraraka dashed away from the golden dragon, running as fast as she could to the room in which she had left her conduit.

"Mona-mi, where do you think you are going?" Aoyama said as he gripped her arm.

"I have to get to my room. I left my staff in there. I can help you against the invasion."

Aoyama was about to protest against her squirming when Iida came around the corner to witness the destruction.

"Release her this instant Aoyama. She is not involved and will assist us." The blonde knight did as he was told and Uraraka took off again in the pursuit of her room. She noticed that Aoyama had followed her. She felt agitated by his presence, but as a few of the soldiers from Shadow intercepted her and the knight, Uraraka was thankful for his assistance. Blasting them away with a single brilliant light beam from the crystal on his shield.

Finally making it back to her barracks room, she grabbed her staff, secretly vowing that she wouldn't leave it unattended again. Hearing a loud roar, Uraraka peered from her window to see that both Bakugou and Kirishima had transformed and were engaging a few soldiers. With the Noblemen fighting against the generals.

Deciding she didn't have time to run all the way back, Uraraka opened the window and jumped from the opening. Carrying herself and Aoyama down with her magic, much like she did the previous day with her break out.

The battle was a chaotic mess. The darkness of night covering the invaders with their black attire. Blasts of fire, both blue and red, were shooting threw the air. The ground shook at the use of magic and everyone, both friend and foe, were running around aimlessly fighting anyone within reach.

Uraraka joined the disorder. Green orbs spilling from her staff and detonating themselves with their color change to red. These few weeks in the woods did a number on the mage's self confidence and she no longer hesitated while facing opponents. But, as she soon discovered, for every soldiers she took down, three more took their place. They were all overpowered, even the two dragons were having trouble.

A loud roar broke out over the sky, so ferocious and loud, it shook Uraraka to the bone. The mage looked up to see a light blue dragon descending on the battle field, it's scales shining like diamonds in the fire's light. A couple of less impressive looking dragons, of earth toned colors, flying in behind it. They must have been a small fraction of Ryukyo's army, making the brilliant looking one at the head Ryukyo herself.

The dragons turned the battle back in Fire's favor. Easily taking out the soldiers and pushing the generals back all on their own. Now Uraraka could see what Bakugou and Iida had meant earlier at the parade. If she was able to show this much force with only a handful of dragons, her entire army _would_ completely take over the country if it came to a civil war.

Gazing up at the dragon's overwhelming power, Uraraka found herself dropping her guard. Staff even pointing to the ground and a relaxed pose setting into her arms and back. When the sound of Nighteye's voice whispered in her ear.

"Make him reveal himself…"

Uraraka turned to face the man, but he was not there. However, the brunette was face-to-face with a barrage of knives and swards hurdled in her direction. One of the generals, who had the face of a reptile, had noticed her body posture and had decided to take advantage of it. The mage did not have time to dodge or even react to the onslaught as it hurled towards her. All Uraraka could do was watch as the blades inched closer.

When suddenly, Deku appeared in front of her. His odd power shining in the red veins that traced his body. Skin glowing an almost opal light. The green haired adventurer then kicked at the blades, creating a gust of wind to redirect and stop the attack.

The crowd that surrounded Deku came to a halt, aside from Uraraka and those who had seen Deku preform his attacks earlier in their journey. Time seemed to stop as the Noblemen held their breath at the sight of the young man.

"This is your hour of reckoning Fire!" Dabi shouted as he stood surrounded by the other generals of Shadow. "Shadow will rule all lands and destroy all who oppose us!"

Their Gate Master, Kurogiri, then made a portal, allowing the generals and remaining soldiers to disappear. Fire's forces did not follow. They were too scattered and unprepared. A counter strike by the Noblemen was quickly approaching, Uraraka was sure of it.

"Uraraka-hun, are you alright? Ribbit." Tsu asked as the frog girl bounced over to the mage.

"Uh, yes…I am fine." Uraraka responded. Flushed, she gathered her mind into coherent thoughts once again.

The sound of another warp gate opening drew the mage's attention to Deku. But where Uraraka expected to see an enemy, Nighteye was seen coming forth and wrapping his long arms around the boy.

"Come, my King." Nighteye said quietly. "The time has come for you to take your place on the throne."

Uraraka leapt for the two, her arm outstretched to Deku, who was bound by the man.

"Do not take him!" Uraraka yelled out. She could see the others also running to the adventurer's aid. But it was to no avail, as Nighteye swiftly drew back into the swirling vortex and the two were gone from their sight.


	11. Chapter 11 - Candlelight Meeting

**Chapter 11 – Candlelight Meeting**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warnings: N/A

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

Deku was pulled away by Nighteye. The tall man whisking the green haired adventurer to an unknown location that Uraraka could only guess at. But even with his disappearance, something about the action felt _right_ , as if Deku was meant to be taken all along. A calm washed over the mage as she chose to keep silent about the possible locations that Deku could have been taken.

"Was that the King's Power?" Sir Miriko asked. The hare-woman's bewildered stare never leaving the spot where Deku once stood.

"The King's Power?" Uraraka asked Sir Miriko as the other Noblemen made their way over to their location.

"Yes, the reason the late king…his whole line, was in a position of power. It was because of a special ability they pass along to each generation." Sir Miriko answered, finally looking away from Deku's last known location.

"It was an awe-inspiring power, and the true reason why we all chose to follow Toshinori." Sir Ryukyo stated as she put her massive reptilian head beside Uraraka. Being a fully grown adult, she was twice the size of Bakugou and Kirishima, while the softest of steps made the earth tremble around her.

"But the late king's family was very private about the power, so that other countries would not trick us and use the power for their own gains. Even I have only seen it a few times over the many years in the family's service." Sir Ryukyo said.

"But how could _that boy_ have the King's Power?" Hawks questioned. "The late King Toshinori never sired an heir!"

"Well apparently he did." Sir Ryukyo said, the group falling silent in thought and disbelief.

(***)

It had been three days since Deku had been seen. Even with all of the country's mages and resources, King Todoroki was no closer to finding Deku since the moment he disappeared. Uraraka, and her friends, had been placed on a tighter house arrest since the attack. Guards posted not only outside of their rooms, but inside as well.

Uraraka sat on the window's edge next to her bed and watched as the city's people rebuilt the castle walls and mend their stores and homes. It was something that she wished for her own people and wondered if they too would get that opportunity.

The sound of her room's door opening drew Uraraka's attention away from the city's people and to the sight of the youngest Prince entering her room, with the female knight, Yaoyorozu, directly behind him.

"Glad to see that you are still in our company." The prince's usually stone face broke, showing a small glimpse at his attempts to make light of the situation. Not wanting to be rude Uraraka stepped down from the window's ledge and bowed respectfully to him.

"Yes, I was staying to help find De-Midoriya. However, it seems as though my assistance has not been needed." The mage responded, a bit of fire on her tongue. The prince's features broke even further into a full grin before he tilted his head sharply, motioning for the posted guard and Yaoyorozu to leave them. As the two knights did as they were told the prince moved quickly to the girl's side.

"I am sure that you believe I am here on my father's orders to cast you out of the city." Uraraka opened her mouth to speak but Prince Todoroki quickly silenced her with a raise of his hand. " I am not hear to do that. I am actually here to inform you that my father wishes to keep you hear. To keep you close. He believed that the attack at the festival was not a coincidence, and that you and your comrades had something to do with it."

Uraraka snapped her eyes quickly to the Prince's. "How could he believe that! We helped his forces drive them out!"

The prince then moved close to Uraraka, startling her at his swift movements. He spoke in a whisper, his dual colored eyes never leaving hers.

"There are things… _people_ moving about the castle. Rumors of a possible heir of the previous king and rebellion are making my father nervous. You may want to lay low for a while."

The prince did not allow Uraraka to comment as he quickly brushed past her and exited the room, not wanting to be caught spending too much time alone with her. The previous guard resumed his post and an uneasy mage was left standing in the room.

(***)

Uraraka lay quietly on her bed, her staff laying beside her on the nightstand. The young mage was not looking at anything in particular but merely mulling over her own thoughts and trying to piece together her own theories at the prince's earlier words of warning. When suddenly the sound of her interior room's guard crashing to the floor made Uraraka sit straight up on her mattress. Then the sound of a warp gate being summoned next to her made her leap from the bed and grab her staff in a defensive position. Only to drop it immediately as Midnight stepped into the mage's presence.

"I need you to come with me." The witch said calmly, not reacting to Uraraka's defensive position. Midnight reached out her hand, beckoning the young mage to take it.

"What's going on?" Uraraka asked. She had not taken Midnight's hand, only looked at it in questioningly as she cautiously approached.

"We are in need of your testimony." Midnight's usual whimsical voice was cold and straight to the point. Uraraka only nodded and took hold of Midnight's icy hand, allowing the witch to guide her into the portal.

However, as Uraraka expected to once again enter Midnight's realm, as soon as the young mage stepped into the portal she was instantly walking into a dark alley.

"I don't understand, where are we?" Uraraka asked, not completely sure where she was, or what Midnight was planning. The mage believed that Midnight was going to take her to her realm, but this did not seem like the case. Was this really an alleyway, or another illusion?

"We are not in my realm, if that is what you want to know." Her icy tone still stung Uraraka. Midnight did not look back at Uraraka as she tightened her grip and forcefully lead her down the alleyway. Stopping only in front of an old wooden door. What could be so serious to make the witch loose herself.

"I have brought you here in great importance, and I do apologize for involving you further. But please do not lie. Tell only your truth and no harm will come to you."

Uraraka opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Midnight opening the door and gesturing her to go inside. Uraraka walked into the entryway slowly, only to be greeted by the dark hallway and the door shutting abruptly behind her.

Illuminating her staff, Uraraka followed the musky and damp hallway until she found herself at another door. Its large wooden frame was neatly cared for and had intricate carvings. Pushing the door open she found herself in a small circular room. Lit only by the candles that hung from the ceiling, flickering their small light onto the faces of the ten Noblemen, Kirishima, Bakugou and Tsu.

"The mage girl from Air?" Sir Crust scoffed. "Was she seriously the one we were waiting on this whole time?"

"Do not tell me this meeting was to discuss going to war with the country of Shadow?" Sir Kugu said, crossing his large black and white arms in front of his chest.

"No." The sudden voice of Nighteye drew everyone's attention to the center of the room and away from the current conversation. He was standing with Midnight and Deku at his side. The young adventurer looked tired and worn out, but overall, he was safe and back with everyone. A tight feeling entered Uraraka's chest as she placed a hand over her heart. A weight lifted from her shoulders, she finally felt as though she could breathe once more. This, however, did not stop her from glancing over to Bakugou. His usual angry expression in full effect as his nails dug into the palms of his clenched fists.

"We are here because I have finally acquired King Toshinori's heir." Nighteye explained. Everyone looked at the sorcerer in disbelief, even the dragons' eyes were wide with shock.

"That is impossible Nighteye." Sir Hawks said. "Late King Toshinori never sired an heir."

"Quiet Hawks and let him continue." Sir Shinya said, cutting off the winged Nobleman. "Besides, we all know that you have a soft spot for King Todoroki."

Sir Hawks then tightened his jaw at the elite assassin, red feathers going puffy.

"Go on Nighteye." Sir Shinji said, bringing the group's attention back to the matter at hand. "What makes you so sure that this boy is truly the rightful heir?"

"You all saw it with your own eyes during the attack. King Toshinori's power runs through the boy's veins." Nighteye stated.

"We don't know what we saw." Sir Yori said quickly, cutting off Nighteye. "The battle was chaotic; thus, we did not get a good look at the boy's power. There has been many new powers emerging as of late. How do we know that this is _truly_ the King's Power and not something similar?"

Half of the room shifted uneasily as a thick cloud of question flooded the room.

"Come now Yori, I know that you witness the boy's power for yourself. How can you have any doubts?" Sir Ryuku said calmly, aspiration filling her eyes. The capital's forger did not return her enthusiasm as his eyes snapped to hers. His mouth was open, about to speak when Sir Hawks cut him off. "You are speaking of treason and rebellion. Why _wouldn't_ we have doubts?"

"Calm yourself Hawks!" Sir Wash said. "I am sure Nighteye would not have brought us or these children here on a simple hunch."

"That's right, the children." Sir Hakamata said, bringing the Noblemen's attention to Uraraka and the other's.

"What is your testimony on the boy?"

"Have you experience his power before the attack?"

"What was the power like?"

"How long has he had the power?"

These, and many more questions came flooding onto Uraraka like a broken dam, to the point she didn't even know who was asking them. She backed away and hid behind her staff as the Noblemen drew closer to her. The other's did the same and defended themselves in their own way.

"Back away from them!" Midnight said in a booming voice, making the Noblemen stop in their tracks. "Answer Uraraka, to the best of your ability." Midnight said again, this time in her usual sweet tone.

"Well, I have only known De-Midoriya, for a few weeks now, but as far as I know he has had the power since before I knew him." Uraraka began, lowering her staff and standing taller. "His power is rather remarkable. It makes his body glow green and he becomes physically powerful. Like that of a god. But I feel… _safe_ when I am around him. As if everything is going to be alright when he unleashes his power."

Uraraka glanced over to the others and herd them give similar responses. All except for one, Bakugou. Who had said that he had known Deku since they were very small, grew up in the same village even. And that Deku had this power since then.

The room still felt uneasy, unsure of what to believe, when the door Uraraka had entered through opened again. Prince Todoroki and the knight Yaoyorozu, entering this time. The Noblemen began to panic, readying spells to escape and to erase memories of their involvement in the meeting. When the Prince raised his hand and stopped them.

"I have not come here to disturb you. I too have my own witness." The Prince said before stepping to the side and making way for a short plump woman. She wore a simple light green dress and a pink bandana was wrapped around her green hair.

"Izuku?" The woman exclaimed, seeing Deku in the center of this commotion.

"M-Mother?" Deku said back, even more shocked then the woman.

The room took in a sharp breath before Sir Hawks began to laugh off his surprise. "I hope you don't mean to tell us that this woman was King Toshinori's lover." He jabbed his thumb to the side, motioning outside of the room. "I can easily find twenty women in the city who claim the same thing."

A few of the other Noblemen's shoulders dropped, chuckling and agreeing with the winged man. The woman did not faulter though. Clutching her fist tightly she raised them to her chest and took in a deep breath. Her dark eyes focused and determined.

"Perhaps you can Sir Hawks, but how many of these _other women_ know of King Toshinori's second form?"

The chuckling immediately stopped.

"What other form do you speak of?" Sir Kaminara asked. There was a hint of threatening tone to his voice. As if he already knew what she was about to say but pushing her to continue.

"I mean of the one where he would transform into a thin, almost sickly looking man." Deku's mother continued, not faltering. She then put a hand to her cheek and a calm and whimsical expression made its way onto her face. "I remember his clothing fitting him as if he were a child wearing his father's clothes. He even had to make special holes in his belts so that he could fasten his trousers properly. His eyes were always so tired and black though. I believe that form showed the ware of the crown and the weight on his shoulders."

"That is impossible, that form was a closely guarded secret. Only the Noblemen knew of it. Unless…" Sir Miriko said, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"That is correct." Deku's mother continued. "Izuku was sired by King Toshinori."

"If what you say is true, then why have we not known about you, or the boy, before now?" Sir Sakamata asked.

"Unfortunately, that was because of the current King, Enji Todoroki." Deku's mother stated. "When Toshinori was still alive, when Izuku was still young, he was in the process of moving us to the Capital and making us official members of his family. But a neighboring country attacked our old village and enslaved many of our town's people. Toshinori went after them, however, he never returned." The plump woman looked to the ground as a sad and dark cloud engulfed her.

Not knowing much on the country's history, Uraraka looked to the other's for visual guidance on what the woman was saying. They all looked shocked and bewildered but none more so than Bakugou. Who had gone so pale and sweaty, she thought he might pass out. The mage was about to reach out to him when Deku's mother spoke again.

"I believed that something terrible had happened to him, so I moved Izuku and myself around the country, trying to avoid King Todoroki who had found out Izuku's true heritage. Until the day came when he found us.

"I did not have the time or resources to move us so soon, so I sent Izuku away, saying that he needed to travel the country and become an adventurer. He did so without question and the day after he had left for his new life, I was taken into King Todoroki's custody."

The sound of sniffling drew the room's attention to Deku. "Mom, I-I didn't know t-that." He attempted to walk towards her, arms wide to embrace her, but was halted by Nighteye.

"Neither did we." Sir Ryuku said. "If King Todoroki is keeping these kinds of secrets from us, then what else are we not aware of?"

"If you are in need of any more proof…" Nighteye stated and placed a hand on Deku's shoulder, signaling the boy to act. The young adventurer wiped away the last of his tears and stood tall, activating his power. The soft glow was followed by flashes of emerald electricity and the same secure feeling Uraraka had mentioned before wrapped around everyone like a blanket.

The Noblemen, unable to state that they did not receive a clear look at Deku's power stood silent. They all looked at each other, nodding and silently having conversations with only glances.

Sir Miriko and Sir Ryuku where the first to drop to one knee, their heads bowed to Deku in a submissive, yet powerful posture. The rest of the crowd looked at each other once more, before they too trickled down into the same position.

Committing treason to the current King, they all had made their choice. Their lands, armies, resources, and even their _lives,_ now belonged to Deku.

Bakugou made a low growl before storming out of the room. Uraraka raised a hand and opened her mouth to stop him, but then pulled back.

She had no right to stop him.

He had always talked about dethroning King Todoroki and becoming the new King of Fire. Now that goal seemed even more out of reach as Deku neatly took the country's resources in a few simple minutes. Not through a grand war. Not through putting one's glory or honor to the test. Just a simple meeting.

She had no idea what he was feeling, and she didn't know him well enough to interfere. But her stomach turned, and she could hear a small voice in the back of her consciousness pushing her forward. As she made up her mind, she gripped her staff tightly and followed after him down the dark hallway.

Uraraka could hear Bakugou before she could see him. "DAMN HIM! DAMN THAT LITTLE GREEN HAIRED NERD!" The sound of Bakugou's fists slamming into the brick walls made it apparent that he was attempting to release the feelings bottled inside of him.

"The King's _heir_? WHAT A SICK JOKE!" The sound of punching stopped as Uraraka came into the alley. Bakugou was turned away from her and the way he was hunched over, she imagined that his fists were clenched to his chest.

"And the king…that skinny ass man that was always fawning over Deku…that was _him_? AND I HAD NO IDEA!" His voice cracked and his hands went to his face, covering his eyes. "That's how he knew me…that's how he knew where I was-"

Uraraka stretched out an arm towards him while slowly taking a step. In doing so she had disturbed a few pebbles on the ground. Bakugou quickly turning to face her. His eyes flashing from panic to a blood curling anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled. Uraraka opened her mouth to ask what he was upset about, but when nothing came, she simply stood there. What had he gone through? What was he hiding? Did it have anything to do with the scars on his back?

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" He yelled again.

"Your hands." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Your hands are bleeding." She said a little louder as she pointed to his bloody knuckles.

She walked closer to him then, now finally having a reason to, and took his hand gently in hers. He tried to rip his hand away, but she quickly grabbed his wrist and held him in place. He wasn't trying very hard to get away from her, easily doing so before, but somehow finding it difficult to do so now. Bakugou eventually stopped his struggling, allowing Uraraka to release her hold and properly heal him.

The soft green glow of her healing spell wrapped itself around the dragon's hand, when she noticed something. She wasn't sure if it was his current emotional outburst or the magic, but she could feel Bakugou's hand trembling at her touch.

She wasn't going to ask him the questions that had come to her mind a moment ago. If he wanted to tell her, then he would have. "You know you have a talent for hurting yourself." Uraraka said. She attempted to make her voice playful, but it did not carry all the way through.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bakugou responded. His tone sour and short. Gently Uraraka switched out his hands and began to mend the other set of knuckles.

"Just what it sounds like. You always need me to heal you and I'm sure that there are going to be a lot of battles in the near future, so I need you to take better care of yourself."

"What the hell do you care?"

"Well, we are partners, right?" A blush crept onto her cheeks. "Kind of…for _fighting_?" What the hell was she saying? When had they discussed that?

"WHAT THE HELL?" He snapped. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I can fight on my own!" He quickly turned away from her, a slight dusting of pink on the bridge of his nose. Uraraka smiled and looked back down at her work.

"Whatever you say." Uraraka said in a cheery tone. His hand stiffened at her words, but at least it had stopped shaking.

* * *

Hey there everyone! I know that it has been a long time here on this story but with a lot of hard work, with the rewrites/edits, I can say that we are finally at new content! I am super excited and I so thankful for every single one of my readers (both public and silent) who have been so patient with me on this journey. Seriously, thank you! :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Catacombs

**Chapter 12 – Catacombs**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warnings: Mild Violence and language

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

The air was thick and heavy with fog as Uraraka and Bakugou flew quietly threw the sky. The tree line could barely be seen below them, even though the pines gently brushed against Bakugou's belly. Uraraka looked to her right and squinted her eyes to make out Kirishima's large red form gliding beside them. The slender figure of Momo was sitting in between his shoulders, the map of their destination in her hands.

Two weeks had passed since the meeting with the Noblemen and the mage had considered leaving Fire. She did not want to be caught up in another country's rebellion when her own people were suffering. But Deku had approached her and convinced her to stay, promising to send troops to Air if she were to assist in their uprising. Uraraka had no other headway in any other country and deemed this the fastest path to take in order to help her family.

Since that time Uraraka had heeded Prince Todoroki's advice and laid low. Waiting until Momo, Kirishima, Bakugou, and herself, were smuggled out of the capital by the prince and sent on a mission to retrieve the King's Blade.

An ancient artifact that had been handed down through the generations of King Toshinori's lineage and will glow red once in contact with the king's bloodline. Nighteye believed that with this artifact, the rest of the country will rally behind Deku as their true king and help dethrone King Todoroki.

Uraraka looked once more to Momo, as the female knight signaled for the two dragons to land. Cutting through the fog, a clearing made its way into Uraraka's line of sight. The entrance to the catacombs exposed in the form of large stone platforms and a spiral stairwell entering the earth.

As the dragons landed the girls quickly dismounted, allowing the boys to transform into their stealthier, two legged forms. The small group made their way down the spiral stairwell that lead to the entry way of the catacombs. Tall stone walls and overgrown greenery enclosed them as they encountered a door made of wood, vines, and steel. The thickly grooved carvings made the door look as though it had always been there. A natural force made by the earth itself.

Pulling a circular key from her thigh, Momo unlocked the door and the four had to push the massive entry way open together to be able to enter the man made cave system. Uraraka illuminated the end of her staff, allowing a soft green glow to spread out and light their path. Carved granite statues of guards stood tall as rodents and insects scurried around empty decorative pots and marble offering tables.

"If I remember Nighteye's briefing, the artifact will be in Queen Nana's grave site." Momo said as she pointed towards a small passageway to their right. "And that grave will be all the way down that corridor."

"Of course it is." Bakugou said as he rolled his eyes.

"Queen Nana?" Uraraka asked Momo. "Shouldn't it be in King Toshinori's grave?"

Momo averted her eyes from the young mage. "When the late king disappeared, no body was ever found. The people wanted him to have a grave still, but King Todoroki refused, so his mother, Queen Nana, the last known member to hold the King's Power is guarding the King's Blade."

Uraraka looked onward towards the path, mulling over Momo's words. How angry the country's people must have been to hear that their King, whom they had all adored, was treated in such a way.

Ancient runes and tapestries hung on the walls of the catacombs. Telling their silent stories of the country's founding and how Deku's family had come into power. Some of them written in symbols that were no longer associated with a common language, while other simply describing events with only pictures. Uraraka wondered how old this country truly was, and how long had Deku's bloodline been in power here? The passageway grew colder as a musky smell made its way to Uraraka's senses. The group had entered the grave sites.

Statues, standing taller than the guards at the entrance, were proudly mounted in front of the caskets they represented. They were covered in dusty furs as dried, dead flowers scattered around them. The smell of embalming fluid thick in the air. A chill ran down Uraraka's spine as they continued. Thinking that they really shouldn't be there disturbing the dead.

"What's the matter Uraraka?' Kirishima asked the mage as he noticed that she was tightly clutching her staff. "Haven't you ever been in a tomb before?"

"No, I haven't." Uraraka responded. "And I probably won't come back to one."

A mischievous smile made its way to Kirishima's face.

"And it's a good thing too, because rumor is that these tombs are haunted." Kirishima said, hovering over the mage. Uraraka backed away from the red dragon, her face going pale. Bakugou clicked his tongue as he stood in front of the mage, facing Kirishima.

"Give it a rest will you!" Bakugou snapped. "These tombs are not haunted."

Kirishima began to walk backwards, making distance between himself and his blonde friend. "Jeez man, you could have just gone along with it." Kirishima mumbled before bumping into Momo.

"Watch were you're going." Momo said, flustered. Gathering herself she looked back to the statue she was standing in front of. "We're here."

The statue was of a woman with shoulder length hair and a slender face. Carved on top of her body was full battle armor and wolf pelts were draped across her shoulders and back. In front of her she held a long red dyed sword in her gloved hands.

"Is this really a _queen_?" Uraraka asked, looking up to the ferocious looking statue and remembering which grave they were actually going to. "She looks more like a Battle-Maiden."

Momo chuckled, her eyes going soft. "Yes, this is a replica of Queen Nana. However, she was not the typical Queen someone might imagine. During her time, she updated our military and laid the groundwork of many of the country's simulated training."

Uraraka beamed up to the unmoving eyes, wishing she could have met such a woman. But her attention was diverted as Momo moved behind the statue and to the grave site behind it. A large stone casket awaited them; the country's emblem carved into the center. Momo placed a hand on the emblem and recited a small prayer. Once finished, Momo pushed the top of the casket open, revealing a dusty red sword securely placed on the tightly wrapped body of the late Queen.

"Don't you feel kind of… _bad_ doing this?" Kirishima asked, his eyes darting back and forth.

"I do." Momo responded, taking hold of the swords hilt. "But that prayer is used by the castle knights to ward off any traps or incantations that might be placed on the grave to protect the artifact." Though as Momo removed the sword the ground began to shake, causing loose debris to fall around the group.

"What the hell is going on?" Bakugou yelled, grabbing hold of Momo's arm.

"I-I don't know." Momo said, looking onto the room in shock. "That prayer, it was supposed to work."

"Well apparently it didn't!" Kirishima said in a hurry. The sound of stone breaking mixed with moaning and shuffling feet made itself known to the group.

"What was _that,_ knight?" Bakugou growled, shaking Momo a little by the arm he still had grasped.

"The Hoard." Momo said plainly, eyes wide and unmoving from the trail just beyond Uraraka's light. "Those who volunteered to die in order to protect the royal line in death."

"Necromancy?" Uraraka squeaked and Momo only nodded. The art of resurrecting bodies was widely considered to be black magic and highly illegal in many countries.

"We need to get out of here!" Bakugou yelled. He released Momo, beginning to push them out, when the decaying body of a man lunged towards them. Dried skin stretched across fragile bones. Eyes glowing red, lifeless, but with purpose. The smell of rotting flesh was strong from the creature's mouth as centuries old attire fit loosing around him.

Bakugou quickly shot fire magic from his hand, while brushing Uraraka effortlessly out of the way. But as the body burned, it did not stop. Advancing while only briefly looking down at the flames engulfing itself, as if they were nothing more than a fly landing on its arm.

Wanting the undead man away from them, Uraraka shot a spell at the body, causing the flame immersed corpse to fly backwards. Lighting a path passed Uraraka's green illumination spell and exposing the Hoard's numbers in full. Hundreds of undead bodies swaying in the motion of their shuffled footsteps, drawing their attention to the group who had made the fiery commotion.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Kirishima yelled as he grabbed hold of the two girl's wrists and began to drag them out of the catacombs. Bakugou following closely behind. However, even with their running, the undead quickly caught up with the group, forcing the four to engage in battle.

"Protect the artifact!" Momo yelled, tossing the sword to Uraraka. Drawing two of her own blades from inside her body, the female knight slashed at their pursuers. Bakugou and Kirishima also joined into the fray. Bakugou, blasting threw those he could with his flame magic, while Kirishima's blood red scales covered his body and advanced in hand to hand combat. Uraraka quickly produced a shield around herself, doing what she was instructed to do and protected the sword. She allowed her companion to enter the field, to catch their breath, before pushing back out into the Hoard.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Bakugou said.

"Everyone, come into the shield, I have a plan." Uraraka called out. The three did as she suggested and entered the mage's barrier.

"Start talking! What's the plan?" Bakugou shouted as undead began to surround them.

"I am going to let out a massive power surge. That will nullify the necromancy." Uraraka said.

"But?" Kirishima questioned.

"But it will leave us unprotected and I will be without power for a while. After I release the spell, catch my body and get out of here."

The three looked back to the mage and nodded, signifying their understanding. Uraraka's body surged with power. Her feet lifted from the ground as she levitated into the air. Then, she simply released it, a wave of green exploding from her body and cast itself threw the ranks of the undead.

The eyes of the soldiers went dark as their bodies fell motionless to the ground. Likewise, Uraraka's body also fell into the arms of Bakugou.

"That was so cool!" Kirishima said, a wide toothy smile spread across his face. "I didn't know you could do something like that!"

"Why the hell didn't you just do that before?" Bakugou said sourly, looking down to the mage in his arms.

"I didn't know it would work." Uraraka said weakly, clutching her staff and the sword to her chest. "It was a last ditch effort to try."

Bakugou huffed in annoyance, looking away from her.

"Let's not waist this moment of opportunity." Momo said urging the two boys onward towards the exit.

Outside the thick grey cloud still hung in the air but rain had begun to fall, and lightning lit the sky. They had just begun to catch their breath when the sound of shuffling feet came from the entryway of the catacombs.

"That's impossible." Uraraka said in disbelief. "My spell should have canceled out the necromancy."

"Perhaps there were others outside of your spell's range?" Kirishima suggested.

"Whatever the case, we need to get out of here, and fast." Momo said as she placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled forth a glass vial filled with a light blue liquid. "Drink this, I feel we are going to need you once again."

Uraraka took hold of the bottle and quickly drank its contents. A tingling in her limbs immediately took place as the liquid had instantly restored her magical power.

"Thank you." Uraraka said, allowing Bakugou to place her on the ground.

"We don't have time for that," Momo said quickly and them motioned to the boys, "you two, transform now!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugou snapped before both boys transformed. The girls climbed atop of their respective dragon and sat firmly between their shoulders. Kirishima kicked off the ground hard, cutting through the air and entering the sky. Uraraka focused her energy to perform her weightless spell, when Bakugou suddenly sprang to the side, canceling her prepared incantation. Looking back Uraraka saw the undead bodies clawing at Bakugou's side.

"Don't worry about them!" Bakugou said, his eyes never leaving their enemies. "Focus on getting us in the air!"

"R-Right." Uraraka responded, flushed by the sudden movement and the imminent threat. Closing her eyes, Uraraka placed her full hands on Bakugou's neck. Not only to steady herself, but to activate her spell on the both of them simultaneously. Uraraka could feel the pressure in her stomach as Bakugou's massive form hovered in the air. The golden dragon extended his wings out, gathering his fire magic underneath them before releasing it, sending the two shooting into the dark clouds.

Uraraka took a haggard breath, believing herself safe from the danger, when Kirishima's reptile body came hurtling past Bakugou and herself.

"Shity hair!" Bakugou yelled, angling his wings so that he could glide them to the red dragon.

"I'm fine! Watch out for yourselves!" Kirishima yelled back, his red scales already flipped to take the damage that was inflicted on his body. A smoke filled creature brushed passed Bakugou. Its wings made of an oil like fluid and sharp teeth protruded from what Uraraka assumed to be the front of the creature. A man, wearing a black cowl and the insignia of Shadow embroidered into it, sat on the creature's back.

"It's Shadow's forces!" Uraraka herd Momo yell out to her from Kirishima's back. "They must have known what we were here for."

"But how?" Kirishima asked against the coming storm. Lightning clapping in the distance. " _We_ didn't even know until we were here!"

"There must be a traitor amongst us then!" Bakugou yelled. Uraraka could feel his body shifting with anger underneath her.

"But who?" Uraraka questioned, going over everyone she had met during her time in Fire. "Who would betray us?"

The flashing lightening drew the attention of the four to the shadow creatures. More had appeared during their conversation and circled them like sharks to a bleeding animal.

"Well, before we can figure that out, we need to deal with our current situation." Kirishima said.

"Not chickening out, are we?" Bakugou said to his friend. A low, yet excited rumble rolled in his chest and Uraraka instinctively grounded herself to the golden dragon.

"HA! Not yet!" Kirishima responded, and Uraraka saw Momo do precisely what she had done a moment ago.

The two dragon's hung in the air, ready to make their move, when the sound of a loud dragon's shriek broke through the storm. More dragons than rainwater seemed to fall from the sky as Ryukyo and her army descended on the shadow creatures. Cutting through their ranks and sending the once organized circling threat into a chaotic battle ground.

Eager to also join the fight, Bakugou flew into the skirmish, grabbed hold of the first shadow creature they encountered and sank his teeth into its side. The magic made animal let out a shrill cry as it attempted to break free, however that only made Bakugou's hold stronger as the golden dragon latched his claws on the creature. The mage from Shadow, on the creature's back, attempted to aid their creation, but Uraraka quickly disarmed him and sent the man flying. Making his creature simply vanish without its caster.

Bakugou then went to the next creature, and the next after that, but no matter how many of them they, or the other dragons, destroyed the mages from Shadow simply made more. The rain had also increase, making it harder to see the creatures' location clearly.

"I think they are after that damn sword!" Bakugou yelled up to Uraraka through the storm. Even the girl had noticed that the attacks were more focused on them than the others.

"Agreed." Uraraka called back to him. "We need to leave this battle. Get the sword to a safer location."

"No, you need to hide that thing better!"

"I'm trying. Where do you expect me to put it?" She tried to place it more securely under her, but with the constant movement she was more likely to injure herself or Bakugou then anything.

Bakugou shot his head back, flames flicking out of his mouth at her comment. But after seeing and knowing of her predicament on his shoulders, he simply dropped into the fight once more. "Try harder!"

Light reflecting off of Momo's armor drew Uraraka's attention to the female knight. The wheels in Uraraka's mind quickly began to turn as the sound of Ryukyo's roar tied up the loose ends that she had. Kirishima might not be very fast in the sky but the dragon Noblemen was said to be one of the fastest in the country. Now all Uraraka had to do was get the sword to Momo and get Momo to Ryukyo.

Uraraka pulled the sword from what little protection she was giving it and began to wave it above her head. Small pockets of light shown through the clouds, and reflected off the sword, bringing everyone's attention on the battlefield to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakugou roared as he fended off even more mages and shadow creatures.

"Just trust me!" Uraraka yelled back as she turned and face Momo, locking eyes with her. Uraraka then made the female knight's eyes follow her down to Ryukyo, also making eye contact. Thankfully the two women were not unintelligent, and after seeing each other came to the same plan that Uraraka had. Momo got Kirishima's attention and had the red dragon approach. The female dragon taking it upon herself to enter this insane plan as well.

"Bakugou, when I say, roll yourself as hard as you can to the right!" Uraraka yelled.

"Don't order me around!"

Uraraka didn't reply to the dragon. After he had seen the two allies approaching, he had already started to shift his weight as he gathered fire magic in his left wing.

The mage waited. Her arm going numb at how hard she was holding the sword's hilt. They only have one shot at this, and if they mess up this transfer, they may as well never see the artifact again. Her stomach felt tight and her palms became clammy. And still, the mage waited until Momo had launched herself from a swinging Kirishima.

"NOW!" Uraraka yelled and Bakugou released the fire magic in his left wing, causing the two to roll hard to the right. Uraraka shut her eyes, unable to look at the actual act of releasing the artifact. But as Bakugou steadied himself in an upright position Uraraka's eyes shot open and took in every moment of the female knight flying threw the air and catching the blade.

Quickly sheathing the artifact, Momo had begun to lose momentum and fall to earth. That was when Ryukyo flew upside down and grasped the female knight securely in her claws. With one large extension of her light blue wings, the female Noblemen shot herself away from the battle. Ryukyo was so fast her body blurred, and none of their enemies were able to attempt to pursue her.

A smile spread wide across Uraraka's face and she raised her arms above her head in celebration. "Yes!" She exclaimed, looking back at Ryukyo's fading body. Her plan had actually worked!

"Watch out!" Bakugou said, his body abruptly shifting hard. Uraraka barely had enough time to turn her body forward before a piece of flying debris from the battle slammed hard against her chest and face.

The Mage's vision went in and out as the wreckage slid itself off of her. She collapsed on Bakugou's neck, attempting to steady herself. Uraraka heard Bakugou trying to talk to her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying as his voice was muffled and a loud ringing set itself into her ears. Her limbs numbed as her mind began to spin. She felt herself awkwardly swing before finally slipping off of Bakugou's shoulders. She attempted to reach out, to grab the tuffs of blonde fur between his shoulders. But her senses were slowed as she was already falling through the air, grabbing at nothing.

The cold and isolation of the fall was most of what Uraraka could make out, however when she did have moments of clarity Bakugou was all that she was able to see. His large golden form stretching its way out, trying to catch her but being just out of reach. She couldn't hear his roars, but she could make out his toothy mouth opening, and the vibrations making her body shake.

God, she hoped he was able to catch her. But she was never able to experience this gratification, as a lonely darkness consumed her consciousness.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so happy to bring you this BRAND NEW chapter! (Can you tell that I am excited! XD) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

Also, FYI, things are going to be getting a little on the darker side for the next few chapters, so buckle up!

Much love!


	13. Chapter 13 - Grief

**Chapter 13 – Grief**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): language, gore, violence, and physical / psychological torture.

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

Uraraka opened her eyes, a small damp cloth covering her face, hiding the rest of her surrounding for her view. She took a long breath in, trying to remember the last events she could and then exhaled. Her mind was clouded and foggy as she attempted to remember what the last thing to happen to her was. How had she ended up here? Where was _here_ to begin with?

Uraraka went stiff as the feeling of long fingers ran across her chest. They stopped on her ribs and pressed on her side, making the mage wince in pain. The other set of fingers, that was accompanied the one on Uraraka's side, made its way to her forehead, embedding themselves deep into her hair line. Who was this? The fingers felt more female than anything, but as she searched for an energy signal, she did not recognize any that she had come in contact with before. She did not know this person and that made her uncomfortable. Though as the unknown person began to seep their magical energy into Uraraka, the girl quickly jumped up, not wanting this person's energy in her body.

"Please do not move so suddenly." It was a woman, old and small in stature. Her eyes were barely opened, and her thin grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun. "I am a healer from Fire, and you are going to reopen your wounds if you are not careful dearie." She wore the cowl of someone from Fire, but since Uraraka did not know this woman, the young mage could not be sure.

Uraraka scooted away as far as she could from the elderly woman, only stopping as her back hit the wall. Looking around Uraraka realized that she was back in the main chamber of the catacombs. Small fires were erected around them, dancing their warm light off of the stone guards and tapestries. Lower ranking soldiers from Fire shuffled around them, dragging the unmoving corpses of the Hoard away from their clearing.

"Who are you?" Uraraka asked the woman. "Why are we in the catacombs? Members of the Hoard could attack us at any minute!" The mage looked at the unmoving bodies uneasily.

"My name is Chiyo Shuzenji and I am the lead healer in Musutafu. And do not worry about this lot, we had our mages take care of them a while ago." The elderly woman said.

Uraraka looked at Shuzenji confused before putting a hand to her face, trying to make sense of what this woman was telling her. If Fire's healers and mages were there, then how much did they know of her reason for being here? Did Momo and Ryukyo completely escape? What about Kirishima and Bakugou?

"Bakugou?!" Uraraka jumped. Remembering the golden dragon diving after her. If she was on the ground, then he had to be on the ground as well. The woman looked down, her eyes wrestling with an internal struggle.

"Where is he?" Uraraka said, her tone coming out as more of a demand than a question.

"He's…not here." The sound of Kirishima's voice startled Uraraka. Drawing her attention to the red haired boy approaching. His usual happy face was dark and tired. Stress emanating heavy on his appearance and tight shoulders. "And we do not know where he is."

"I don't understand." Uraraka said, her body turning towards Kirishima. "He was just here with us…wasn't he?"

"You got hit and fell off his shoulders. Bakugou dove for you and was able to catch you at the last minute. But since you two were so close to the ground he wasn't able to make a successful landing. Choosing to take most of the crash by wrapping himself around you. He hit the ground hard, sprawling the both of you away from each other." A dark shadow drifted over Kirishima's eyes and the red dragon looked down to his feet. "That was when Shadow's ground troops joined the fight. We tried to intervene, to save the both of you, but it all happened so fast and the next thing we knew…Bakugou…" Kirishima's breath caught in his chest. "H-He had been taken."

Uraraka, no longer able to look at the distraught boy, looked down to her hands. If she had just been paying closer attention she wouldn't have been hit. If she had acted with more humility and had not celebrated, he would have stayed in the air. She could feel the tears well in her eyes, blurring her vision, as she clenched her hands tightly. Bakugou was her partner, and she had let him down. This was all _her_ fault!

With a soft hand on her shoulder, brought Uraraka's eyes shooting up, fixated on the red eyes close to her face. "Do not dwell on what could have been." Kirishima said, pushing down his own somber tones. "Take care of yourself right now, and then we will worry about what to do next. Besides-" Kirishima's wide toothy grin radiated waves of warmth and understanding. "he's a lot tougher than he looks. He'll be all right."

Uraraka could feel herself smiling back at him, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks as she did so. "Y-Your right…" She said quietly, brushing her hand quickly against her face. "I'm sure he's burning the place down as we speak."

The comment prompted a spontaneous laugh from Kirishima, it was more lighthearted than his tone earlier, but still clung to the worry they both shared. "Let the healers do their job, and then we'll go start a war."

She nodded in her understanding and allowed his hands to gently guide her down into a laying position once again. She was grateful for the redhead. The pain and fear he must have been feeling more than likely exceeded her own, but yet here he was, consoling her. As he slid is hands from her shoulder, she took hold of his clawed fingers in her own, squeezing them momentarily. He smiled sweetly to her; the first real smile she had seen him make since awaking from the accident. His suddenly mature red eyes staring down at her, accepting her silent thank yous.

The elderly healer began her tireless work, mending and reconfiguring Uraraka's torn flesh and fractured bones. The woman's skill far surpassing her own, for what would have taken Uraraka hours, or even possibly days, the woman was able to correct in under an hour. But even with her speed, Uraraka could not help but fidget. Twisting, turning and constantly asking if the healing was completed. This resulted in receiving flustered answers and responses from the woman.

Once fully healed Uraraka quickly said her thanks and jumped from the makeshift cot. The mage made her way outside of the catacombs where she had seen Kirishima disappear to a short time ago.

"Ready to go?" Kirishima, who had been outside waiting startled Uraraka, not expecting him to be immediately outside the gate. His arms were crossed, and his foot unwillingly tapped against the stone floor. Good, he was just as impatient as she was. She let out a deep breath, inwardly analyzing herself one final time before nodding her head to the red dragon.

"Good to hear." Kirishima said, his usual tone beginning to mix back into his voice. Quickly transforming Kirishima lay flat on his belly and extended his arm out, making it easier for Uraraka to climb atop his shoulder. Something the girl was not entirely used to with the experiences of her own partnered dragon.

"Alright, time to head to the capital." Kirishima said once she was fully set on his back.

"What?!" Uraraka said bewildered. "We aren't going to go after Bakugou now?"

A deep throaty laugh escaped Kirishima's jowls, making the mage's ears flush red. What had she said that was so funny? "As much as I would enjoy riding into battle with you Uraraka, unfortunately, at this time, we are still unprepared to take on all of Shadow's forces alone." His tone began to shift once more to sadness. Uraraka looked down to her legs, feeling the heat in her face rise with her embarrassment. So caught up in the moment and her own feelings of sadness and remorse, she was willing to charge into battle against an entire army single handily.

"But do not worry too much over it." He said as he turned his long neck to her and touched his snout to her temple; nuzzling her in a comforting way. "I was thinking similar thoughts a few hours ago." Uraraka raised a hand and stroked under his jaw, silently thanking him, again, for his companionship. "Besides, I had received a message from Midoriya and Prince Todoroki. They are currently tracking Bakugou and putting things in place for a rescue mission."

Kirishima rose his massive reptilian head from Uraraka's touch, those red mature eyes once again coming to the surface and gazing down to her. "Very well, let's go help them out." Uraraka said, a new drive stirring in her at Kirishima's solace. And, without thinking, activated her weightless spell on Kirishima and herself.

"W-What are you doing?" Kirishima suddenly questioned, his legs kicking awkwardly underneath his body, trying to not only touch the ground, but make sense of the sudden weight change. "This feels weird…"

"S-Sorry!" Uraraka exclaimed. Her face turning red as she quickly released the spell. Kirishima's heavy body making a loud thud as it dropped back to the earth's surface. "I wasn't thinking. That is how Bakugou is able to fly…with me. By making him weightless he is able to shoot fire magic from his wings and propel us through the air. We were ready to take off and I guess my body just moved without thinking." Uraraka then quickly hid her tomatoed colored skinned face in her hands.

"That was weird. How does he fly around like that?" Kirishima shook his body, similar to how a dog would shake water from its fur. "But don't worry, today is your lucky day." There was a hint of suspicion and teasing in his voice. Uraraka peeked through her fingers at his large eyes.

"What make's today so lucky?" She asked. Kirishima pulled his lips back exposing his sharp teeth. The mage believed he was trying to smile, but it came off more threateningly than anything. Which, in turn, made Uraraka begin to giggle at his failed attempt at a basic emotion.

"Because-" He continued. "I get to show you how a dragon _really_ flies." Without missing a beat Kirishima extended his wings outward and crouched low to the ground. With one swift and effortless leap the two were sent bolting through the air. Kirishima's movements were sleek and precise, nothing like Bakugou's movement. Uraraka had believed the golden dragon to be quite agile while in the air, but as Kirishima effortlessly glided, strong and sturdy beneath her, she could immediately tell the difference of the two. She was clearly just a passenger this time around rather than an acting participant. The realization of this fact made the mage sad and feel an empty pit hollowing in her stomach.

Uraraka looked back to the catacombs as they quickly disappeared from her line of sight. The battlefield where Bakugou had crashed while saving her was imminent at the large crater. A tight feeling swelled in her chest at the sight of the upturned earth, before it too disappeared silently behind them.

(Bakugou)

He sat in a cold, musky cell. Rats and insects crawled along the slick moss covered floors, while water dripped from the ceiling. He knew that he wasn't in the country of Shadow. The land's boarders a greater distance than what they traveled. However, even with that information, he wasn't exactly sure where he was.

The cell's door opened and Bakugou's red eyes fell silently on a young man with gray hair and black tailored leathers.

"Eleven!" The young man said joyfully, a smile spread wide on his dry and cracking lips. "How have you been? I have missed you!"

"What the hell do you want Shigoraki?" Bakugou said, his tone flat and emotionless. The blonde turned his head so that he was no longer looking at the Prince of Shadow.

"Don't be like that. We have so much to catch up on." The prince said, stepping closer to the dragon and crouching next to him. Bakugou, in turn, did not move at the prince's close proximity. A knot turned in his stomach, not wanting the prince anywhere near him. "You know I was surprised to hear that you made some new friends." The hairs on the back of Bakugou's neck stood on end at the prince's comment. The dragon hoped that the prince did not notice. This had to be a trap, a way to ensnare him with a vulnerability.

"Your intel is as shitty as ever!" Bakugou growled. "I don't have any friends!"

"Now there is a relief. I was a little hurt when I had heard that news." The prince's tone grew cold and deadly. "Because I thought that _I_ was your only friend."

Bakugou closed his eyes tightly. Unpleasant memories of his past threatened to claw their way to the surface. With an auditable gulp he forced them back down in the pit of his stomach where they belonged. The prince's voice grew cheerful once again.

"That intel may have been wrong then I guess, but I do know that one of my most trusted spies told me something important…about someone you were seen traveling with…." He put one of his deadly hands to the side of his face. Thinking hard on what this spy had told him. "Oh, yes! The little mage girl from Air."

"She doesn't concern you." The words came so suddenly from Bakugou's mouth, that he himself hadn't registered speaking them. FUCK! He had fallen straight into the prince's hands.

"Oh-ho!" The prince said, putting one of his index fingers to his lips. "Looks like someone told me something important." The prince sang out joyfully.

"Tsk! Like I actually care about her!" Bakugou said quickly averting his eyes from the prince in a nonchalant type of way. "It would just be a pain of we had to go to war with the Magical Council over her death. She has gotten close to witch Midnight after all." Bakugou did not know this for a fact, but he had seen Uraraka with the woman before, and he had to make up something to cover up this mess. His heart beat wildly in his chest, hoping that his bluff was enough to detour the prince. Though, by just looking back into those merciless eyes, the dragon could tell that he had not succeeded.

"Well, well, well, the Magical Council hu?" The prince said coolly. "Never went to war with them before…but I guess there is a first time for everything." The cell's door suddenly swung open, the cry of a girl calling out into the corridor.

"Please, stop! Let me go! Help!" Bakugou rose to his feet, knowing exactly who's voice it was. Peering around the corner, a familiar raspberry colored cowl and large brown tear filled eyes met his. "Bakugou! Help me!" Uraraka called out to him. The Flame General Dabi, grasping her arms tightly as he transported her down the clearing to another cell.

In a flash Bakugou was on the two, escaping the cell's barrier easily and fire magic already crackling in his palm. Swiping over Uraraka's head and inches away from Dabi's, Bakugou was ready to unleash a blast powerful enough to demolish the entire section of holding cells. Though before the final trigger was pulled the other generals quickly pulled the blonde to the ground and dispelled his magic; saving the life of their comrade.

"Bakugou! Bakugou please get up! Please!" Uraraka called out to him again. Being dragged away around a corner so that he could no longer see her or Dabi. His body thrashed violently under the weight of the generals, making it necessary for more soldiers to assist in pinning his body to the ground. Fangs flashing and eyes glowing he wondered why his transformation was not taking effect.

"Give us some credit Eleven." Shigoraki said as he came strolling next to Bakugou. "Do you really think we would hold you hear without giving you some type of collar?" Bakugou looked around to see the counselling charms placed around the hallway.

"We had a deal you piece of shit!" Bakugou snapped up to the prince. "At the field, you said you would leave her alone and in return I would go with you! What the fuck is she doing here!?"

"Oh? and here I thought you knew me better than that." The prince said crouching down to Bakugou so that he may look him directly in the eye. "When have I ever held up _my end_ of deals?"

(Dabi)

The tall, scared faced general held the squirming mage tight within his grasp. The dragon, hearing the sound of the girl calling out to him, moved with an unheard of speed. Dabi was unable to process Bakugou's movements until it was too late. Fire already cracking in the dragon's palm, so dangerously close to the general's face. Dabi's teal eyes opened wide, the only thing he had time to do in that situation.

Though, just as quickly as the blonde had jumped, he was brought to the ground by the other generals, laying in wait for just such a reaction. Dabi let out a ragged breath. Had Bakugou always been that fast? Regaining his thoughts Dabi gripped the mage tightly again, continuing his assignment with getting her down the hall. She called out to Bakugou again, her pleas sending the dragon into a thrashing mess on the floor.

Once around the corner, out of eye and earshot of Bakugou, the mage abruptly stopped crying out. Her once whipping body, cool and still in his hands. "You know, it is eerie how alike you are to your victims when you use your blood magic." Dabi said quietly, releasing the girl's arms. Her body begin to ooze a cream colored liquid from her skin. Washing away the fake hair, clothing and apparel of the mage to reveal pale skin, black tailored leathers, and messy blonde hair.

"All I need is a few drops and the rest is easy." Toga said. A blush rushed to her cheeks as she pulled a small vile of the mage girl's blood from her pocket. A wide toothy grin made its way too her face, Dabi believing her to be recalling how she had extracted the girl's blood a few weeks ago when they had attacked the small group in the woods.

"But did you see Bakugou's face? His reaction when I called out to him? She has to be _something_ to him!" The blush on her cheeks deepened as an erotic expression coated her face. "I think I am going to enjoy playing with him."

Dabi gave a snicker as he turned his head away from his blonde comrade. "You have to be the sickest one of us all."

(Uraraka)

With Kirishima's quick speed, the two were able to make it back to the capital in record time. Their rebellion's council awaiting them and ready to take them to safer company. Uraraka's nerves were starting to calm. The reality of Bakugou's kidnapping finally setting as the mage's mind raced through different scenarios of his rescue.

"Ah, Uraraka!" Deku exclaimed, bringing the young mage from her thoughts.

"D-Deku!" She called back, meeting the potential future ruler of Fire. With everything going on around her, she was pleased that Deku was still safe. The red sword of his ancestors sheathed and tied to his hip. Good.

"So, it's true then?" Deku said, his eyes growing sad. Uraraka's eyes matched his own instantly, knowing, more or less, what he was about to ask. "Bakugou had been captured by Shadow?" Uraraka did not trust herself to speak, choosing to look at the ground and nodded her response.

"Then we have to go get him!" Uraraka's head shot back up to Deku. The boy's gaze was determined and unmoving. Hope and drive burned inside Uraraka's chest.

"We cannot do that your Highness." Hawks said. "We are stretched out too thin as it is, besides we need you here for the unveiling." Deku looked back to Hawks, his eyes still holding their determined gaze. The winged man's eyes shifted downward, not wanting to challenge his new hierarchy. "If we were able to save him; it would take an entire invasion to do so. Something that will not go unnoticed by King Todoroki."

Deku's resolve broke, his eyes darting back and forth trying to figure out a way to help the golden dragon. "What about a small recon group?" Deku asked.

"Unfortunately, we cannot do that either your Highness." This time it was Miriko, who had stepped into the room with the others. Overhearing the conversation, the hare

woman made herself known. "We have been tracking Bakugou and it seems that he has been taken to the out reaches of Air. It would take a few days to get there, and we do not have the manpower needed at this time to pull off such a rescue."

"So, we just do nothing!" Kirishima snapped. His fists curled tight at his sides.

"No, we simply wait for after the unveiling of Midoriya. With the people's support we will be able to take over the country swiftly. By that time, we will have the resources needed to perform a rescue mission for Bakugou." Hawks interjected.

Kirishima snarled, "We can't just _wait_! Who knows what Shadow is doing to him? And you want us to just put him on the back burner? Plus, we don't even know if the people are going to accept Midoriya as their rightful king!" Hawks and Miriko looked at each other sharply. Kirishima was right, there was no guarantee of their desired outcome.

"Tell them Uraraka!" Kirishima's focused shifted to the mage, his hand grasping her shoulder. "Tell them what Shadow is capable of! Tell them that we can not wait!"

Uraraka gripped her staff tightly, a thought had been gnawing at her the whole time everyone had been arguing. Something that she felt so sure about, but also sought confirmation on. The words burning like fire as she spoke." Kirishima is right, we can't wait, but…I'm not sure if Bakugou wants _us_ to save him…" The mage's stomach twisted in knots at her words. Of course she wanted to save him, but would he be embarrassed by the action? Bakugou's pride was not something to be easily swayed. The action of them saving him, and not saving himself, might tip the scales of his anger and shame.

"U-Uraraka…" Kirishima's hand slid quietly from her shoulder. The hurt look the red dragon was giving her made her heart stop.

"I mean, I think he should be saved!" Uraraka quickly said. Trying desperately to get her point across but failing. "It's just that, he is quite prideful. What if he is…embarrassed or ashamed by us saving him?" The room grew silent at Uraraka's words. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing the earth would simply open and swallow her whole. But when it did not Hawks spoke quietly.

"Then it is decided, we shall wait until after the unveiling."

(Kirishima)

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Uraraka, questioning _if_ Bakugou wanted to be saved. Though he had to admit that she did have a point. Saving him could cause them a beating by the blonde. But to hell with what Bakugou wanted! Even if they were to be shunned by him, at least Bakugou would be safe! A fiery rage boiled in Kirishima's stomach. Turning quickly on his heel the red dragon stormed out of the meeting room.

"Kirishima, where are you going?" He heard Uraraka call out to him. But the red dragon didn't answer. Only shut his eyes tightly as he continued on. The pang of unloyalty at her words swelling in his chest. Of all people, he believed her to be the last one to say something like that.

Quickly making his way down to the castle's dungeons, Kirishima past silently through the dark stone hallways. Careful not to attract any unwanted attention to himself. Peeking into each of the cells the red dragon finally stopped at the one to whom he was looking for. Opening the small gate so that he may speak to the cell's inhabitants.

"Well, look who it is." The smooth female voice said. Pink skin moving closer to the gate. "You were the last person I would think to see down here." Gold and black eyes stared him down before quickly winking, a smile on her lips.

"When we first met you had said that you are the best dragon hunters in these lands…is that still the case?" Kirishima's voice was flat and stern, no longer willing to play games.

"You bet we are. Tracked you, didn't we?" Mina said, the other three hunters moved around behind her, now interested in why the red dragon was there.

Kirishima nodded quickly before gesturing her to step back. Red scales and claws made themselves present at his increased strength. Practically transforming Kirishima grabbed hold of the cell's door, ripping it free from its hinges in one violent tug. Dropping the massive iron gate to his side Kirishima looked on to the four hunters. Their wide and unbelieving eyes staring up at him.

"Time to prove your worth." Kirishima said before moving on down the hallway, the hunters close behind him.

(Bakugou)

The golden dragon paced in his cell, hands clenching furiously at his sides. The sound of screaming and tortured victims his only clue as to what was going on outside of his cell's walls. His hearing reached out, straining itself to pick up an indication of Uraraka's where-abouts. He was grateful that he hadn't heard her voice amongst the screaming, but it also set him over the edge to not hear her at the same time.

Where was she? What were they doing to her? What were their plans for her? Angry sparks of fire exploded in his palms at the thought. He hadn't seen or heard anything about her since the previous day when he had seen her in the corridor. His heart hammered against his chest as his mind raced with the potential possibilities.

Bakugou drew a long breath through his nose, and then slowly exhaled through his mouth. The action calming him a bit. Freaking out like he had been, was not going to help himself or Uraraka get out of here alive. He had to stay clear minded and focused.

However, as much as he tried, his thoughts would drift back to the little mage. He questioned if he would ever see her again. The way her weightless spell freely flowed her own magical power through him; empowering while increasing his strength and stamina. Her soft hands gently touching him while preforming a healing incantation. The feeling of her arms and legs tightly wrapped around his neck and shoulders as they flew through the air. These and many more instances had set a blazing fire burning in Bakugou's belly. Burning brighter and hotter than any fire magic he had ever produced.

A dark cloud hung over Bakugou at the thought of never experiencing those newly awoken feelings again. Potentially exploring what these feelings truly were…or meant. An almost inaudible moan escaped Bakugou's throat. Shocking even himself at the sorrow laced in his tone. What the hell was this girl doing to him?

A voice then broke through the screams. The voice he had been so desperately searching for the past day and a half. "Bakugou?" The hoarse female voice whispered. Trying to get his attention, but no one else's. "Bakugou?" Uraraka's hushed voice said again. He stood there dumbfounded, unable to believe he was actually hearing her. But as he quickly regained himself, the golden dragon rushed to his cell's door.

"What the hell are you doing here Round Face?" Bakugou snapped, also in a hushed voice. She turned her head and locked eyes with him. A wide smile spread on her face as she rushed to his cell. Her fresh minty citrus scent was welcomed to his senses. Though her scent was slightly different, covered with muggy and burnt tones. Bakugou simply pushed down the warning, she had been in the battle and then trapped here for nearly two days. Of course her scent was bound to be slightly different. "And how the hell did you fucking get away from Shadow's generals?"

"I was able to cast a low level sleeping spell, grabbed his keys and escape." The mage said meeting Bakugou at the gate.

"Without your staff?" He questioned, noticing the girl's empty hands.

"Y-Yes. I am able to cast low level spells without it you know." She seemed to falter in the beginning but quickly picked herself up. Her hands curled on her hips in a defensive manor. Bakugou accepted it. He had seen other mage's at Uraraka's level do similar things without their conduits, why wouldn't she be able to?

"If you got out then you should have taken off already."

"I'm sorry…" She said shyly, her face pointing directly to the ground. "Once I knew you were here, I couldn't just _leave_ you." She bit her bottom lip, her cheeks flushing a deep red. Bakugou quickly looked away from the girl. His heartbeat wildly at her body's response and he hoped that she didn't see his red tipped ears.

"Tsk, whatever! Just get me the fuck out of here already."

The girl giggled as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a large metal hoop filled with keys. "I knew you would come around."

Opening the door, the dragon exited and started to lead the girl out of their hold. As Bakugou carefully peered around each hall, an unsettling feeling began to set in his bones. With all of the prisoners he heard screaming, every passageway they crossed was empty. There were no guards, soldiers, or generals to stop them, or even avoid. The hairs on Bakugou's body stood on end, something wasn't right.

Then, as if they were conjured from his paranoia, a handful of soldiers turned the corner and met the two head on. Bakugou let out a heavy sigh, thankful he had not walked into another one of the Prince's traps. A smile spread across his face, ready for battle.

"Let's go Round Face." Bakugou called out behind him. "Let's toast these bastards!" Excited sparks sizzled in his palms; he needed to let out some of this pent up emotion.

"I still don't have my staff, but I will do what I can!" She called back to him.

With that confirmation Bakugou leapt into battle. Taking on most of Shadow's cronies and Uraraka doing what she could without her magical item. Favoring a small blade that she no doubt picked up from her slumbering guard. Though with all of the overwhelming offence Bakugou was pushing out, one soldier still slipped through his guard. Barreling his way down to an unsuspecting Uraraka.

In an instant Bakugou was at her side. His left arm wrapped around Uraraka's waist, pushing her out of the immediate danger with his own body while his right arm plunged through the soldier's chest, killing the man instantly.

"Damn it woman! Watch your surroundings!" Bakugou snapped as he pulled his bloody arm free from the man. A new sense of pride washed over his body as he held her tightly in his grasp. His breathing intensified as his chest rose and fell hard.

Despite this new rush of excitement, he felt the situation odd. The mage had never exposed herself that much in battle. Well, not since they first met in the neutral zoning woods. Why did she make such a careless mistake now? Was it because she didn't have her staff?

The hairs on his body rose again. This time shooting straight up, a restless anxiety pushing out every other emotion and thought in Bakugou's mind. The blonde snarled, sharp fangs lashing at the soldiers, waiting for one of them to ready their assault. But when none of them approached, Bakugou's vision looked up to the ceiling, and pulled Uraraka closer to himself. An air strike?

The oncoming threat made itself known in the form of a sharp blade sliding effortlessly through his skin. The butt of the blade resting in his lower abdomen. Bakugou looked down, wide eyed, to the little mage he held close to his body. Her hands wrapped tightly around the blade's hilt that has injured him.

"W-Why?" He breathed out hoarsely. His mind not processing what was before his eyes.

"Because you stupid fool!" Uraraka laughed out, her eyes finally looking up to his. The soft brown orbs now filled with a sickening cruelty filled glee. "It's just so much fun!"

With one sweeping movement Uraraka glided away from Bakugou's grasp and ripped the blade from his stomach. Blood ran freely down the dragon's pants and his body fell to the floor. He looked up to Uraraka, how could she do this to him? Betray him in such a way?

Her shocking laughter drew Bakugou's attention back to the mage. A primal rage flickered through his body, drowning out everything around him. She had never shown this side of herself before. Was she always like this? Was she ever in need of help? Was…was she a spy for Shadow all along? He clenched his teeth snapping up to her. His eyes red and glowing. Fuck her then! Uraraka was now the enemy.

But just as golden scales traced their way down Bakugou's skin, the woman standing before him began to change. Cream colored slime poured from her skin, washing away any likeness of Uraraka from the unknown person. Even her voice and scent altered in the after math of the transformation. Once the slime dissipated, a general from Shadow stood over top of him.

Fuck! Of course it was that crazy bitch Toga, he should have known. "That was _so_ much fun!" She exclaimed; a deep red blush set under her eyes. "Let's do it again!" Her voice was almost seductive as she sank her blade into Bakugou's thigh. Letting out a painful cry Bakugou raised his hand to the side of Toga's face. Fire magic popping next to her ear.

"Now, now, that's no fun!" The Prince's cooling voice rolled over Bakugou like waves. Shigoraki's deadly hand already touching Bakugou's face. The dragon cursed himself as he dissipated his spell. The Prince rose quickly, pleased at Bakugou's understanding, and pulled his general up with him.

"So what?! This was all just a fucking _game_?!" Bakugou yelled, his voice slightly cracking. He was upset. Upset at himself for falling for their traps, all the signs were right there in front of him, but he had chosen to ignore them. But also upset at how quickly he had turned on Uraraka, believing her to be in league with Shadow. Shaking those thoughts from his head Bakugou's rage fixated on the prince. "Is she even fucking here?!"

The prince smiled, placing an index finger to his lips. "That is for me to know noble dragon. And for you to… _maybe_ find out."

"Stop dicking me around!" Bakugou leaped up, despite his injuries, to rip his claws against the prince's exposed neck. But before he could make contact, Bakugou was already being pulled away by Shadow's generals. Hauling the blood-spattered dragon back to his cell as he thrashed and snapped under their constricted hold.

(Uraraka)

The young mage sat in her barracks room, foot tapping anxiously. How could she have said something like that to Kirishima. Damn it! He was the only one who wanted to go after Bakugou as much as she did, and then the thought had crept its way into her mind. Who cares if Bakugou would have been upset at them for going after him. At least he would have been alive! At least he would have been safe! And with her comment, Fire has now decided to hold off any chance they had of rescuing Bakugou. If only she could take it back, do it over. She would have pressed the issue with Kirishima and saved her partner.

Putting her face in her hands the mage let out a frustrated yell. Heartache and panic seeping itself further in her veins. A halfhearted and sorrowful smile made its way to her lips, thinking to herself how dragon-like she had just sounded.

"You know…you don't have to growl at me like some animal." The relaxing voice of Nighteye drew Uraraka's attention up. The sorcerer stood tall in her room, having to crouch a little due to the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" Uraraka asked.

"I came to help you." He said as his long hand extended out, revealing a small green crystal shard in his palm. Uraraka stared at it, not exactly sure what it was or how it was supposed to help her. "This is a shard from the crystal you had given to Midnight in Vizar." Nighteye continued. "It has been flowing with not only your magical power, but Midnight's and mine as well."

Uraraka reached out, grasping the little green shard in her fingers. Dropping it into her right palm, the mage became transfixed on the object as it melted into her skin. Disappearing and then reappearing on the inside of her right wrist. Permanently wedged between her body and the outside world. Uraraka should have been scared of the magical item. Fearful of what it was and what it would do to her. But she was not. Radiating warmly, the small green shard calmed and soothed her worried mind. Uraraka's heart rate quickly returning to its normal rhythm.

"Obey it, and your destiny shall be presented at your feet." Nighteye said. The mage's eyes, finally moving away from the crystal, saw that Nighteye had already vanished. The crystal and indication that he ever was truly there.

Suddenly Uraraka's wrist burned. Green sparks of electricity shooting from the jewel. Power raging and overflowing within her body. "What the…is it rejecting me?" Looking down at the painful object she noticed that part of her skin on her wrist, that had contact with the jewel, was glowing red. Though the odd thing was, that only one section on her skin was glowing while the other three corners were not. Glancing away from her body, in the direction of the glowing skin, her barracks' room window sat silently open.

 _Obey it, and your destiny shall be presented at your feet._

Nighteye's voice sang clear in the forefront of her mind. "Do you want me to go outside?" She asked the jewel. A rapid and unexpected burst of emotion exploded in Uraraka's chest. It was so powerful and overwhelming that Uraraka felt tears of joy welling in her eyes.

"Alright. I'm going." She said, her voice shaken with emotion. With a quick hand across her face, Uraraka wiped away her tears, grabbed her staff, and promptly jumped through the window.

The crushing pain in Uraraka's inner right wrist subsided into nothing more than a dull irritation. Her acceptance of the crystal's orders making it much easier to bare. The glowing skin around the crystal shifting and moving, instructing her on what specific path to take. However, the awe-inspiring joy that was threatening to explode from her did not lessen, but rather become more enhanced in her movement. A thrilling and tingling feeling gripped her. As if anything could happen, all she had to do was keep moving.

When abruptly all instructions stopped. The glowing skin and electricity going dark. Uraraka looked around herself in confusion. She was outside of the city's gate at this point, the evening sun threatening to start it's descent into darkness. But she was alone. Why did the crystal bring her here? At this exact moment?

"All we need to do is stop momentarily so that we can read the trails." The sound of a woman's voice brought Uraraka's attention behind her. The voice sounded familiar, but she could not place where she heard it before.

"That is going to take too much time. You need to be more efficient than that." This time it was a male's voice. A voice that Uraraka knew very well. Kirishima. More tears began to brim Uraraka's eyes as she made her way towards the voices, not caring who saw her running across the open field. Kirishima's broad shoulders came into view, alongside the backs of the four dragon hunters. A joyful smile spread across Uraraka's face at the sight of them. Glad that Kirishima had already found a way to track Bakugou. All of the pieces were coming together in Uraraka's mind and hope filled her again. This was it! Her second chance! And she wasn't going to waist it.

"Kirishima!" Uraraka called out. The red dragon stopped and turned. His body going tense at the sight of her. He pulled his lips, exposing his sharp teeth in a threatening manner.

"What the hell do you want? Go back to the city!" Kirishima snapped back to Uraraka, making the mage suddenly stop. "Why did you follow me? Didn't you want to _wait_?" Kirishima's words cut deep inside Uraraka. Her _anything-could-happen_ euphoria beginning to shift and dissipate.

"No! I'm done waiting!" Uraraka shouted, startling the others as much as herself. Her emotions getting the better of her and she gripped her skirt tightly in her hands, trying to regain control of them. "I'm sorry, ok!" She pleaded. "I don't know why I said those things with the Noblemen! But I…" Her voice became quiet, barely a whisper as she stared at the ground. "I want to save him and damn his pride. If he wants to yell at me then let him yell. But at least he will be safe – hiccup – with _us_ …" Uraraka could no longer hold her tears back and they flowed freely down her face. Knots twisted painfully in her chest and stomach. She hadn't experienced this much rage and sadness since her parents had been taken from her.

The mage did not hear Kirishima approach as he embraced her tightly. Her wet face pressed against his shoulder and his toned arms wrapped comfortingly around her upper body. "There she is…" He said quietly in her ear. "I thought you had gotten lost in a sea of politics."

Uraraka shook her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her own arms around him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." Uraraka sobbed again.

"Hey, it's okay." Kirishima said gently as he pulled her away from his body. His hand went to her chin and tilted it up so that she was looking him in the eye. "Let's go save that pain in the ass dragon." A large smile spread across Uraraka's face, her eyes shutting in its intensity.

"Yes, let's get going!"

* * *

A/N: Ohhhhh, Kirishima and Uraraka out doing shit on their own now lol. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time we finally get to see what happened to Bakugou! (Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuun :p)

I would also like to give a personal shout out to my Beta Reader, Dreamy Wolf. You have been such a HUGE help in editing these chapters and asking questions. They really assist in finding plot holes and keeping everything in check. Thank you for all that you do!

Much love to all of my readers!


	14. Chapter 14 - Branding

**Chapter 14 – Branding**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): Violence, gore, physical torture, psychological torture, major (cannon) character death, and language.

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

Uraraka sat on the back of Kirishima. His large red scaled form glided silently through the night sky. The dragon hunter, Mina, sat to the mage's left, scouting the lands below them for signs of Bakugou. The other three hunters, Denki, Toru, and Jirou stood watch of the surrounding area. The little renegade group was now in one of Shadow's newly claimed territories. They all had to be on guard, or risk revealing their hand to the enemy.

"We are nearly there Kirishima. This place had all of the signs of a dragon held fortress." Mina said looking upon a dark and half standing fortress in the horizon. "Just a few hundred more yards, and you should be able to land."

"You got it." Kirishima rumbled lowly. With only a few more flaps of his wings, he had crossed the desired distance before landing amongst a thick covering of trees. The humans quickly dismounted, allowing Kirishima to take on his less inconspicuous form. They made their way up to the fortress' wall. A circular opening for a water draining line their desired entryway.

"Now, according to my sources, a younger looking golden dragon was seen taken into this fortress." Mina said. Their journey was now on its third night, and during the beginning, they had traveled to a village of dragon hunters were the four had gathered information from their respected informants. "Though there is no telling if he is still in there…"

"We have to try." Uraraka said, blood pumping with anticipation of the coming events. Kirishima bumped her lightly in the arm. Looking over, Uraraka was met with a wide toothy grin that quickly spread to her own features.

"Then let's not waist any more time." Kirishima said. His tone full of emotion and thrill. Uraraka nodded, finding the dragon's eagerness infectious. Summoning her powers, a green glow spun it's way around the group. Bending and transfiguring their clothing into Shadow uniforms.

"Alright, let's go over the plan one final time." Jirou whispered. "We are only in there for one hour. After that, even if you have not found him, get out! We don't need Shadow to take anyone else." The group nodded in their understanding.

"Though if you do manage to find him before that time, it would be nice to let the others know." Denki said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, like blow something up!" Toru added quickly, her floating leather gloves spread themselves wide, simulating an explosion. The teens looked at each other, readying themselves for what could possibly come.

They slipped into the fortress one by one, until only Kirishima and Uraraka where left outside. The mage suddenly grabbed hold of the dragon's wrist, squeezing it tightly. Kirishima's eyes went soft as he looked upon the girl. Her eyes were fearful, tears brimming her lower lashes. But they also held a longing he had not noticed before. Something caring, devoted, and loving. His hand raising, he took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze of his own. Uraraka smiled at Kirishima before dropping her hand and grabbing hold of her staff. Choosing different paths the two separated, entering the fortress.

(Bakugou)

The golden dragon shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to ease his spinning head. This action did nothing as he slowly opened his eyelids again. Beads of sweat sliding down his temple. Pale, clammy hands reached over his stomach and touched the red, screaming flesh. Infection had made its way into Bakugou's wound. The dragon chuckled darkly. He had become so accustomed to Uraraka being near that he had completely neglected to care for his own injuries.

A new wave of tortured victims came echoing off the walls. Since his discovery of Toga, they had made it a point to fill the corridors with Uraraka's screams. Bakugou shut his eyes tightly again, "It's just Toga…" He whispered to himself. The screams did not stop, and the dragon turned to lay on his side. He curled his head into one of his arms in an attempt to shield his sensitive ears to the girl's cries for help. "It's just Toga…"

Bakugou let his mind wander and slip into a dreamlike state. Would he ever see any of the others again? Would he ever see _her_ again? Shadow wasn't known for allowing their prisoners to escape. Hardening his heart, Bakugou was coming to terms with his new quarters.

His cell's door opened and Dabi made his presence known. A few days ago, Bakugou would have lashed out at the scarred general, but with his weakening body and mind, he couldn't muster the drive to do so.

"Get up, you are moving cells." Dabi said plainly, kicking Bakugou in the side. When the dragon still refused to move, the general grabbed hold of his arm and hoisted him up. Bakugou was quick to move then. His arm swinging around his belly to land a powerful strike on Dabi. He may not have had the will to initiate a full scale battle, but he wasn't going to allow himself to be dragged around. Besides, if they were moving him, it wasn't for anything good.

"Now, that is no way to treat your host." Dabi sneered as he effortlessly countered and singed the dragon's forearm. Bakugou hissed at the pain and fell into line with the general.

"Where are you taking me?" Bakugou snapped as Dabi dragged his body around the corridors.

Dabi smiled down to Bakugou. One of absolute joy and contentment. "It seems your friends have found your location. They are wandering around trying to find and save you."

'Great, more lies', Bakugou thought as the two came to a small room on the far eastern side of the building. Bakugou guarded himself, scales covering his form, sure that this was simply another set up. Well the joke was on them; he wasn't about to fall for their games again!

"Now be a good boy and play nice." Dabi ordered before throwing Bakugou into the small room, promptly shutting the door behind him. "The fun is about to start." The blue flame wielder then turned sharply on his heel and Bakugou heard the echo of his disappearing footsteps. Bakugou pushed out his senses, attempting to pick up on any signal of an oncoming attack. He smelled the muskiness of the mildew that hung in the air. The cold chill of a draft brushed across his skin. But there was no sound. The eeriness of the silence sent the dragon into more of a panic then he already was. What were they planning? Would he be able to defend himself?

The sound of small, quiet footsteps made Bakugou pull his lips back; silently exposing his fangs. He didn't want to signal whoever was outside of his cell, perhaps they would simply pass by if they didn't know he was there. His eyes were fixated on the darkness as the footsteps stopped, and the door to his cell slowly cracked open. The urge to pounce nearly consumed Bakugou, but he stayed in place. Eyes glowing red and golden scales itching against his skin.

The figure came into his line of sight. The small slender form of Uraraka came peeking through the crack in the door. She wore the leathers and cowl of a mage from Shadow and her wooden staff held tightly in her hand. The fresh scent of her presence washed over Bakugou, nearly relaxing and nullifying his anger. No! It was just Toga! His anger rose again as a growl rumbled in his throat.

The girl turned in his direction, her rosy cheeks burned a deep red and her smile nearly glowed at the sight of him. "Bakugou! Thank goodness I found you! Are you alright?" The mage rushed towards him. Her cooling mint scent rushing his senses. Damn, Toga's blood magic was getting better at mimicking the mage. But even with his pounding heart, the dragon did not waver in his threatening posture. A sickening feeling bubbled in his stomach, but he simply pushed it down. Determined not to be fooled again.

The girl had come near him, her hand stretched out to greet him. But before she could touch him, his hand was up. Scarred fingers clamped tightly around her throat and claws digging into the back of her neck.

"Bakugou…stop….i-it's me-Uraraka…" The girl wheezed. Her eyes halfway shut, trying to ease her pain. A tightness enter Bakugou's chest. Toga was able to disguise herself so perfectly this time, he couldn't tell them apart. But he knew better. The real Uraraka was safe and far away from here.

"Bakugou…" She gasped again.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he jumped up, forcing her to the ground. "I will not be fooled again! I will no longer allow myself to be a victim of your lies Toga!" A confused expression made its way to the girl's face.

"I'm not…Toga…"

"I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" His grip on her throat tightened, sharp fangs snapping down to her. "I'll admit that you came pretty close to Uraraka this time. Your scents are identical, and you even remembered her staff this time around."

The girl reached up, causing Bakugou to snarl again, but when she didn't halt her actions, he witnessed her pulling back her cowl; fully exposing her short brown hair. Her cooling scent of mint and citrus fully embedded itself into his senses. That tight pain twisting in his stomach once more.

"Please…tell me about…the stars…"

Bakugou looked down to the woman below him in disbelief. His mind almost not processing what she had asked. "What did you say?"

"The constellations…after the cave. I forgot…what they were…tell me again…"

Bakugou immediately released the girl, causing her to gasp suddenly. Coughing violently, she turned to her side underneath him, gently touching the red marks wrapped around her slender neck. "R-Round…face?" He whispered, still unsure of the girl.

She chuckled as much as her damaged vocal cords would allow. Turning her face to meet his. "It's about time…you remembered." Her brown eyes shown nothing but admiration for the dragon, no hints of spite or anger flowing through. Bakugou rose off of her and sat down at her feet. His red eyes never left hers…it really was her this time.

"Why the hell are you here?!" He snapped. His mind trying to process the fact that she was there, with him, in the most dangerous place in the surrounding countries. Uraraka's eyes broke their contact, glancing to the ground. She rose into a sitting position across from him, her hand lowering from her neck.

"I'm sorry. I thought you might act this way, that you wouldn't want to be saved. But I-we couldn't just leave you here."

Bakugou's mind began to spin as she continued to ramble on. Her hands fidgeting with her hair. Did she even know where she was? Did she know who was lurking around these dark corridors?

"No!" Bakugou suddenly said, cutting her off. "Why are you _here_? Who told you were I was?" Surely her being there with him was no accident.

Uraraka tilted her head, looking at him confused. She still didn't understand his concern or what she is possibly involved in. She opened her mouth, presumably to ask, when another's voice echoed off the small room's walls.

"Damn!" It was Prince Shigoraki's. "And here I thought you wouldn't figure it out until _after_ you killed her…oh well."

It had happened so fast, that even Bakugou had almost missed it. The figure of a man rushing Uraraka sent the dragon forward, shoving the mage back to the ground. Though before he could get himself out of danger a hand was at his shoulder, pushing Bakugou away from the girl and onto his back. The hand belonged to Masutado, a Shadow General that specialized in poisons and dark incantations. The index finger of his right hand traced along Bakugou's chest. A metal claw poison applicator snuggly slipped onto that finger. Bakugou didn't move, sweat beading on his forehead as deadly poison threatened to enter his body. But before he could even think of a counter move, the sharp tip enter the skin of Bakugou center, and a dark purple liquid seeped into his chest.

Bakugou grabbed the man's wrist and pulled out the applicator in an attempt to stop the flow of poison, but as the dragon looked down to the discolored splotch of his chest, he knew it was too late.

"Bakugou!" The mage yelled before consuming the general in a destructive spell. Green flames licked around the leather bound body. Sending warm flashes of heat against Bakugou's skin.

"It doesn't matter." The general cackled. "This false body has completed it's mission." His bubbling face looked down to Bakugou. "You can thank your… _friend_ for this particular blend." With that last word the flames completely consumed the general, leaving nothing but ash floating silently in the air.

(Uraraka)

"Bakugou!" Uraraka said running to his side. His eyes were wide, internally checking his own physical wellness. A clawed hand rose and touched his chest, the dark purple liquid staying put underneath his skin.

"I'm not sure." Bakugou responded, his voice horse and raspy. "I thought the poison was going to spread and consume me." The golden dragon them let out a shaky breath.

Honestly, Uraraka believed the same. But she sat staring at his chest, the fluid still unmoving. Uraraka positioned herself next to Bakugou. Her hands hovering over the mark. "Even if it isn't affecting you now, it may later. I need to remove it before it has that chance."

Bakugou nodded, agreeing with the girl, and lay flat on his back, arms relaxing at his sides. Uraraka began her healing incantation, green light softly illuminating Bakugou's skin. When the jewel on her wrist began to glow and hum.

 _Leave it be…_

A soft voice called to her in the back of her mind. Leave it? She didn't understand. Why would she _leave_ a poison in Bakugou? Continuing with her healing incantation the jewel began to spark. Green electrical currents erupted from her wrist as pain crippled her arm.

"Round Face?" Bakugou questioned, eyeing the electricity cautiously as it hovered above his chest. Pushing past the pain, her magic continued to flow. Uraraka had disobeyed the jewel's will this time. She had to heal him; didn't the item understand that?

As the soft green glow of an orb materialized in her palm, it quickly began to draw the dark liquid from the wound. The golden dragon let out a heavy sigh, ready to be rid of the unknown poison. A sudden rush of panic washed over Uraraka, sending goosebumps screaming down her arms and legs.

She watched in horror as her magic began to mix with the liquid, awakening the poison from its hibernated state. She tried to pull her magic back, in an attempt to reverse the advancement of the poison. But as Uraraka could no longer control her own magical energy, the two became one and started to sink its way back into Bakugou's wound.

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing?!" Bakugou snapped. He attempted to move, but the newly awaken poison had seemingly paralyzed his body.

"I don't know!" Uraraka yelled in a fluster, sweat beading on her face. "I'm trying to stop, but I can't!" As the magically enhanced poison fully set itself into the dragon's skin, it spread rapidly through his body. Instantly dispersing through his veins, covering him in dark purple branch-like marks.

With a jerk, Bakugou's eyes rolled back into his head, the whites of his eyes the only thing visible. Bloody foam bubbled from his mouth and his body thrashed as tremors gripped his body. Skin fading, it turned to a sickly black with decay.

A startling gasp escaped Uraraka's lungs as she threw herself onto Bakugou's pulsing form. Panic overpowered the girls reason, making her mind go blank as she desperately tried to think of a way to fix this. Pressing her right palm over the small wound, Uraraka did the only thing she could think of; activate another healing spell. And when it did nothing to help the situation, tears broke free and streamed down her cheeks.

"Please work!" The mage yelled out, pleading with herself, her magic, or anyone that was willing to listen. "Please I….I can't lose anyone else…." Her voice was raw and cracked with emotion.

Burying her face against Bakugou's twitching stomach she felt the jewel on her wrist vibrate softly. Sending a warm and comforting wave of emotion over the girl. Uraraka's erratic heart rate steadied and her eyes grew heavy.

"Please…" She whispered. Her eyelids flickering at the green glow that wrapped around the two of them and streamlined into Bakugou's chest. "Save him…" Her eyes finally closed, allowing the jewel's power to overtake her.

(~*~*~)

Uraraka's consciousness awoke. An astral form of herself hovering in a dark and endless void. She took an easy and slow breath in, noticing the soft white glow that now coated her entire body. Slowly easing her line of sight below herself, the mage felt an invisible force begin to pull her downward. The sensation reflecting much like her weightless spell would, but without it's typical vertigo effects. Closing her eyes, Uraraka willingly allowed the force to pull her in whatever direction it desired. The warm and comforting feeling of the jewel's power filled her heart, reassuring the mage on her course of action.

 _Only you can help him now…_

The jewel's voice pressed against her consciousness. It's duel gender and multi-toned voice made it hard for Uraraka to hone in on. But the mage trusted it all the same, opening herself more to the voice. "Anything…" She whispered into the nothingness. "I'm ready."

Uraraka's eyes shot open. She was no longer falling endlessly, but instead stood in front of a large cave opening. A thick pine forest was just outside the mouth of the cave, and the sound of water rushing made it apparent that a stream was nearby. Bird's chirped happily as the bright midday sun kissed Uraraka's skin.

An adult pair made their way from the cave's entrance. One was a woman with short yellow unruly hair. She was as tall as she was beautiful. Tribal like woven clothing and jewelry covered her body. The second was a man with short brown hair. His gentle eyes hidden behind glasses and an understanding smile on his face. He was dressed in tribal style leathers and a long red cape licked his ankles with his movements.

"Katsuki!" The woman yelled, the anger in her voice bubbling over. "Katsuki where are you!?"

"Please calm down dear, I'm sure he's fine." The man said comfortingly, his hands placed calmingly on the woman's shoulders. The woman turned to the man, teeth snarling and about to snap at her companion when a small child came forth from the tree line. He looked to be only six or seven. His wild short blonde hair was only matched by his fierce red eyes. He wore small grey trousers and a tiny red cape swung behind him. Uraraka's eye's widened at the sight of the child.

"Bakugou?" the mage gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Katsuki! There you are! Where the hell were you!?" The woman shouted, scooping the child Bakugou into her arms.

"I was just playing in the woods with Deku and some of the other village kids." The little boy said back. His tone was flat, as if not understanding what he had done wrong.

The man's smiled warmly to the woman, putting a hand on her arm. "You see dear, he was only playing."

The woman, still angry but starting to cool down, looked onto her child. "Playing is fine, but hunters have been spotted around here. What if one of them had captured you?" The child Bakugou looked down, no longer wanting to look his mother in the eye. The woman, seeing this response drew him closer to her, wrapping him tighter in her embrace. "Just tell us next time you leave the den, alright?" And the child nodded his understanding in her shoulder.

A strong sense of family overtook Uraraka at the sight before her. Filling her chest with an emotion that she hadn't even experienced with her own parents. Even though he didn't say it or show it, these two people, his parents, meant everything to him. "Bakugou? Are these…are these your memories?"

The images around her began to shift. Splicing and faltering as if they were being altered. Suddenly the child Bakugou, turned his head while his parents stayed in their previous frozen positions. His large red eyes meeting her stunned brown. "Ura…raka?" The boy whispered to her.

Uraraka was about to answer when she was jolted away from the memory. The invisible force from before grabbing her cowl and ripping her backwards. Stopping only when she was in the thick pine forest. The woodland was dark, smoke covering the sky leaving it grey and tainted. The sound of screaming made Uraraka's feet move further into the woods, the jewel on her wrist heating with her actions.

Breaking through the tree line Uraraka came into a small village, it's people running in any direction they could, seeking safety from their attackers. Soldiers mercilessly slashed through whomever they could, not caring for age, gender, or fighting ability. While others simultaneously placed lit torches to houses, carts, and fields. The insignia for Shadow on their chests and banners.

Rage boiled over in Uraraka's stomach. The sight bringing up old memories of her own village fueled her as she readied her staff. The combined emotions of the memories and her own experiences tunneled her vision and her true reason for being there. The jewel on her wrist shooting pain up her arm, shocking her out of the overwhelming rage.

 _Focus…do not become victim to the memory…_

The jewel's voice rang out over the screams. Uraraka took a haggard breath and nodded. Closing her eyes, the mage focused all of her energy on finding Bakugou. If this was the memory playing out before her, Bakugou had to be somewhere nearby. His cries rang out, moving her past the villagers, and signaling her in what direction he was in. A stifling feeling clutching her chest. Though, As Uraraka came onto Bakugou's location, she immediately halted, her breathing stopping at the sight she had walked in on.

Bakugou's parents lay wrapped protectively around their frightened and crying child. Their bodies bloody and unmoving. "Mu-zha! Da-zha!" The child Bakugou wailed out in fir-Alkin from underneath their bodies. Tears streaming down his blood spattered face.

Uraraka dropped to her knees, clutching her chest for dear life. The overwhelming fear and panic that took over Uraraka's body was enough to make her dizzy and lightheaded. No longer able to tell the difference between her own emotions and Bakugou's as they mixed together seamlessly. Uraraka reached out a hand to the distraught child, fully intent on grabbing him and hold him close to her. The powerful need to take him in her arms and comfort him taking over any thought she had. Even the jewel's electrifying pain was not enough to stop her in this instance.

She was just about to take hold of him when another hand reached down, yanking him roughly from his parent's dead bodies. He was tightly held up by the fur on his shoulders. The distraught child instinctively drew his arms and legs into his body, protecting his core. Teeth flashed and fire magic popped in his tiny hands. But even with this show of dragon ferocity, the boy's face was still distressed and squirmed uncomfortably as he was being handled in a sensitive area. Uraraka sucked in a breath, looking up to this new character involved in Bakugou's memory. She saw a tall and well-dressed man. He wore a black crown atop his short dark hair. Malice laced behind his black eyes.

 _The King of Shadow…_

"I told you to keep the two adults alive!" The man yelled at the soldiers surrounding him. "What am I going to do with a hatchling?!" The men around him cowered in fear. Resorting in the King to scoff and throw Bakugou at them. The little dragon quickly reacted, biting down hard on one of the soldier's hands. The crowned man snickered as blood ran down his guard's arm. "At least he has some spunk in him."

Uraraka was once again ripped from the memory. The emotional connection she had with it was also suddenly taken away from her; leaving the mage feeling hollow. Her new location was dark and cold. Raising her hands to the side of her arms, she attempted to warm herself. Breath turned to fog as it wrapped itself around her face. Flashes of memories appeared and then disappeared in front of her suddenly, giving her a heavy sickening feeling in her stomach.

First was of a burly man, tattooing the letter "K" on Bakugou's shoulder. The golden dragon not much older than what Uraraka had just witnessed him as. The stinging pain made Uraraka's own skin turn red with the simultaneous sensation. The loud booming voice of the King came wrapping around Uraraka, "You are no longer a person, but a slave. I do not know what your name was before, nor do I care. From this day on you are Number Eleven. I will not tell you again."

The next scene was of Bakugou, looking to be 13 years old. His eyes were tired and dark. The red eyes she had seen so many time spring into a fiery rage, lay flat and dead. His soul completely burned out. "I'm tired of killing for this damned country!" Looking around Uraraka noticed other dragons surrounding Bakugou. All of them having the same style tattoo on their arms, only different letters engraved on them. At the word _killing_ , images of Bakugou, and these other dragons, being forced to kill people who opposed Shadow swirled around Uraraka. They were an unstoppable force that made their army feared by all.

"We all are tired of it!" Another dragon protested.

"Yes, I say we revolt! We are the strongest army in these lands! No one could stop us, not even our Masters!" An emotion then opened in Bakugou's heart, hope. The dragon believed his brethren. He was finally going to escape. He was going to fly freely through the air once again.

But as the sky twisted into shades of red and fire rained down, Bakugou's hopes quickly turned to fear and desperation. Bakugou stood in the center of the turmoil, the other dragons being ripped from their elevated positions as the King effortlessly shot them from the sky. Their usual safe heaven of aerial advantage being stripped away and turned into their greatest weakness.

Not knowing what else to do, Uraraka ran to Bakugou as his eyes widened at the sight unfolding around him. Fear, pain, and uncertainty gripping the two in a strangle hold. The mage was about to grab hold of Bakugou's arm when the snap of a whip dropped her to her knees beside the golden dragon.

"How dare you! Our Dragon Army is gone now because of your little revolt!" Another quick snap of the whip shot pain throughout Uraraka's back. Trembling brown eyes looked around at the newest memory to overtake them. A young adult with greying hair and dry lips stood over Bakugou, fine black leathers covered his body and a nine-tailed whip was grasped tightly in his hand. Bakugou, who was now kneeling beside Uraraka, was chained to the floor, a muzzle fastened tightly around his mouth. The golden dragon's eyes were full of anger as he looked over his shoulder to the grey haired youth; fire crackling violently in his palms. But as much as he struggle to free himself, his chains held him in place. The young man whipped Bakugou again, a sickening smile spread across his face as blood freely flowed from Bakugou's fresh wounds.

"Now, Now, Prince Toshinori," The King said walking into the room. "Beating him senseless will only grow his hatred for you. You need to _clip_ his wings to fully get the message across."

"Yes father, excellent idea." The grey haired boy dropped his whip and pulled a small blade from his belt. Walking over to Bakugou he began to snicker, and with a violent tug pulled Bakugou's cape taught against his shoulders. "I will make sure that you can never fly away from me again…"

Bakugou thrashed violently around, snapping as best as he could through the muzzle, though as he was securely fastened, the golden dragon could only watch as the prince drove his blade deep into the human manifestation of his wings.

Uraraka clutched her chest tightly, falling to the ground with a shrieking cry. Tears spilled from her eyes as the intense pain raked across her back. Surely the girl believed her own skin to tear at the sensation as she inspected herself for blood. Pushing herself back up into a sitting position she let out a haggard breath, body shaking violently under the fear and depression seeping into her bones from Bakugou. The overwhelming sense of despair nearly took her as the realization of Bakugou's situation took him. He would never be able to get away from them. He was trapped with them for all time. There was no reason to hope. Uraraka felt the pressure of his insanity overtake her as voices and emotions swirled violently inside her. The mage was no longer able to tell where he ended, and she began.

"No! Do not give up!" Uraraka yelled suddenly, grabbing hold of Bakugou's arm. Bakugou looked down, he was unable to detach himself from the current memory and the action allowed the two a momentary break in the emotional chain. The imagery around them slowly blurred and faded, leaving the two sitting alone in the darkness.

"Go…away…" Bakugou said slowly through the muzzle. His voice so raw with emotion he nearly choked on his words. The chains that bound his limbs gripped tighter around his skin, refusing to release him.

"W-What?" Uraraka stuttered, looking him in the eye. His lifeless expression taking her breath away. Her hand trembled against his arm. "I'm not leaving here without you."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" He suddenly yelled. Uraraka jumped at his abrupt ferocity, but her hand did not leave his arm. "Everything is my fault! Don't you see that!? If I had gotten away…none of this would have happened! I deserve to die for what I caused!" A thick black smoke seeped from Bakugou's skin, swirling around the two, and making it difficult to breathe. "It's all my fault…" His voice was weak again as the smoke began to display a new memory.

A blinding light broke through the blackness. So bright that Uraraka had to shield her eyes momentarily for her vision to adjust.

"Do not worry yourself young Bakugou, for I am here!" The loud and comforting voice of a man wrapped itself around the two. The image of a man made itself known, he was tall and muscular with bright yellow hair and intense blue eyes. He wore detailed carved armor and had the King's Sword resting peacefully at his waist. But what the girl was drawn to the most was the man's smile. Filling her with warmth and hope, as if wrapping her in a protective shield and _knowing_ that everything was going to be alright. Uraraka recognized the man from paintings and carvings. The man standing before them was none other than the previous King of Fire, Deku's father, King Toshinori.

Images flashed of King Toshinori scooping an infection sickened Bakugou into one of his massive arms. "I'm sorry I took so long young man." The king whispered. Confusion, fear and relief blending together as one as the king made his escape through the stone corridors. A heavy cloud hanging over the memory, making Uraraka's heart nearly stop.

The soldiers were no match for Fire's King, easily dispelling them with one swing of his red died sword. This brought the attention to Shadow's generals and, when even they fell, Shadow's king and prince were the only ones left to oppose him. Proving to be more of a threat, King Toshinori laid Bakugou down, and fought the two on even ground.

The pair proved to be much more of a challenge, pushing the former king back to the edges of the rubble war zone. When the two tricked and distracted King Toshinori, giving just enough leeway for Shadow's king to plummet a lance through his heart. Shadow's prince and the now critically injured King walked over to King Toshinori. Their sword's drawn, and ready to finish their work.

"Young Bakugou, you must live." The King crawled over to a nearly dead Bakugou, blood dripping from his chin. "You must make sure that the kingdom is safe. You are our future. You must live…" With that the King then grabbed hold of the dragon's cape and threw him into a nearby river. The imaged faded to Bakugou floating down stream and the two Shadow leaders dispatching of King Toshinori.

"It's all … _my_ fault…" Uraraka's attention was brought back to the astral form of Bakugou in front of her. The chains around his arms tightened as they started to drag Bakugou into a thick black sludge. Uraraka grabbed hold of his shoulders in a panic. Desperately trying to slow his descent. "If he didn't need to save me…if I was strong enough to save myself…he wouldn't be dead. _I_ killed him! _I_ killed King Toshinori!" Tears ran down his hysterical face as he shut his eyes tightly.

"No! It's not _your_ fault!" Uraraka pleaded, the jewel glowing bright on her wrist. "The king cared about you. That's why he saved you. So that you could live and change the country. Isn't that why you wanted to be king? To live up to that promise?"

 _He is dying…_

Uraraka didn't need the jewel to tell her that. It was plain as day in front of her. Knowing full well what the sludge he was sinking into meant.

"I deserve to die…" Bakugou suddenly said. His voice raspy and tired. "If I would have died, then the king would still be here…"

"So what?! You are just going to give up?!" Uraraka yelled, surprising even herself. "The king gave you a gift and your just going to throw it away?!" Bakugou's lifeless eyes looked up to her. They were bloodshot and drained, but his falling began to slow. "We all care about you, that's why we are here. Me, Kirishima, the dragon hunters, even Deku wanted to help get you out of here."

Tears filled Uraraka's eyes as the combination of his pain and her affection mixed into one. "I'm sorry that the King had to die in order for you to live. That must have been hard. But you _deserve_ to live…and you _deserve_ happiness. Don't think badly of yourself just because you want those things."

The jewel vibrated again, causing a pink mist to come from Uraraka's body and break through the dark fog surrounding the dragon. A hot breeze then rush through the emptiness, causing life to enter Uraraka's body once again. Images began to surround the two, a rush of happiness and joy following.

Pictures of a sickened Bakugou washing up on the banks of the river. A panicked Kirishima finding his body and nursing him back to health. Images of them at the summer solstice festival, how his hand so tenderly brushed back her hair to reapply the white rose burette. And finally one of Bakugou opening one of the barracks room's windows… _her_ window. He sat silently on her window seal, looking down fondly at her sleeping form in the bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled forth the burette and slipped it onto her nightstand. With one final small smile he slipped back out of her room and into the night.

Uraraka's heart beat wildly at the sight of the image. She had wondered before how the barrette had made its way to her nightstand. Looking down to Bakugou, her cheeks deepen with a heavy red. "You see. You are not alone. So many people care about you and you care about others as well."

The jewel's glow was at its peek, scorching her skin like fire and the pink mist had almost completely flushed out the smoke. Bakugou's eyes began to revive. A burning hunger to live and fight swelling in them. "So, are you just going to sit here all day, or are we going to get back to the capital?"

With a blinding light, the chains around Bakugou's arms and muzzle shattered, releasing the dragon from his prison. The black sludge and smoke disappearing with a simple gust of wind. His clawed hand reached out, and grasped Uraraka's forearm, "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

(~*~*~)

Uraraka awoke in the outside world. She was now sitting at Bakugou's side, whereas she had passed out laying on his stomach. Her hands were evenly parted in front of her, the dark purple poison levitating effortlessly.

"It's about time you two were dug out." Toru said, her floating gloves waving about. Uraraka blushed a deep red, embarrassed that she hadn't noticed the invisible girl sitting on the other side of Bakugou, across from her. The mage began to stutter a response, tossing the fluid to the ground. Her eyes made there way to Bakugou, who was starting to stir and sit up. Her heart raced, remembering everything that had taken place in Bakugou's subconscious. As his red eyes met hers, they quickly averted away, the tips of his ears turning red. Apparently, he had remembered as well.

"Yes, good moods all around." Denki said, a wide smile on his face. Uraraka glanced up. Noticing that he, Mina, and Jirou where standing around them in a circle. Constructing a barrier to defend them from Shadow's soldiers.

"Yes, there was a bright green light that exploded from the fortress." Jirou said. "We came to investigate when we found you two trapped in a spell. So we pushed the guards off of you and came to help."

"We have to hurry and meet up with Kirishima outside." Mina said in a hurry. "He _is_ kind of fighting the entire fortress on his own right now!"

With that Bakugou jumped up quickly. Even though the healing spell from before was meant to only take out the poison, she could tell that it had also sealed the wound in his lower stomach. "If I crush you it's not my fault, you damn underlings!"

Bakugou began to change, his dragon form filling and busting through the stone ceiling of the small room they occupied. The group of humans quickly darted under his belly, seeking shelter from the falling debris that collapsed on top of the soldiers that once surrounded them.

Kirishima, seeing the destruction, quickly dispatched of the soldier he was fighting and rushed over. "Bakugou are you alright!?" Kirishima exclaimed. His head came in close to the side of Bakugou's head, in what seemed to be the dragon's form of an embrace. But before Kirishima's head made contact, Bakugou's head snapped. Headbutting the red dragon hard he made his stance on the physical affection known.

"I'm fine!" Bakugou yelled, sharp teeth snapping at his unaffected friend. Kirishima's shoulders physically dropped in Bakugou's presence. "And get that damn smile off of your face! We need to leave now if we have any chance of escaping."

With a nod Kirishima lowered himself and allowed the dragon hunters to climb onto his back. With a quick flex of his wings the red dragon took to the skies. Uraraka, choosing Bakugou, touched his muscular front leg, and the mage began to make her ascent. At the feeling of Uraraka, Bakugou unexpectedly jerked away, causing her to fall backwards.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled down to her. His voice cracking and flustered as smoke plumed from his jowls. Uraraka stood back up to him, a confused yet irritated expression on her face.

"Well how else do you expect to _fly_ out of here then?" Uraraka shot back. This time it was Bakugou's turn to look dumbfounded. Did he honestly forget that he couldn't fly without her? The smoke from his jowls stopped and he lowered himself onto his belly. Kirishima could be heard snickering above them as Uraraka took her familiar seat on his shoulders. The hackling prompted a low and threatening growl from Bakugou, causing Kirishima to fly further up and away from his hostile friend.

Releasing her weightless spell the two floated above the ground. Gathering an ample amount of fire magic under the membrane wings, the two were shot into the sky. Kirishima quickly caught up as the fortress of Bakugou's prison faded behind them.

Uraraka was glad to be in the air with Bakugou again. Kirishima's flying was nice but as her body adjusted to Bakugou's rash movements, she found herself back into an old rhythm. One similar to putting on one's favorite boots or gloves. A sensation that only the person would be able to experience and no one else. Though with all of the mage's familiarity returning, she couldn't help but notice how much Bakugou was unnecessarily fidgeting underneath her.

* * *

A/N: Whoooo, that one was a doozy! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15 - Breathe

Chapter 15 – Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): Mild Violence, language

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Dabi)

The scarred general ran to the balcony, deciding this to be the fastest way to engage the red dragon that was currently wreaking havoc on their fortress. First there was the earthquake, then that damn green light, and now this! What the hell was going on?!

Emerging out into the cool night air, Dabi looked to his right to see Bakugou in his dragon form. His large body sitting halfway out of a destroyed section of the fortress. Gathering his blue fire magic in his palms, the general was gearing up for an attack, but the cold touch of his prince's hand stopped him. Teal eyes looked at the Prince of Shadow who was standing silently beside him. Dispelling his magic, Dabi began to speak. "Why have you stopped me? Do you want them to escape?!"

"I wish to see something…" The prince replied. "Besides, we can always get him back later…"

Dabi followed his prince's eyes back to Bakugou and the others. The majority of the humans had climbed on to the back of the red dragon. All except for the little mage, that Toga had impersonated, who attempted to mount the golden one. This prompted Bakugou to step away suddenly, not allowing her near him. The two argued for a short moment before Bakugou finally gave in. Lowering himself onto his stomach, he actually _allowed_ the girl to climb onto his shoulders. After Bakugou shot the red dragon a threatening glare, the mage somehow made the two of them float effortlessly above the ground. With a large collection of fire magic under his wings, Bakugou was sent flying through the sky. Something that Dabi and the prince believed they would never see again.

However, as Bakugou was soring overhead, the two blatantly noticed something off about the young dragon. He was no longer the confident and aggressive reptile they had come to know. With jerky and hesitant movements Dabi would have believed it to be another, but not Bakugou. Something was clearly distracting the dragon and it was clear as day that the mage on his shoulders had something to do with it.

A small chuckle drew Dabi's attention back to his prince. His dry lips were pulled back in an attentive smile. "Interesting…" Prince Shigoraki said quietly as they watched the two dragons disappear into the star filled sky.

(Uraraka)

Bakugou and Kirishima touched down on the outskirts of Musutafu's borders. They had flown back throughout the night without any stops.

Not wanting to be caught, the boys had pushed themselves passed their typical flying speeds to reach their destination in as little time as possible.

Once the golden dragon's feet floated above the ground, Uraraka released her weightless spell, dropping the two back to earth. The mage slipped off of Bakugou, her legs and rear sore from the prolonged flight. The steady ground beneath her feet easing her queasy stomach. Hearing Bakugou changing beside her, Uraraka turned towards the dragon. He had flown differently than normal, and she wanted to check on him before continuing on to the capital.

"Bakugou, are you alright?" Uraraka asked, reaching out to touch his arm. Her eyes ran over his body for injuries. She didn't immediately see any, but her eyes lingered on his human form. She had always _known_ about his muscular physique but had not noticed it until now. The defined ridges of his arms. The way his large chest made its way down to his sculpted abdomen. The deep grooves of his hips, descending down to his low rising pants...

Uraraka turned away suddenly, no longer able to look at Bakugou. She could feel her face heating as a new sensation twisted and burned in her lower stomach. The sounds of him shifting drew her attention back to him. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he fidgeted and mumbled under his breath.

When he finally noticed her gaze was back on him, the blonde froze momentarily, the tips of his ears dusted with pink. Uraraka took a step towards Bakugou, her hand stretching out to clasp his shoulder. However before she could make contact, he suddenly turned away from her. Giving her the cold shoulder, he then amplified the frigidness by walking away from her. Slowly Uraraka pulled her hand back to herself. Looking down to the ground, she took hold of her skirt. Uraraka tried to calm the storm abruptly set off in her body at Bakugou's actions.

"Halt!" Came a shout. Uraraka and the others turned to see soldiers from Fire running towards them. Their uniforms different from when the teens were in the capital last, the small fire symbol now being pierced by a red sword. Uraraka let out a comforted sigh. Deku's reveal to Fire's people was scheduled to take place during the time they were rescuing Bakugou. With this new symbol, it seemed as though things had gone according to plan and Deku was now in power.

"Miriko!" Uraraka said happily at the sight of the hare woman coming forward through the soldier's ranks. Sir Sakamata trailing behind her. Uraraka took a step toward the woman only to have a blade tipped lance shoved towards her.

"We said don't move!" The soldier wielding the lance yelled. Bakugou was quick to react, stepping between the lance and the mage. He had pushed the lance upward with his forearm and fire magic popped threateningly in his palms.

"Watch where the hell you point that thing!" His voice was a low growl. A tone that Uraraka had not heard come from him before. The other soldiers rallied behind their comrade and lowered their weapons to the teens. The soldier in question looked to Miriko in a panic, clearly not sure what to do in this situation. The Nobleman raised her hand in a calming manor, taking hold of the circumstance.

"It is alright, there is no need to restrict these prisoners." Miriko said assertively. Her eyes then glanced to the ground, not able to face the teens.

" _Prisoners_?" Kirishima questioned. The teens became restless at the comment. Narrowing their eyes, fingers traced their weapons.

"How can you say something like that? We helped your rebellion!" Uraraka said. Her hands clasped tightly on her staff. The jewel on her wrist glowing, readying itself for a fight.

"Oh? Yet you assisted in the release of criminals?" Sakamata scoffed, his large orca eyes panning amongst the hunters. " _And_ you leave the country even though you were order to stay put…" His eyes stopped on Bakugou.

"With all due respect, I am not one of your soldiers Sir Sakamata, so there was no need for me to follow your orders." Uraraka said. Her heart beat wildly as her legs shook underneath her. She had never disobeyed anyone, much less talk back to them. The golden dragon growled at the Noblemen with the mage's comment, his scales covering his skin. Kirishima took this opportunity to bring forth his hardening abilities while running up and standing beside Bakugou. The hunters held their positions but readied their weapons all the same.

"Please Sakamata, do not make this any worse than it already is." Miriko said. She stood between the two opposing sides, trying to cool the situation. The hare woman's eyes met Uraraka's. They were filled with a sadness that Uraraka had not seen before in the female warrior. "Did you honestly believe there would be no consequences for your actions?"

Uraraka looked down and exhaled deeply. Her obedient nature prevailing as she lowered her staff. "No, you are right…" She took a step forward and put a hand on Bakugou's shoulder. His red eyes shot to hers, confusion and rage swirling within his glare. "If we go with them, I am sure everything will work itself out."

"But then we will just be trading one prison for another." Kirishima said. Bakugou stayed silent, his eyes not leaving the mage's.

"This one will not be like the one we just came from." Uraraka was mostly speaking to Bakugou at this point. Heat radiating off of his skin with his anger. "Besides, if we go _willingly_ , perhaps we can appeal to their better natures."

"Smart girl." Sakamata said. Uraraka continued to stare at Bakugou, hoping that the silent plea to him was coming through her own eyes. When he finally looked to the ground, his scales receding back into his skin.

"Tsk, fine." Bakugou said sourly, the anger in his voice dissipating. At Bakugou's surrender Kirishima and the hunters followed suit, allowing the soldiers to surround them. The two Noblemen led the way as the small party was escorted back to the city and into the castle's dungeons.

(Mr. Uraraka)

His eyes opened slowly. Taking a hard breath through his freshly broken nose, the smell of mildew and dust hung in the air. His boney fingers tenderly massaged his aching thighs. The restricted movement of his shackles made the sores on his legs become more frequent. His wife lay next to him. Her skin was covered in welts as her back leaned against the dark cell's wall. Her eyes still swollen and black from resisting a guard the other day. The other surviving villagers shuffled around the two with what little life they had left.

The cage in which they were kept suddenly opened and the Prince of Shadow stepped inside. The remaining survivors moved next to Mr. Gunhead, whom had defended them before from an onslaught. But the Uraraka's did not move. Choosing to hold their heads high with constant eye contact. Staring down the prince as he approached them.

"It seems that a little mouse has escaped from here." The prince said, stopping at the Uraraka's and meeting their unblinking gaze with one of his own. "So tell me how did she do it? How have you been feeding her intel?"

Mr. Uraraka's facial expression turned to one of confusion, honestly having no idea what he was talking about. At the man's look, the Prince of Shadow flew into a rage. Lashing forward, he took hold of Mr. Uraraka's scalp in his deadly hand.

"Please don't!" Mrs. Uraraka screamed. Halfway sitting up, her arms immediately outstretched towards her husband, pleading with the hierarchy to not kill him. "We don't know who you are talking about. We haven't spoken to anyone."

The prince's dried lips curled into a frustrated smile. His half shut red eyes slowly made their way to the woman. "Then how is that your…little mage knew of my location. I had just gotten something very dear returned and she stole it from me!"

"Little mage?" Mrs. Uraraka questioned. Her voice barely above a whisper. Mr. Uraraka's eyes began to water under the grasp of the prince's hand. Hope and joy swelling in his chest at the cruel teenager's words. "She is… _alive_?" Mrs. Uraraka asked.

"Yes." The prince hissed. "And becoming quite the little nuisance." Seeing the overwhelming joy on the two parents faces, the prince released Mr. Uraraka, another sickening smile on his face. "Well, that is for right now. We are planning a little siege, I heard it's going to be quite the show." The two parents looked up to the prince in horror. His chuckling confirming his plans to kill their daughter.

"If she has survived this long…then I doubt she will be in much danger." Mr. Gunhead said. He was on his knees, towering above the other shackled prisoners. "Besides you said she knew where you were _and_ that she stole something from you. Seems to me that you had your chance to take her but didn't…I wonder why."

The prince flew into a tantrum, hitting the defiant man hard back to the ground. But Mr. Gunhead only snickered and rose back up. "You don't have the ability to kill her…do you?" The Prince rose his hand again, about to strike Mr. Gunhead, but then was stopped as the other huddled villagers rose, shielding him from the attack.

"I'll show you what I have the _ability_ to do!" The prince snapped. Turning quickly the prince left the cell, allowing the villagers to ease back into the damp and dirty floor.

Mrs. Uraraka went to her husband, her worn hands softly touching the side of his face. "She's alive…" Mrs. Uraraka said. Her tired and lifeless eyes swiftly coming to life as tears rimmed her lashes. Mr. Uraraka's face broke out into an understanding smile. His eyes went soft as his broken hands rose and were placed on top of hers. "Our little Ochako is alive!"

(Uraraka)

The mage sat on a single stone bench against the wall of a cell. Alone, and without her staff, she stayed quiet and adjusted to the darkness of her new surroundings. The cells of Fire's castle were better than the ones at the fortress, however not by much.

"I think I found them." Kirishima said. Uraraka rose from her seat and peered to the cell across from her that was housing Bakugou and Kirishima. While being escorted to these holdings, the hunters were taken to another location in the dungeons. Kirishima, who was upset at the human's separation, began to use his sharp hearing to locate them. "They are three levels below us. I believe in the same location they were before."

"Before?" Uraraka questioned.

"Yes, when I broke them out and you found us outside of the city." Kirishima responded. Uraraka raised her eyebrows and nodded in understanding, remembering when the jewel had led her to Kirishima and the others on their way to save Bakugou.

"Do you think we will be in here for long?" The girl asked.

"I don't think so…." Kirishima said as his head tilted to the side, his sensitive hearing picking up on something. "There are a few people headed this way." Before Uraraka could ask who, the large metal door to their corridor swung open. "Release them at once!" Deku ordered. Hawks trailing behind him.

"But with all due respect Your Majesty, these people, regardless of past achievements, are now enemies of the country." Hawks protested. His arms were outstretched in a sympathetic manor, but his wings ruffled restlessly behind him. Deku, standing tall, dealt with the Nobleman head on.

"Am I not the current King of Fire?"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty…" Hawks responded. His face showing he knew where Deku was going with the question.

"And as King, is it not in my right to pardon criminals in my kingdom?"

Hawks closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Yes, Your majesty."

"Then release them at once." Deku ordered. "These people have been hereby pardoned of all crimes in the eyes of the law." Hawks slowly opened his eyes and began to release the locks of the two cells.

Uraraka looked at Deku. The usually shy and fumbling adventurer now stood tall and unwavering in his new role. Uraraka believing this leadership role suited him well.

"Ha! Way to show your ass nerd!" Bakugou said, a barking smile on his face. Deku nervously took the complement, his wavering personality showing again. Hawks looked appalled at the comment and questioned whether he should throw Bakugou back into the cell. Kirishima slapped Bakugou's back, laughing along with his golden companion. But Uraraka simply smiled, her eyes going soft. The tension between Deku and Bakugou was still there but had apparently lessoned after his rescue.

Bakugou turned towards the mage, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments. Uraraka's heart pounding hard in her chest. However, just as quickly as Bakugou had looked at her, he just as suddenly turned away. The once joyous feeling in her stomach abruptly turned to one of doubt and confusion. She reached out a hand, determined to ask what was wrong. And just as her hand was about to touch his arm, he turned sharply and left. Head down, he made his way around Deku and Hawks, and swiftly took off down the hall. Kirishima following in toe.

Uraraka dropped her hands to her side, a sudden emptiness filled her body at the sight of Bakugou striding away from her. Clasping one hand in the other, the mage looked to the floor. Not knowing who to go to or look at in a situation like this one.

"Do not worry yourself Uraraka." Nighteye appeared beside the girl, a large comforting hand on her shoulder. Deku and Hawks took in a sharp breath at his instant appearance. "There is still time."

"Time?" Uraraka questioned. "Time for what?" Nighteye smiled sweetly down to her but did not answer the question. Instead he turned his head to his new King.

"I am taking the girl. We have business that we need to discuss."

Deku took a step forward, looking as if he were about to protest Nighteye's request. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and tilted his head down. "Of course." Deku said quietly. "Safe travels."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Nighteye responded before creating a warp gate beside them. "Come along now Uraraka." Nighteye beckoned the mage as he stepped through his portal. Uraraka took one final look at Deku, his eyes going soft and a sweet smile makes its way on to his face as she followed after the sorcerer.

Stepping out the other side of the warp gate, Uraraka found herself in the densest part of the forest, to the far eastern side of the capital. "What business do you have with me?" Uraraka questioned the man as he closed his portal.

"I wanted to give you formal training regarding that jewel." Nighteye said as he pointed to Uraraka's wrist. "I would have preferred to give you training before, but time was not on our side then."

"And time is on our side now?" Nighteye looked down at Uraraka's question, thinking over his answer before speaking.

"For the time being…"

"I'm sorry, but I do not have my staff. How will I affectively train with you?" Uraraka put her hands in front of herself to show that she was indeed without her conduit. She had still not received her staff back from the dungeon's guards. But Nighteye simply waved off her question.

"The type of training we will be doing does not require you to have your staff."

Uraraka did not question him further. Sensing that this was the case, Nighteye started. "Tell me Uraraka, what is the extent of your knowledge regarding magic?"

"There are two types of magic, Carnal and Natural. Carnal is when we use the energies of our own body through a conduit. Natural is when one bends the energies of nature. Such as other beings around them, plant life or even the weather."

"Correct. Do you know about the types of people who use magic?"

"Yes. There are Mages, Sorcerers, Necromancers, Witches, Wizards, and Warlocks."

"Excellent! If you know this information, then you more than likely know of the Classes, yes?" Uraraka nodded her head. "From Novice to Expert, everyone in the magical world is graded on a leveled scale to assess one's abilities."

"Good, and what of the _Celestial_ type?" Uraraka looked at him puzzled. Nighteye only smiled at Uraraka's response. "It is alright, I wasn't expecting you to know that one."

Nighteye stepped closer to Uraraka. With his hand spread evenly apart he created multiple yellow glowing orbs. They shifted in size, shape and density. Pulling from the energies of both himself and the nature around him. Without changing his stance or even saying a phrase he was able to make the world around them disappear. Transporting them into the sky and then suddenly into Midnights realm. All of the world's information at her fingertips as it collectively entered her body, threatening to tear her apart. Though just as suddenly as all of this happened around her, it all stopped. Bringing the two back to the small forest alone. Uraraka felt nauseous as she fell to the floor.

The mage put a hand to her mouth in shock, that should not have been possible. "The Celestial type of a magical user is actually a very closely guarded secret. This is when someone is able to use both Carnal and Natural types of magic at the same time. You no longer need a conduit, your power never expires, and you are no longer bound to worldly limitations. A mere thought becoming physical law."

"And you want me to learn this Celestial type of magic?" Uraraka put her hand to her arms, trying to make since of what just happened. "I don't know if I can?" She whispered.

"Oh? Not only _can_ you…you already have." Uraraka looked up to Nighteye in disbelief.

"That jewel, think of it as your first step in the training process. If you did not have the ability to learn Celestial magic, it would have rejected you and popped out of your wrist." Nighteye pulled back his sweeping bangs to reveal a bright yellow jewel on his forehead. Uraraka coming to realization of her own use of the ability.

"When my traditional Carnal magic did not work to save Bakugou…I unknowingly used Celestial magic to get the poison out of him…didn't I?

"That is correct." Nighteye said, fixing his hair into its usual position. "Your Celestial type of the Hands overtook your consciousness. Uraraka looked at the sorcerer confused again, making the man explain once more.

"The jewel will manifest itself on the part of the body that will most benefit it's host. Celestial magic allows all of your skills to be heightened, the ability will lend its assistance the most on one singular attribute. For myself, the jewel manifested on my forehead, which is the symbol of knowledge, truth, and secrets. With this I am able to see more details in time, have an uncanny lie detector and see farther into the future than any other Celestial magic user."

Nighteye took hold of Uraraka's arm, examining the green jewel on her wrist. "However your jewel manifested near your hand. Which is the symbol of strength, hard work, and protection. I believe your unwavering desire to protect and save that young dragon caused your Celestial magic to overtake you."

A smile tenderly made its way to Nighteye's face as he looked her in the eye. "He must mean a lot to you for your abilities to serge like that…"

Uraraka could feel the heat in her face as her heart leapt into her throat. "Y-You keep mentioning _the others_." Uraraka said, her voice high and squeaking. "Are there other Celestial magic users?" She figured that there were, but she needed to change the subject away from her feelings regarding Bakugou.

"Yes there are." Nighteye chuckled kindly and rose into his full height. Allowing Uraraka, and her flushing face, room to breathe. "Excluding you, Midnight, and myself, there are three others in the world. We call ourselves The Magical Council."

"Only five? Well, six now…I guess…" Uraraka still wasn't sure if she was truly up for learning this advanced and rare form of magic.

"Yes, six. Unfortunately the original five have not seen a new user in centuries, this _birth_ truly is a blessing."

"Cetur…ies?" Uraraka breathed out. Her brown eyes spreading wide at the sorcerer.

"Yes." Nighteye said plainly. "With the constant flow of magical energy into your body, you will be able to shift and slow your own age." Uraraka took her face into her hands. The information overwhelming her and causing her to crumble to the ground _._

 _Centuries_!?

She knew she would more than likely out live her parents, but to outlive everyone around her? Uraraka couldn't take the thought. Her breathing became an erratic rush of sucking in air with no oxygen supply. Her body shook violently, causing her to no longer keep track of coherent thoughts.

"Please, calm yourself!" Nighteye ordered. Uraraka's jewel glowing brightly on her wrist, washing her with a calming wave of warmth. "I apologize, but we do not have the luxury of you falling apart."

"R-Right." Uraraka said standing and readying herself for Nighteye's lessons.

(Bakugou)

The golden dragon sat quietly in his cell. Kirishima stood unusually still beside him. His red head tilting ever so slightly attempting to pick up on any lost sound of the hunters. Sighing, Bakugou leaned against the back wall. So much had happened in the past two days. Remembering Uraraka inside of his subconscious sent his stomach twisting. She had seen _everything_. His past, his faults, things that he hadn't even revealed to the red haired idiot standing next to him. She saw it all. Experienced it even through his own eyes as if it were her own memory.

A small smile threatened to break across his lips in relief… _someone finally knew_. He was able to release all of those memories without actually having to say it out loud. It was in a more intimate fashion then what he would have liked, but all of those secrets were free and no longer solely his to bare. He felt lighter, more at ease. As if he was able to breathe again, without previously knowing that he was suffocating.

"I think I found them." Kirishima suddenly said, breaking Bakugou from his thoughts. "They are three levels below us. I believe in the same location they were in before."

"Before?" Uraraka questioned. At the sound of the mage's voice his heart began to beat faster. He had known that she was in the cell across from them. Her calming citrus scent wafting into his senses. But at the audible sound of her voice, his body sent goosebumps screaming down his scarred back. Another thought crept into Bakugou's mind. After everything she had seen, she had not shied away from him. Fully expecting her to, he was genuinely shocked when she _chose_ to fly with him, believing she would have gone with Kirishima and he would have to run back to Fire's capital.

"Do you think we will be in here for long?" Uraraka asked.

"I don't think so…." Kirishima said as his head tilted to the side, his sensitive hearing picking up on something. Bakugou picked up on the footsteps as well. The scent of juniper berries told Bakugou exactly who was coming. There was more than one person headed this way.

"Release them at once!" Deku ordered. Hawks trailing behind him. The small adventurer stood tall against the winged Nobleman, even though he stood a few feet shorter. He barked off like any royal who was groomed for the position, even when the little nerd clearly was not. Hearing the boy's sudden authoritative tone mixed with Bakugou's light and euphoric resolve….something suddenly happened. So quick that Bakugou couldn't stop it.

"Ha! Way to show your ass nerd!" Bakugou said, a barking smile on his face. He was actually complementing Deku….FUCKING _DEKU_! It instantly left a sour taste in the golden dragon's mouth, but damn he couldn't stop grinning in this situation. What the hell was wrong with him?!

Uraraka's sent suddenly changed. The usually calming aroma turned spicy, as if peppers and chilies were suddenly mixing with her citrus mint. This wasn't the first time he had smelled this new scent on her, recalling a few hours ago when they had landed outside of the capital. Bakugou's arm hair stood on end as he turned to face her. The blush on her cheeks sent his heart racing into such a frenzy he thought the muscle would break his ribs. The soft expression on her face made his legs weak. This new aroma triggering something deep and… _primal_ in Bakugou's core.

Needing to regain control of himself, Bakugou quickly turned away from the mage. Taking a deep breath he could _feel_ her reaching out to him. Her fingers so close to his skin sent him ablaze. A fire that he believed only Uraraka's soft skin could cool. He wanted to feel the touch; experience the numbing effect she had had on him these past few days…NO!

All of these new emotions, these _desires_ , were too much for him to handle. So, Bakugou chose to walk away. Leaving her behind as he rushed down the hall. The action leaving a gaping hole in his chest. Clenching his teeth tightly, he could make out the footsteps of Kirishima behind him. But he didn't stop. He couldn't. If he did, Bakugou believed his legs would give out, causing him to collapse to the floor. He couldn't breathe. His chest clenching so tightly on itself he truly believed his center mass was about to swallow him whole.

"Ah, just who I was looking for." Ryukyo's voice said, as a hand gripped his shoulder, finally forcing Bakugou to stop.

"Don't touch me!" Bakugou yelled, roughly brushing her hand away with a slap. The Nobleman glared down to him fiercely. A threatening tone blazing in the Dragon Queen's eyes. Bakugou instantly curled in his shoulders and lowered his head. Allowing his body language to apologize for his outburst, not trusting his tongue at the moment. Fuck! Kirishima had finally caught up to them, his expression was one of panic at the sight before him.

"I have come to allow you two access to my lands." Her glare had vanished, but her tone still lingered of her aggression. Bakugou looked up to the female dragon, his appearance lightening. Sir Ryukyo's lands were a closely guarded secret, not being privy to others knowing her hand. The distraction allowing him to control himself once again.

"Come now, before I change my mind." Turning away from the boys she began to walk outside of the dungeons. Kirishima quickly ran passed Bakugou to catch up to the woman. Grumbling under his breath, Bakugou shoved his hands into his pockets before also following after Sir Ryukyo.

Reaching the farthest western edge of the capital, the three dragons stood at the base of the largest mountain range of the valley. Witnessing Ryukyo transform, the two boys followed suit.

"Reach the top on your own, and all of my resources will be at your disposal." Ryukyo spread her wings wide and launched herself up the side of the mountain, the clouds covering her destination. Kirishima followed into the sky after the Nobleman, but without Uraraka, Bakugou was left with only one option, to climb. Digging his claws into the side of the large mound of earth, Bakugou began his ascent.

The climb was tough enough, an unknown distance in which Bakugou had never attempted before. His body becoming sore after the first hour of the trek. The jagged rocks cut into his paws as the thin air made it difficult to breathe. Giving his muscles a rest or, whenever a situation arose, he would gather his fire magic into his wings and jump a desired distance. It was not as effective as it typically was with the mage, his large mass weighing him down. His magic draining quickly and his thin wing muscles becoming strained. Bakugou had to admit though, Ryukyo's stronghold was well protected. Only dragons or those with the assistance of dragons would be able to reach it.

When Bakugou finally reached a plateau, he stood tall and gazed at the sight before him. High waterfalls emptied into small hot spring bases, creating a light and refreshing mist in the air. Huts and caves were carved out of the mountain itself. Trees and greenery lined the sky that bowed with the curvature of the planet. Creating a half night and half day effect on the sky. But what took Bakugou's breath away was how many dragons there were. Thousands of airborne reptilians covered the sky, in the hut village, and lounging out in the half sun. Bakugou had never seen so many in one location before.

"I'm glad that you were able to make the climb." Ryukyo said as she glided next to Bakugou. Kirishima followed the Queen and took his position on the other side of his friend.

"This place is insane, isn't it?" Kirishima excitedly asked Bakugou. The golden dragon turned his head sharply with a "tsk", attempting to hide his own overwhelming feelings of the oasis.

"Now boys there is a reason I have brought you both here." Ryukyo started as she began to walk further into the stronghold. Bakugou, quieting his shaky limbs, stepped forward. Kirishima following closely beside him. "There is a war approaching and I need all of the assistance I can gather to increase my army. I would like to recruit the both of you." At their silent and determined stares, Ryukyo took their answers with a smile. "With that, every army is only as powerful as its weakest link. And, with no offence intended, you two are now our weakest links." Bakugou curled his head back at the Dragon Queen's comment. How powerful were her dragons if they were the weakest among them? "But do not fret, I have plans to quickly change this fact."

She stopped, allowing two male dragons to land in front of the three. One was a light brown color; his eyes were bright green and whimsical. His wings curved out next to him, making him appear larger than he actually was. The other was of a glossy black color, his dark eye serious as they examined the two. His own wings were uniformly tucked to his sides.

"Kirishima, this is Taishiro." The brown dragon stepped closer to Kirishima at Ryukyo's words. His eyes shifting to one of intense hunger. "He has the ability to alter his physical body, so he will be able to help increase the strength of your red scaled armor."

"Do you have any food? I'm starving!" Taishiro asked Kirishima. The red dragon looked confused, torn between not speaking out of turn and telling his newest superior he did not have what he had been asked for.

"Next, for you Bakugou, I have requested the assistance of Aizawa." The black dragon then stepped closer to Bakugou. His eyes staring down at the younger dragon, disappointment already clouding his eyes. "Aizawa has had much… _experience_ fighting with a handicap. I believe he is the perfect match for you here."

"Not many students are able to handle my degree of training." Aizawa growled. "Yet Lady Ryukyo personally asked me to oversee you…what makes _you_ so different?"

"Firstly I don't even know why you were assigned to me. I could kill every dragon here if I wanted to." Bakugou said, his chest puffing out and thick golden tail slapping the ground hard. "Can't really speak to those others though, they must have been shity students."

Aizawa chuckled, black flames escaping his jowls and flickering against is upper lip. "Alright then kid. Let's see what you are made of."

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys!


	16. Chapter 16 - Reaching Out

Chapter 16: Reaching Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): N/A

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Shouto Todoroki)

The former Prince of Fire walked down into the dungeons of his city's capital. His duel colored eyes fixated on the guard, who sat behind a small wooden desk, watching over the prisoners.

"I wish to speak to him." Todoroki said plainly to the guards.

"I am sorry my Pri-Sir." The guard quickly corrected himself. "But all the guards have been ordered to not allow anyone near him." The guard's shoulders were hunched, and his gaze kept drifting to the stone floor.

Todoroki stepped forward. Pulling a small item from his pocket, he laid it flatly on the desk in front of himself. The guard looked down at the object to see a small pin. Circular with a metal fire emblem. Two broad swords crossing and piercing the fire.

"The Master of War pin." The guard breathed out.

"Yes." Todoroki said, taking the pin back into his hand and fastening it to his chest. "If you know what this pin is then you should know what it represents."

The guard nodded quickly. "Of course Sir. The one who wears that pin is the Master of War. This person is second in command to the king. This person is High Guardian of the country and leader of Fire's Armies."

"Good. Then _as_ second in command you should know that I have access to all prisoners in this compound." Todoroki became very serious. His voice barely above a whisper. "Now let me pass."

The guard nodded and turned around and touched the wall behind him, the guard pushed hard, making the wall give into his weight. Stepping aside and bowing, the guard allowed Todoroki access into the secret passageway.

Todoroki walked down the torch lit corridor, his movement slow and controlled, even though his hands were shaking at his rapid heartbeat.

"Humph. You were the last person I expected to see down here." Enji Todoroki said. The sight of an iron cell made its way into view through the darkness. The once proud and boisterous king now sat cold and defeated on the floor. His clothes torn from his last struggle and his skin oily from prolonged days without bathing.

"Here to gloat over your victory Sir-" Enji's teal eyes squinted at the pin on his son's chest. " _Master of War_. I believe I got rid of that title?"

"You did. King Midoriya reinstated it." Todoroki said. Enji snorted.

"King? He is only a _boy_. No one will take him seriously." The Ex-King then pointed to the pin. "Was that your agreed upon prize for your betrayal?"

"No, safe haven for mother and my siblings was." Todoroki said coldly.

"Where are they now?" His father asked, his voice shaking. Large hands gripped the iron bars that held him in his captivity.

"Don't pretend to care." Todoroki's eyes narrowed threateningly to the man before him. His jaw clenched tightly, trying to remain in control of his flaring emotions. "You ran, defending _yourself_ , instead of your family when the capital's citizen's stormed the castle. What if I hadn't been involved? What would have happened to them then?"

Enji removed his hands from the bars and turned away from his son. "Those citizen's only turned against me because you poisoned them with your lies'"

"You poisoned them yourself!" Todoroki was now yelling. His emotions fully in control of him. "Taking over the country, even though you _knew_ there was an heir! Closing our borders, strangling our economy, angering our allies! You have isolated us!"

Enji snorted. "We do not need allies."

"Yes we do." The Master of War yelled. "You have left us without aid in the wake of our most deadly enemy!" The teen turned on his heel. "We are done. I don't know why I bothered coming down here to see you."

Todoroki began to leave, his father turned at the sound of his retreating footsteps. "I wouldn't put too much faith in that new _king_ of yours."

The Master of War stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say?" He breathed. A questioning look mixed with anger on his half burned face.

"You are both green. Never seen _actual_ war before." The man sneered, his lips curling into a wicked smile. "It will be interesting to see how you do."

"At least we are trying…" Todoroki said before turning and leaving the presence of his father.

(Uraraka)

"Arms apart. Focus. Feel the energy of the world flow into you and then out of you." Nighteye said. Uraraka stood, breathing and attempting to gather the energy that Nighteye was speaking of. However, when she would start to feel the flow of Natural magical energy it would suddenly dissipate and not want to blend with the energies of her body.

Frustrated, Uraraka stomped her foot hard on the forest's ground. "This is useless! I am never going to get this!"

"Do not throw a tantrum." Nighteye said, rubbing his strained eyes. "And you _will_ master this magic."

"How do you know that?" Uraraka pouted sourly. Her frustration getting the better of her. Nighteye looked at his student. His seriousness striking fear into the mage.

"I just do." Uraraka did not question him further. She knew the he could see int the future, perhaps he had seen it in one of his visions.

"Oh dear, she will never learn Celestial magic at this rate." Uraraka looked up to see Midnight floating above the two.

"Do you think you can do better?" Nighteye said.

"I know I can darling." Midnight said sweetly to Nighteye, a chill ran down Uraraka's spine. "Your problem is that you think too much with that _head_ of yours and nothing else." Midnight unfastened the top few buttons of her blouse, revealing her own Celestial magic jewel. A violet stone shining brightly on her chest.

"Now dearie, your jewel is on your hand, yes?" Midnight asked Uraraka. The mage nodded to the witch. "So you will have the desire to connect with others. Make relationship so that you can protect them."

"I guess." Uraraka said while shrugging her shoulders. She had always been protective of those around her, but would that truly help in this situation?

"You need to connect with others. By feeling their hardships and pain, you will gather a greater understanding of your own power."

"But how could you possibly know that?" Uraraka asked.

"Because dearie, the _heart_ always knows what is best." Midnight said with a wink. "Nighteye, would you be so kind as to be our test subject today?"

Nighteye sighed loudly but moved in front of Uraraka all the same. "Now little mage, I want you to focus your Celestial magic onto Nighteye. Surround him with your protection and warmth." Midnight said, covering her mouth with her fingertips, her eyes focused on Uraraka.

Uraraka put her hands in front of her and forced all of her power onto the sorcerer. A bright green glow surrounded the man, creating a warm blanket around them both. But as Uraraka looked upon her two instructors, their eyes only shown disappointment.

"No, No, this will not do. You are still only using your Carnal energy." Nighteye said.

Uraraka released her energy and collapsed to the ground exhausted. "I just can't get it! Maybe I'm not meant to use Celestial magic!" Uraraka yelled. "What if the jewel made a mistake?!"

"My creations never make mistakes." Midnight said sharply. "Perhaps we need to up the stakes…" Midnight then snapped her fingers. Tsu appeared, floating in the air next to the witch. The frog girl's unconscious form laying limp in the air by unseen strings. "Now use your Celestial energy to save your friend…or else she will die."

"What?" Uraraka yelled, standing to her feet.

"Focus now, there is not much time…" Midnight raised her hand and began to clench her fist. As her fingers drew together, Tsu began to clutch her chest. Visible signs of pain radiated from the little dark haired girl.

"No! Stop! This isn't necessary!" Uraraka pleaded. "I will learn, just give me more time!"

"We no longer have time…" Midnight said, her fist nearly clenched.

"No! TSU!" Uraraka shouted. Her rushing heart rate suddenly slowed, beating so faintly Uraraka thought it had stopped completely. The mage's breaths became those of one at peace as warmth washed over Uraraka. She was no longer afraid as she was now in complete control of the situation. Overwhelming energy from the souring area flowed naturally into Uraraka's body. Mixing with her own powers and giving her an unlimited supply of resources.

" _ **Stop.**_ " Uraraka said calmly and Midnight's torture spell instantly dispelled as her hand was ripped open. Sending Tsu back into her original relaxed position. " _ **Come here.**_ " With a simple wave of Uraraka's hand, Tsu was taken out of Midnight's grasp and she drifted silently to the mage's side.

It was pure serenity. An intoxicating drug that Uraraka couldn't get enough of. Never before had Uraraka experienced magic like this. Everything and anything in the world was at her fingertips…and she knew it. All doubt and fear were wiped clean as she stood before her instructors. Whatever they asked of her, she knew she would be able to accomplish it.

However, just as suddenly as the powers rushed through her, they escaped her body. Leaving her feeling weak and dehydrated. Her legs and arms were heavy, and her eyes became sensitive to light.

"Excellent!" Midnight exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Uraraka grabbed hold of Tsu's body and pulled her close. Only to discover that the frog girl's body was cold and hard. "Oh, do not worry yourself over that doll. It was merely for show." Midnight snapped her fingers again and the lifeless body of Tsu disappeared.

"Now what you just experienced is the most extreme form of Celestial magic. We are able to access this when we are put in life threatening or stressful situations. It is quick, draining most of the users energy supply, but _very_ effective. Not even another Celestial power source could stop you."

"Y-You were using your Celestial magic with that doll?" Uraraka questioned, unbelieving that _she_ was able to overpower a seasoned Celestial magic caster.

"Indeed she was." Nighteye said. "Why would she waist her time using a magic energy that would not compete with your own." Uraraka's head began to spin more, causing her to rest her forehead in her hands.

"That level though is rare, and not the everyday usage effect of Celestial magic. We need to figure out away for you to use your powers without pushing you to extremes." Midnight said.

"What if she _bounded_ herself to others." Nighteye questioned. "She would be able to freely connect with others, insuring her own power supply and also constructing her ability of protection."

"Yes. That could work." Midnight said gleefully before sticking out her hand to Uraraka. "Take it and allow yourself to connect to another person."

Uraraka, still not sure exactly what they were asking of her, took hold of Midnight's hand. Allowing her magical power to extend out she could feel speckles of Celestial energy mixing into her own. The jewel on her wrist began to glow, sending a warm light cascading over the two women's hands. The images of her and Midnight's encounters began to play out in the mage's mind and overwhelm her.

Though with all of these memories, something else was opening up to Uraraka's subconscious. Midnight's mind. Her emotions, strengths, weakness, all crashing together in a heightened sexual arousal. A purple ribbon made its way clear into Uraraka's mind as it twisted and licked around the foreign desires and characteristics.

With her heart about to burst with all of these new emotions the glow extended past Midnight's hand and began to wrap itself around her wrist. Stopping once it had reached the inner delicate skin and burning two small green dots.

Once the bonding was complete, Midnight removed her hand, but all of those emotions lingered with Uraraka. The purple ribbon whipping in her mind with pleasure. The witch inspected her inner wrist and took note of the two green dots. "I knew back in Vizar that you were one worth watching." An honest smile spread across Midnight's lips. The first one Uraraka had ever seen. "Well done, Uraraka."

Uraraka smiled up to the witch. The mage had done something worthwhile in the Celestial caster's eyes and she was proud. "Alright, next!" Midnight yelled to Nighteye, who was standing at her side. Nighteye did not look at the witch, but simply took one long stride towards Uraraka and silently held out his hand.

Taking his hand on her own, she willed her powers forward once more, starting the binding spell. Her Celestial power burst forth, stronger than before and wrapped the two in a green illuminating glow. But when the receiver's energy was sent back into Uraraka, the two's emotions were vastly different. If Midnight's energy was fire, Nighteye's was definitely wind. So much self-discipline and warning were layered overtop one another in a never ending void. A bright yellow ribbon blew gently in the cool spring morning breeze of Uraraka's mind.

Nighteye retreated his hand, admiring Uraraka's two green dots on the inside of his wrist. A small smile touched Nighteye's face. "You should be feeling better now. More energetic."

Uraraka clasped her hands together in joy. "Yes, I do."

"Good. That means that the bondings have worked. You should be able to use your Celestial energy with more control now that you are anchored to Midnight and myself."

Uraraka placed her hands in front of her, the feeling of the natural energies around her combined with her own, and pushed out. However this time the power was more like that of a fountain and not like a waterfall from before with the doll. Nighteye then placed a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her to dispel her magic. She did so and Nighteye held out his hand. The image of her staff materialized before them and the sorcerer plucked it from the air.

"That is enough training for now. Be sure to keep up with your studies and you will master this magical ability." Nighteye said, handing the staff to Uraraka. "In the meantime do not reveal that you are Celestial magic caster. Many would seek to dispatch of you before you grow any further in your skills. This also applies to you bonding with anyone else for the time being."

"Right. Understood." Uraraka said. Clutching her staff tightly, determination and drive blazing in her eyes.

"Miss Uraraka!" A man's voice yelled. Uraraka turned to see a Fire soldier running towards her. "I have an urgent message from the king!" The soldier then stopped in front of her and handed her a leather bound parchment. Opening the letter Uraraka read that Deku was requesting her presence in the War Room of the capital's castle.

"Alright, Lets get going to the castle. De- I mean, King Midoriya needs us." Uraraka said while turning towards her instructors. Only to find that she was alone with the soldier.

"Excuse me miss, but to whom are you speaking too?" The soldier asked confused.

"Oh, no one." Uraraka lied. "Just thinking out loud." She scratched the back of her head nervously. If they had disappeared then they must have wanted their privacy, and Uraraka was going to allow them that. Rushing past the soldier, Uraraka started her trip back to the castle.

(Bakugou)

"No! You are still doing it wrong. Try again." Aizawa said. Bakugou growled lowly at the black dragon. His large reptilian body hovering over Bakugou's smaller golden form. Opening his tattered wings to their full extent, the Bakugou jumped into the air. The breeze rose from the edge of the dragon oasis and pushed his body upward. But as he shifted and tilted his wings, his weight would collapse his body and send him falling back to the earth.

"You are still angling your wings incorrectly. You need to pocket the air into the remaining membrane and glide over the air." Aizawa said circling Bakugou. "Use your surroundings to your advantage."

"This is impossible!" Bakugou snapped in frustration, fire escaping his mouth. "I am too heavy for the air to hold!"

Aizawa snorted at the younger dragon. " _Nothing_ is impossible." Opening his tightly folded wings Aizawa revealed the grey membrane of his own wings. Their composition slashed and destroyed even more so than Bakugou's. Kicking off the ground hard, the black dragon effortlessly glided over the air currents. It was not as graceful as the other dragon's flight patterns, but he was flying none-the-less. Angling himself he slipped down next to Bakugou and folded his wings once more. "You have simply been spoiled by that mage. Making you weightless, you forgot how to move within your own scales."

Bakugou growled again at his mentor. It was low and radiated more in his stomach than his throat. "I have not been _spoiled_ …" He said quietly.

"Oh really?" Aizawa barked. "Then prove it."

Bakugou broke free from his teacher's gaze and jumped into the air once more. Cupping his wings, the golden dragon stayed afloat longer than he had before, but without the hang of the technique he began to slip back down to the earth again.

Irritated, and not wanting to be outdone, Bakugou let loose a massive display of his fire magic. Concentrating it under his wings he was able to propel himself back up into the current.

"Excellent!" Aizawa said. Gliding next to Bakugou in the sky. "Now feel the air under you. Bend and shift with it's current." Bakugou did as he was instructed, allowing the breeze to overtake him and push him forward. "Good. Now cup your wings a little more and make the air your own once again." Watching, Bakugou saw Aizawa curl his own wing slightly and be pulled into his own path. Making the current follow his own agenda and not the other way around.

Curling his own wing in the same manor jolted Bakugou to the right. The sudden shift was suffocating. The unexpected pushback from the breeze was gripping, but with another small shift, Bakugou was back on course. Following Aizawa's lead, Bakugou was able to glide on the air and mimic traditional dragon flying.

"Now for the landing. Lean forward and push your body weight towards your chest. Angle your head down and the rest will follow." Bakugou watched Aizawa as he did as he instructed, smoothly gliding downward and swooping up and at the last moment. Bakugou attempted this feat and was actually able to successfully accomplish this tasking. Quickly taking to the fast paced death fall he had become accustomed to while in the air.

"It needs work." Aizawa said as Bakugou's feet touched the ground. "But it seems as though you are getting the hang of it."

Bakugou opened his mouth a snap back at the black dragon when a red scaled meteor crashed next to him. "There, you see there is no effect now. Your scales are tougher than ever!" The brown dragon, who was to be training Kirishima, said.

"Yes you are right." The voice sounded like Kirishima's. However it was rougher and deeper, as if the red dragon had been gargling rocks. Stepping out of his own made crater Bakugou watched something that resembled his friend, but also looked completely different, step out into the forest clearing. Standing wider, the muscular red dragon looked even more unstoppable. Blood red scales projected out and took on the form of jagged rocks protruding from his skin.

"Shity-hair?" Bakugou questioned, red eyes wide at the transformation.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled happily, nearly bouncing over to his golden scaled friend. "Hit me!"

"W-What?!" Bakugou choked. He was never one to back down, but this situation didn't exactly fuel his rage enough to warrant an attack. "Why the hell would I just hit you?!"

"Come on! Please! I want to see how much of a blow these bad boys can take!"

Bakugou chuckled. "Whatever you say." Bakugou's stomach glowed a bright yellow. The flames turning and rising to his mouth at his is powerup. "Just remember that you asked for it."

The golden dragon was about to unleash this attack when the two boys were slammed to the ground. Icy blue scaled claws pressing the boy's heads into the ground. "Now boys, there is no time for that."

"Lady Ryukyo." Aizawa said. Both he and the brown dragon lowered their heads in respect. Once acknowledging their admiration, she turned to the two younger dragon squirming in her grasp. "We have been summoned by our King."

(Uraraka)

Pushing the door open to the War Room, Uraraka saw the Noblemen surrounding a large round table made of stone. Deku sat at the table's head, Nighteye and Midnight at his sides. "Please this way." Sir Ryukyo said, her hand was out and beckoning the mage next to her. Uraraka did as she was told and came closer to the lady dragon. Bakugou and Kirishima coming into view at her sides as well.

"Good to see you Uraraka." Kirishima said happily. "Have you been well?"

"Yes. Just doing some light training." Uraraka said. Surely the boys and Ryukyo could be trusted, even if she didn't disclose what she really had been training in the woods with. "And what about you two?"

"Same. Just some… _light_ training." Kirishima said. His hands went behind his back and a large uncomfortable looking smile plastered on his face. Uraraka's eyes slightly narrowed and a smirk dusted her face. So it seems she wasn't the only one better preparing themselves. Good.

Bakugou nudged his red haired friend hard in the side with his elbow. His lips curled in a snarl and his eyes narrowed threateningly. His expression said clearly what his voice did not. _"Keep your mouth shut!"_

"Don't worry." Uraraka whispered, leaning in close to Bakugou. "I won't tell anyone."

A light coating of pink brushed itself on Bakugou's ears and nose. Stepping away from her he crossed his arms and glared down to her. His gesture may have made anyone else back off, but Uraraka only giggled at his reaction.

"Please, pardon my absence." Shouto Todoroki said has he came walking into the War Room in a hurry. "I had a few… _errands_ to attend to before coming to this meeting."

"That is all well and good, but why summon us in the first place?" Sir Miriko asked.

"During King Midoriya's reveal the city did precisely what we had hoped it would. Turn on my father and rip the crown from him and give it to the proper heir. However my father did have loyalist and they are actively trying to take back the thrown in the name of my father."

"I thought we dispatched of all Enji's followers?" Sir Hawks asked. Tensions rising in the War Room.

"All but one." Todoroki said. He opened a large map of the world onto the round table. Taking a horse shaped token, he placed it on the farthest eastern corner of Fire's borders. "And I finally found them."

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys! Hugs for Everyone!


	17. Chapter 17 - Take my Hand

Chapter 17: Take my Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): Mid Violence

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

Uraraka sat atop of Bakugou's shoulders as the two waited on a cliff for Sir Ryukyo's orders. Golden scales reflected the bright morning sun peeking into the valley that inhabited Fire's capital city. Taking a deep breath, Uraraka looked down to her hands that held the wood carved staff. She had all of these new abilities that she wanted to try, to show everyone what she could do. She wanted to run off and fight Shadow on her own. Save her people and her parents herself. She closed her eyes and let those thoughts escape from her mind.

Deku had given her his word that Fire would mount an attack on the tyrants soon. But when would _soon_ actually be? A week? A month? A year? When would she be allowed to stop fighting for Fire and get back to the original reason she came to this country? Would her parents even be around long enough to see their freedom?

"Round Face?"

Uraraka snapped her head up. Bakugou's reptilian head was partially turned, so that one large red eye was staring back at her.

"Y-Yes?" The mage quickly asked.

"…Your shaking." He responded quietly.

"O-Oh…" averting her eyes back to his neck, she could feel her face turning red. But even with her distracted stare, she could still feel his eyes on her. Her body shivered as she thought of something quick to say. "What…are you worried about me or something?"

It worked. With a cloud of fresh smoke from his mouth, Bakugou's head jerked forward. "As if! Why would I be worried about you?!"

Uraraka giggled and placed a hand on his neck to cool his temper. In response to this touch, Bakugou rolled his shoulders underneath her to release his anger. This caused the mage to shift and momentarily adjust her sitting position.

A loud roar brought the two's attention to the sky above them. Sir Ryukyo swooped down from the clouds in her dragon form and hovered next to Bakugou. "It is time. My armies are in position."

"Right." The two teens said in unison. This prompted Sir Ryukyo to nod her head and fly back up into the heavens. Bakugou dipped low, his wings spread wide, full of confidence. Was he about to try and take off?

"Bakugou, what are you doing?" Uraraka asked and she instantly felt his body go ridged underneath her. "Where you about to try and fly on your own?"

"No!" He snapped. His head turned again to face her on his shoulders. "You know I can't do that. I-I was just getting ready…you take forever to cast your spells and the others are probably waiting on us."

Uraraka's mouth gaped open. "I do not take a long time to cast my spells!" She said as she squirmed, releasing her weightless spell on the two.

"About time…" He said under his breath, earning a playful shove on the neck.

"Who's wasting time now?" With a quick snort, Bakugou blasted the two into the air. Other members of Ryukyo's dragon army waited above the clouds. Their scales and fur colors spread into a wide range, and even some harbored colors Uraraka had never seen before. When one of them, a glossy black scaled dragon, glided up alongside Bakugou. Uraraka stared wide eyed at his shredded grey wings. How was it that he was flying?

The black dragon began to growl and snarl lightly at Bakugou. Uraraka recognized this speech as Fur Alkin and thought it better to read his body language then try to understand their conversation. But at the black dragon's words, Bakugou snarled quickly. Turning his head away from their guest, smoke rolled from Bakugou's jowls, and he was clearly done listening to the conversation. But the black dragon was persistent, moving his head in closer, his growls becoming louder. However, Bakugou only whipped his head around and snapped his jaws in a threatening manner. Shaking his head, the black dragon snorted loudly and glided silently away.

Uraraka put a hand on Bakugou's neck. "What was that about?"

Bakugou rolled his shoulders again. "Nothing, he was just wondering why I was flying this way."

" _This way_?" Uraraka asked. If Bakugou could go any stiffer, the two would have plummeted from the air. "You know how to fly another way?"

Bakugou did not look back at her. "Don't worry about it…"

An uneasy feeling rocked Uraraka. Pulling her hand from his neck she placed it back on her staff. If Bakugou had the ability to fly without her, then they would no longer need to be paired up together. They no longer needed to go on missions together. He didn't need her anymore…

Uraraka's gaze drifted down to the pine trees blurring past them underneath her feet. Then her eyes drifted to the small tassels of fur in between the scales of Bakugou's shoulders. The thought of not being in the sky with him anymore made her chest ache. But what was she expecting? To continue what they were doing for the rest of their lives? She would one day have to leave, and what they had, no matter how little it was, had to end. She just…wasn't expecting it to be this soon…

"Heads up Round Face, we are coming up to the caves." Bakugou said, snapping Uraraka out of her thoughts.

"R-Right!" She called back to him. Clutching her staff tightly she readied herself for battle.

Just beyond the tip of Bakugou's nose, Uraraka could make out a large cave entrance at the base of a mountain range they were approaching. Shifting his weight forward and pointing his nose downward, Bakugou began his descent.

Ryukyo came up alongside the two. "We are going in hard and fast. Do not give them a chance to gather themselves." Sir Ryukyo said. "Tonight we shall celebrate at the festival to the glorious victory for our King and country!"

Uraraka nodded as the other dragon's around her roared in unison. It didn't matter much if anyone heard them, the army of dragon's was too close for anyone to make much of a difference. Touching the base of Bakugou's shoulders, Uraraka released her weightless spell, causing the two to fall at a greater speed.

Making her way down Bakugou's back, Uraraka slid down to the tip of Bakugou's tail. The strong winds made her hold on to the tail tightly, even though he had curled it to cradle her. Releasing her magic, Uraraka coated herself in a protective spell. Something that would guard her from not only the state's enemies, but also the crazy stunt Bakugou and her were about to perform.

Raising her staff, Uraraka gathered another large amount of energy at the end of her conduit. The energy's deep red radiating with its explosive intent. "Ready!" She yelled up to Bakugou. As if on cue, Bakugou swiftly turned his body and with a flick of his tail, Uraraka was shot into the cave's mouth. Ryukyo did say _hard and fast_ , so what could live up to this kind of attack?

As soon as Uraraka's body entered the cave, she released the stunning bomb. The red wave of energy pulsing from her body and coated everyone inside with her energy. The blast also simultaneously stopped her forward propulsion. Rolling onto the ground, Uraraka popped back up into a fighting stance, ready to defend herself from anyone whom had managed to escape or deflect her spell. Luckily though, their plan worked, and the members of Enji's rebellion stood frozen as red coated statues.

"Round Face?!" Bakugou yelled as he ran into the cave, his belly and neck glowing a bright yellow as he withheld the flames of his backup.

"It's alright, I got them all in here." Uraraka said, putting a hand into the air and waving him down. The sound of rebels outside the cave and the dragon army engagement made itself known. "Go help the others, I'll be out in a moment!"

Bakugou nodded before turning and joining his reptilian brethren in the fray. Uraraka began to jog towards the cave's entrance when the sound of a man's voice stopped her. "Y-You all are fools…"

Uraraka looked down to see a man struggling to move as pulsing red energy surrounded him. "You follow the child king, and this country will fall. Enji is the only one with sense enough to lead this country. By siding with the other countries and going to war with Shadow, you will doom us all."

"No. _You_ have doomed us all!" Uraraka yelled. "I have seen first-hand what Shadow can do. Fire has done nothing but abandon its allies and stick it's head in the sand while other's suffer."

The man only chuckled. "If you go to war with them, then you will see what Shadow is really capable of. Your _King_ is only a boy. How long will it take before he is broken by war and overtaken?"

Uraraka glared at the man before dropping her staff and gathering the energies from around her. The green jewel on her wrist radiated and hummed warmly on her wrist. Starting from the man's feet he began to turn to stone. Crying out at the sight, he tried to get away, but her original stunning spell kept him in place. " _I_ will not let Shadow take any more away from me." Uraraka said coldly as the man's head turned to stone. His body no longer moving as he was permanently frozen in time.

Crouching and picking up her staff, Uraraka turned and exited the cave. She was more focused and sure about herself and her abilities than ever before. They were going to win this war, and she was going to get her home back.

Once outside she saw that there were only a few rebels that had escaped her spell. And those few were already captured by various members of the dragon army. "About time you made it out of there. Get lost or something?" Bakugou said as he walked up to Uraraka.

"No, just one of the men could still move so I was talking to him." Uraraka responded.

"What?! Why didn't you call for back up?" Bakugou snapped his jaws together.

"Don't worry, he wasn't an actual threat. Besides I-" Uraraka took a quick glance to the opening of the cave. "I took care of him already."

Bakugou huffed, blowing hot air onto Uraraka's face and ruffling her bangs. "It was still dangerous…you should have called for backup."

"Awwww, so you _are_ worried about me!" Uraraka teased, as she placed a hand on his arm and looked up to him.

"No!" He snapped, quickly removing himself from her touch. Baring his sharp teeth he was about to yell some more at her giggling face when Ryukyo interrupted.

"Great work today you two. With your combined efforts you have made this raid quick and without casualties. You both will be honored at the feast tonight."

"Feast?!" Uraraka gaped. "So there really is going to be a festival?"

"Of course there is." Ryukyo said, lowering her head to Uraraka. "It was already made into the plans of the day. The capital's citizens are more than likely already preparing as we speak."

"But to make those types of plans, don't you think that is a bit, and I say this with no offence intended, but-arrogant?"

Ryukyo let out a deep throaty laugh, her ice blue head pointing towards the sky. "No little mage. It is only arrogance if there was a chance of defeat. And here there was none." Ryukyo said without missing a beat.

Uraraka stared up to the large female dragon. The sun shined behind her as a halo and her scales glittered in the most fabulous way. So much confidence and reassurance. Uraraka was starting to understand why all of the other dragons followed her and made her their queen.

"Alright you two, that is enough chatting for now. Head back to the capital, we will wrap things up here."

(***)

Uraraka dressed for the festival. A soft dusty pink gown and black leggings were brought to her by the palace attendance. Bathing quickly she changed her clothing and styled her hair into soft waves. Pinning her long bangs to the left side of her face with the white rose barrette.

Exiting the door to her chambers she stopped momentarily to look at her staff. Should she take it? She wondered. The last festival she attended in the capital was interrupted by Shadow's generals. She had a better handle on her Celestial abilities, but Nighteye had specifically instructed her not to use them around anyone else for the time being. Shaking her head, Uraraka left the room empty handed. If something was to happen, then she would make the decision to reveal her new powers or run back for the staff at that point in time.

Making her way out into the courtyard, Uraraka was greeted by Tsu. The little frog girl practically hopping over to Uraraka. The girl was dressed in a festival gown, it's light green fabric suiting the pale skin of the girl. "Tsu you look so cute in that dress!" Uraraka said, taking the dark haired girl into her arms.

"Thank you Uraraka. You look great as well." Tsu said. "I also heard that you and Bakugou are receiving honors for the victory over the rebels today. Congratulations."

Uraraka rubbed the back of her head. "I guess news travel fast around here hu?"

"Only when the news is of any worth." Iida said, suddenly behind the girls.

"Iida!" Uraraka yelled happily, quickly taking the rule-abiding knight into a hug. "Where have you been?"

Iida wrapped his arms around the mage before pulling her away. "During the time of Midoriya's revilement to the country I was torn between sides. I was King Todoroki's personal knight and was sworn into service under him, though part of me did wish to see the King's Bloodline back on the throne. So I went on a scouting mission to the north, gathering intel on Shadow. When I returned, I would see who was in power and declare myself under their rule." A sad smile spread across his face. "I am glad to see King Toshinori's heir on the throne, but I can't deny feeling guilty for not defending the king I was sworn to protect."

Uraraka placed a hand on Iida's shoulder. "It's for the best."

Iida nodded his head. "Yes, I know."

"No kidding." Bakugou said, walking up to the small group. "The country is better off with that damn con in prison." He wore black pants in place of his grey ones. His usual fur coated red cape still swung at his back. Gold tribal style necklaces hung around his neck while gold bracelets clasped his wrists and biceps.

"True or not, do not speak of a previous King of Fire in such a manor!" Iida's trademark stiff hands pointed to Bakugou in an authoritative type of manor. Uraraka could not help but laugh at the situation. "Do not laugh at his comments Uraraka, you will only encourage this behavior." Iida barked. Uraraka apologized to the knight and then looked over to Bakugou. A small smile on his face and a pink tint dusting his cheeks.

"The ceremony is about to start!" Todoroki Shouto said, walking up to Uraraka and Bakugou. "Take your places." Waving goodbye to Iida and Tsu, Uraraka walked alongside Bakugou to the wood stage at the front of the festival.

Uraraka fidgeted with her hands and looked everywhere else but to the human formed dragon beside her. She had caught others looking at him. Painted eyes turning as he walked by. Some attempted to hide their attraction, while others blatantly stared. A fire burned in Uraraka's chest and her heart rate increased. As her stomach twisted into knots, she could feel her jaw clenching.

"You did good out there today. Your magic is getting stronger." Bakugou said. Unfazed by the attention he was receiving.

"Thanks. I have been training hard with Nighteye and Midnight."

Bakugou curled his mouth into a half smile. "Well it shows Angel Face."

" _Angel Face_?" Uraraka said. "Another nick name? Are you ever going to call me by my real name?"

Bakugou leaned in close. "Do I call anyone by their actual names?"

"No…" Uraraka squinted her eyes at him.

"Well then, there is your answer." He chuckled. Uraraka began to pout, puffing her cheeks out, she made a sour face at his taunting. Then, without warning, Bakugou took hold of one of her cheeks with his fingers. Pulling on her skin lightly, he softly chuckled. Her face relaxing, Uraraka just stared at him. The action did not hurt, but it was so unexpected…Bakugou touching her. This relaxed teen in front of her was nothing like he was when they first met, or even the person he was a few weeks ago. So much had changed and happened between them, and she couldn't help but smile silently at his radiating contentment.

Feeling the muscles in her face shift, Bakugou looked to where he had felt the sensation. His hand, on her cheek. Eyes going slightly wide he pulled his arm away quickly from her. With a barely audible "tsk" he put his wandering hand into his pants pocket and continued with their walk.

Uraraka could feel her heart beating in her ears. Her cheek was still warm where his fingers just were. Or was that her own heat threatening to catch her skin afire? She didn't really have a necessity before, but with that small touch, a new sensation singed itself within Uraraka. One that craved for Bakugou's touch once more.

"That shade of pink suits you…" Bakugou said quietly.

"Hu?" Uraraka asked, honestly not hearing him due to her distracted mind.

Bakugou turned his head as she looked up to him. "That color pink…of your dress. It looks good on you."

Uraraka could feel her face heating even more as she looked to her feet. Black shoes, one by one, down the cobblestone street. "Thanks. You look good as well. That type of jewelry flatters you." Uraraka drew a hand to her face. Tracing her forehead with her finger, she made the motion of pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, even though her bangs were already pinned back by the burette. That's right! She hadn't even thanked him yet for the gift.

"Oh and thank you for this." She lightly touched the hair pin and watched as Bakugou's eyes followed to where her fingers were. He suddenly turned away and curled his body more into itself. The tips of his ears going pink at the mention of her being in his subconscious and seeing how he had given her the gift.

"Well, you really wanted it…" He responded.

Uraraka giggled and lightly jabbed at his side with her elbow. "You know, despite what people say about you, you're not _that bad_ of a guy."

"What?!" Bakugou snapped, turning back to Uraraka. "Who the hell said I was a bad guy?!"

"Ha! Got you to look at me!" Uraraka laughed, her arm outstretched, and index finger pointed towards Bakugou's face. He rolled his eyes and took hold of her wrist. It was hard at first, forcing her hand out of his face, but it relaxed and cradled her thin wrist delicately. "Bakugou?" Uraraka questioned. A light blush coated his cheeks as his red eyes focused on anything but her.

"You don't have to do anything...to get me to look at you…"

Uraraka froze as she felt her heart leap into her throat. His red eyes finally settling on her.

"There you two are!" Momo said rushing up to them. Bakugou instantly dropped Uraraka's hand and turned away from her. "Come on now, we are going to fall behind schedule if we wait any longer."

"Right. We are coming." Uraraka said back to the female knight. Moving on past Bakugou she followed Momo toward the stage. She didn't need to look behind her to see that Bakugou had followed.

While on stage, Momo, Deku, and Ryukyo introduced the two to the Capital's citizens. Glorifying and giving honors for the swift takedown and exemplary teamwork. Uraraka then lifted her left arm and held it up next to Bakugou. But the dragon only scoffed and red eyes narrowed at her. Lightly tapping him in the side, he sighed and held out his right arm so that their forearms were touching.

"We are honored to receive these gifts and praises from the king and his people." Uraraka said, and the two bowed to the city's people in unison. Excited cheers erupted from the people standing before them. Uraraka blushed and waved at them as they exited the stage. She had never been recognized and adored in such a way before. The adoration was something that she could get used to.

Once out of sight of the city's people, Bakugou made a sharp turn back toward the castle. "Now that's over with, I'm going back to my room."

"Wait." Uraraka said, her hand going up and taking hold of his arm. "Please stay, for just a little while longer-" Uraraka searched for any reason or excuse to keep him there, when she herd the musicians begin to play their set. "They just started playing. Please, just stay for a few songs with me."

Bakugou turned his head to look at her, his eyes rolling. "Fine. But only for one….or two. Then I'm gone!"

"Deal." Uraraka said happily. Pulling Bakugou back out towards the crowds she was suddenly slammed into something. Turning, she found Deku on her other side, grasping her shoulders to steady her.

"Whow, watch yourself there. Sorry to intrude but…may I have this dance?" Uraraka's eyes went in between Deku and Bakugou. The king's hand was out in front of himself, his green eyes pleading with her to take it. She had just asked Bakugou to stay, and she wanted nothing more than to talk with the dragon throughout the night. But she couldn't exactly refuse the king either. He held her people's future in his hands and she couldn't jeopardy what they have achieved. She did not believe him to be one to act in such a way though. King or not, he was still the adventurer she talked with around the campfires of their travels. Simply that Enji wouldn't have hesitated, and with things going too much in her favor, Uraraka could not risk it. Looking down to the ground, her hand slid into Deku's.

"I guess one dance couldn't hurt…" Deku's fingers eagerly squeezed her own before he pulled her away from Bakugou's side. She looked up once more to the golden dragon, a distant expression on his face. Disappearing into a sea of faces Uraraka looked back to the King of Fire.

His stature was taller than she remembered. His shoulders wider. He even held himself more prominently now. But, even with all of these new attributes, they didn't stop her stomach from becoming hollow. The pain in her chest the ever present reminder of Bakugou's absence.

When Deku finally stopped, they were in the center of the festival. The crowds of dancers around them immediately dispersed, allowing the two to have their space. The fast paced and cheerful music slowed and swayed into a romantic tune. A smile made its way to Deku's face, taking her hands, he whispered softly in her ear. "Just follow my lead."

Taking a step back, Uraraka followed the King's movements. Matching his pace and fluidity. Though, as the two spun in rhythm to the stringed music, Uraraka began to feel sick. Muscle's aching and screaming for her to run away. She didn't want to be in this moment with Deku. And as her head spun, she continued to look upon the back wall where she once was. Attempting to steal a glance of the one she wished was with her. But, unfortunately, his form was ever blocked by the swarms of Deku's followers surrounding them.

"What is the matter?" Deku asked, slowing their pace even more so that they now were closely holding on to one another. Damn it, he had noticed her searching. She had to think of something fast. Something that would distract him from the truth and her from her painful heart.

"My people. When will Fire mount and attack on Shadow?" Uraraka slowed them further and gripped his arm tightly. It was true that she was still worried for her family. Holding fast to the real reason she came to this country. But there was no need for the venom she spit from her words. "I have held up my end of the agreement, now it is time to uphold yours."

Deku stopped. Gently taking Uraraka's hand in his, he removed it from his arm. "Of course. You must be so worried about them. It was foolish of me to throw a celebration at a time like this." Deku's eyes were focused on Uraraka's hands. "But I am going to make that up to you." His green eyes suddenly snapped up to hers. "Right now."

Taking her wrist in his hand, he lead her up onto the stage in which the musicians were playing. "Citizens I have an announcement!" Deku said out to his subjects. They all stopped their immediate conversations and looked onward to their new king. "In the time of Enji Todoroki I have come to understand that the country of Fire has isolated itself from the world. This gave rise to an unspeakable darkness and allowed our neighbors to become pray to evil tyrants. But no more! Now that I have fully regained the crown, and as my first official act as the King of Fire, I decree that Fire is at war with Shadow!" The crowd erupted into cheers. It was no secret that Fire's citizens held a bad taste towards the leather clad country, and this only intensified after the attack a few months back on their capital city.

"And we shall start with our closest neighbors, the country of Air." Deku lowered his hand to Uraraka, who immediately took it. Lifting her up with one simple hoist, the mage stood next to the king on the stage. "By liberating its citizens I hope that we can regain the once strong bond that was shared between our people."

The crowd erupted into a roar by the likes Uraraka had never heard before. Her heart filled with joy and goosebumps screamed across her skin. She had finally gathered a military to help her people. She was _finally_ going to save her parents. The mage could not stop the smile from spreading on her face as she felt the tears swell in her brown eyes.

But as Deku waved out to the supportive citizens, Uraraka could not help but notice that the young king still had her hand clasped tightly in his. She turned her gaze away from him, her heart beating quickly. The confused emotions she had towards Bakugou screamed and swirled in her chest. Though with everything that Deku was doing for her and her people, she couldn't bring herself to take her hand out of his.

(Bakugou)

Rage. That was the only word he could think of to describe his intense hatred for Deku as he asked Uraraka to dance with him. Her scent suddenly shifting from the intoxicating spicy aroma to the nose curling sour of her unease. His chest silently rumbled as she took his hand and lead her onto the dance floor. The mage then turned giving him one final look back, her face a mixture of sadness and yearning. His skin was set on fire as she disappeared into the sea of faces and Bakugou had to move. Even if it was just by a fraction, he had to release some of this pent up anxiety and aggression bubbling in his stomach.

Weaving through the crowd; he circled the two dancing. His red eyes never leaving the mage. He could feel his lips curling up into a snarl at the sight of the two, how unnatural they looked together. Even with all of the cooing and awe stricken citizens surrounding him, his rage only burned hotter. Palms beginning to smoke, the blonde quickly shoved them into the pockets of his pants.

He wanted nothing more than to swoop in and take her. Run as far away as he could with her, just the two of them. He could have done it, walk straight up to Deku, clamp his teeth down on the boy's fragile neck. No one would suspect it. He would be a fugitive, but at least Deku's hands wouldn't be touching the girl's body.

However, as Bakugou watch the girl, she kept looking around the crowds and seemed to be uninterested in the boy drifting along next to her. What could she be looking for? Could it be… _him_? The thought made Bakugou's heart jump into his throat, and palms instantly stop sizzling. Shaking his head, he let the fleeting thought slip from his mind. Why would she be looking for him? He was nothing but a damaged dragon. A foot-soldier. As much as he hated to admit it, what was he…compared to a _king_?

His shoulders dropped at this sudden clarity. He had entrapped himself in this… _assumption_ that she might actually be interested in him. All of those looks, those touches…she had even seen all of his past and did not shy away from him. Was this simply her being a good person? Did he misread her? Bakugou's mind was a storm of confusion and doubt, when Deku's voice drew him back into reality. Standing alone on the musician's stage, his arms were out as he was addressing his citizens.

"In the time of Enji Todoroki I have come to understand that the country of Fire had isolated itself from the world. This gave rise to an unspeakable darkness and allowed our neighbors to become pray to evil tyrants. But no more! Now that I have fully regained the crown, my first official act as the King of Fire, I decree that Fire is at war with Shadow!" The crowd burst into a cheer. Even Bakugou's clouded mind was able to break out of the fog. A good fight in this new war was just what he needed.

"And we shall start with our closest neighbors, the country of Air." Deku then reached down and pulled the mage up onto the stage with him. The smoldering flames of his rage quickly roared to life.

"By liberating its citizens I hope that we can regain the once strong bond that was shared between our people."

The way Deku looked at Uraraka then, their hands clasped together. Bakugou could feel the fire in his throat. Chest heaving he struggled to regain control of an emotionally driven transformation. When he heard it.

"Don't you think that little mage looks so enticing next to the king." A few citizens stood whispering beside him.

"Yes, and come to think of it, isn't Lord Midoriya of marital age, yes?"

Bakugou's fire was quickly and efficiently snuffed out.

"Oh what a wonderful thought. Having a powerful mage as our Queen would be just the type of leadership we need to get our country back on its feet."

Bakugou's teeth clamped tightly together.

"Oh yes, and since she is an immigrant from Air, we would naturally form an alliance with her home country. Reinstating our country's seriousness about returning to the old ways of Toshinori."

Bakugou shook his head, trying to silence their words from influencing him further. She couldn't possibly be thinking about _marrying_ the dammed nerd…could she? No! She just wanted Shadow out of her home country. She has talked about nothing else since he met her. That green-haired looser was nothing but a means to and end for her!

His red eyes looked up to the two on the stage. An odd feeling swirling in his chest at the sight. One that made him feel hollow and empty. Suddenly he was alone in the crowds of cheering citizens.

She was still holding his hand.

Bakugou's hands dropped as he averted his gaze quickly to the ground before him. Closing his eyes, he could feel his body begin to shake. Hands curled so tightly into fists that blood dripped from in-between his fingers.

He was such a fool…


	18. Chapter 18 - Living with Doubt

Chapter 18: Living with Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): Violence , gore, language, suggestive themes, and major character death

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Todoroki)

"Now that we are all officially here, we can discuss what to do about Shadow." Todoroki said as he sat at the head of the round table in the War Room. King Midoriya sat to his left while the Noblemen sat around the large map of their world that lay before him. "We need to deal a decisive blow before they catch wind of our advancing campaign."

Todoroki looked down to the map on the table while specific areas were covered by red tokens, symbolizing Fire's lands and allies. While others with black tokens, symbolizing Shadow's forces. Needless to say, there were a lot of black markers on the map.

"What about Thrice City?" Miriko asked. Her finger then touched the map were the western city was located. "It is a close hub by our land's boarders. It will also serve as great shelter and trading has always been high in that area. We could make a few coins by taking it back."

"Not only this but my intelligence says that Thrice City is were Shadow is training it's new ground forces. By taking the city, we would cripple the influx of Shadow's soldiers." Hawks said.

"Yes, that would be a good strategy." Shinya said, his finger going to the large forest covered mountains that surrounded the city. "These mountains would be an excellent cover for not only our foot soldiers, but the dragons as well. They wouldn't even know we were there until it is too late."

"Excellent observation Shinya." King Midoriya said.

"You honor me with your praise Your Highness." The assassin said, bowing his head to his king.

"Please, there is no need for that. But I would like to ask you all one thing. Is Thrice City really that important to us to liberate it first. Is there perhaps a city or town in Air-" King Midoriya's finger then traced to the eastern side of the map were the country of Air was located. "that would be more beneficial?"

The room became quiet and uneasy at their King's question, all knowing the answer, but unwilling to say it out loud. Looking anywhere but to their king, the Noblemen made their stance on the situation clear to Todoroki.

"We all understand that you wish to help the mage Uraraka." The Master of War started. "But in our current standing Thrice City is much more of a statement maker when starting this war. If we were to attack Air first, we would risk losing many men during battle due to the country's flat lands. Also, Air is a rural and farmland heavy nation. We are going to need some substantial funds to prolong this war. Funds that Air will not be able to provide us at this time."

King Midoriya cupped his chin with his hand. Studying the map intensely, the young ruler began to mutter. Trying to think out a way to gather the support of his men for his own personal cause. But when he could not come up with one, King Midoriya let out a heavy sigh.

Strained, blood-shot eyes shut tightly as he gave his orders. "Very well. Inform your troops that they are to reclaim Thrice City in the morning."

"Yes Sir!" The Noblemen called out in unison.

(Uraraka)

Grabbing her staff, Uraraka walked out of her room within the castle walls. She had just received word that Fire was to make its first official strike on Shadow in the morning. Nearly skipping down the stone and marble corridors, she made her way to the garden courtyards.

It was no surprise that she found Bakugou, Kirishima, the dragon hunters, Miriko, and Ryukyo awaiting her arrival. The afternoon sun warming her skin as she made her way to them. Butterflies erupted in her chest as she ran up to Bakugou. After Deku had calmed the crowds from the country's war announcement, she had gone to look for the dragon but could not find him anywhere. She was glad and a smile spread on her face at the sight of him talking with Kirishima.

They were all going to attack Shadow. Bring an end to their horrible reign. She couldn't wait to see her home again, rebuild it with her family. With Bakugou at her side, she knew they would be able to accomplish it. As long as they were partnered together, what could go wrong?

"Hey Bakugou." Uraraka called out, lightly jabbing him in the arm. "Ready to kick some Shadow butt?!"

Bakugou did not verbally respond. Simply choosing to shrug his shoulders, his face blank and emotionless as he turned away.

"Is he alright?" Uraraka asked Kirishima as she watched Bakugou's form walk further away from them. The jewel on her wrist beginning to glow and hum against her skin. Something was wrong and her new awareness was trying to warn her.

"Honestly I was about to ask you the same thing." Kirishima said. "Seeing as he never came back to the dens last night, you were with him the most yesterday."

"He never came back?" Uraraka turned her head so that she was facing Kirishima. Her brown eyes full of worry.

Kirishima shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Nope. The last time I saw him was during the festival's honors ceremony. After that he simply vanished and didn't reappear until after the war summons, being all moody and distant-" Kirishima's eyes went wide with a realization. He scratched his head and a smile made its way to his face. "Well more than usual that is."

Uraraka gave Kirishima a halfhearted smile before looking down to her staff. "The honor's ceremony was the last time I saw him too..." Uraraka looked over to Bakugou, who had stopped and was standing alone away from the group. He was distracted, his red eyes looking distant and tired. Had he even slept last night? What had happened to cause this sudden shift?

Could it have been her dance with Deku?

"Well whatever it is, just let him cool down for a few days and he'll come back around." Kirishima said.

"Y-Yeah." Uraraka said. Her pulse quickening at the realization at what could be bothering the young dragon. "I'm sure everything will be ok." Uraraka's heart jumped. Could he really be upset over her dance with the king? She had to go talk to him and clear this toxic air around him.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Miriko said, getting the attention of the group. "As you know we are going to be dealing a heavy blow to the Country of Shadow tomorrow. And we are going to do this by liberating Thrice City on our western border."

"With Thrice city under Fire's control, we would have a major trading and military advantage point over Shadow." Mina said.

"This is precisely right. This is our Master of War's plan." Miriko said. Uraraka was a little disappointed that Fire was not liberating Air first but quickly dismissed the thought. If this city gave Fire an advantage over Shadow, then it was all working towards the same goal. "Our team will be in charge of the eastern front of the city. This is where most of the soldiers are being trained at, so expect a hell of a fight from them." Miriko continued. "If there are no further questions, then let's hit the sky's and take the fight to these bastards!"

"Yes Sir!" The group said in unison. This was the cue for the dragons to transform. Once completed, the dragon hunters climbed on top of Kirishima's back, while Miriko went to Ryukyo. Uraraka began to walk over to Bakugou when Ryukyo's tail swooped around the mage, stopping her.

"Actually Uraraka, you are going to be with me today." The icy blue dragon said down to the mage.

"But how?" Uraraka questioned. "How is Bakugou going to get there in time if he is not flying with everyone?" Ryukyo's eyes turned sad, not wanting to meet hers. She opened a large toothy mouth to respond, when Bakugou cut his queen off.

"I have been training on how to fly without your help. Its time I put my _own_ skills to the test." Bakugou said coldly.

Uraraka looked at the golden dragon with wide eyes. Damn, she had forgotten that he had told her this yesterday at the rebel fight. But she wasn't going with anyone else. They had fought together under more stressful circumstances, and they weren't going to stop that now. "But how do we know you are up for it. What if something happens? What if you can't handle it?"  
"I can handle it!" He yelled back to her. Head turning in her direction, Uraraka could see the seriousness in his large red eyes. The anger and frustration pushing its way to the surface in a way he had never directed towards Uraraka before. The pain and sadness he was desperately trying to hold back, but she knew that look. It was the same one she had seen him make in his past all those years ago. "I don't _need_ you, you know!" Something was wrong, and he was trying to hide it.

"You know that's not what I meant…" Uraraka said quietly.

With a loud "tsk", Bakugou snapped his head to the side so that he was no longer looking at her. "It's better this way." His distant tone was back. Uraraka looked up to Bakugou, but before she could say any more, the dragon spread his creamed colored wings wide, and took off into the air. The mage watched as he glided along the winds on his own. The jewel on her wrist burn hotter than it had been a few minutes ago.

 _You must be with him…_ Uraraka recognized the eerie voice of the jewel. But how could she be with him now? He had already flown away. Uraraka looked at the ground as she grabbed at her skirt. Trying to make sense of the lonely and turbulent storm now raging within her chest. He really didn't need her anymore.

"Do not worry too much little mage." Ryukyo said as she lowered her head down to the girl. "He is just trying to sort some things out for himself right now. Let him fly on his own for a while and I'm sure he'll come around."

Uraraka looked to the dragon queen, a small smile on her face. "Your right. We should get going. It's not as if the war is going to wait for us."

"Very true. Let's get going." Ryukyo lowered her body down to make it easier for Uraraka to climb onto the female dragon's shoulder. Seating herself behind Miriko, Uraraka was ready to go to Thrice City.

"You go on ahead Kirishima." Ryukyo suddenly said, turning to the red scaled dragon. "Go and fly with Bakugou. Make sure his pride hasn't caused him to fall from the sky."

"Yes Ma'am!" Kirishima responded before kicking off the ground and flying in the direction Bakugou had just taken off in a few moments ago.

"Why the wait Ryukyo?" Miriko asked, the hare woman looking up to her fellow Noblemen's head.

"Because we have a straggler." Ryukyo turned her body so that the three could see Nighteye entering the courtyard.

"Please. Excuse this late request Ryukyo," Nighteye said. His usual calm and in control demeanor was gone. Replaced with one of fear and desperation. Uraraka did not know if the other two women picked up on this as well, but with her training with the sorcerer, his mannerisms were clear as day to her "But may I join you on this campaign?"

"Why the change of heart Nighteye. We had asked both you and Midnight if you wished to join and you both refused. Why do you want to join now?" Ryukyo asked. Miriko also had a questioning look on her face.

"I had a vision, many years ago and it wasn't until recently that I have deciphered that vision's meaning to this moment. For Fire to be able to win this war, I must accompany you on this mission." Ryukyo looked to Miriko at Nighteye's words.

"Seeing as where we are going-" Miriko started "Having a powerful sorcerer would only help us." Ryukyo nodded and turned back to Nighteye.

"Hurry now, we have no time to waste." Ryukyo stated as she lay on the ground, making it easier for Nighteye to climb onto her shoulders.

Nighteye stayed silent as he steadied himself behind Uraraka. A cool hand gripping the mage's shoulder as the icy blue dragon leaped into the skies.

(***)

The early morning of the invasion was tense and nerve racking. If it was only Bakugou not speaking to her, then Uraraka would have been more worried about their situation. But since everyone was only talking to each other when absolutely necessary, Uraraka felt the knots in her stomach lessen. The situation with Bakugou still bothered her, deeming this particular moment not the best to bring up his attitude, she decided to wait until after they got back to the capital to confront him.

Taking shelter in the tall mountains near Thrice city, Uraraka could make out soldiers and their mourning rounds of the perimeter. The peeking light of the sun revealed a blind spot in Shadow's defenses, and Uraraka was quick to relay this information to Miriko and Ryukyo.

"Good work Uraraka, when the first bombs go off this will distract the guards and we will make use of this weakness." Miriko said quietly as the small group surrounded her.

"And _when_ exactly will these bombs be taking place?" Touru asked, her floating leather gloves raising in the air.

"Soon." Miriko responded shortly. "Everyone, it is time to get into position and wait for my signal." The group made their way to the edge of a cliff. With the thick trees still covering them, the dragon's transformed and lay low to the ground. The formation of yesterday took effect again with Miriko, Uraraka and Nighteye with Ryukyo. The dragon hunters with Kirishima and Bakugou alone.

Miriko had informed them that another squad was in charge of staging and detonating bombs around Thrice's perimeter. Once these bombs went off the other teams would go in and complete their predetermined missions. Their team's was to take out the city's training grounds. Crip their forces and not allow soldiers to aid in the city's defenses.

Uraraka gripped her staff tightly and focused on the barracks that lay only a few hundred yards in front of them. Focusing on nothing but the team's objective, she was able to block out everything that weight heavy on her mind. When Nighteye's hand gripped her arm. Leaning down, the sorcerer whispered into her ear. "No matter what happens today, do not leave my side."

Uraraka turned to look at him. His eyes so distant and cold a chill ran down her spine. Worry and fear crept its way into Uraraka's bones. Opening her mouth, she was about to ask why, when an explosion drew her attention back forward.

"Onward to victory!" Miriko yelled and Ryukyo swiftly jumped off the ledge and flew straight at the guard tower. With one quick swipe of her tail, the tower was nothing more than a pile of sticks, clearing a pathway for the younger two dragons. The soldiers had no idea what was waiting for them. Blowing a hefty coating of fire at the ground below, Ryukyo made a clearing for herself to land. Dipping low, she allowed her passengers to safely debark before leaping back into battle.

One after another Uraraka and Nighteye shot destructive spells at the guards and trainees who opposed them. Even while using only their Carnal energies, they were easily able to overtake the ground forces who opposed them. Determined not to leave Nighteye's side Uraraka looked around to the others and saw that they too were making the invasion look easy. Uraraka's limbs began to ease their shaking, their surprise attack worked and tipped things in her team's favor. They were going to win!

The sound of Bakugou's roar drew Uraraka's attention to her right. The golden dragon could be seen kicking his front leg out, throwing a Shadow general threw the wall of the barracks. "Bakugou!" Uraraka yelled, rushing over to Bakugou's side. If he had made that kind of yell, then he must be injured.

"Uraraka, wait!" The mage could hear Nighteye warning her to stay, but she just couldn't do that this time. She had to go to him. She had to make sure that Bakugou was alright.

As she ran to Bakugou, she could see him transform back into his human self in fount of her. A dagger sticking out of his right arm. "Bakugou!" Uraraka said again, stopping next to him. "Are you alright?" The girl's hand went slowly up to Bakugou's arm, careful not to cause his injury any more pain.

"I'm fine!" Bakugou snapped, ripping his arm away from her touch and yanking the dagger out in one simple movement.

"At least let me heal you…" Uraraka said, looking to the ground. She could hear him growling low between his clenched teeth.

"I said I'm fine." Standing, his red eyes glared down to her on the ground. "Look after yourself. I don't need your pity."

"Pity?" Uraraka questioned standing up. "Do you think that's what I'm doing? I'm not pitying you, I'm _worried_ about you, you idiot!"

Bakugou only growled louder, his face next to her. "I don't care what you call it. I don't need anything from you! I don't need you! Now go away!"

Uraraka opened her mouth to continue with their argument when the sound of a woman's laughter came from the hole in the barrack's wall. "Awww, are you two having your first fight?" A woman stumbled her way back into the morning sunlight. A woman whom Uraraka recognized as the female general whom had extracted her blood a few months ago, Toga. "This is a fitting spot for a lover's quarrel though, all the blood shed really makes a girl _ready_ , you know?"

"She is not my lover, if that is what you are implying…and we are not fighting!" Bakugou growled threateningly at the general.

"What ever you say." The blonde woman snickered before throwing some daggers in their direction. Bakugou shoved Uraraka out of the way quickly, saving both of their lives from the weapon's contact. "You defended her well enough for someone you don't care about. You can fool everyone else all you like, but I remember the way you held me-" Toga's red eyes slowly moved over to Uraraka's body. "when you thought I was her…"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Bakugou yelled, running towards Toga. "I'll rip out your damn voice box witch!"

Toga only laughed harder before escaping Bakugou's rage by disappearing back into the barracks. "You'll have to catch me first."

Uraraka grabbed her staff and made a motion to follow Bakugou and provide him backup as needed. When the jewel on her wrist stopped. Burning her skin with its white hot warning, she looked down to her wrist.

 _Do not follow._

But why? Scanning her immediate area she tried to see if there was anyone who needed her on this particular battlefield. Someone who was in perhaps in more dire need that Bakugou. But their team was doing fine. Neatly wrapping everything up and taking care of a few stragglers.

There was the original warning that Nighteye had given her, the one to stay with him at all times. Looking around she could not find Nighteye anywhere and her heart began to race. The last time she had defied the jewel was when she tried to extract the poison from Bakugou. But everything worked out fine in the end then…and she has more of a handle on her Celestial magic now. What could be so terrible that Celestial magic couldn't fix?

Turning on her heel, Uraraka ran into the barracks. Bakugou needed her help, and she wasn't about to let him go into this fight alone. No matter if he was still angry with her or not, they were still partners and she wasn't about to abandon him now. With the jewel's warning, she would just have to be more on guard.

The small wooden hallways were narrow and dark. The lack of windows in the soldier's sleeping quarters made it so that little to no light entered the building. Creeping around every corner, Uraraka was sure to watch her surrounding for any sign of Bakugou or Toga. But when she could not find one, the mage became worried for Bakugou. Where the hell were they? The building was not very large, and she felt as though she was just going around in circles. Why hasn't she run into anyone?

The distracted girl then got her wish, ramming into a rock hard chest that knocked her back. "What the hell are you doing here?" Uraraka, taking her head into her palm, looked up to see an angry Bakugou standing before her.

"I came here to help you-"

"Don't!" Bakugou grabbed hold of Uraraka's arms. His grip tight around her biceps. "Do you have any idea how dangerous Toga is?! Go back outside! I don't need your help."

Uraraka attempted to break free of Bakugou's grasp, but he held her in place. The only way out would be to use magic, and she didn't want to force him into a submission. "Just a few days ago you told me that I shouldn't have taken on those soldiers alone in the cave. That it was dangerous, and that I should have called you for backup. Well, that street runs both ways mister!"

"This situation is completely different-"

"How?! How is this situation different?! You are still my partner, so you need backup!"

The look Bakugou gave her then made her blood run cold. An expression so distant and full of rage. Red eyes trying so desperately to hide his pain, it made her heart ache. "We are not partners anymore, don't you get that?!" She had never seen him make this kind of expression before, a man so desperate to make his pain stop he would do anything. She believed that he wouldn't truly hurt her, but still…she was _scared_ of him…

"Go away! I don't need you."

"Y-You don't mean t-"

"Yes I do!" His grip became tighter for a moment before he shoved her away, finally releasing his hold. "Now get out of here." Bakugou turned and began to walk away. No longer wanting to wait for her to leave.

Uraraka composed herself and reached out to Bakugou again. But as she did so, a small and dry hand grabbed hold of her wrist. "Awwww, being rejected is never fun honey." It was Toga. Where did she come from? Uraraka hadn't even sensed her anywhere near them. Neither had Bakugou, as his terror stricken face turned back to the girls.

"Let me put you out of your misery!" As one of her hands held Uraraka in place, the other was holding a broad-sword. With unnatural speed the female general drew the sword towards Uraraka. There was nothing that the girl could do. Toga was too fast, even if she was able to summon her Celestial energy perfectly, she would have been too late. Bakugou too was readying an attack, his hands popping with fire, but just like Uraraka he was too slow. By the time the dragon would reach them, it would have been too late. Uraraka shut her eyes, allowing the event to unfold around her and giving into the hysteria of her blank mind.

Uraraka then jumped back at the sensation of hot liquid splashing onto her face and chest. Slowly opening her eyes, Uraraka found the body of Nighteye in front of her. Toga's broad-sword still lodged into his chest. Uraraka lost all sense of herself as she stared wide eyed at the unmoving body in frount of her. Eyes drifting down to the red liquid on her blouse, driving the girl into a panic.

Bakugou could be heard fighting with Toga, But Uraraka didn't care. Reaching out the mage touched the back of her mentor's shoulder. When his lifeless form suddenly moved with a jolt, shocking Uraraka back into reality. "I told you…to not leave my side today…" Nighteye wheezed.

"Oh, looks like he is stronger than he looks. Guess I'm going to have to finish the job-"

With another quick blade movement, she slashed Bakugou's stomach. It was not a fatal wound, but enough to keep the dragon occupied on the ground. That was it, she wasn't going to allow them to be hurt anymore.

"Toga!" Uraraka suddenly yelled. Standing to her feet the mage met the woman head on. "Don't you take another step closer!"

Toga's usual smiley face then turned to one of threatening confidence. "Or what? You gonna hit me with a little destructive spell. Sorry honey, but's going to take a lot more than what you got to hurt me."

Uraraka's jewel glowed brightly in light of Uraraka's determined gaze. No longer willing to hold everything back. The world is about to know what she is capable of with one simple flick of her hand. "Why not come over here an find out how _little_ my destructive spell is…"

Toga smirked, about to take Uraraka up on her challenge, when a loud siren broke out through the city. "Whoa-no! Looks I have to go. Maybe next time little mage." Toga's normal disposition returned as she made a quick and agile exit.

Returning to her mentor, Uraraka held Nighteye in her arms. Blood seeped from his wound, staining her blouse and pants. His odd colored eyes slowly shut, and his face scrunched in pain. "Please Nighteye you have to stay awake! Just for a little while longer!" Uraraka cried. Her vision nearly gone with the amount of tears flowing from her eyes. Bakugou, whom had stopped his own wound from bleeding out, made his way beside Uraraka.

She could feel it then. The yellow ribbon in her subconscious, _his_ ribbon. It was fading and threating to tear under an enormous pressure. "Don't worry, I'll fix this." Uraraka said quietly to Nighteye as she raised her right hand and exposed the glowing green jewel. Pulling the energies from her surrounding the pressure around the two shifted. Purifying her master's body, the wound in his chest began to seal. Bakugou was silent beside her. Wide-eyed in disbelief in what he was seeing take place before him.

"No, stop- healing me…" Nighteye said, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Why? Do you wish to die?!" Uraraka yelled, overtaken by her emotions.

"Y-Yes. I do wish to die…"

Uraraka paused her healing spell, now glowing green eyes looking down to the man bleeding to death in her lap. "What? Why would you _want_ to die?"

Nighteye raised a hand and cupped the side of her face in his long fingers. "Do you remember what I said in the courtyard. H-How I said I had a vision?" Uraraka nodded her head but stayed silent. "T-That vision was actually of you, long before you were even born. I saw a young and powerful mage that I willingly sacrificed myself for. I have spent many years wondering what kind of person would make me do such a thing, but as I saw that sword, and knowing there was only one way to stop it…I found it so easy to step in front of it."

Uraraka could feel another tear escape from her lashes and Nighteye's thumb gently brushed it away. Touching his hand with her own, she silently smiled allowing him to finish. "Uraraka, with my death you will experience a new sensation due to the bonding spell. This will push you farther and grant you the power necessary to win this war. With my death I am insuring victory for the future."

Another wave of pain ripped through the sorcerer. Causing him to cough blood and grip his chest tightly. "I do not have much time left." A rare and unusual smile appeared on Nighteye's face. "I-I love you, Uraraka." Nighteye said as his eye's closed and he let out one final breath. The yellow ribbon then snapped. No longer able to withstand the pressure, it gave out and lay motionless in her subconscious.

A hole blew its way through Uraraka's chest, and much like Nighteye had described, it was a sensation that she had never felt before. So much rage, pain, and emptiness swirled inside her, she thought she would go mad from the despair. It wasn't just that Nighteye had died in front of her, but the piece of him that now lived within her due to their binding had died aswell. A piece of her was gone forever as it too had died.

"Nighteye?" Uraraka said, pressing onto his shoulders. "Nighteye?!" She then began to shake him. "NIGHTEYE?!"

"Stop!" Bakugou said, grabbing hold of Uraraka's shoulders and steadying her. "There is nothing we can do for him now. He's gone." His voice was controlled and understanding. A far cry from the girl's emotions as she sat hysterically shaking. Unable to process anything but the raw and empty void inside of her mind.

"We have to go." Bakugou said standing. Reaching down, her grabbed Uraraka's arm and began to hoist her up. This prompted the mage to rip herself from Bakugou's grasp and cling to Nighteye's body.

"I'm not leaving him…" Uraraka said quietly, cradling him in her arms, she held Nighteye close to her chest.

"Fine. But we have to leave now." Uraraka nodded as her response. Brown dead eyes watched as Bakugou transformed beside her. The barracks around them crumbled to the ground, no longer able to hold his reptilian form. The golden dragon lowered himself onto his belly and assisted with raising Nighteye and Uraraka onto his shoulders.

"I guess I should release my weightless spell…" Uraraka said slowly.

"Don't worry about it, I will get us back." He turned his head and pressed his muzzle to her temple. "You just worry about keeping the both of you on."

Uraraka nodded again, feeling the tears returning to her eyes. Lowering her upper body, she secured Nighteye's lifeless form to Bakugou's shoulder with her own body weight. At this action, Bakugou lowered himself and kicked off the ground hard. With a gusting winds to their backs Bakugou was able to make a quick exit out of Thrice City and back to Fire's capital. The blood on Uraraka's clothes not even dry as they hurried back home.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. I know that this was a little of a heavier chapter but don't worry, things are only going to go up from here!


	19. Chapter 19 - Letting Go

Chapter 19 – Letting go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): Language

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

Uraraka walked out of her quiet room in the castle. She did not take her staff as it sat motionless on her bed. Her brown eyes were fixated to the ground as her escort approached her. "Are you ready Mon Amie?" It was Aoyama, his large shield covering half of his body. She nodded, unwilling to risk speaking for fear of her fractured voice.

Silently the two walked through the brightly lit hallways of the castle. Warm rays of the morning sun heated Uraraka's skin. It should have been a crime for it to be such a beautiful day. Uraraka hoped it would have been raining today. The thick grey clouds, chilling atmosphere and terrifying lightning would have matched the heavy emotions of her mind.

"Mon Amie...Mon Amie...Mon Amie!"

Suddenly Uraraka shot her eyes up. The two had reached their destination and Aoyama was trying to get her attention to direct her inside. "Please forgive me..." Uraraka said, avoiding the knight's saddened purple eyes.

"Do not be, we all know how hard this is." With that, he stood tall and flashed a small smile. Uraraka returned this kindness with a smile of her own. Stepping past him she made her way into the cathedral on the opposite side of the castle's gardens.

Most of the guests were already there. The quiet and uneasy shuffling made it hard for Uraraka to concentrate. The bright sun outside reflected through the stain glass window, making a beautiful array of colors cascade down on the wooden coffin she was approaching. A charming arrangement of white roses and black lace decorated it. But this only made the mage sick to her stomach, but she simply fought down her bile and continued on, when someone's hand grasped her shoulder, halting her in place.

Sluggishly turning, she found Kirishima on the other end of the arm. "Are you alright?" Kirishima asked, his sad red eyes dark and swollen. A look that she believed matched her own.

Uraraka mustered all of her remaining strength and gave the red head a smile. Closing her eyes momentarily, she could feel how dry and strained they were. Placing a cold hand on his, Uraraka began to speak. "Yes. I am alright." She had managed to successfully talk without breaking down. But she could not completely steady her voice. "Thank you for your concern. We are at war and… _these things_ are bound to happen…"

Kirishima gently took his hand off of her shoulder so that he could properly hold her icy fingers. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok." Giving her fingers a light squeeze, Kirishima let her go. Allowing her to continue on to the coffin.

Turning on her heel, she did continue on. Her eyes fixated on the ground she didn't dare look up to how much closer she truly was to the damned box. Her heart beat so loudly it vibrated her burning ears. When suddenly, _he_ came into view and her world stopped.

She stared down at him, Nighteye's cold form lay eerily still in the wooden casket. He lay on a bed of the same white roses that decorated the cathedral. These would have normally complemented his pale complexion. But, given the circumstances, they just made his skin look grey and unnatural.

Reaching up with a shaky hand, her finger inched closer to his chest. If only she could feel him in her mind again, maybe then this emptiness would dissipate. Give her some peace-

"Please do not touch the deceased."

Uraraka jumped at the man standing at the head of Nighteye's casket. His black dress robes and white cuffed sleeves told Uraraka that he was the head of the funeral precession. But when did he get there? Had he simply always been there, and she just didn't notice him until now?

"Pardon me…" Uraraka said quietly as she removed her hand from Nighteye's vicinity.

His unmoving body made her anxious. As if, at any moment he would open his eyes and things would go back to the way they were. But when he didn't, her breathing became heavy. Chest rising and falling quickly, she could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes. The skin on her cheeks burned and the room began to spin.

Uraraka couldn't take it anymore. Her emotions were about to burst. Chest so tight, she couldn't breathe. Grabbing at her blouse, she quickly walked away from the mourning crowds. She didn't know where she was headed, only that she needed air.

Choosing the garden courtyard she stumbled through the bushes of roses and thick vines. Coming into the thick trees, her foot became caught in a root, and she toppled over. Uraraka was only able to save herself by grabbing hold of the tree's branch.

"Uraraka!" The girl turned to see Deku running toward her from the direction of the ceremony. "Are you alright?"

"Just go Deku. I-I don't want to be around anyone right now…" It was a lie. She wanted someone to stay, she wanted someone to see her pain. Comfort her by digging out her insecurities. Why couldn't she just tell him that?

She could see Deku look at the ground, suddenly unsure of what to do next. The cool and confident king swept away to become a terrified child. "Alright. I will let Ryukyo know that you won't be in the next raid."

Uraraka bit her lip, trying with every ounce of her strength to keep her sorrow and anger in check. "F-Fine." But with that one word, the mage began to crack. Her rattled voice giving out to her emotion. Deku stepped closer and reached out his hand.

"Are you sure you want me to-" Uraraka did not give Deku the chance to finish his sentence as she smacked his hand away.

"Just go…" Uraraka could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Vision becoming blurry she fought hard to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks. Deku did not respond, choosing only to stand silently. Respecting her will, he walked away.

Once alone Uraraka's hands went to her face. Covering her tears, she wept alone in the remote garden. Legs giving out she sat on the grass. Her heavy breathing stifling even the bird's singing.

(Bakugou)

All these damn sad people, it made him sick. Their wailing cries could be heard throughout the city. Their tears so abundant Bakugou wondered if Nighteye would have to be bathed again before the cremation. Did these people even know the sorcerer? Was he even that well liked?

Bakugou's eyes then wandered around the faces, searching for the one person who did have a right to mourn the man. But when he did not see her, an unease turned in his stomach. With an audible "tsk", Bakugou rolled his shoulders. Why would she _not_ be here? He had thought he had just seen her enter the cathedral, but where was she now?

More waling made Bakugou's teeth snap in irritation. This damn place was so noisy. Why did he have to be there? His skin itched as more crying ensued. It was so loud and stifling, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there.

"Bakugou, where do you think you are going?" Ryukyo asked.

"I just need some air. I'll be right back." He responded. Hunching over, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stomped out of the cathedral. Grumbling and grinding his teeth, Bakugou nearly missed Deku as the young king nearly collided with him.

"Watch where the hell you are going!" Bakugou yelled, stepping to the side quickly to avoid Deku.

"Ah, pardon me Ka-chan, I-I didn't see you there…" Deku looked to the ground, his eyes distant and glossy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakugou questioned. A sour tone to his voice.

Deku then suddenly became anxious and panicked. "Oh, i-it's nothing-" Placing a hand on the back of his neck, his green eyes began to look behind him frantically. "Please excuse me." Ducking his head low, Deku then made a quick escape back into the crowds.

With a snort Bakugou continued on his way into the courtyard. "Fucking werido…" He muttered under his breath.

Continuing his disgruntled walk, Bakugou made his way to a small patch of lilies and a large oak tree. He turned fully intent on walking past, but as the smell of salt and citrus filled the air, the dragon quickly turned back. Walking closer to the tree, Bakugou could make out Uraraka's form sitting in the grass. Her tiny body shaking at the force of her tears. Deku's odd behavior suddenly making since to Bakugou.

"Damn it Deku-" Bakugou growled low. "Can't you do one fucking thing right!?"

"Hey." Bakugou said gruffly. "Why the hell are you out here?"

Uraraka, still sitting, turned so that she was now looking up to him. Her red and blood shot eyes made his stomach turn. His heart fluttered as tears continued to stream down her face. He wanted nothing more than to console her, but as he wasn't in the right to do such a thing, he remained in place.

When she didn't respond to his first question, he tried again. "Shouldn't you be inside the cathedral?"

"Go...away…" The girl was trying to conceal her emotions as she wiped away her tears. But she failed miserably as her voice cracked and her shoulders trembled. Bakugou's temper then began to flair. He was trying to help her. Get her to a location were others would be more suited to help her, and she just brushed him off.

Clenching his jaw, he regained control of himself. Him yelling at her now is not what she needed. "Come on." Bakugou reached his hand down, offering it to the mage. "Let's go back insi-"

"I said go away!" With one fluid movement she whipped around and slapped his hand away with one hand and with the other threw a fistful of dirt at him. Most of the dust hit Bakugou in the pants and lower stomach , given the fact that she was still sitting on the ground. And even though it was in no way an actual threat to him, he still became hostile at the action.

Swiftly taking her wrists in his hands he growled down to her. "What the fuck was that for!? Don't you know I'm just trying to help you!?" She struggled against his grip, but he held her firmly in place. "And I know that damn nerd was out here as well, did you push him away too!?"

The mage's scent then began to change again. A musky and sour blend that made his nose want to curl. Her original smell of mint and citrus almost completely gone. Her lip quivered but still, she refused speak. "Still nothing!? You were the one who wanted this war! Did you think there would be no casualties?! That we would just snap our fingers, and everything would go our way-"

"NO!" She yelled, finally speaking. "I didn't think that everything would go easy for us…it's just…" Her voice became quiet and Bakugou had to strain to listen. "This was all _my_ fault! If I would have just listened to him, listened to you, and not followed you, then he might still be here!"

Bakugou loosened his grip on her wrists. Taking them back into her own control, she placed them on the ground in front of her to prop her up. "This is all my fault…his death is my fault…"Bakugou could see the tears drip from her nose and chin as she stared at the ground and repeated this phrase. Her mind so clouded and confused that she was spiraling into an endless void.

Bakugou then knelt down beside her and placed a soft and comforting hand on her arm. " _You_ did not kill Nighteye, _Shadow_ did." The mage looked up to him. Her usual happy and determined face so strained it made his heart break. "None of this is your fault. It's theirs."

"But I-" She tried, but he quickly cut her off.

"No! I was being… _selfish_ that day, and you were just trying to watch my back. There is no need to second guess your actions…you were the only one thinking clearly that day."

The mage's eyes shut as she took in a deep breath. Then suddenly she threw herself at him. Her face burred in the side of his neck, the blonde fur around his shoulders propping her head in place. He could feel her small body tremble against his, and a cold hand was placed on his bare chest.

Bakugou had gone ridged at the action, not sure what to do, but as she slowly began to cry against him, his body naturally relaxed. Careful to not disturb her, he moved from his kneeling position into a sitting one, allowing her a more comfortable position to lean against him. With a shaky and unsure movement, he pulled his red cape over her, sheltering her against him.

Breathing in her returning natural scent, his heart began to quicken. "It's going to be alright." He said quietly in her ear as she continued to cry against his neck. "We are going to make them pay." Bakugou then took her hand that was on his chest within his own. Her soft and warming fingers curling tightly around his own scar filled ones.

"For everything."

* * *

A/N: Hugs all around! We needed a little fluff after the past chapter, don't you think? Thank you for reading and I will see you guys next chapter where things are going to get a little more romantic.


	20. Chapter 20 - As Fire Meets the Air

Chapter 20 – As Fire Meets the Air

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter warning(s): Language (…and girly squealing)

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

The young mage walked into the western woods that inhabited the border of Musutafu. Her empty hands rose and traced the rough bark of the trees as she strode past them. The mid-day sun hot on her face.

It was hard for her to believe that it was less than a week ago that her and Nighteye had been training underneath these branches. Heart aching at the memory, the event seemed like such a long time ago.

But even at the sorrow filling her, a new sensation radiated in her stomach. One that was triggered by the memory of Bakugou consoling her. Touching her arms, she could still feel his callused hands on her skin. The warmth of his cape wrapping around her as she cried into his neck. She had believed that it would have been Deku to hold her, but the young king had respected what she had said and left. This action made Uraraka feel even worse than she previously did. Then it wasn't until Bakugou had stubbornly stayed that she realized _who_ she really needed.

"Oh my, such a red face." Uraraka, startled, looked up to the tree branches above her. Midnight sat perfectly on a thick branch, her hands covering the cat like grin on her perfect face. "Who might you be thinking about to get your heart fluttering in such a way?"

"M-My heart is not fluttering!" Uraraka said quickly. The girl put a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm herself.

"No fooling me I'm afraid." Midnight said as she jumped off the branch and landed in front of Uraraka. "The bonding goes both ways dearie. You can sense me, and I can now sense you." Her long and porcelain like hand reached up and touched the side of Uraraka's face. "So much rage and pain is swirling inside of you. But there is also love and longing fighting its way through all of that darkness."

Uraraka turned her head so that Midnight could no longer meet her eyes. She knew what the witch was saying was true. The bonding told her of Midnight's desire to help her in this hard time. The desire to push the mage forward. However, with her own embarrassment, she just couldn't bring herself to face Midnight any longer.

"…I think it is time for you to start bonding yourself with others now." It was cold and devoid of any real emotion. Uraraka quickly looked back at the witch with wide eyes.

"No! I can't!" Uraraka began to shake her head frantically as her body trembled. "I can't go through that kind of a loss again. I-I might-" Midnight placed her finger on Uraraka's lips, halting her sentence.

"You need to heal. Bonding yourself with others will make it easier for you to share your pain. Also, before he passed, Nighteye told me of the threats approaching. You will need to be at your most powerful if you wish to survive."

Uraraka looked away again. Her eyes focusing on the grass beneath her boots. She knew what Midnight was saying was true, but she just didn't know if she could go through with it.

"I'll try…" Uraraka said quietly.

(Bakugou)

He walked through out the woods, the cool night breeze rushing through the trees. Ryukyo had taken them to the farthest western boarder to train and he had decided to walk back by foot. He hadn't really stopped to enjoy much of anything since Shadow had killed his parents, and he believed this walk was a way to start changing that.

Looking up at the night sky, it was lit by the bright full moon. The flickering stars almost nonexistent next to the large glowing orb. A small smile made its way to his face at the sight and He wondered what the mage was doing.

The thought came on without warning, and he quickly shook his head at the notion. What did he care what she was doing? A warm and nervous feeling erupted in his stomach, and he could feel his face growing hotter. With an audible growl to himself, he quickly dismissed this feeling and continued onto the capital city. However this action was halted at the sight of a green glow illuminating the trees a few feet away from himself.

Quietly he made his way over to the odd light. He should have been more on guard, for this could have been a trap or even a counterattack by Shadow, but as Bakugou drew closer, his body eased and relaxed. A familiar aura surrounded him and drowned any doubts of who could be pushing forth this power.

Peeking through the tree trunks he found the little mage girl at the center of the magical energy. Her body was in an upright position, though her feet hovered above the ground. Small green orbs pulsed into existence and then slowly faded out. The same warm and comforting feeling washed over him at the sight of her power. The same that she had been producing while she was in his subconscious and when she tried to save the sorcerer a few days ago.

Though as Bakugou looked at her more closely, he realized that she did not have her staff. How was this possible? He had never known any magical user to be able to grow out of using a conduit. How was she doing all of this?

"Round Face?" Bakugou said quietly, stepping out from his hiding place. The girl, who was clearly startled, suddenly released all of her power and dropped back to the ground. In one swift gust of wind, the green lights dispersed and left the air around them thin and dry.

"Oh B-Bakugou!" She stuttered. "I-I didn't see you there…"

"How were you doing that?" Bakugou asked, walking closer to her.

"Doing what?" She hid her hands behind her back like a child who had been caught doing something wrong.

"That magic you were just preforming." He never really was one to beat around the bush. "I have never seen you do something like that before. What is it? And how are you doing it?"

She then began to rock on her heels and look away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Bakugou growled low over her coy attitude regarding the subject. Her hands obviously had something to do with it, and he was going to find out what she was hiding. Leaping forward, he grabbed her arms and drew them forward.

Thankfully, he was physically stronger than her, so she was not able to escape his grasp…no matter how much she struggled. Pulling the glove off of her left hand uncovered nothing but the soft white fingers underneath. However, the right handed glove revealed a small green jewel embedded just below her palm.

"I said **STOP**!" She yelled and Bakugou was suddenly surrounded by green energy. But where he was expecting the mage to throw him off of her, the energy simply picked him up, moved him to the side, and then placed him back down. Still with no conduit or incantation. It was as if she were simply thinking and her magic was responding.

"What the hell is that thing Round Face?!" Bakugou snapped, stomping back over to her.

"I'm not…really sure myself…" She said quietly as she turned away from him and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Bakugou stopped his progression and stood silently beside the girl. Her crouched over frame, was enough to tell him of her discomfort about the situation. "Nighteye gave it to me a few weeks ago, and I am still trying to figure it out."

Bakugou let out a heavy sigh, now understanding her wariness. "Well what can it do?" He asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain-"

"Then dumb it down for me."

The mage then shot Bakugou a look. It wasn't exactly a _pleasant_ look, but at least she wasn't cowering from him anymore.

"It allows me to use Celestial type magic. And that basically means that I can do anything. Making thoughts into physical law."

If Bakugou could make a more done-with-everything expression, he would have. Grabbing her right forearm he held it up so that the jewel was exposed. "Why the hell are you not shouting this from the roof tops?! We could have already defeated Shadow and your just sitting in the woods playing light show?!"

"It's not that simple-" The mage said, ripping her arm from his grasp. "I'm not powerful enough yet with my Celestial abilities to take on Shadow." Her brown eyes stared up at him.

"Then let's get to training because that ability sounds _somewhat_ useful." Bakugou's teeth were flashing at his words. How could this girl be that naive?

"That's the thing, if I just train, it could possibly take decades before I am able to use it in serious combat."

The veins on Bakugou's forehead began to pulse. "We don't have decades to wait around for that!"

"I know! That is why Midnight and Nighteye suggested something, but I'm not sure if I can do it anymore." Her hand gripped the bottom portion of her skirt. Something she did only when she was nervous or uneasy about something.

"And what is that?"

"Bonding." Her words were quiet and trembling. "By connecting a soul to mine, I am able to trick my powers in exponentially increasing because of the high stakes…"

"Well then how do you do it…The bonding?" Bakugou asked. But the girl simply stared up to him dumb-founded. Bakugou clenched his jaw in an attempt to calm his anger. Was it really that difficult to imagine him wanting to help her? Bakugou growled down to her, his eyes narrowing. "What?! It's not like we have _decades_ to wait around for you to be ready to take on Shadow!"

"I-I know…" She said shyly. Looking down to her boots, her hands wrapped themselves around her stomach. "But I don't know if I can do it again. When I bond with someone, and they…die…a piece of myself goes with them." Her body curled in on itself and she began to cower away from him again.

Bakugou stopped growling down at her instantly. Realization hitting him in the chest. "You were bonded to that Sorcerer, weren't you?"

She shut her eyes tightly and nodded. "I don't know if I can handle that pain…that _emptiness_ again…"

Bakugou raised himself up to his full height, giving the girl some room to breathe. A twisting swirl of emotions in his chest at the realization of the girl and her mentor's familiarity with one another. Letting out a heavy sigh, he began to calm himself. His anger and jealousy was the last thing she needed. "Well, the way I see it we really only have two options at the moment. You can sit around the woods and cry until Shadow kills everyone, or-" Bakugou reached out his hand and placed it in front of the girl. "You can trust me…"

The mage looked up to him wide eyed. He did not faulter, but simply waited silently for her response. His patience payed off as she smiled up to him, her cheeks turning a bright red. "I guess you're right."

Taking both of his hands in her own, she stared up to him. A serious and unwavering concentration gleaming in her brown eyes. A rush of emotion crashed into him at the sight. Quickening his pulse and leaving him feeling lighter. He caught himself thinking that she should always look like this. Strong and confident, not cowering like some meek and powerless human.

"Now this may feel a bit weird, but I will try to make it fast." She said. Bakugou nodded, signifying that he was ready for the event.

The mage's magic flowed freely into his body; a subconscious pressing onto his mind. At first, he had dismissed the other entity, but as it patiently waited for his acceptance, he finally lowered his defenses to it.

All at once memories of himself and the girl came flooding into his mind. Their first meeting, their fight after Vizar, the time in the caves, and their time in the capital. All of them laced with the warm and comforting feeling of her magical power. Through her energy he was able to see through her eyes with some of these memories. His heart skipped over itself at the way she had cried and panicked when she thought he had been killed by the poison. And then the muscle quickened as he saw how she searched all night for him after leaving Deku's company at the Honors Ceremony. He could see the way she looked at him… _how_ she looked at him.

A gleaming peace washed over him. So sudden and strong he didn't even have a chance to guard himself against it. Her presence wrapped around him like a blanket, cocooning him in a serene trance.

He released one of his hands and touched the side of her face. Moving closer to her, his heart beat so loud that he was sure she would hear it. Those deep brown eye staring up at him, entrapping him in a spell that he knew he had been under for a while. He had fought hard to keep himself at arm's length, but unexpectedly found his body moving on its own. He couldn't stop himself as he bent down and leaned in closer…

(Uraraka)

Uraraka's heart stopped. Eyes blinking, she tried to make sense of what was happening. His hand caressing the side of her face. The hunger and yearning in his red eyes. His lips pressing against hers…

Just as Bakugou's orange ribbon manifested itself into Uraraka's mind, the rush of pain and anger from his subconscious was overwhelming. The only way she knew to balance herself was to accept the pain and heal it as best she could with sincerity and understanding. Flooding his mind with warmth and compassion, she could feel him begin to loosen and heal. The action after the fact was unexpected, but not ill received.

Reaching up and touching his chest, Uraraka began to kiss him back. She couldn't deny wanting it to happen. She had wanted this for a while. Constantly blinding and holding herself back from her true desires, they suddenly pushed forward aggressively in a wave.

Uraraka's reaction brought Bakugou back into reality as he quickly pulled himself away from her. His chest heaved frantically as if he had been training all day. His hand that held her away trembled, and a deep crimson was splashed across his face. Even her green orbs of light had returned. Swirling around the two with a light so bright they mimicked tiny suns.

"I-I'm-" Bakugou stuttered. "Not sure…I just. I just don't know-" Bakugou turned away from her quickly. Dashing away he tried to make a quick exit from their location. But Uraraka just as quickly grabbed hold of his wrist and halted him. Her bright white orbs subsided into a soft green, coating the two and the silent trees of night in emerald undertones.

"Wait!" Their fresh bond whipping wildly through her. Emotions spanning from confusion, to pain, to anger, to even distrust. "I'm sorry. I didn't know the bonding would have that kind of reaction…" She looked to the ground, not really sure what to say in this instance.

"Why?" Shooting her head back up to the unruly blonde mess in front of her at his question. "Why do you keep accepting me? Why do you keep coming back?" Uraraka could see his shoulders moving uneasily under his furred cape. Clearly, he was trying to sort through his emotions as well. He then turned; his face so full of pain Uraraka's heart nearly broke at the sight of it. "Do you… _love_ me or something?"

A shot of guilt and pain wrecked through Uraraka's body. Releasing his wrist she looked up to him trying to find the right words to explain herself. "I'm not really sure. I have been so consumed with my parent's safety that I haven't really allowed myself to properly give what I feel for you a label." Uraraka grabbed at the bottom of her skirt, unsure what to do with her hands at the moment.

"But I do know that I care deeply for you…more so in the past few weeks. I know that I don't like it when you are sad or upset. I know whenever you smile, I want to smile as well. I know my heart raced when I see you. I want to be around you. And I-"

"Uraraka!" Bakugou snapped her out of her train of thought. By grabbing hold of her shoulders she was able to realize that her body had been shaking while confessing all of these things. He took one of his hands and lifted her face up to his. Bakugou's expression was soft, a face that she has never seen before. Eye lids partially shut and a faint blush under his eyes. A face, she believed, that had only been seen by her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

Uraraka did not verbally respond, but instead returned his jest with a soften smile of her own. Pulling her closer to himself, Bakugou pressed his lips against hers again. But this time, when she kissed him back, he did not push away.

* * *

A/N: 20 chapters and we are finally here! Lol. Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter!


	21. Chapter 21 - Down We Go

Chapter 21 : Down We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter warning(s): Language

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

A light knock drew Uraraka's attention to the door of her room. Her heart jumped into her throat and burned hotter than the sun on her skin through the window. Last night's memories raced through her mind as she turned the door's knob.

"Yes, who is it?" Uraraka called out as she opened the door. Goose bumps screaming down her arms with the thought of who could be on the other side. But where she had hoped Bakugou would be standing on the other side, she found the female knight instead.

"A little eager, are we?" Momo teased. "Expecting someone? I don't think I have ever seen you come to the door so quickly."

"Oh, no!" Uraraka squeaked, hoping her face wasn't nearly as red as she thought it might be. "I wasn't expecting anyone. How can I help you Momo?"

The female knight chuckled softly before her usual stern and serious face returned. "You have been summoned to the War Room." Momo said frankly. "And we must hurry, for the others have already started to gather."

"Lead the way." Uraraka responded. Taking hold of her staff, the mage closed the door and followed the female knight to the exclusive war chamber.

"Do you happen to know why I have been summoned? I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Uraraka asked, breaking the silence between the two girls.

Momo chuckled again. "No, Shouto would have informed me if that were the case."

"I see…So does _Shouto_ tell you a lot of things?" Uraraka jested.

Momo's eyes shot open, mouth agape, at the realization of how she had just addressed the Master of War. "Please excuse my foolishness. The _Master of War_ would have informed his chief knight if…if…" Momo's face turned a deep red as she fumbled over her words. Something Uraraka was not used to seeing and lightly chuckled at the sight.

"It's alright. I think I have known for a while about you and the ex-prince. So don't worry about it." Uraraka placed a comforting hand on the knight's shoulder. "I mean you two are _always_ around each other. It was bound to happen eventually."

Momo looked at the mage, a deep look of friendship in her eyes. "Thank you. I am glad to know we have at least _one_ person who supports us…" Uraraka did not press her for meaning before she started again. "But to answer your previous question, I think they simply want to go over battle strategies with you. I suspect the other teens were summoned as well." Uraraka looked on to the knight before they reached the entryway to the War Room. Thanking Momo for her escort, Uraraka entered the room alone.

The room was stifling. The chatting Noblemen suddenly halted their conversations and stared at the girl. An awkward chill ran down her spine as she closed the door behind her and took a seat between Ryukyo and Miriko. Looking around, she was expecting to see the others, Bakugou, Kirishima, or even the dragon hunters. But as the eyes of only the Nobleman lay on her, she realized she was the only one whom was not typically there.

"Very well." The Master of War started. Signaling for the Noblemen to take their seats. "Now that Miss Uraraka is here, we may begin."

"I for one still do not see why she is in attendance?" Crust said. His arms were folded across his chest as he glared at her. Uraraka put her head down, focusing her eyes on her legs so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

"This matter concerns her Crust, _that_ is why she is here." Hawks said, venom in his tone. Crust's rage then turned to Hawks, who returned his glares with one's of his own.

"Here! Here!" Miriko said loudly beside Uraraka before slamming her hand hard on the wooden table in front of them.

"Yes." Ryukyo said proudly. "And not only that, but she may be able to assist in some tactical advantage in the upcoming battle. What will _you_ do Crust? Stay here safe in the capital tinkering with your toys?"

The dragon's jest summoned a few silent laughs from the other Noblemen. Uraraka felt brave enough to peek out to the old weapon's master. His black and white clad form shrinking away from the powerful Ryukyo's words.

"Alright, alright, let's get back to business." Deku said, quieting everyone down. Uraraka turned to face him, his quiet and distant body language made Uraraka nearly forget that he was there. His usually cheerful and bright personality slipping away by the minute as she looked at him.

"Please, pardon the rudeness of the nation's Noblemen Miss Uraraka." Todoroki started. His duel colored eyes were soft as his hand stretched out in a forgiving manner. It was in times like these it was easy to see how Momo had fallen for him.

"No. That is alright. Please think nothing of it Sir." Uraraka said quickly, her hands waving in front of her chest.

"Very well. I am sure that you are wondering why you have been summoned here." Uraraka nodded and the teen continued. "It is because we are going to be advancing our forces into Air, and we would like to hear your council on where we should strike first."

Uraraka stared wide eyed at the Master of War. Her mind going blank at his words. All of this time spent training and energy exhausted trying to help her people had finally beard fruit. The moment had at last arrived, Fire was going to liberate Air! She was finally going home!

"Miss Uraraka?" The Master of War asked when she did not respond.

"Yes!" She said quickly, snapping out of her own train of thought. "Right. Air…umm…"Uraraka looked down to the large map of Air that sat peacefully on the table in front of them all. Had that been there the whole time?

The mage's eyes instantly locked onto her village. It would be so easy to tap the parchment. The little ink drawn landmark covered by a black token was practically screaming at her to pick it. Fire's armies could easily take it back, Shadow's forces wouldn't even know what hit them. Freeing her parents and her people in one quick and easy action. Her whole goal neatly completed.

Though as she looked around her home, her heart sank. Her village was surrounded by open fields and grass plains. There was not much tactical advantage, nor was there really any reason for Fire to take this land back first. A risk that large would have to come with a substantial reward, and sadly her village did not provide that.

Trying to come up with a reason for Fire to invade her village was becoming more difficult by the second. For every reasoning she thought of, she quickly came back with a counter reasoning as to why they should not take it back. It was just far too risky. What if one of her new friends were injured or killed because of her selfishness? The thought of Bakugou being taken down by Shadow's forces made her queasy. She wanted so desperately to save her family, but she couldn't risk the bonds she had made in Fire to achieve it.

Reaching out her hand, Uraraka pointed to the small village of Quateal. It sat isolated and alone a day's ride north of her own village and still along the wooded boarder of Fire.

"Quateal?" The Master of War asked. His eye's slowly closing. "Interesting choice. However why this village-" His eyes instantly peeked open. Their duel colored orbs staring nearly into her soul. "and not _Gravity_?"

The sound of her village's name rocked Uraraka. Why was he asking about her village? Did he find out that Gravity was the village she was from? Could this whole meeting have been a test? To see if she would jump at the opportunity to further her own goals and put Fire's people in danger.

Gulping, Uraraka calmed herself and readied her answer. "I did not choose Gravity because it is too open. Shadow will see our forces coming long before they arrive. Also, Gravity is small and mostly occupied by farmers. The village will not be able to aid in the war."

Uraraka's attention went to Quateal, eager to change the subject. "Quateal, however, was once Air's military training village. It still houses a weapons forge and the mine on its western boarder is still full of minerals. Quateal is a better choice to raid first."

"And how is that?" Hawks asked. "Quateal is just as exposed as Gravity by open fields."

"That is because of the tunnels." Uraraka answered simply.

"Tunnels?" Miriko asked. "We have no reports of tunnels."

"Like I said before, Quateal used to train our country's armies before they were disbanded, and Air became a peaceful nation. These tunnels were a closely guarded secret. A secret that most people took to their graves. Most of Air doesn't even know about them, so I doubt that Shadow will."

"And how is it that _you_ , a girl who was not even born when her country became a peaceful nation, know about such a secret?" Kaminara asked. His mysterious eyes glaring at her above his mask.

Uraraka looked down at the table again, a sharp pain entering her chest. "That is because my old master was once stationed there as a young boy. He always believed that the country would one day be invaded, so he would take us there to train." Uraraka's eyes rose to meet the assassin Noblemen. "He told me about them." The air grew thick as a heavy silence fell between Uraraka and the Noblemen.

"All in favor of liberating Quateal in the Country of Air?" Deku asked, breaking the uneasy silence. The Nobleman then raised their hands, one by one, signifying their agreement to the task.

"Then it is decided." The Master of War stated. "Ready your armies. We move this evening and attack the village of Quateal in two days."

(Bakugou)

The golden dragon sat ready to go. Ryukyo had called him and a few other dragons to the ready to be on the front lines. Kirishima stood beside Bakugou, a wide toothy grin on his face. The red head hated Shadow as much as anyone else, and he particularly enjoyed going to the front lines to face them.

Bakugou, who was typically ready for any type of a fight, was less than enthusiastic. Rumor was that they were going to be pushing into Air, and with the freshly made bond that he shared with Uraraka, he could feel her emotions whipping around wildly in his chest. Which could only mean that the rumors that he was hearing were indeed true, and she knew about it as well.

Could they be going to her village? What would she do if they were going there? Would she leave Fire and return to her old life? Bakugou's eyes slowly made their way to the ground, his shoulders slightly dropping. What would become of… _them_?

"Hey man, why the long face?" Kirishima said, nudging Bakugou in the arm. "Are you still fighting with Uraraka?"

Bakugou instantly went on the defensive. Growling and snapping his teeth at his red headed friend he shot back. "Would you drop it already! I was _not_ fighting with Uraraka!"

Kirishima's eyes instantly shot open and his ears perked up. "Oh? So it's _Uraraka_ now, hu? I guess you two made up already and then some…"

Bakugou growled even louder as he grabbed the collar of his friend's shirt. Pulling him into a usually threatening position, Bakugou couldn't help but notice Kirishima's lack of fear. On the contrary, the red dragon was grinning from ear to ear with Bakugou's reactions. Not achieving his desired response, Bakugou threw Kirishima to the side.

"Come on, we have to go meet up with the others." Bakugou grumbled. "Ryukyo will be waiting."

"Oh sure, _Lady Ryukyo_ will be waiting." Kirishima teased.

Bakugou shot his companion another glare before jumping off the cliff and heading down to the capital city that lay below their dragon fortress. It was true that Ryukyo was waiting for them, and that they were going to be setting off soon to the Country of Air. But, just the same, Bakugou couldn't stop his heart from beating uncontrollably at the thought of simply meeting up with the other warriors and mages.

(Uraraka)

The sound of a dragon's roar drew the mage's attention to the sky. Ryukyo came swooping down to meet the raiding party. "Only you this time around Ryukyo?" Miriko asked.

"No." The ice blue dragon responded. "I have just now told my men who are going. Allow them a moment to prepare and they will be down shortly."

"Very well. But we do not have all day." Hawks said. His own winged man army circling overhead. "We do not have much light left in this day."

"Shush Hawks! My men will be down shortly." As if on cue, the sound of roars broke across the landing. Twenty or so dragons emerged from the clouds and made their way to the gathering outside of the city gates. Bakugou and Kirishima, already transformed, were among them.

Uraraka's heart beat fast. Mouth becoming dry, she turned away from Bakugou as he landed next to her. Memories from last night consuming her consciousness as she desperately tried to cover the deep blush in her cheeks.

She could have sworn that she heard Kirishima snicker. But as she turned to face the red dragon, Bakugou was already head butting him hard in the forehead. She could feel embarrassment rip through him in waves, so that it knotted her own stomach. Odd, even though she could feel Midnight's emotions, they were never as clear or as strong as Bakugou's. Could it have been that the witch was better at concealing herself or was it something else?

Ryukyo gave an odd call, signifying her dragons to crouch and transport those who could not fly to Air. Bakugou lowered himself next to Uraraka and the mage slowly made her way up his leg and rested herself on his shoulder.

A threatening growl from Bakugou made Uraraka look to her right side. A few soldiers had approached Bakugou, thinking that they too were going to be riding with them. But as fire licked around Bakugou's jowls, the men quickly ran off.

"Alright everyone. It's time to go." Miriko said, readying herself on Ryukyo's back.

"To Air!" Ryukyo roared, taking off into the sky. The other dragon's roared alongside their Queen and followed suit. A rush of excitement poured into Uraraka's body. She was _finally_ going home! The sky opened up around her, the clear and crisp air sent goose bumps screaming down her arms. She couldn't contain herself as her body shook with the anticipation.

"Are you…alright?" Bakugou suddenly asked. Uraraka looked down to the single red eye that was peering back at her.

"What do you mean?" She responded.

"I'm sure that you know that we are going to Air…is that why your emotions were all over the place?"

Uraraka's once happy rush of emotions turned to embarrassment. She didn't even think about Bakugou feeling her own emotions, much less ask about them. In light of this sudden change of emotion, Bakugou quickly added, "Its fine if you don't want to say anything. You don't exactly have an obligation to tell me anything."

"No, that's not it!" Uraraka suddenly said as she reached down and touched the fur on his shoulders. This caused him to lowly growl underneath her. "The news of us going to Air did upset me. But really it was more of the fact that I had to choose a village that was not my own to liberate." Uraraka recoiled into herself. "I wanted to be selfish, save my family, but I just couldn't do it…" She said while thinking, _'not without risking you and the others…'_

"Did that icy-hot powered bastard make you choose that?!" Bakugou growled.

"Todoroki?" Uraraka questioned. "Well not in so many words-"

"Fuck that! He totally did!" Fire escaped his mouth as he spoke. "Taking advantage of others! Makes me sick!"

Uraraka chuckled, "You know you have done similar things in the past, right?" His head turned, red eyes narrowing at her. She could practically _feel_ the annoyed look he was giving her.

A smile made its way to Uraraka's face. It felt like old times. She was worried that things would be different between them, and even though there was some uncertainty and nervousness. Bakugou was still Bakugou. Which meant that she didn't need to hide from him, she just needed to be herself.

Crouching, she gently rubbed the fur between his shoulders once again. This triggered another growl from the dragon's chest, however this time it was different. The once menacing and hate filled sound was low and quiet. Tones pitched into softer hues as his body trembled underneath her.

Uraraka turned away from the sight of him. Heart beating fast, she tried to cool her heating face. Blinking quickly, she pushed out the thought that had come into her mind. The thought of how that noise had sounded like a purr.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :D


	22. Chapter 22 - Pillar

Chapter 22 – Pillar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): Language and mild violence.

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

Bakugou, with Uraraka in tow, landed in the thick wooded area that divided the countries of Air and Fire. Their raiding party was close enough to be able to see the large black flamed banners of Shadow blowing in the evening breeze. However, they were far enough back to where their teams were still hidden from the forces that held the village of Quateal under Shadow's control.

"Alright Miss Uraraka." Ryukyo said, her large icy blue dragon's head inching closer to the mage's body. "It is now time. Show us to these secret tunnels."

Uraraka nodded, beginning to walk westward from their party. The others followed silently behind, until Uraraka came upon a large rock formation. "Alright, we are here." Uraraka whispered to the others.

Using her magic, Uraraka was able to lift one of the larger boulders to the side and revealed a worn wooden door. The dragons transformed back into their human personas and proceeded to follow Uraraka, as well as the rest of the raiding party, into the dark hole.

Those who could use fire magic instantly lit small flames within their palms to shed some light on their surroundings. The tunnels were quite old, carved from the earth itself. One could see the levels of dirt, rock, and compressed soil as they descended deeper into the ground.

"So these were some old escape tunnels or something, right Uraraka?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Uraraka responded. "They were originally intended to be used to secretly pass high ranking officials or war proposals in and out of the village."

"I didn't realize Air was once so forward thinking with their military actions." Miriko said.

"Umm, a lot of people don't think much of us anymore. But my master used to tell us stories about his grandfather's time, and how Air's military actually used to rival Fire's.

"Sounds like a smart thing to have." Ryukyo commented. "If Air was so military and war oriented, then why become a peaceful nation?"

"It was because of our current king, David Shield. When he took over as a young man, he did not agree with his forefather's principles. So he changed our country into his ideal nation. Unfortunately, I think this might be one of the main reasons we were taken first. But, even now, I don't blame him. King Shield had a vision of what he believed was right. I can't really argue with someone for following their dream."

"Well that sounds like a stupid dream to me…" Bakugou said under his breath. Uraraka shot him a glare and the blonde instantly averted his gaze from the mage. Kirishima then jabbed his friend in the side, and Uraraka was grateful to the red head.

"Ah, here we are." Uraraka said as the raiding party came upon a small doorway on the ceiling of the underground tunnels. "This will lead us to the outskirts of the village, by the mines and armories. But if we keep going, then we will come across another larger gate that will take us to the bottom of the well in the center of town."

"It would be wise to exit here." Miriko stated. "This will be a good vantage point for us and our mission."

"Miriko is right. We cannot risk potentially being revealed in the middle of town." Hawks said.

Nodding to the Noblemen, Uraraka unbolted the door and, one by one, the soldiers and mages poured out into Quateal. Small fires could be seen around them as the tall tales of drunken guards spilled out into the chilly night air.

"Miriko, take your land armies and spread them throughout the camp." Ryukyo whispered. "Hawks, take your warriors to the mines. I will take the dragons to the armories. Once you are in place, take your prizes as quickly and efficiently as you can. Try to be discreet but do what you must to win."

"Understood." The two Noblemen said before quickly taking their respected parties off into the night.

"Ryukyo, do you still wish for me to head towards the east, where that warlock was posted?" Uraraka asked, looking up to the Queen of Dragons. They had informed the mage before leaving that a Warlock was spotted in the Quateal camp by Miriko's spies. Uraraka was unsure if she would be able to go toe-to-toe with a warlock, but as she looked down at her staff, she knew it would take more than just her Cardinal Magic to defeat him.

"Yes, that is precisely right. Take Bakugou with you, you will find his quarters at the eastern edge of town."

Uraraka, determination a blaze in her eyes, nodded her head to the dragon. Ryukyo then went to Bakugou and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful and watch each other's backs."

Bakugou averted his eyes from the dragon with a 'tsk'. "Watch your own back."

A small smile made its way to Ryukyo's face, before turning and disappearing into the night with the other dragons. While Bakugou and Uraraka made their way west as instructed.

The trek was quiet among the two as they made their way through the outer banks of the village. So much that if it wasn't for the occasional heavy breath, Uraraka would have thought Bakugou had abandoned her. Her mind began to run away from her with the thought that something might be wrong. He never really was one to talk much, but he seemed to be fine on the flight over. Why was he suddenly so quiet? Could it be because this was the first time they have actually been _alone_ since the other night?

Uraraka stomach turned as her face went hot at the thought of Bakugou's lips on hers. This emotion sparked a hunger in Bakugou then. He had done well to hide his feelings from her and their bond, but as her emotions peeked, so too did his.

She didn't look back at him, _couldn't_ look back at him. Uraraka just kept her pace as the unnerving feeling of Bakugou's presence grew behind her. His red eyes burning into her like hot embers. How, she wondered, would it be like if he were to look upon other parts of her?

The mage was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had misplaced a step. Slipping she nearly yelped out, but, Bakugou's scarred hand was there to silence her. Hanging, mid fall, she had noticed that Bakugou had grabbed hold of her back and was supporting her from dropping in the middle of a solider gathering.

"Watch where the hell you are going!" He silently yelled. "Are you trying to give away our position?"

Uraraka shook her head, Bakugou's hand still tightly pressed against her lower face to prevent her from making a sound. His hands were warm, and they smelled of spices and sage. Bakugou then realized their closer proximity and quickly released her as he continued on.

"You hesitated before. With Ryukyo." Bakugou said silently. "Are you sure that you can take on this warlock?"

"I don't think I will be able to with my born abilities." She then paused and looked down to her wrist. "And I don't want to use my other abilities, but I will if I must."

Bakugou was about to respond when a sinister laugh cut him off.

It was then that Uraraka was taken by surprise. As a surge of magical energy coursed through her body, her staff was sent flying from her hand to the ground below. The disturbing laugh that was coming from the night manifested itself into a man that stood before them.

"And what magic do you plan on using to defeat me?" It was the warlock; he had discovered them. His long black glossy hair was matched by his blacked out eyes. Flowing garments of red and black cloaked his body.

"There you have it. Without your staff you are nothing!" He said, confidently stepping closer to Uraraka. With a quick look, the mage scanned the surrounding area for any signs of life other than herself, Bakugou and the warlock. A smile made its way to Uraraka's face when she found no one else in sight. "Clearly, your intel on me was short sided."

"Oh, and how is that?" The man asked. His stupid chuckling coming to an end.

"Because you fucking idiot! Your about to die!" Bakugou yelled with delight, flames popping in his hands. Uraraka could feel the excitement from the anticipated fight radiating off of him. The way he craved to carve into the man's flesh energized and set her skin ablaze. Sending her into a drunken state of emotion and desire. Readying her Celestial Magic, the air around them began to glow a bright green.

Bakugou jumped forward first, his fire magic exploding in the warlock's chest. The man wasn't able to avoid much of the blast, coming out of the inferno with a singed blouse and blackened skin. However, because of the close nature of Bakugou's attack, this left the dragon in perfect range of a counterattack.

As the warlock drew his own twisted staff from the remainder of his clothing, Uraraka quickly separated the two. Suspending the air around the two males, she sent the warlock flying backwards and Bakugou was returned safely to her side.

"I see. You can use celestial magic, can't you?" The warlock said. "Well, then you will be the first on my list that I have had the pleasure of killing."

"The only one dying today is you, freak!" Bakugou snapped. His teeth flashed as he growled and snapped at the warlock.

Bakugou lunged at the man, the dragon's speed and veracity were as amped as always. However, unlike before, Uraraka could see everything. Every blast of fire, every slash, and every kick. Bakugou truly was a genius when it came to fighting. Something that had come with his many years of combat.

The only problem was that this warlock could see it all as well. All of Bakugou's advances fell short or were easily blocked and evaded. The blonde was quickly becoming agitated, and it was easy to see why.

Then, just as the warlock was about to land another counterattack on Bakugou, Uraraka stepped in. Easily, she stopped the man's attack and pushed him back. "Mind if I cut in?" The mage asked. Her Celestial magic aura in full bloom around them.

Bakugou cracked a blood thirsty smile. "If you have to. But don't come crying to me if you get your ass handed to you!"

Uraraka chuckled. "Same goes for you."

The two charged at the warlock. Their combined power and fighting ability swayed the battle back into the two's favor. Bakugou and his endless offence and Uraraka adding with sustainability and defense. The two were an unstoppable force. Easily changing between the roles as if they had been training for this type of battle for years. One knew just where the other was, and used this tactical information in their favor.

The warlock then reached out and grabbed Uraraka by the throat. Hoisting the girl up into the air, he gave out a laugh. One that assured himself of his victory in the battle. Bakugou, however, did not lose his blood thirsty smile as he charged at the warlock.

"Stay back!" The warlock yelled, waving the girl's body in front of himself. "Or your precious little mage will die!"

"You fucking idiot!" Bakugou laughed as he jumped up and grabbed hold of the warlock's neck and shoulder. "She's been behind you this whole time!"

The look of horror struck the warlock's face as the manifestation of a green and white sword pierce threw his back and out of his chest. "Told ya!" Bakugou's hand then glowed a bright yellow, sending tremendous amounts of fire magic into the warlock's body. Burning the man were he stood.

Bakugou and Uraraka separated themselves from the warlock, his body crumbling into silent ash as they made their way to each other's side once again. Tired, and out of breath, Bakugou asked, "And how many bonds do you have again?" He dusted his arms and chest of the loose ash.

"Just you and Midnight." Uraraka answered, picking up her staff. Bakugou stayed quiet, looking to the ground, the muscles in his back began to tense.

"I think you need to start bonding with others pretty soon…" He said quietly.

Uraraka looked at him, her fingers beginning to fidget with her staff. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do!" He snapped. "Look at what you can do with only two people being bound to you." He pointed to the pile of ash that was once the warlock. "I might have disposed of the body, but you took him out, and you did it without even getting winded." Bakugou stepped in close, so that he had to bend his neck to look down at her.

"You were able to _keep up_ with me, something that you have trouble doing with only your original power." His words were chilling, but truthful. She did have problems with keeping pace with the dragon while in combat with only her Carnal magic. But when she uses her Celestial magic, she can easily fight alongside him without the fear of holding him back.

Averting her eyes, Uraraka spoke. "I don't know if I am ready for that…are _you_ ready for that?"

"Then make yourself ready. This war is not going to stop for you. And why the hell would this bother me!?"

Her brown eyes met his red, fearful and strained. "Because they will then experience everything as we do. Every thought, every memory…every emotion." A sudden strike of fear cracked through Bakugou, though he hid it well and did not show it physically. The feeling was then muttled with doubt, fear, and uncertainty.

They had not spoken about what they had done a few nights prior, a feeling and thought that danced across their collected subconscious, but never really brought to light. "Whoever else I bring in; they will know…." Uraraka said quietly.

"And how do you know that for sure?" Bakugou asked. "I mean It's not like I saw that witch's memories when our bond was created."

"Midnight is too old for that…to wise." Uraraka answered. "So many layers, her memories are hidden even from me. But I can feel that this will not be the case with others more closely ranked to us."

The veins in Bakugou's forehead protruded as he growled and turned away from her. She could tell that his heart was beating rapidly as he tried to hide the pink in his cheeks. The uncertain feeling from before spiking to a new high, as a child like embarrassment crept its way into the mixture of emotions they shared.

"If it'll stop this damn war, then fine…" Bakugou said quietly, the growling still undermining his anxious temperament. "Some others can know….about us…"

Uraraka could have sworn she had released her weightless spell. Her head spun and she couldn't stop looking at the blonde. He said _us_ …was there an _us_? The mage couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as her heart fluttered.

This change in emotion triggered Bakugou to turn back to Uraraka. "Hey, don't be getting any crazy ideas!" He snapped. One of his hands then smacked down on top of Uraraka's head. Pushing her around with his hand, the mage began to laugh at his general approach to attempting intimidation. "And you are only going to be bonding to one or two people! And not Deku!"

Uraraka could only laugh more at the situation. The walls that were always up were finally down. He could finally relax enough around her to joke and play around. She had earned his trust and she was grateful for that.

"Damn it, don't laugh! I could snap your neck right now you know!"

"Yeah ok sure tough guy, I'd like to see you try." Uraraka only laughed more.

(Bakugou)

"So, why are you dragging me out in the middle of the woods again?" Kirishima whined. "I mean, we just got back from taking Quateal, we should be partying or _sleeping_ at the very least."

"Would you just shut up for a minute!" Bakugou yelled at his red haired friend. "Do you really think I would drag you out here if it wasn't important!?"

"If it's so important then why won't you tell me what it is!?" Kirishima snapped back.

Bakugou smothered his anger as his face grew distant. "It's…not my place to explain." He knew it was vague and cryptic, but it was the only answer he had. This was Uraraka's moment, and he didn't really feel confident enough in understanding her power to try and explain it. So they kept walking in silence, until they finally made it to the clearing were Uraraka had asked him to meet.

Uraraka had already gathered the others they had agreed upon bonding with. The female knight Yaoyurozu, the king's right hand Iida, the master of War Todoroki, the frog girl Tsu…and Deku. He had argued against it, but she had fought back. Stating that they were friends and that they had a lot more to gain with him knowing rather than keeping him in the dark.

Bakugou had stormed off to get Kirishima and had hoped that she reconsidered. However, as the little green haired nerd stood beside her, Bakugou could feel his stomach turn and jaw tighten. Bakugou then broke from Kirishima and stood next to the mage.

"I got Kirishima." Bakugou said flatly, his red eyes never leaving Deku. The dragon's skin began to crawl as the little shrimp didn't shy away from him anymore like he used to.

"Good, now that you are all here, we can begin." Uraraka started. Her tone unsure and flat. "Firstly I want to say sorry to you all, for I have been lying to you." A sudden jolt of unease ripped through the crowd as they looked at each other puzzlingly. Seeing if anyone else knew of what the mage was talking about.

"Lying about what?" Icy hot asked, his tone cold and threatening. Bakugou moved to step in between the two, when Uraraka's hand grasped his arm, halting him. Her emotions were like that of a thick dark cloud. So unsure and vulnerable to the coming storm, but unable to stop it.

Bakugou respected her wishes and backed down, allowing her to take control of the situation once more. "It's not about my origins or that I don't what to stop Shadow and free my people, if that is what you are insinuating. But rather…" Uraraka removed her glove and pulled back her sleeve to reveal the small green jewel to the group. "I have been secretly training with Midnight and Nighteye to learn Celestial type magic."

"But Celestial Magic is nothing but a rumor…a myth." The inflexible knight said.

"It's not. I can use it. But I need to grow stronger so that we can defeat shadow more quickly." Uraraka said.

"And how are you supposed to get stronger?" Kirishima asked.

"By bonding with others. When Nighteye first gave me this jewel, it appeared and remained in my wrist. He said that the jewel will manifest itself in the location of the body that most represents the person's personality. So for me, the wrist or hand, means that I have close ties to people. So with the more bonds I have, the more powerful I become."

"And how do you know you become more powerful with these bonds?" The female knight questioned.

"Because I am already bound to two people…Bakugou being one of them." Uraraka said shyly as Bakugou removed one of his arm bands and revealed the two green dots on his wrist.

"Two?" Icy-hot questioned.

"Yes, the other is the witch Midnight…and before Bakugou was Nighteye. But my connection with him was severed when he…" Uraraka stopped and looked to the ground, seemingly unable to finish her sentence. "So there is only two…and I had hoped to make it more. The more bonds I have, the more powerful I become."

"I don't know." Four eyes said, his fingers touching his chin. "You have never been the dishonorable type before. But I must ask. How do we _know_ that you actually are a Celestial Magic user?"

Uraraka dropped her staff and the mage's body floated above the ground, eyes glowing a bright white. With a snap of her fingers, white and green energy flowed around the group, visibly lifting them into the air with her. The magic was warm and comforting. The same that Bakugou had felt when they had created their bond. Her soul was poured into this magic, far beyond the limits of her natural born abilities. And as he looked upon the others, he knew that they could feel it too.

Stunned faces and silent gasps made their way through the ranks as Uraraka gradually released them. "This power is what I have to offer the country of Fire, but I'm not strong enough to face Shadow. With your help, I am hoping that I can be."

The others remained silent, eyes glancing at one another as if asking what to do next. When the first of them spoke. "If it will help you Uraraka…and our cause, then I would be happy to be bound to you." It just had to be Deku…

Bakugou's jaw clenched again, anger rising in his stomach as he approached the mage. But he bit his tongue to stay silent. Uraraka was right, she needed all the help she could get to finish this war. And if that meant getting that help from _Deku_ , then Bakugou would swallow his anger and allow it.

Reaching out, Uraraka asked for Deku's hands. The boy gave them to her, and instantly the mage started the bonding process. Bakugou's own bond with the mage could feel her energy pushing and pulling with the energy of Deku's body. Until finally they blended together and the strongest of Deku's memories transferred themselves into Bakugou's mind. How he had left his home to start his adventure, finding out about his heritage and then finally his unquestionable feelings for Uraraka.

Bakugou felt that sting of jealousy rise in his stomach again. Clenching his fists he felt the same urge he felt at the ceremony. To take Uraraka far away from Deku so that the little king could never see her again. But as Deku turned and looked at Bakugou, the dragon's anger was quickly doused. Deku's saddened and defeated gaze told the story all too well. Just as Bakugou had received Deku's memories, Deku had also received his. The little king knew of him and the mage and was now accepting this fact. Heart pounding, a smile came to Bakugou's face as Deku walked past him in a miserable trance.

One by one the others came up to Uraraka, offering their hands and accepted the mage's mark of two green dots on their wrist. Bakugou had received a few odd looks between himself and Uraraka as the others were opened up to their world. That or a jab in the side by Kirishima, which Bakugou quickly slapped away.

"So do you feel any different Ochako- hun, ribbit?" The frog asked.

"A little…but let's see." Uraraka released her Celestial magic again, the white light was almost too bright to look at. Her warm radius was now a blazing heat as white fog instantly surrounded the group. A pulsating energy came off of her in waves, sending chills and pangs of fear throughout their bodies.

She was ready to face Shadow. Uraraka was ready to end this war.


	23. Chapter 23 - A Dance of Shadows

Chapter 23: Dance of Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): violence, blood/gore, language, character death.

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

(Uraraka)

"What do you mean you found her?" Uraraka questioned, her guard up. The mage sat in the War Room. Only herself, the master of War Todoroki and The King of Fire Deku stood in the executive chamber.

"Just as he had said." Deku stated. "We have found the location of the Shadow General Toga." Uraraka had to place a hand on the large round table in the center of the room to steady herself.

"We had no idea that Shadow had done these things to yourself and Bakugou…even to Sir Nighteye." Todoroki said, his eyes glancing down. "After the bond had revealed these events, I made it my mission to find her, and my labor has paid off." The Master of War drew a small rolled parchment from his coat pocket and placed it in front of Uraraka. "We have found her."

The mage's mind went blank as the world around her disappeared. The first thought to her mind was to take the paper and immediately go to whatever location was written on that parchment. But as her finger screamed out for her to take it, her heart beat another tune.

What would more bloodshed cause? Would the death of Toga end this war? No. Would the death of Toga fill the empty hole in her consciousness where Nighteye's soul once was? Probably not. But still, even though these two answers were negative, she found her hand reaching out, and grasping the small rolled paper.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know." Todoroki answered. "But it was the least I could do for your help in the upcoming battles." Uraraka stared at the tightly wrapped yellowing paper in her hands. Her eyes never pulling away from it. "I have already arranged for Bakugou and yourself to be… _away_ for the next several days; if you wish to take the opportunity."

"Thank you…" Uraraka said quietly, her mouth drying. "Being… _away_ sounds like the perfect thing for me at the moment."

(Bakugou)

"So where are we headed?" Bakugou asked. He had sensed the mage's turbulent emotions and headed to the War Room on a hunch. Luckily, his instincts payed off as he found Uraraka walking towards him. Her focus solely on a small piece of parchment clenched tightly in her hand. It had to do with some upcoming mission, and he was ready to assist her.

"To Jackel…"She said quietly. Her voice distant and distracted.

"Jackel?" Bakugou questioned. "What the hell is out in that wasteland for us?"

"Toga."

Bakugou stopped at Uraraka's flat and unamused tone. His usual angry expression blending out to one of a quiet understanding. Had Uraraka specifically asked for Toga's location, or had this information wandered its way to her? Either way, Bakugou understood her chaotic sea of emotions.

"So, when do we leave?" He asked.

"As soon as you are ready." She responded.

"Then let's not waste this moment of surprise."

(***)

The flight to the barren and nearly forgotten town of Jackel was quiet. Uraraka only speaking to mention that Toga would be nearly defenseless in this raid. She was to be escorting some prisoners to their new holding cells. And since Shadow was as confident as they were; the female general would be standing alone.

Jackel was as much of a wasteland as everyone had made it out to be. A dry and bleak desert that sat in between the boarders of Fire and Earth. Either country honestly not wanting to take command of the area. Making Jackel its own independent town and country.

Bakugou angled his body low, so that he could land safely away from the prying eyes of the villagers. Resting his belly on the hot evening sand, he could feel Uraraka slide herself off of his shoulders.

Transforming quickly, as to not arouse suspicion, he followed the mage into the cover of night to the unsuspecting people.

Just as their intel had informed them, Jackel was crawling with Shadow soldiers. Their thick black armor clanking through the thin air as their country's banners catching their torch's light. As the two scanned the area, their prize came riding in.

Toga sat atop a brown colored horse as a caged wagon followed closely behind. The wagon's contents was filled with wounded and exhausted prisoners, thirty or so in total. The feeling of homesickness began to flourish inside Uraraka and Bakugou's eyes turn towards her. Brown eye's searched through the captured people frantically when a thought crossed Bakugou's mind.

Could Uraraka's family be within that cage?

An uneasy and flustered feeling bubbled in Bakugou's chest. Fidgeting with his hands, his own red eyes began to scan the prisoners as well. Over half had her hair color. One had her eyes. One male and one female had her features…

Bakugou took a deep breath in, trying to calm this unexpected nervousness growing inside him. But as she recoiled back, her face had said that her search was in vain. Whoever she was looking for, was not in that cage, and finally Bakugou began to breathe again. A guilt ridden relaxation sweeping over his senses.

"So, how do you want to take her out?" Uraraka whispered, her battle pose coming back to the forefront of her emotional range.

Bakugou chuckled. "The quicker, the better."

"Good, so we agree." She gave him a sideways glance. Traces of a dangerous flirtation behind her eyes. Bakugou returned the stare with one of his own.

"Yeah, we do. I'll transform and then storm in. Sound good?"

"Only if I am storming in with you."

"Tsk, you got it."

On cue, Bakugou transformed quickly from their current location. Uraraka grabbed hold of his arm and the two were hurled towards Toga in one swift action. The soldiers were caught off guard, being downed before even starting as Bakugou's fire magic eliminated them as a threat. Toga, on the other hand, was less then taken by surprise, avoiding the fire effortlessly.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting you two to track me down so quickly." Toga's face blushed a deep red as she spoke. "It's not like you two _longed_ for me or anything, right?"

"Cut the shit you crazy bitch!" Bakugou yelled, jaws snapping in her direction. "You know why we are here!" Bakugou leapt towards her again, but she quickly dove for the prisoners, making Bakugou abruptly halt.

"Now, now…we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now would we?" The prisoners let out a scream of fear. Their eyes going back and forth on who to fear more. The woman holding a blade to them, or the dragon snapping and growling above them.

"Forget about someone?" Uraraka yelled out, summoning her Celestial magic. The mage was now fast enough to get in Toga's range without a counterattack. With a simple touch, Toga's body flew into the air, as it was no longer held down by the weight of the earth.

"Release the prisoners, then meet us up there." Uraraka said. Briefly touching her chest, the mage was also sent soring into the sky.

Grabbing hold of the cage, Bakugou ripped the barred metal door from its hinges. He could have freed these people in a less straightforward and safer way. But he didn't like the idea of Uraraka being alone with Toga. Even with her Celestial magic.

Bakugou leapt into the sky as a loud pop vibrated its way down to those below. A single flash of white and yellow was all that Bakugou saw before Uraraka's body was sent flying past him. Quickly changing his propulsion, the dragon was able to catch up to the soaring mage and stop her forward propulsion.

"Are you alright?" Bakugou asked in a rush. "What the hell happened?!"

"I'm not exactly sure…" Uraraka responded. Her voice shaken and confused. "My magical power, just suddenly stopped after she drank some liquid from a vile."

"Her damned blood magic!" Bakugou growled. "She must have gotten some new abilities-"

"How very perspective." Said a voice from behind them. Bakugou whipped around fast to see a young man standing before him. With his red short hair and clear blue eyes, the man stood absolutely still while staring at him. "I never knew you payed so much attention to me."

"Toga!" Bakugou snarled. "So you can now use the original person's abilities as well?"

"Very good." The man, Toga, smiled. "I knew when I saw this poor guy cancel out some mage's magic a few days back, I thought the ability might come in handy. I never thought I would be able to use his blood so soon."

Bakugou moved Uraraka swiftly around, so that she sat securely on his shoulders. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I don't need my fire magic to rip you apart." With a quick flap of his wings, Bakugou was send hurtling toward the general. Securing her in his talons before she had the chance to escape.

"But how?" Toga said. Eyes wide in confusion. "You can't fly without her weightless spell!"

"Your not the only one who has been training!" Uraraka said from his shoulders. As Bakugou squeezed the tiny body that was clenched in his claws, he could feel the joy from Uraraka's body mixing with his own. Flashes of memories came to the dragon's mind. All of the torture and games finally about to end with one simple clenching of his fist. He had waited so long for this moment, and it was finally here!

With one decisive blood curling roar, Bakugou began to squeeze down tighter on the general. Though he did not get to see her death as a sharp pain pierced him. Looking down, Bakugou saw the blade for which Toga had stabbed him in the shoulder. "Damn you!" Bakugou yelled as he threw the woman's body to the ground.

"Bakugou!" He heard Uraraka yell as she slid off of his shoulders and stood in front of him.

"Do you think you can get it out?" He asked.

"I think so…" Uraraka said, but her strained and fearful eyes told another story. Her shaky hands took hold of the blade's hilt and she began to gingerly pull. Bakugou didn't need their bond to know her overwhelming fear about the situation. Without her magic, one wrong move could cause even more damage.

Droplets of his blood began to pour out onto her face and shoulders with the blade's slow release. Guilt began to wind its way into her complicated emotions. Bending his head down, he touched his snout against her trembling body.

"Don't worry, it's not fatal. I will be alright." Bakugou said quietly.

"But…If I hadn't went after her on my own, then she wouldn't have been able to trick me into letting her drink that vile." She said, her voice strained.

"There is nothing we can do about it now. Just learn for next time."

Uraraka's mouth opened, about to speak, when another woman's voice cut her off.

"You know, I think I have discovered the _best_ way to kill the both of you."

Bakugou's head shot up from Uraraka to see Toga rising from the crater for which her body had made. Her previous transformation had worn off and her original body stood straight and tall. Damn, he was sure that he had thrown her hard enough to finish her off. A sickening and accelerated itch overcame him. He had to finish this woman off and fast!

She pulled another vile from her pouch. Determined to not allow Toga to get the upper hand again, he grabbed Uraraka and tossed her to the side, while also simultaneously fully ripping out the blade. In one quick gust, Bakugou was on the general again, fire magic gathering in his jowls, he could feel his attack readying itself. This was going to be her final moment; he would make sure of that.

The land around himself and Toga exploded into fiery chaos. But where Bakugou expected Toga to be sent into the air, it was himself who was now staring at the stars. The dragon's mind tried to process what had happened. Was it a recoil of his own attack or had she done something to counterbalance the blast? However, before he could fully remember everything, his body hit the ground. Coming to a sudden halt the dragon was nothing but arms, wings, and tail as his body tumbled violently in the sand. He also could no longer hold this form. Even though it was his original birth form, it was draining too much energy, and at this point, he needed to conserve as much power as he could.

Rolling over, now in his human form, Bakugou could see Uraraka standing still in the moonlight. "Round Face?" Bakugou asked. Normally she would have been running to his side, her emotions a frantic mess. But at this time she just stood there, not a single emotion transferring over.

But as the dust settled and Bakugou could see Toga, it was clear why Uraraka was in such a state. Toga had indeed transformed again, and this time it was in the shape of Uraraka's mentor, Nighteye.

"How dare you…" Uraraka spat. Toga only laughed at the mage's disgust. The air around them shifted and, as Uraraka's eyes glowed a bright green, her body began to levitate above the sand.

"Now, now little dove-" Toga said, raising her hands and stopping Uraraka's Celestial magic with her own. "Your not the only one with God like abilities anymore!" Then with a simple flick of Toga's now elongated wrist, Uraraka was sent flying effortlessly to the side.

"Damn it Toga!" Bakugou yelled, still holding his wounded shoulder. "This is a new low, even for you!"

Toga giggled back to him. Her gaze trailing over his vulnerable posture. "Oh, please, don't flatter me." She then began to walk towards Bakugou. "You of all people should know how far I am willing to go…"

"Don't you take another step towards him!" Uraraka's voice suddenly yelled. Both Toga and Bakugou looked where the girl's body had landed. Uraraka was standing once more, her strong silhouette carved out by the moon's light. A look that Bakugou found himself enjoying on the smaller framed mage.

"Or what?" Toga mused. "You going to come at me so I can throw you around some more?"

"No." Uraraka's words were stoic and dark. "You may have Nighteye's power, but you know _nothing_ about it." Bakugou's ears perked up at the sound of the mage's now timbering voice, and he just couldn't help a hungry smile appearing on his face.

"What is there to _get_?" Toga waived Nighteye's long and slender arm up so that it was reaching out to Uraraka. "You just aim and shoot!" With another quick swipe, Toga had attempted to throw Uraraka again, but to Toga's and Bakugou's surprise, the girl remained perfectly still.

Bakugou stared wide eyed at Uraraka. What had she done to cancel Toga's attack? Had he missed something? Glancing over to Toga, Bakugou could see the confusion and panic seeping into her features.

"You see, we get our power from these gems." Uraraka started as she raised her wrist in the air. Exposing her own glowing jewel to Toga. "They bind to us, read our emotions and personalities, and they focus their power on its user in the most efficient way possible." Bakugou glanced up to Toga, who now looked sick. If Uraraka was willing to give up her most valuable secret, then Toga knew full well what was about to happen.

"Mine is located on my wrist, which symbolizes hard work and strong bonds with those around me. But Nighteye's was located on his forehead-" Toga raised her hand and quickly found the yellow jewel for which she was just now discovered existed. "And while this does symbolize knowledge…it also represents alliances."

"I still cease to see what this has to do with my power no longer working!" Toga yelled, her voice beginning to quiver.

"That gem is in alliance with me and all of the people of Fire. Now, since yours is simply a copy, I figure this is why you were able to attack me at first. But now that it has recognized me and Bakugou, you are no longer a threat."

Toga, who's worried face instantly turned to one of torment, directed her gaze to Bakugou. She quickly swiped her hand, willing Nighteye's power to come forth. Bakugou's body flexed, readying itself incase Uraraka was somehow wrong. But he had stayed perfectly still, and completely unaffected by Toga's magic.

Uraraka's body began to levitate and the air shifted around them. "You lost the moment you took that form." Uraraka said, her voice barely above a whisper. Bakugou felt the warm tingling sensation of her magic flowing into him and mending his wound. Uraraka was once again in control of the situation and Bakugou couldn't stop himself from thinking how incredibly attractive she was.

Uraraka raised her arm, and with it Toga's body floated equally apart from the mage's body. Uraraka's fingers began to curl into a ball, and instantly Toga began to gasp while pawing at her neck. All of Uraraka's rage and pain then came flooding into Bakugou, making his jaw involuntarily snap. She had done well to restrict her feelings while talking to Toga, but now she was able to let go. To direct all of that sorrow at something, and she wasn't holding any of it back.

Heart racing, Bakugou knew what Uraraka was planning to do, and a sinister smile made its way to his face. All the while he repeated in his mind, _yes, do it! Finish her for good!_

When suddenly, Uraraka's energy pulled back. Leaving Toga in a state of not quite unconscious, but also unable to do anything. Uraraka's eyes then made their way's to Toga's, or rather Nighteye's, and stared deeply into them.

Gilt, sadness, and pain crashed into Bakugou in waves. Each one more drowning than the last. The mage's sudden fear and uncertainty about ending Toga was plain as day, but Bakugou was not about to let this moment fade.

"Damn it, don't stop now! Finish her off!" He yelled. "Don't let her fool you! That is not your mentor! That is the one who fucking killed your mentor!" This did little to waive Uraraka's nerve, and she continued to stare down Toga. "Hurry before Toga's blood magic wares off!"

Then, Toga began to speak. "Do you know…how easy…it was to kill…him…" Her eyes gestured down to the form that she was still inhabiting. "Simplest kill…really. No…challenge…"

Bakugou felt Uraraka's rage filling him again. Pinning him to the ground with a bloodcurdling aura. This was it, his chance. "Do it! Fucking DO IT NOW!"

Toga only had time for one final smile before Uraraka's hand fully tighten down into a fist. The general's eye's then glossed over as her arms fell limp to her sides.

(Uraraka)

The mage sat frustrated under the silent pine trees of the forest outside of Fire's Capital City, Musutafu. The dark night and chilly air nearly matched the blackening hole in her chest. Even though she had killed Toga, the woman who had killed Nighteye and tortured Bakugou, she still felt no relief. All of her rage and pain only intensified as confusion and uncertainty mixed violently together.

"You alright?" Bakugou said quietly. Uraraka wiped a frustrated tear from her face as his human form stepped from the shadows. He was coming from the dragon fortress so that he could inform Lady Ryukyo of their return.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Uraraka said quickly. Bakugou shot her a look of distrust on the subject and she knew that he didn't need their bond to know that she was far from fine.

"Is it about Toga?"

"Of course it's about Toga!" Uraraka snapped, suddenly losing her self-control. She bit her lip too late; it was already out. "I just…I don't know if I should have taken her life!"

"Do you regret it? Killing her?" Bakugou asked. He stepped closer to her, so that he was standing in front of her. His own calm and cooling emotions starting to weave themselves into her own. How was it that he was able to keep so level-headed in this situation? When it hit her, this was not Bakugou's first experience with death.

"No…yes…I don't know! I just feel…" Uraraka moved her hands around in front of her, trying to find the right word to describe her emotions.

"Empty?" Bakugou finished, and Uraraka nodded. He then pressed his forehead on top of hers. His facial expression was one of understanding while his red eyes softened. "Don't worry, this feeling will pass." His own emotions of regret and sorrow pouring over into her. "I shouldn't have pushed you to do it…it wasn't my place."

"No." Uraraka said, grabbing hold of his forearms. "If I truly didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have. Toga was an evil woman who I saw torture my people the day I fled to Fire…she was also the same woman I saw torture you…"

Bakugou snickered at this comment. "I'm already a lost cause. No sense worrying about me."

"But...I do…" Uraraka said, pushing back against his forehead.

Bakugou snickered again, before inching lower and placing his lips on hers. Reaching up, Bakugou grabbed hold of one of her arms, while the other hand slipped around her lower back and pulled her body into his.

The two kissed momentarily, passion and longing passing between the bond and intensifying the situation. Uraraka reached up, running her hands through his blonde hair. To feel how soft it was against her battle worn hands excited her. His hand, that was once on her arm, took hold of the back of her blouse and lightly tugged at it.

His tongue licked at her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. When the mage gave into his request, he took it eagerly. Exploring every inch of her that she would allow. His hands staying respectfully on her back but pressed her possessively against him. Heart beating so fast, Uraraka believed that it could very well give out at any moment.

Falling deeper into him, Uraraka let out a soft moan. A sound that set Bakugou's yearning into a frenzied blaze. Uraraka could feel herself beginning to be swallowed by the emotion that Bakugou was producing. A fire so hot she thought that she would soon be burned if it was not quenched.

But as Uraraka closed her eyes, she placed her hands onto Bakugou's bare chest, and gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly, gasping lightly for air. "I just…" Uraraka couldn't finish. Her feelings of confusion and guilt were still too strong to allow herself to fall into Bakugou's arms. No matter how badly she wanted to.

"It's alright." He said, his voice a little huskier than normal. "I pushed you again." His head lowered and pressed against hers once more. His understanding aura and spicy sage scent grounding her.

"Did you know that Kirishima told me that you called me 'Uraraka' a few days ago." Uraraka said, trying to change the subject.

"Damn him!" Bakugou growled, taking his head off of hers. "Can't keep anything to his damn self!"

"You know, that's not very fair _Katsuki_." Uraraka teased. "Why is it that someone else gets to hear you say my name and not me?"

"Well maybe if were together more like this, I would say it more often." He then bent down, moving one of her bangs away from her face. " _Ochako."_ He whispered into her ear.

Hearing him say her given name instantly brought redness to her cheeks. Mix that with his own teasing and forwardness, she could feel her mind go dizzy and her head spin. She wanted him. She wanted to fall into him and stop resisting. But, No! She had to stay strong. Releasing him, she stepped away and drew her hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself.

"Oh, if only." She said quickly. "I'm not the one running off to my secret dragon fortress every chance I get." Uraraka sat down on the cool grass as she looked up to where the larger than normal mountain disappeared into the evening clouds. "What is it like up there anyway?"

"It's pretty amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Bakugou then sat down next to her, his legs crossed. "It's a place where the earth meets the heavens. A place were the laws of nature and man have no hold. The only law is survival of the fittest, and that suits me just fine." Bakugou's hands were raised, as if he were about to release his fire magic, although he never did.

But even with Bakugou's aggressive and assertive posture, his eyes told a different story. They were soft and gentle but also understanding and passionate. Not passionate like they were a few moments ago, but passion like that of a child. One that was dreamy, light, and full of wonder. As if anything were possible, they just simply had to reach out and grab it.

"Sounds like you really enjoy it up there. Almost like you consider it home." Uraraka said.

"Of course!" He snapped, leaning over to her from their sitting position. "There is nothing better than Lady Ryukyo's fortress. Any dragon would consider themselves lucky to call it home."

"Well, I hope I get to see it one day." Uraraka said shyly, gazing up to the mountain that Bakugou spoke so highly of.

Bakugou then stopped, as if caught off guard. He looked to the ground before quickly glancing over to the mage. "I hope you get to see it one day too."

This then took the mage by surprise, not expecting Bakugou to respond in such a quiet and docile way. Tucking one of her long bangs back behind her ear, she saw him staring at her. His eyes focused and yearning. Uraraka could feel the blush running hot across her face.

She blurted something out then. Something irrelevant and easily forgotten. But she had to say something, anything, to change the subject. To remove his eyes from her, no matter how much she longed for them to never leave. And, just as she had hoped, his intensity was broken.

He had responded to her irrelevant comment, with one equally as dull. This made Uraraka laugh and Bakugou reached out a nudged her arm with his elbow. This action broke the tension between the two. Feeling more normal, the two talked while sitting in the grass, about nothing in particular, for the rest of the evening.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe we have come this far! Only three more chapters to go! I don't know if I can handle it! :')


	24. Chapter 24 - A Quiet Song

Chapter 24: A Quiet Song

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BnHA/MHA Characters. And I am not attempting to say that I do while making this fictional, and fan-made, story. They are owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Chapter Warning(s): Language, and light suggestive themes.

Edited By: Dreamy Wolf

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the super late update. I had been wrapped up in the holidays and the next thing I knew, it was almost February.

Again, I am so sorry for the delay and lets get on with the chapter!

* * *

(Uraraka)

Uraraka slowly opened her eyes to the bright morning sun. Warmth surrounded her, not only from the sun, but also from the body that was pressed against her back. A red cape covered her frame while two protective arms were wrapped around her. Smiling to herself, the mage turned her body so that she was facing the blonde haired dragon with whom she shared this intimate space with.

The two had talked long into the night, resulting in Uraraka resting her head on Bakugou's shoulder and then falling asleep. He must have laid her down afterwards, though she wasn't necessarily complaining about her current situation. On the contrary, she had caught herself wishing that every morning could have been like this.

"Stop your damn wiggling." Bakugou said lazily. The words themselves may have been harsh, but his voice held no malice. Actually, Uraraka could have sworn that he sounded pleased and content. Placing her hands flat against his chest, she felt his body flinch and recoil.

"Why the hell are your hands so damn cold?" He said gruffly. Without opening his eyes he wrapped his arms around her and encased them both tighter within his red cape. Uraraka giggled, breathing in his intoxicating sage sent.

"You know that was me trying to get you to release me." She said playfully in his ear.

"And why would I want to do that?" He said back, just as playful. His eyes peeked open and stole a glance of her before quickly shutting again. It was a little unusual seeing him being in such a good and lighthearted mood. The mage believed herself to be fonder of this side of him and wondered why he did not show it more often.

"Because it is morning…" She said, trying to think of a reason for him to release her.

"And?" He reached his head over to hers. The bridge of his nose then traced against her forehead. His hands began to move along her body and his hot breath danced across her face.

"A-And…people might be l-looking for us…?" She couldn't help the reddening of her cheeks.

"So…" His face backed away from hers. A single hand rose, and she felt the knuckles of his fingers trace along the side of her face. "Let them look…"

Uraraka's mind was reaching a feverish state. "As tempting as that may be…we still have to go…" Uraraka turned her face and began to push him away once more. With a low growl of his chest he finally gave in and released her.

With a sudden chill, Uraraka began to pull her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it. She turned and saw Bakugou staring at her. Those red eyes of his, threatening to burn holes through her. She could sense his irritation at their separation, but there was too much going on right now for her to give into her desires in such a way.

"I am going to wash in the stream. After that we need to be heading back to the city." She said sternly.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, breaking their intense concentration. "Fine." He complained, rolling his head backwards. Uraraka giggled at his reaction. So many people believed him to be this cold-hearted and blood-thirsty killer. Herself included at one point. But then she was able to see the _real_ Bakugou. He was protective, caring, and even sweet. She only wished that he would show this side more often, and to others. But then again, she caught herself thinking, _maybe she didn't_. This was her own secret side of Bakugou that only she was allowed to see. The thought brought a smile to the mage's face.

Readying herself, Uraraka began to make her way to the stream, when suddenly Bakugou's head snapped up. His eyes were wide, and mischievousness danced within them. He had thought of something…

"What if instead of going back to the capital…I take you to the dragon fortress instead?" He said.

Uraraka's eyes instantly shot up to the mountain that housed the dragon utopia. Unable to see the top due to the clouds, her mind began to dream of what could potentially be up there.

"You did say that you wanted to see it…didn't you?" Bakugou asked.

"I can't go up there!" Uraraka shouted, her emotions getting the better of her. She quickly hushed herself and spoke again in a hushed but urgent tone. "It's a _dragon_ fortress. _Humans_ are not allowed."

"Pffft, please. That's only if we get caught and trust me as long as you are with me, we won't. I excel in stealth." His face was starting to show smugness, an expression that Uraraka found not only hilarious but also incredibly adorable. She put a hand to her mouth, holding back a laugh. Bakugou shot her a displeased look, and the mage quickly silenced her snickering.

Uraraka took another look up to the mountain that inhibited the fortress. "I have…been curious about seeing it…" She said quietly, her cheeks puffing out a bit.

"Then it is settled!" Bakugou said loudly. Jumping forward, he lifted her effortlessly into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Uraraka asked, the blush returning to her cheeks.

Bakugou adjusted her weight for a brief moment before responding. "You are going to take too long walking to the stream. This will be much faster." Then, with a few leaps, Bakugou had carried her off towards the stream before she could protest. Though, she didn't have the mind to. She felt right in his arms and she didn't dare look him in the eye at the present moment.

What would have taken her a good amount of time, the two reached the stream in what seemed like seconds. Uraraka refreshed herself in the stream, splashing the cold water on her face. Quickening her normal routine, Uraraka made excellent time. Mostly due to Bakugou's impatient brooding. He must have really wanted her to see the fortress for him to be so anxious.

Once she had completed, Bakugou transformed into his dragon self, stating that this would be an easier way to transport her. Lying flat onto the ground, Uraraka climbed onto his back and the two were off.

Soaring above the clouds, Uraraka allowed her mind to wander on what she could potentially see. Deep, maze like caves were on the top of her list, as well as pools of lava breached volcanos. What was in the running for best fortress? What did dragon's consider to be the best living conditions?

A cold chill brought Uraraka's attention back to the current time. They had been flying for a moment and still had not reached the top. Passing into the clouds a while ago, Uraraka wondered how much higher they would have to go. When suddenly Bakugou's flying pattern flanked and landed on a small ledge on the side of the mountain.

"Is there something wrong?" Uraraka asked. Wondering if his sudden turn was because of something afoot.

"No, we are almost there." Bakugou dug his claws into the mountain side and began to scale the rest of the way on foot. "If I were to fly in, someone might notice."

Once reaching another, more enclosed ledge further up, Bakugou allowed Uraraka to dismount and transformed back into his human self. The ledge was narrow and turned a sharp corner around the mountains cliff. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to shield her skin from the cooler temperature. Taking her hands in his, Bakugou guided her around the ledge. Turning the sharp corner, Uraraka was introduced to the dragon's homeland.

The large sun instantly warmed her from the cold shade. The vast horizon below was endless, curving out with the earth's land masses. Thick green pine trees sat on top the seemingly barren mountain. Water, from unknown sources, fell from waterfalls and filled a small lake. Flowers and grass bloomed vibrantly around the water's edge. It was if a small hidden forest oasis was accidently discovered. One untouched by man or time.

As Uraraka took in the beauty of it all, she had noticed that this dragon fortress was strikingly dragon-less. "Where are the dragons?" She asked.

Bakugou shrugged his shoulders. "Probably still sleeping in the caves. Lazy bastards."

Pulling her gently onward, Bakugou led her down the cliff and into the wooded area. Uraraka was convinced that this place was indeed paradise as she drew closer. The area even smelled of honey and fir. The air around them was clean and crisp. "I never knew a place like this existed." She said in awe.

Bakugou brushed her comment to the side. "It's alright, I guess." He may have seemed careless; but he could not hide the slight blush in his cheeks at her comment.

Bakugou and Uraraka rounded a rock mound, to be closer to the lake, when Bakugou's body collided with another person. The blonde, instantly going into a fray, leaped at the other body. Determination and purpose emanate on his face, Uraraka let out a slight gasp. They had been caught!

She readied her magic to hide herself with a cloaking spell when she noticed a familiar set of red spiked hair. "Kirishima?"

"Uraraka?" Kirishima wheezed through Bakugou's choke hold. "Well, I guess that is what's got you all jumpy." Kirishima's face turned up towards his angry friend. He then rotated his body so that Bakugou was forced to release him.

"What the hell are you doing bringing her up here?" Kirishima questioned. "Do you know how much trouble you will be in if you are caught?"

"Shut it!" Bakugou snapped. "I covered for you when you brought that damned dragon hunter up here. You owe me!"

"Y-You said you would keep a lid on that…" Kirishima said under his breath, awkwardly stealing glances at Uraraka. The mage then looked up to the sky, as if she did not hear what was said.

Bakugou opened his mouth, about to snap something back at Kirishima when another male voice made the three's blood run cold. "Why is there a _human_ on the mountain?"

Uraraka and the boys turned to see a lean man standing a few feet from their right. He wore all black except for the white scarf wrapped around his neck. Long black hair hung around his face as bloodshot black eyes were fixed on Uraraka. The mage could tell that he was a dragon, and now they were for sure caught.

"Is someone going to answer me?" His voice was quiet but threatening. Long claws began to grow from his fingertips as he began to pace towards Uraraka. Bakugou and Kirishima were quick to step in. "She is with me." Bakugou said flatly, stopping the black clad man from progressing further towards her.

"Us." Kirishima corrected. Both Bakugou and the new man rolled their eyes. Looking at him more closely, Uraraka wondered if this man was the human form of that black dragon that approached Bakugou and herself a few missions back. The one Bakugou had said taught him how to fly with damaged wings.

"In any case, she is not meant to be here. Leave now!" he ordered to Uraraka.

"What if I don't want her to…" Bakugou challenged. The veins in the black clad man's neck bulged as his fangs and claws revealed themselves.

"She is not meant to be here." He said low, his loose black hair starting to shift around him in the wind.

Bakugou and Kirishima readied themselves as well. Kirishima's red scales coming forward and Bakugou's fire magic popping in his palms. However, they were never able to see who was the better, for Lady Ryukyo, in her dragon form, touched down beside them. Her bright blue scales shining in the sun's light.

The Queen of Dragons looked at Bakugou, then to Uraraka, then back to Bakugou. Uraraka could feel the shift in tension between all four of the dragons and she wanted to hide away behind the rock mound that they were still near.

"My Queen, I can exp-"

"Save it Bakugou!" Lady Ryukyo quickly snapped, cutting him off. "I'll deal with this later. But for now the King and Master of War are in need of us all." She did not wait for a response. She simply made her way back towards the capital and they all swiftly followed.

(Bakugou)

"You want us to attack Shadow's Capital now?" Queen Ryukyo stated. Her body was tense as she looked upon Deku and Icy-Hot. It was no real question as to why though, what they were proposing was rushed and foolish.

Bakugou sat next to the Dragon Queen, inside of the War Room. Uraraka sat one more seat down from him while Kirishima sat on the other side of Ryukyo. The other Noblemen were scattered around the room and round table. Their energy and anger spiking through the room.

"I understand your concern Lady Ryukyo." The master of War started. "But I believe this to be the best way to end this war as quickly as possible."

"And how do you propose that is?" Hakamata snapped. The veins in his forehead protruding. "I thought we were to aid the countries who were taken hostage! Not give Shadow more of a reason to torture them!"

The other Nobleman cheered their comrade on with murmurs and fists pounding onto the round table before them. Uraraka's guilt and fear spiked, causing the hairs on Bakugou's arm to raise. The same feeling must have raided through Icy-Hot and Deku. The self-proclaimed king's eyes shut tightly while Icy-Hot gave an involuntary shake.

"Because we are going to hit _all_ of their locations at once, not just one." The room grew quiet at the words of the master general.

"That is impossible. We don't know all of Shadow's locations." Hawks said.

"Actually…we do…" Miriko said flatly. Her eyes distant and understanding. As if some master plan had come full circle in her mind. "For a few weeks now, Sir Todoroki has been sending my spies, as well as Kaminara's, throughout the continent at a record speed….they have reported back, haven't they?"

The Master of War's nod was all the room needed to grow into an uneasy silence once again.

"Not only that…" Deku started, drawing the crowd's attention to him. "But with the aid of these spies, we have discovered that the largest gathering of Shadow's forces are currently in Air. The close proximity would be a waist if left unattended."

His green eyes then locked with Uraraka's and Bakugou knew what that sad and distant look meant…they were in proximity of Uraraka's village. The mage clearly knew this as well as panic rose in her, stifling her breathing and causing her to tremble.

Fucking idiot!

Bakugou reached under the table casually and rested his hand on the girl's thigh. Her body tensed for only a moment, before easing back into its usual state. Glancing down Bakugou could see her big brown eyes staring up to him, thanking him for his support. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as his response, cooling and stabilizing the air around them.

"Do we even have the numbers to execute such a large scale attack?" Crust asked, seeking guidance from Icy-Hot.

"We do…that is if _all_ of our countrymen join…" His dual colored eyes landed directly on Lady Ryukyo. Who met his gaze with an intense stare of her own.

"We will not join for you, Son of Enji. Only for the Bloodline." Her intense stare then shifted to Deku. It was a known fact that Ryukyo was not in good standing with the previous king, Enji. Nearly dethroning him herself. However, for King Toshinori, she would have died for. So if his child were asking this of her, she was sure to do it.

"Please." Deku said quietly, his green eyes focusing on his scared hands. "We will need all of the help that we can get."

Ryukyo then shut her eyes softly, her body relaxing. "Well then, I guess, we have no choice. The entirety of my dragon army shall aid in this final assault."

(Uraraka)

Taking her face into her hands, Uraraka leaned against a wall of the castle. "You alright?" Bakugou asked quietly, his eyes darting to see if anyone was near enough to hear him.

"I'm fine…it's just…we attack Shadow so soon…" Uraraka responded, her voice shaking.

Bakugou's eyes stopped searching and focused on Uraraka. His determination centering on her. "What difference does that make? It's not like we have never faced them before?"

Uraraka shook her head. She needed someone to understand the internal paranoia growing within her. Very soon, her village would be in more danger and she would not be able to defend them. "That's not…what I mean…"

"Then say it!" Bakugou may have snapped, but it was not out of anger or annoyance, but rather a stern command. To stop beating around the bush and face her emotions.

"If Lady Ryukyo's army is involved, then they will go to the front lines of the war." Uraraka glanced down to her brown boots. "And if they go, then you will go. And if you go then I will have to go with them too…"

"I still don't get what the hell you are rambling on about!" He curled his body forward in an aggressive stance; intimidating her to get to the point.

"If I am with you then who will guard my village! My family!" Uraraka blurted out.

Bakugou stood straight once again, his body returning to its normal scowling position. "I'm sure someone will be there." He said passively as he rolled his shoulders.

Uraraka stared blankly up at him. How could he say something like that? Confusion and doubt clouded her mind…did he even understand her at all? Bakugou, sensing her shift in emotion, turned to her quickly. Worry and anxiety filled his eyes and he tried to figure out what had caused her disfavor.

"You know, just forget it." Uraraka stepped away from him. " _I_ will go to my village; _you_ go and fight with the other dragons." She attempted to walk past him, but he quickly stopped her by grabbing hold of her wrist.

"No, wait! What is wrong? What did I say?" His red eyes still trying to decipher her unease.

"It doesn't matter!" Uraraka's emotions were getting the better of her as she ripped her hand from his grasp. "I just need some time…to think…" She said quickly before running away from him.

Uraraka didn't stop and look back to see if he was following her. She prayed that he wasn't. She never was very good at out-running him, but he could have been strolling on purpose so that she would wear herself out.

Though as she turned a sharp corner, the mage was physically stopped by running into the female knight Momo. "Owwww." Uraraka cried out.

"Are you alright?" Momo asked, reaching down and assisting Uraraka to her feet. The young mage took this time to quickly glance behind her. When she did not see Bakugou behind her, she was finally able to let out a breath.

"Yes, I am alright." Uraraka said quietly, a little sadden that the pathway behind was empty.

"That did not sound too convincing, Ribbit." Tsu said, immerging from behind the knight.

"Oh. I guess I can't get anything past you." Uraraka said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Why don't you come with us." Momo suggested. "I was taking Tsu to the herbal gardens for the castle healers. You are more than welcome to tell us what is wrong along the way."

Uraraka could defy the knight, not knowing her well enough to be sucked into her politeness. But as the mage looked down to the little frog girl her emotion became completely swayed. Her big black eyes screamed for Uraraka to come along and bear her soul. And the mage found herself unable to say no.

"Looks like I have no choice…" Uraraka said sheepishly before walking along with the two girls.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Tsu asked. Her round frog-like face tilting as she spoke to Uraraka.

The mage was hesitant to say, which was odd considering that both girls were now bonded with her. Uraraka knew they had both seen memories of herself and Bakugou. Felt what she cares for him, much like how she currently felt their calm and patient auras. But something about _saying_ it out loud made Uraraka stomach twist into knots.

"It's just…Bakugou…" Uraraka finally murmured. "He had said some things…and I think I may have overreacted and ruined everything."

"What was said?" Momo asked.

Uraraka shut her eyes and clenched her fists. "I was just trying to explain to him how I was worried about my parents. How attacking Shadow in such an open way would expose them to more unnecessary harm." Uraraka reopened her eyes slowly. "And all he said was _I'm sure someone will be there._ "

Momo and Tsu looked at each other and then turned their gaze to Uraraka. "I'm sure that he didn't mean it the way it sounded." Momo said calmly.

"Yes, ribbit. Also, I doubt that you ruined anything. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Tsu asked.

Uraraka turned to the smaller girl with a questioning look on her face. "…No."

"It's like an animal about to defend its prey." Momo said in a matter-of-factly kind of tone. "It's kind of frightening really…"

The three girls then laughed at this analogy. The thought of Bakugou running threateningly after someone who was trying to steal his prize made Uraraka's spirt lift. He was so passionate about things, something that Uraraka admired about him.

"Yes, He's not exactly the warm and cozy type, but I am sure that he meant well. And, in his own way, was trying to console you." Momo said.

Uraraka gripped the sides of her head with her hands. "I know! But I blew up on him and ran away! What am I supposed to do now?"

The group of girls walked out to the castle's herbal garden. The bright afternoon sun beating down on their skin. Momo and Tsu suddenly stopped, causing Uraraka to take a couple of steps away from them. However, when she realized she was alone; she too came to a halt.

Looking in the direction for which her two friends were seeing; the mage noticed the oddest thing. Both Kirishima and the pink skinned dragon hunter Mina, were walking briskly towards them.

(Bakugou)

"I just need some time…to think…" Uraraka said quickly before running away from him. Bakugou stared at her retreating body for only a moment. His eyes wide with hysteria as what had just unfolded in front of him. With a quick clench of his jaw, Bakugou stormed off after her. His hands were clenched tightly, and he could feel the popping of his fire magic exploding against his skin. He had said what she wanted to hear. That her village would be guarded…what more did she want?!

He never did get to reach her and ask, for the blonde ran straight into Kirishima. "Watch where the hell you are going shitty-hair!" Bakugou yelled, touching his chest were the two had collided.

"Hey man, I'm not the one sprinting through the halls…" Kirishima retorted, rubbing his shoulder.

"Kiri, are you alright?" The damn pink skinned dragon hunter rushed to Kirishima's side. Bakugou involuntarily shook his body as he rolled his eyes. Partially because of what she had just called him- _Kiri_ -seriously? But also because of the way she was gently touching his arm with her small hands.

Their open display of affection made him sick. But he did admit that the sight grew a silent craving within him. A desire to have the mage fawn over him in such a public and unashamed way. Any chances of that becoming a reality were diminished now.

"So what has you running through the halls? That eager to start the war?" Kirishima asked.

"No! I just…I…" Bakugou was at a loss for words. He didn't want to come out a tell Kirishima that Uraraka had run from him. He just wanted to hit something, release this pent up aggression.

"Hey, where is that girl you are always with? The mage?" Pinky asked, her index finger touching the side of her face. "Aren't you two always together?"

Bakugou growled low in his chest at the dragon hunter and his eyes narrowed threateningly. Kirishima's eyes widened as if a torch had been lit inside his mind.

"Did you get into _another_ fight with Uraraka?" Kirishima asked, shocked.

"No!" Bakugou quickly snapped. "We are not fighting! She just ran away from me! That's all!"

Kirishima let out a deep sigh, his head dropping. "What did you say to her?" He asked, his voice strained and tired.

"I DIDN'T _SAY_ ANYTHING!" Bakugou could nearly feel the heat behind his eyes as he glared at Kirishima. The blonde's heart quickened, and his breaths became shorter. This was not his doing. She clearly had something wrong with her!

"It seems like you did say something." The girl said, stepping out from behind Kirishima.

"Stay out of this pinky!" Bakugou snapped. But she was unphased by his tone, and simply shrugged off his aggression

"I may not look like it, but I am actually really good at advice. Just say it and get it off your chest."

Bakugou snorted and rolled his eyes. Clenching his jaw he stared at the black and golden eyes of the girl before him. He let out a deep breath and found himself giving into her request. What had become of him to give into the wishes of others so easily? "She was rambling on about how she would have to go to war with me on the front lines, and how she wanted to defend her family. Then I stopped her and said that her family would be guarded by someone-"

He did not get to finish his sentence as the light gasp of the girl stopped him. "You did not say that…did you?" The girl said quietly, placing a hand on her mouth.

"Not in so many words, but yes..." Bakugou could feel his eye begin to twitch.

"Man what the hell!" Kirishima blurted out. Leaning forward, Kirishima shoved his face in Bakugou's. "You know the _whole_ reason she even came to this country was to help her family. Everything she has done here has been for them. And now she is confiding in you that she is worried about their safety and you just brush it off?!"

Bakugou took a step back and lightly shoved Kirishima's face out of his own. "I did not _just brush it off_."

"You…kind of did…" The girl said, her face serious and also sad. "Haven't you ever worried about something? The safety of another?"

Bakugou felt his back relax, he had not felt worry for another in a long time. Figuring it was too painful to go through loosing another person he cared for. But as Uraraka slowly made her way into his life, he started to feel the familiar emotion once again. He worried about her and cared if she was doing well or not.

"Yes…" He responded quietly.

She then jumped in his face. Her anger and loud voice caring down the corridor. "Then how would you feel, anxious and walking on pins-and-needles, and then someone you try to tell just says "oh I'm sure _someone_ will watch out for them"!"

Bakugou took another step back and he thought about her words. If he were in Uraraka's position, and someone said that to him, he thought that he might strangle them. And Uraraka's action suddenly made sense to him.

"There, not that you've got your head out of your ass-" Bakugou glared at the pink girl once more at her comment. "we can go fix this."

"Fix?" Kirishima questioned. "How?"

A devilish smile crept onto the girl's face. "Oh, just leave that to me."

(Uraraka)

Mina grabbed hold of Uraraka's arm and directed her back into the castle's corridors.

"Where are you taking her?" Momo asked, her palm resting on her blade's hilt. The last time these two were together was when the female knight was arresting the dragon hunter.

"Don't worry. We are only taking her to make up with her sulking dragon." Mina said, a wide a mischievous smile on her face.

"I can vouch for her." Kirishima said, his hands raised in a submissive manor.

"Bakugou…sulking? Ribbit." Tsu said. Her index finger touching the side of her face. "That would be an interesting sight to see. You must have really yelled at him Uraraka."

The mage did not respond, only stared blank-faced at the pink skinned girl who was pulling her onward. Was Bakugou really that upset? To the point that he was _sulking_.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it that." Kirishima laughed. "But he is pretty riled up." The red head then grabbed Uraraka's other arm and assisted Mina in pulling the mage away from the two original girls.

Uraraka looked back over her shoulder at Momo and Tsu. Her brown eyes begging them to intervene. But they stood firmly in place as they smiled at her. "Sorry, ribbit. But we were instructed to gather herbs for the healers." Tsu said, responding to Uraraka's silent pleas.

"Looks like you had nothing to worry about. Everything worked out in the end." Momo added, a caring motherly smile on her face. The two then waved their goodbyes. Their eyes soft and compassionate.

The mage could not get out a single word before her two eager companions pulled her around a corner and out of sight of the two girls.

(***)

Mina and Kirishima, not wanting to give away their destination, suddenly stopped at the main entry way of the castle. The cobblestone pathway leading out to the bustling city that lay just outside of the tall castle walls. Green grass was now starting to yellow at the upcoming seasonal change. Had she truly been in Fire that long now? Spring had brought her to this country and summer had seen most of her battles. Now fall will see this wars end, whoever is left standing. Taking a deep breath, she finally realized how tired she was. How ready she was to be done with all of this…

"Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted while waving his arm in the air. Uraraka glancing in the direction Kirishima was looking, found the blonde standing alone. However, when Bakugou's eyes fell on Uraraka, his nervousness spiked to match her own. Though he was able to physically hide it better under his typical scowl.

"You actually brought her?!" Bakugou was quick to yell at Kirishima as he approached.

"Of course we did. We told you that we were going to fix this!" Mina yelled back. Though her tone held less bite.

Bakugou growled low in his chest as his red eyes narrowed at the dragon hunter. Emotions were high, and Kirishima quickly side-stepped in-between Mina and Bakugou. "Hey now, there is no need for that." Kirishima said sheepishly. "We are all hear to accomplish the same thing."

"Tsk, speak for yourself." Bakugou huffed. His eye shifting to Uraraka for the first time since he saw her approaching. "If she wants to go and fight on her own, then let her!" His voice may have been filled with venom, but his emotions were crying out.

His solemn sensations did little to douse the fire that erupted at his words. She was about to apologize for her outburst earlier in the day, but that when straight out of her current state of mind. "Maybe I should!" Uraraka snapped. "A least someone will give a damn about me back home!"

Bakugou growled fiercely at her, directing his aggression towards her now. All somber emotion blanketed by pain and anger. His body was slightly curled, ready to strike. Uraraka's body moved into a position of stiff confidence. Daring the blonde to make a move.

"Alright, things are a little…tense…" Kirishima said awkwardly, moving from in front of Mina to in front of Uraraka. "Lets try to calm things down a bit." Kirishima, being one of the selected Uraraka bonded to, could feel the overflow of anger and pain radiating from the two. His own calm and controlled emotions cascaded against them like gentle evening waves to a beach. This seemed to work and cooled the situation for the time being.

"Now Uraraka, I know that you are worried about your family and this all happened because of that fact correct?" Kirishima said, his hands reaching out to her in a sympathetic gesture. Uraraka nodded to the red-head as her response. "Well what if I had a solution to this problem? What if Mina and I lead a band of dragons to your village and took it back from Shadow?"

Uraraka's shoulders dropped as her eye's went wide. Even Bakugou's posture had eased. "You would do that for me?" Uraraka whispered.

Kirishima flashed a wide toothy grin. "Well yeah. With everything that has gone on…well were family now…and if your family is in trouble, then so is mine." Kirishima's usual goofy and carefree attitude was gone. Replaced with a softness and seriousness, she rarely saw in him.

"How?" Bakugou scoffed. "Lady Ryukyo isn't going to just give you a fleet of dragons."

"Actually she would." Kirishima jeered back. "Unlike you, I'm actually in good standings with Lady Ryukyo."

Bakugou snapped his head to the side, so that the small group couldn't see his angered and frustrated face.

"Mina and I were talking about it on our way to get you Uraraka. I think I know just what to say to get Lady Ryukyo to agree to Mina's crazy-" Kirishima was cut off by Uraraka throwing herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his chest and her face was pressed against his shoulder.

"Thank…you…" She whispered, her body trembling with emotion.

His muscular arms incased her smaller frame and his head lightly rested on top of hers. "That's what family does…we look out for one another." He then lightly pulled her away and slightly crouched so that he was looking at her face. "I'll deal with your village. You go out there and put an end to this damned war."

Uraraka nodded quickly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "O-Ok." She croaked out. Wiping her eyes quickly with her hands, her attention then snapped to Bakugou. "And you!"

The blonde marginally winced back, not sure were the mage's conversation was about to go. "I'm sorry." She blurted out.

Bakugou's eyes went wide, just before rolling them and letting out a deep sigh. "You are hopeless, aren't you?"

"I guess so…" She said quietly.

"No! No guessing! Besides you know how I-" Bakugou suddenly stopped and shot a glare to Kirishima and Mina. Embarrassment and a crippling fear exploding from him in surges. Had he almost confessed his feelings for her in front of them?

Kirishima's eye shot open as wide as they could at the detecting of Bakugou's overwhelming emotion. "I think that is our cue to go." He said, gesturing towards the glare. Grabbing a whining Mina, he briskly walked off back towards the castle.

Once they were a safe distance away, Bakugou began to speak again. "You know how I…feel…about you." A faint blush crept onto his cheeks. "How could you think I didn't care?" He turned his eyes away from her, his hands repeatedly clenching and releasing.

"I don't know." She responded. Touching her hand to the side of his face, she turned his attention back towards her. "Things are just happening fast, and I got scared. I just overreacted."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his body, incasing her in his arms. "Well don't do that again. It really pissed me off." He said playfully.

"Oh, really?" Uraraka teased. "I might have to remember that then for the next time I want to be left alone."

He snickered at her comment. Reaching a hand up, he tucked one of her bangs behind her ear. "Lets hurry up and finish this damned war."

Nodding, her eyes went soft. Bakugou leaned in and, for the first time outside of their wooded sanctuary, kissed her.

(Gun Head)

The room was dark and quiet. His back leaned against a brick wall. His wrist were sore and raw against his chains. The foul smell of body odor and disease radiated through the bodies that surrounded him.

He did not know where he was. He had been transferred to a new location by the scarred faced general who had attacked his students the day the village was taken. He understood he was no longer in the village, but he believed himself to still be within his home country of Air.

"DAMN THEM!" Came a man's voice, high pitched and panicked. "They killed her! What are we going to do about it!?" The voice suddenly changed to a deep and sultry voice. Gun Head recognized it as one of the general's. the one who can make copies of himself.

"Calm down Jin. We are going to get them back." Another voice answered. This one was cooling and sinister. Gun Head lowered himself low to the ground to the voice he had known all too well, The Prince of Shadow, Shigoraki. "After this kind of display they will come for us in their bloated self-confidence. And when they do, we will end this war once and for all."

"End the war?" The squirrely voice asked. "But how? And how do you know they will attack us?"

The prince gave a silent but threatening chuckle. Fire thinks they are so…secretive with their spies. They aren't the only ones with men on the inside." The prince stopped momentarily as if to prove his point. " _My_ informants have advised me that Fire is readying their assault as we speak. We should go and make sure that we are ready for our guests."

The general chuckled in his deeper voice. "That's why you are in charge. One thing though. When they do come, I want to be the one to kill that bitch mage Uraraka for what she did to Toga." Gun Head's ears perked up at the sound of his student's name.

She was alive!

She had gotten away and was leading the war front? Emotions turned in Gun Head's chest as he hid his quivering lip. So many questions popped into his mind. Where had she gained so much power to take out a general of Shadow? Was she fighting alone? No. The prince had just mention Fire…had she allied herself with the now catatonic country? One thing was for sure though. He was so proud of his student.

"Gladly." The prince answered. "However she will probably be with that traitorous over-sized lizard. Take Dabi with you so to even the odds."

"Thank you, my prince. I will be sure to not let you down."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all again for being patient with the late update. Hopefully the chapter made up for it? 😊 But, after talking with my Beta Reader, I have decided to split the "big final battle" chapter into two sections. It was just getting _way_ too long for me to handle and it was stressing me out to not have it done on time. So now the story will end at 27 chapters, instead of the original 26.

See you all soon!


End file.
